When We Love
by deviatedrift
Summary: Sequel to my first fic "Teenage Fever" AU with Norma and Alex in college
1. Chp 1

**A/N: Hello. So I've decided to write out a sequel to my first fic _Teenage Fever._ This will begin 2 years after _Teenage Fever_. Still a Normero story. Just picking up on their lives as young adults. :D My other story that's a collab with _quirkymessytangerine_ is still in progress and will still be updated. In the meantime, I will be writing this to fill in some extra time I have. **

*AU with Norma Alex in college during their 2 year relationship. 

* * *

It was midnight and Norma was closing her text book, done studying for the night. She had an exam tomorrow that would make or break her college GPA. She's been doing well so far. This was her 2nd year and she would graduate with her Associate's degree at the end of this semester. That was the plan. Right now, she didn't want to do another 2 years in order to get her Bachelor's. Maybe one day though. She sighed loudly and got up from her desk and went to Rebecca's room.

Norma had been living with her friend Rebecca since her senior year in high school. She had a really good relationship with her and she always enjoyed her company.

"Hey you're back. You didn't tell me," Norma said. Rebecca was sitting on the small couch that was in her room.

"Yeah I didn't want to bother you. I knew you were in there studying. Sorry," she replied.

"Don't be." Norma walked further into the room and sat on Rebecca's bed. "I was going to do an all nighter, but I'm just too tired."

"You'll pass anyway Norma."

Norma smiled and nodded her head in agreement. She looked around the room before settling her eyes back on Rebecca. "So how are things with you and Bob?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and looked at Norma. "Things are... I don't know. I think he's wants something serious but I'm not sure if I want that."

"Why not? You two have been having this ' _situationship_ ' for about two years." Norma teased.

"Yeah I know. I just don't want to settle right now? I'm only 20. I can't worry day in and day out about one guy. No offense."

Norma nodded her head a little. "Well I hope you let him know how you feel. Don't let him continue going into this blind."

"Okay mom." Norma smiled and Rebecca did the same. "So I talked to my parents earlier and they finally agreed to that one apartment we were looking at. Said they went to the apartment office today and got all the paperwork and everything done. We can move in this weekend."

"What? That soon?" Norma became nervous. Rebecca had been wanting to move out of her parents house ever since she graduated. Her parents were reluctant about it and tried to keep her home for as long as possible. After Rebecca kept nagging them about getting her own place, they finally gave in. She was their only child and very spoiled after all.

"Yes. I was surprised but I'm happy. So after you get home tomorrow we have to start packing."

"I didn't think it'd be that soon."

Rebecca sighed. "Are you thinking about changing your mind?"

Norma shrugged and looked away. "...I guess it's okay."

"No. If you're feeling worried about this tell me now."

" _Ughhhh_." Norma groaned and fell back in Rebecca's bed. Rebecca got up from the couch and sat next to Norma on the bed. "It's just a big change is all."

"Alex will be allowed to come over all the time so I don't know why you have a reason to be worried." Rebecca insisted. Norma frowned and sat up.

"Why do you always think every time I'm unsure about something, it has to do with Alex? I'm my own person. My life doesn't revolve around him. I don't live only for him."

"Well I couldn't tell." Rebecca reputed.

Norma scoffed and got up from the bed. "What's your problem? Ever since you and Bob have been going through whatever it is you're going through, you've been taking jabs at my relationship. Why are you being like that? I don't like arguing with you..."

Rebecca was defeated. She knew she had be saying sly things about Norma and Alex's relationship, but should she didn't realize how her bitterness would really affect Norma. She didn't want her to feel as if she couldn't trust her anymore. "I'm sorry Norma. I'm not trying to be a bitch. I didn't mean that. I know your life doesn't revolve around him."

Norma raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest. "Yeah..."

"I'm serious. Forgive me." Rebecca pouted her lips like a child, causing Norma to grin.

"Fine. You're such a baby."

"I can't have my favorite person mad at me."

"Okay. We can start packing tomorrow."

"Yay!" The duo hung out in her Rebecca's room for another half hour before Norma bid her goodnight and retreated to her room.

* * *

Norma walked into her class and took her seat. She hoped the exam would start soon so she wouldn't forget any information that she studied last night. She wanted this to be over with. After the test was administered, it took her 20 minutes and she was the first to walk out. She decided to grab a bite to eat in the campus cafe while she waited for her boyfriend to get out of his class. Alex and Norma had been going steady for about 2 years now. They were happy and loved each other immensely. She sat at a table and started to eat a turkey club sandwich she bought when a young guy with brown hair and glasses sat right in front of her. She groaned internally.

"Hey. I'm James."

 _Great,_ she thought. She could never seem to be in a place alone without some random guy coming up to her introducing himself. She thought about just telling him the typical "I have a boyfriend," line. However, she decided to be polite. Once he started flirting, which she was sure he would do, she would shut him down right away.

"Hey," she answered simply.

He smiled and looked in her face and pointed at her. "I think you're in my Business 2033 class. Norma is it? Yeah I remember your eyes that day you presented your project."

Norma forced a smile and took a sip from her bottle of water that she had. She knew he was in her class. He was the rude guy who tried to tell her that she was in his seat although the class didn't have assigned seating. The nerve of him trying to be cordial with her now.

"Yeah. You told me I was in your seat in the beginning of this semester. Don't know how you already had a seat when it was the first day," she retorted. This caused a laugh from James. She hope he didn't think she was flirting with him. She almost cursed herself at how friendly of a person she could be.

"Sorry about that. I just like to have a certain seat in all of my classes. You took the perfect one. But it's cool. You deserve a perfect seat." He smiled at her again. She diverted her eyes around the cafe. "Are you in any clubs Norma? I think the Business for Beginners club that I'm a part of would interest you. What do you plan on doing with your degree if you don't mind me asking?"

"Umm... I want to be wedding planner. I want to have my own business doing that. If that doesn't work out, I think about owning and managing a motel or something like that. Hospitality industry."

"Really? A wedding planner or motel owner? Awesome. You should come to our next meeting. We discuss things about how to manage ourselves and others, how to market and invest. It's a great club for anyone trying to have a career in business."

Norma was honestly interested in that. It would be great to be a part of some type of club. She was about to accept his invite when Alex walked over to the two of them.

"Hey," Alex says, looking at Norma, then at James.

"Hey. I'm James," he reached out to shake Alex's hand and Alex returns the gesture. He found it odd since people his age didn't necessarily shake hands with one another. Norma smiled at him for being mature in the moment. She knew how he could get whenever a guy was around her that he did not know. He was just a little jealous. Well, maybe a lot.

Norma stood up from her seat and James did the same. "Thank you James. I might come to the next meeting. When is it?"

"This Friday at 7 pm to 9pm. Hopefully that's not too late for you," he replied. Norma assured him it wasn't and said goodbye to him, grabbing Alex's hand and walking away with him.

Alex was quiet but Norma was no fool. She knew her boyfriend. He was upset. She waited until they got into his truck to talk to him.

"Alex you have to stop being so mad whenever someone talks to me."

"I don't get mad when someone talks to you. I get mad when someone _flirts_ with you," he corrected. She shook her head at him and sighed.

"Yes I know, but just because you see someone smiling with me doesn't mean that they are flirting. It'd be weird if they didn't smile and just spoke to me with a stoic expression."

"What'd he invite you to?"

"This club for business majors or anyone interested in going into the business field of work."

"Are you going?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, might as well." She studied his face and watched as he jaw clenched. He didn't say anything to express his dislike for her decision and she was proud of him for that. They had been working on their stubbornness and attitudes for the longest. She smiled and kisses the side of his lips and placed her hand on his knee.

"It's funny how your jealously is a little irritating, yet can be a turn on."

"Which one is it now?"

"The latter." She bit her lip and squeezed his knee.

Alex wanted to devour her right then and there. He looked at her blue eyes and looked down to admire the outfit she was wearing. She had on a fitted basic white v-neck t-shirt that seemed to showcase her breasts. She also wore a long, thick, light gray cardigan and tight blue jeans. It was a simple outfit, but she made it something more. She tended to do that. Everything she wore looked 100 times better on her than it would on anyone else.

"When will you ever stop teasing me Norma?" Alex asked.

She leaned forward and kissed him. Alex breathed heavily and she guided her hand that was resting on his knee up more and more, trying to find her favorite body part of his. He pulled away before she could get there.

He started his truck and drove them to her and Rebecca's house.

* * *

Rebecca's car was parked in the driveway, but her parents' car wasn't. They walk into the house to see Rebecca and Bob in the kitchen eating what looks like Chinese take out.

"Hey guys." Norma says.

"Hey! You're home." Rebecca smiled and walked up to Alex and Norma.

"Yup. We're going upstairs." Rebecca stared with a straight face and Norma looked back at her confused. She was doing it again. Rebecca didn't say anything, but Norma could tell she wanted to. She didn't know what her deal was. She thought they brushed it away last night. Alex and Bob didn't seem to notice anything about the behavior of the two girls.

"Rebecca come with me right quick please." Rebecca followed Norma out of the kitchen and down the long hallway that led to her father's office.

"You're still doing it. Did Alex do something to you?"

"No, of course not."

"Well why do you act so weird around him now?" Rebecca didn't answer. "We're just going upstairs to hang out. We're not going up there to... you know," she lied. She'd usually feel uncomfortable about Rebecca and Bob being in the same roof while she would be calling out Alex's name out in pleasure, but she was feeling frisky.

"That's what I'm kind of worried about."

"What? You make jokes all the time about him and I. Does that bother you?"

Rebecca chuckled at her. "Well... Look. I just want you to be careful."

"What do you mean by that? You think he'd hurt me? He'd never."

"I know he wouldn't. I just mean... I don't want you to end up with a swollen belly in a few months... I know that's not something you're prepared for and you've mentioned that you guys forget protection or haven't been using it all the time. That's why I wanted you to go to the clinic with me to get you on birth control so you can still have fun and not worry about making a human being in the process," she confessed.

Norma was speechless. She felt her stomach twist. She didn't expect that to be Rebecca's issue. She cleared her throat.

"...So you're worried about me getting pregnant?"

"As silly as it sounds, I am. I don't know I just think a baby right now isn't in your best interest. You're graduating after this semester and going to be trying to start a career. Plus, who would support the baby? I mean you'll always have me, but like... you two have to put in too. I know Alex is working now but his job takes up so much of his time along with school and everything."

"That's not happening."

"Then tell Alex he needs to wrap it up!"

Norma quickly became defensive. "It's really none of your business Becca. You're being dramatic."

Rebecca exhaled loudly. "I don't want to argue. You asked what my problem was. I told you. Since it's none of my business, I'll just keep all my concerns to myself. But what kind of friend would I be if I did that? Whatever."

Rebecca walked out of the office and joined Alex and Bob back into the kitchen. Norma was stunned to say the least. She thought about what Rebecca was saying. _Why would she even think about something like that_? She shook the thought away and went back into the kitchen. By the time she got there, Rebecca and Bob was walking out the front door and Alex was leaning against the kitchen counter waiting for her.

She smiled at him and took him to her bedroom.


	2. Chp 2

_Friday..._

"How are you doing today _mijo_?" Alex's dad questioned.

"Good." Alex answered.

Mr. Romero nodded his head. Alex had been working at the Sheriff's department for a couple of months now. It was mostly a desk job that his father allowed him to partake in. He knew Alex was interested in being Sheriff of White Pine Bay one day and he honestly couldn't be more proud of his son. Alex was always a responsible young man and the thought of him taking his place once he retired made him happy.

"Have you talk to your _madre_?"

"Yeah."

"And how is she?"

Alex placed the paperwork he was holding down on the desk he did most of his work at. He placed his hands in his pocket and looked at his father.

"I think she's getting worse..."

"Worse? How would she be getting worse? What makes you say that?"

"She's... she doesn't sound like herself. She's really quiet when we talk and she zones out a lot, like she's lost. I think... I think she should go back to Pineview."

"I don't understand."

Alex looked at his father. "Why didn't you tell me she snuck out in the middle of the night and ended up at another police station a couple weeks ago?"

His father sighed and took Alex to one of the interrogation rooms for privacy. "Alexander I didn't want you to worry. She was going through one of her phases and your _tia_ called and told me she was missing. I called around and found out she was picked up at the police station down there. I took care of it and now your _tia_ is taking more precaution with your mother. It's-"

"Precaution? So what, she's locked in her room all day now?" he interrupted.

"It's to make sure she's safe."

Alex paced the room. Just when he thought his mother was doing better, she became worse. She was acting irrational and he feared she would try to harm herself again. And now his father thought it be safe just to leave her locked in a room all day like she was an animal.

"She needs to be in Pineview. She needs help. This sounds like a mental thing. Why would you want her to be locked in a room all day? This isn't a phase!"

" _Cálmese_!" his father whispered harshly.

Alex grabbed the handle of the door and threw the door open. He was furious. His mother needed help and his father didn't seem to care enough to give her the help she needed. He walked out of the station, ignoring the looks from all the other employees. He decided to ring Norma once he was in his truck.

" _Hi love."_ He could hear the smile in her voice and it made him more relaxed.

"Hey what you doing?"

" _Nothing just hanging out at the house. Rebecca's out right now_."

"Oh. You didn't go with her?"

He heard her chuckle lightly. " _No. She either forgot to tell me she was going somewhere or she didn't want me to go with her._ "

Alex frowned a little at that. "Why wouldn't she want you to go anywhere with her?"

 _"Because...we've been kind of bumping heads lately. But we're gonna' talk it out. It's all gonna' be good."_

"Oh. Okay then."

" _What are you doing handsome? Aren't you supposed to be working right now?"_

"I left early." He ran his hand through his hair.

" _Oh no. What's wrong? Something happen?"_

"Something like that. Can I come over?"

" _Of course."_

He told her he was on his way and hung up the phone. He needed a distraction. He needed to vent as well. He thought Norma would be the perfect person to help him with both.

* * *

Norma opened the door and gave him a hug. Alex melted into her. Being in her presence always made him more calm. In their two years together, they practically knew everything about each other. It was easy for them to open up to one another.

"Glad to see you," she said.

"How was your classes today?" He walked towards the large couch in the spacious living room area and took a seat. Norma sat next to him and put her feet in his lap. He took a hold of her foot and began to massage it.

"It was fine. How was your day? What happened?"

Alex let out a long sigh. "My dad just seems to piss me off more and more everyday. It's like we take one step forward and 5 steps back. I'm trying. I know he's trying with me. But he just does shit that makes me question everything he's ever done so far. My mom's getting worse and he knows it. I think it's something mentally wrong with her and he just wants to sweep it under the rug and not deal with it. I can't just ignore that."

Norma nods her head and grabs his hand that's massaging her foot to hold it. "So do you think she should go back to Pineview?"

"Yeah I do. I'm gonna' try to figure out how to get her back there before it's too late."

"I'm so sorry Alex."

He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "Thank you for listening." They turned on the TV and began watching a movie that was on.

"Hey I almost forgot. Becca and I are moving Sunday in those apartments I told you about."

Alex turned his whole body towards her. "Sunday?"

"I know. I was surprised too. But yeah her parents got us the keys and everything."

Alex looked at her. He honestly didn't know how to feel. The apartment was about a 30 minute drive. Not too bad. It was still a distance though. He wouldn't be able to visit her as often as he could now.

"What about your classes?"

"I met some people who live in the same apartments that go to the same school as us. I will be carpooling with them. Plus Rebecca's going to be giving me rides like she always does."

"But 30 minutes? That's a drive. And you go to class Monday through Thursday."

"Which is exactly why I will be carpooling mostly, if not all the time with the people who live in the same apartments. And don't I have you?" she countered.

Alex squinted his eyes. "Why are you in such a rush to move away? Don't you like it here? You're fine here."

She removed her hand from his grasp. Alex looked down at their hands for a moment and back at her. "This is something I've been talking to you about. I am fine here. But Rebecca-"

"Of course it's Rebecca that makes you do certain things..." he murmured, but Norma heard him clear as day.

"Elaborate Alex."

 _Shit,_ he thought to himself. He made her upset. She was about to go Norma ' _Psycho'_ Bates on him. But he was upset too. He didn't want her to move. He wanted her to stay right where she was. Even if it seemed a little possessive, he didn't care.

"You didn't even think about moving into an apartment until Rebecca said something about it. Plus it's just some things that you seem to do just because she mentions it, even it you don't completely like the idea. I get she's your friend but you don't have to agree to everything she says."

Norma looked at him with a gaze that could kill him. He swallowed hard, preparing for her defense. She laughed, which surprised him. Also scared him. She shook her head and stared into his eyes, her blue ones boring holes into his skull. "Alexander Romero. I am my own person. I don't do everything Rebecca tells me. She does not control me. YOU. Don't control me." She stood up and gazed down upon him. He became nervous.

"You're saying all of this like I'm some kind of helpless follower."

"But I didn't mean it like that Norma," he tried to hurriedly explain.

"I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

"Of course I trust you." He finally stood up as well and rested his hands on her waist. He did not need his beautiful, yet sassy girlfriend mad at him.

"Good. It'll be fine. I know you're worried. But this is a good thing. It gives me a chance to become an idependent adult. I love Becca's parents, but I can't live off of them forever."

"I understand babe." Alex sighed. "I just... I don't know."

"What is it?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, stepping into him.

"What if you and I moved in together. I mean... I could find something for a good price. Would you be open to that?"

"You want us to live together?"

"Why not? You are my girlfriend. We've been together for two years."

Norma smiles at him. "Yeah of course I'm open to it. I need to talk to Rebecca about it. I don't know if she'll take it well."

"Everything alright with you two?"

Norma nodded. She wasn't sure if she should tell Alex what Rebecca said yesterday. Alex and Rebecca still were a bit awkward around each other even after two years. "Hey I have to go get ready for that meeting."

"I almost forgot that was today. Go ahead. I'll be waiting for you to get ready."

Norma kisses Alex quickly and goes upstairs to pack a tote bag with her notebooks.

* * *

"Norma, so glad you could make it. And you brought Adam with you. Great!" James said as he spotted Norma and Alex walking through the door.

Alex gave him an unimpressed look. He wasn't sure if this young man actually forgot his name or was just being an asshole.

"It's Alex actually. Where do we sign in?" Norma asks politely.

"My bad! Just go to the table over there and sign the paper on the clipboard. We're gonna' start soon enough." James smiled.

Norma and Alex walk to the table and sign their names before finding a seat to sit in.

"When does this end?" Alex questioned.

"We just got here."

"I know. I'm just wondering." Alex looked around the room and could not be anymore bored.

"It's only like an hour long babe."

"Okay," he nodded. He could last an hour.

Norma looked at the side of his face and smirked. "Okay Adam."

Alex quickly looked over at Norma and squinted his eyes at her while she giggles to herself. "You're gonna' get yourself in trouble..."

"By who? You?" She raised a brow up at him.

"Yeah."

"We'll see about that."

"We will." Alex suggested.

"Okay everyone. Thanks for coming! We have some great info to give you guys tonight that I think will all be helpful with your major or if you're just interested in business and finance." James announced. Norma takes notes as she listens to the different speakers and was honestly interested in the whole thing. Alex was just there to support, yet he found himself making sense of what the people were saying. He also liked the idea of Norma wanting to be a businesswoman. He found that more intriguing.

The meeting was over and the students and speakers were packing up to leave.

"Hey, what'd you think?" James asked as he popped up on Alex and Norma.

"I think I've learned a lot of useful things. Thanks for the invite."

"No problem. Glad you came." James was grinning at Norma oddly and she was starting to feel weird about it. She never understood why boys would daringly flirt or stare at her while her own boyfriend was standing right next to her. She understood why Alex was jealous. She knew she was a pretty girl, and guys wasted no time asking if they could get her number or ask her to "hang out" at their apartments. However, she always told them that she was taken and had no interest. Some guys would be cool about it, while others resorted to calling her out of her name just because they were embarrassed and wasn't use to rejection. James' behavior started to annoy her.

"Yeah, well I guess I'll see you around." Norma said as she grabs Alex's hand within hers. James took notice of the interaction immediately and nodded his head at them.

Norma and Alex walked hand in hand out of the building and back to his truck. They got in and Norma waits for him to start to truck but he doesn't, which causes her to look over at him.

"Alex?"

"Should I have said something to him? I mean clearly he doesn't know anything about respect."

"Don't worry about him love."

"Does he have classes with you? Which ones?"

"Just one. We don't really talk. I'll talk to him about it Monday though okay. I'll handle it."

"I just... I should be used to it. You're so beautiful. But I could practically see him undressing you with his eyes." Alex started the truck and drove out of the parking lot.

"Let's just forget about it." She places her hand on his knee to calm him. "I'll make you feel better. You just wait."

"How?" He quickly glanced over at her before turning his attention back to the road.

Norma smiled and stared out the window.


	3. Chp 3

Alex closed his bedroom door while Norma sat on his bed and took off her shoes. Luckily, his father was still working at the station, so it was just the two of them at his house right now.

She grinned at him, her eyes twinkling. He walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She looked up and grabbed his arm, pulling him on top of her.

He cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her. She parted her lips and stuck her tongue into his mouth. He moaned. He broke the kiss and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head. She had on a beige lacy bra with a black design on the cups.

He lowered himself down her body and kissed her stomach. He reached the buttons of her jeans and unzipped them. Once her jeans were off, he kissed her thighs, something he knew she loved. Her body started tingling.

He quickly removed his own shirt and started unbuckling his jeans. He was eventually left in his dark blue boxer briefs, his erection very visible. She zeroed her eyes right onto it and smiled at his readiness for her. He laid on his back and Norma climb on top of him. She sat her center right on his hardness, loving the feel of it against her. She began grinding her clit on him through her panties.

"Mmmm," she said softly.

Alex responded by grabbing her ass and squeezing her cheeks. She fit so perfectly in his hands. Still grinding him, she reached behind her back to remove her bra, throwing it on the floor next to her other scattered clothes. Alex pulled her down closer to him and latched his tongue onto her nipple.

"Be gentle. They've been feeling sore," Norma commented.

Alex nodded and kissed both her breasts all while she grinding her wet panties against his hard-on. He grabbed her hips to stop her so he could pull his boxers off. She took the opportunity to remove her last article of clothing as well. She settled back on him and he lined himself up with her, slowly pushing himself into her warm wetness.

She began to ride him with ease. Her pace quickened and she moved herself up and down his shaft. He looked down and saw himself disappear in and out of her body. He would never get tired of seeing that.

"I love you." Alex said.

"I love you too," she was panting heavily. Alex felt as if he was floating in space. She felt better around him every time. He bended his knees in order to thurst into her. She had one hand on his chest and the other on his thigh in order to hold herself up. He looked up at her closed eyes. She was biting her lip and her face had a little frown to it that Alex thought was cute.

He felt his body start to tingle. His breathing became heavier and labored. He reached down and start rubbing Norma's clit while she moved on top of him. He was about to release but he needed her to release too. He felt her clench around him and he erupted his seed from the feeling.

"Damn," he said after.

"Alex..." Norma was frozen on top of him.

"What is it?" He removed himself from her and sat up with her while she covered herself with the bed sheets.

"You... Did you..." she looked down, shock written all over her face. It didn't take long for Alex to realize what had happened.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Norma. It just... I didn't mean to."

Norma sighed and got up from the bed and puts her clothes back on. Rebecca's words came back to her head. Alex didn't pull out. They've had a pregnancy scare once last year and Alex promised he would control himself.

Alex started putting his clothes back on as well. "Babe I'm so sorry," he grabbed her wrist gently and hugged her to him.

"Well I need you to take me to the store to get another pill." This would be her second time taking the morning after pill and she felt so shitty the first time. She felt selfish and irresponsible. Alex nodded his head and walked with her out of the house to their local store that was still open this late. It was a little bit after 10 pm.

Alex studied her as she was picking out the product she came for. She looked extremely upset. He wanted to slap himself hard. "I'll be right back," he told her but she just nodded her head, not saying anything.

Alex found the aisle that had condoms and grabbed a few boxes. He would just have to go back to this route. He didn't think he was in a position to tell Norma to get on birth control. He wouldn't force her to do anything to her body that she might not have wanted to do. He went back to the ailse he left Norma at to see her texting on her phone. She put it away once she saw him. She looked down and saw the box of condoms in his hand and walked towards the check out counter while he followed behind.

The embarrassment they felt was abundant. The cashier scanned their products and looked at them.

"$73.89"

Alex nodded and pulled out his card and slid it in the kiosk. He took the bag and thanked the cashier. Once they reached his truck in the parking lot, Alex opened Norma's door for her as she stepped in. He finally got into his side of the truck and started driving her back to Rebecca's house.

He glanced over at Norma who was staring outside of the window. He placed a sincere hand on her jean covered knee and rubbed his thumb against her.

"You okay Norma?"

"Yes," she turned to him and gave him an assuring smile. He returned the gesture. He knew she was only saying that to not make him feel guilty.

"Maybe we should start using the condoms all the time now."

"Okay," she replied.

"Okay."

"I need to finish packing my stuff," Norma said.

"Why?"

She glanced at him. "Because Rebecca and I are moving into our apartment Sunday."

Alex let out a disappointed sigh. "I thought we were still discussing that. I was going to look into some closer apartments tomorrow so you won't have to commute such a far distance."

"Well I already told Rebecca that I was moving in with her Alex."

"Norma, Rebecca doesn't care about school. All she does is party and drink. You think she's going to wake up at 7am to drive you to school everyday while she's hungover? How will you be able to study or do your homework with her being loud and inviting those girls over that you really don't like?"

"It's-"

"And all the fights she has with Bob that bothers you? Yeah he's gonna be over there all the time. You really think you can deal with all of that?"

Norma was now glaring at Alex. Her annoyance was visible on her face. Alex was trying to convince her not to move. He knew it was a little selfish, but he honestly thought she'd be better off living with him instead of Rebecca. Rebecca and Norma grew close over the years, but since they started college, Rebecca became that stereotypical college party girl. Norma even found herself complaining more about Rebecca's behavior.

"You sound so clingy right now."

"Clingy?" he laughed, making Norma blue eyes turn darker as her anger started to rise. "I'm just telling you what's best for you."

"Like your my dad? You are NOT my dad Alex! I don't need you to tell me what I should do."

"Norma I'm not trying to be your dad. I'm nothing like him." Alex quickly became defensive. The fact that she would compare him to her dad made his blood boil.

"God!" she yelled. "Hurry up and take me home. I'm so pissed at you."

"You're pissed for no damn reason..." he mumbled under his breath, but of course she still heard him.

She shook her head. She hated when they fought. She wanted to cry. Her relationship with Alex wasn't as perfect as it looked on the outside. They had disagreements. They were still stubborn as ever. They haven't fought this bad in a while though, so she was hurt by what was happening right now.

Alex said nothing the whole ride to Norma's and Rebecca's house. Once he pulled up to her house, he looked over at her and heard her sniffling as if she was crying. His heart broke. He absolutely did not mean to make her cry.

"Babe..."

"I'll see you later," she reached for the door handle but Alex grabbed her wrist. "Alex stop. We'll talk later, but not now. I just want to go to sleep."

He contemplated on what to do. He wanted to apologize a thousand time and kiss her feet if he needed to. He decided it was best to just give her space. He let go of her wrist. "I love you," he said ever so softly.

"Love you too," she replied quietly as she closed the passenger side of his truck and went inside her home.

* * *

"Oh! Did you get me some more of that candy that I like?" Rebecca asked as she reached for the bag Norma had sat down on the kitchen counter. Rebecca was in the kitchen eating a bag of chips. This is what she usually did when she waited for Norma to get home.

Norma eyes widened as she watched Rebecca look through the contents of the bag.

"You need this again..."

"Becca stop looking through my bags all the time!" Norma tried to take the bag from Rebecca, but she held onto it.

"Norma just come to the clinic with me. Why don't you just get the birth con-"

"Becca stop!"

"You need to stop. You remember the last time you had to take this pill? You were nearly depressed and Alex obviously didn't give two shits since he still sucks ass at pulling out and he's making you have to take this." Rebecca grabbed the Plan B package to make her point.

"Alex doesn't make me take it. It's my decision."

"Why doesn't he just use a fucking condom?"

"It's none of your business!" Norma snatched the package from Rebecca and stormed up to her room like a child. She locked her door and started crying as soon as she sat on her bed. She felt extremely guilty for even having to take the pill. Rebecca only made it worst. She was confused as well. Sometimes, she thought about what it would be like to have a child. To have Alex's child. But they weren't ready. They didn't need to have a baby right now. One day though. Alex never said anything about it. She didn't know how he felt about having kids. Maybe he wouldn't mind that much.

They did use protection, but not all the time like they should. Sometimes Alex would run out of condoms and sometimes Norma just didn't want him to use one when she was in the heat of the moment. The times that they didn't, Alex made sure to control himself. It was always a really close call. This was the second time in their two year relationship that they failed with this pull out method. Norma changed her clothes into her pajamas ad climb under the covers. She grabbed the water bottle that was on her nightstand and took the emergency contraception pill. She started drifting off to sleep eventually.


	4. Chp 4

"Good morning," Rebecca said as she saw Norma walk into the kitchen.

"Morning."

Rebecca watched Norma grab a bowl from the cabinet and the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch with milk from the fridge.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm just worried. But you're right. It's not my business and I shouldn't talk down on Alex."

Norma sighed and nodded her head. "Thank you for apologizing." Norma ate a few bites of her cereal. "Are Paul and Susan here?"

"My dad is at the office and my mom is in the yard gardening."

"So do I need insurance to go to the clinic?"

Rebecca's attention was immediately drawn. "Umm it's cheaper with insurance but it's not necessary."

"Well I don't have any insurance so how much do you think it will cost. I could just call them but I'm wondering if you know." Norma didn't even want to be having this conversation. She was still too much embarrassed. But she needed to be responsible.

"I don't know. I can go up there with you after class Monday. They will give us all the information we'll need. And Norma my parents were willing to put you on their insurance. They'll still add you on if you want." A few months after Norma had moved into Rebecca's home, her parents asked if she would like them to be a guardian to her since she was still 17, and not a legal adult at the time. She quickly declined and they told her they can make sure she's included on their health insurance plan even if they weren't her guardian. However, she just couldn't accept. She thought it would be asking for too much, although Paul and Susan tried to assure her that is was perfectly fine and they were willing.

"Well..Is this something you want to do now?" Rebecca questioned.

"Yeah..."

"Okay. That's good Norma." Rebecca smiled at her friend.

Norma ate all her cereal and cleaned her bowl out in the sink. She turned around to see Rebecca staring at her.

"Can I ask you something?" Rebecca said.

"Go ahead."

"Why didn't you want to get on birth control in the first place?"

"I don't know... I just heard some scary stories about it I guess."

"Okay." Rebecca replied, not pushing the subject further. She was just happy that Norma finally agreed to it. "I'll help you out with the cost. Don't worry about that part."

"That's very kind of you but I have this job interview later today actually. If I get it I should be able to afford the cost. I could even pitch in on other expenses like the bills and stuff here."

"You know my parents will never take money from you. They have more than enough. Thank God they're not selfish and greedy."

"Well I will at least pay my own phone bill. You're parents are practically taking care of me and I just... I feel so dependent and useless..."

"Norma I thought we've been through this. Everything's fine with my parents. Do you want them to talk to you again? I'll tell them to."

"No no no," Norma chuckled nervously. "It's fine. But my interview is at 2 pm so do you mind taking me?"

"Of course I don't mind!" Rebecca walked over to Norma and leaned against the counter in front of her.

Norma phone rang and she looked at it to see Alex calling her. Her heart sped up as she watched the phone ring.

"Aren't you gonna' answer?" Rebecca said after the third time it rung.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Norma."_

"Hi."

 _"How are you? Are you okay?_ "

"Yeah."

" _Okay_. _Can I pick you up later today? I want to take you somewhere._ "

"Well I still need to pack and I have a job interview later so I probably won't have time today."

Norma didn't hear Alex say anything for a while so she looked at her phone to make sure they were still connected.

" _Okay. I'll catch you another time._ "

"Yeah. Bye." Norma hung up the phone before Alex could say anything else. She didn't even know why she was acting like this. She was really mad at herself and was taking it out on Alex. Well.. technically, he did contribute to her reasoning for having to take that morning after pill. She was about to call him back when she heard Rebecca's voice.

"Alex?"

"Yeah." Norma crossed her arms across her chest. Rebecca nodded.

"Did you guys fight yesterday or something?"

"Something like that."

"Well, do you need my help packing? I think we should pack mostly everything we can and then we can let the movers just load our stuff so it's easier on everyone." Rebecca suggested, trying to take Norma's mind off Alex.

"Sure."

* * *

"What's this?" Rebecca held up a blue ribbon that was under Norma's pillow.

Norma glanced up and saw the object Rebecca was holding and quickly made her way to the girl to take the ribbon back.

"Oh, it must have fell off while I was sleeping." Norma lied.

"Oh. Well it was under your pillow."

"Yeah? Never thought to look under there for it. Thank you." Norma stuffed the ribbon in her cardigan pocket. Rebecca didn't say anything else about it, giving Norma a breath of relief. That ribbon was the last thing she had to remind her of the time her mother was happy. Norma's mother would wear that ribbon often during Norma's childhood when she was stable and sober. It was something she kept to help her remember how life used to be. She started to wonder if her mother was okay now. She hadn't spoken to either of her parents ever since she moved out 2 years ago. Last year, she stopped by their house to check up on them, but found that the old house they lived in occupied a new family. She didn't know what happened to her parents and she had no idea where they went.

"Okay, that was easier than I thought it would be. You're so organized." Rebecca noted. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry, it'll be almost 2pm by the time we're done so we can just go to your interview afterwards."

"Yeah okay."

"You want to drive?" Rebecca asked Norma.

"Sure." Norma grabbed Rebecca's car keys and hopped inside the car. The two friends arrived at the diner and sat at an open booth. After settling in, Norma noticed Rebecca was looking past her shoulder at something.

"What's wrong?" Norma turned around to where Rebecca was looking and silently gasped when she saw Alex and Bob sitting at a table on the opposite side of the room. Both boys were looking at the girls ever since they first walked in.

Norma quickly turned back around, her face feeling hot. "Damn I forgot Alex comes here on his lunch breaks."

"You're avoiding him?" Rebecca looked back to Norma. "I mean I didn't think too much of your phone conversation earlier."

"I'm not... I don't know what I'm doing. I just want some space from him right now."

"Well they're coming over here."

"Hey ladies." Bob greeted with a charming smile.

Norma looked at him and gave him a friendly smile and looked at Alex who was standing there with him his usual stoic posture.

"Well can we join you?" Bob asked. Rebecca scooted over so Bob could sit and Norma did the same for Alex.

"I thought you were packing." Alex commented to Norma. She shrugged and fidgeted with her fingers.

"We finished pretty quickly and came here for a bite to eat before my interview."

"Yeah okay." Alex replied.

Norma looked away from him and a waiter came to their table.

"Hey guys. My name's Jake, I'll be waiting on you all. What will it be today?" The waiter asked.

"I'll take a grill cheese sandwich with fries and a Sprite." Rebecca answered.

"Okay. And for you?" Jake asked Norma with a flirty smile on his face. She hurried and looked at Alex who was glaring at the waiter. "Cheeseburger with fries and a lemonade please."

"No problem. No problem at all." Jake wrote down their orders as he quickly winked at Norma. She sighed subtly and rolled her eyes while Jake wasn't looking. Why did boys do that? Could they really not tell that Alex was her boyfriend. Or did they really not care? This would just feed more fuel to the fire happening between Alex and her.

"And you guys ordering anything else?" Jake asked Bob and Alex.

"No we're good." Bob answered. He looked at Alex who was red in his ears and face.

"Cool. Be back ASAP." Jake walked away and back around the long counter at the front of the diner.

"Norma where's your interview going to be at?" Bob wondered.

"The city hall."

"Really? How'd you get one there?"

"A classmate pitched in a good word for me."

"James?" Alex finally said something again.

"Yes." Norma looked to Alex and saw him roll his eyes. She frowned and she started to tap her feet on the floor to control her own anger.

"Well that's great. Hope it goes well for you."

"Thanks Bob."

They made more small talk before their food finally arrived. "Here you are. Grilled cheese, fries, and a sprite." He placed the meal in front of Rebecca.

"And cheeseburger, fries, and a lemonade, made extra sweet for you." Jake smiled at Norma.

Alex sighed loudly in annoyance.

"Did I forget something?" Jake asked Alex after hearing his loud sigh.

"Yeah, you're manners."

"Manners? What do you mean? I've been nothing but ni-"

"So are you not flirting with my girlfriend? Smiling at her and making her extra sweet lemonade?"

"Dude chill. Our lemonade is extra sweet for all customers."

"Alex stop!" Norma whispered harshly.

He looked at Norma with disbelief. "Stop? Why don't you say something when these guys flirt with you? You just let it happen like it means nothing to you. You let it happen in front of me and you don't give a damn."

"Oh my God Alex. You're being so dramatic. It's not even serious!"

"I'm being dramatic?" He titled his head at her. She nodded yes and rolled her eyes at him.

"Look, I'll just ask my coworker if she'll serve ya'll. I don't want to any trouble. My manager doesn't want any of that in here." Jack added in, feeling awkward and uncomfortable with where this was going.

"Yeah you do that." Alex said while still glaring at Norma.

Bob and Rebecca sat there not knowing what to do. They had never seen Alex and Norma fight this bad in front of them. It was all a surprise.

"Can you actually just pack all of this to go?" Norma asked Jake.

"Sure." He took their plates back and made the to-go containers and brought them back to their table.

"Thank you." Norma looked at Rebecca and gestured that she wanted to leave right now.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys later." Rebecca announced. Bob moved out of the booth so that Rebecca can get out too. Alex took a little while to move, but he did eventually, letting Norma slide out.

"Where are you going? You have 2 hours until that interview." Alex hovered over Norma. She didn't like that. She felt like he was trying to dominate her. She walked past him with a brush of her shoulder. Rebecca gave him an unpleasant look as she passed by him, making Alex frown. Alex followed them out of the diner and watched them get into Rebecca's car and drive away.

* * *

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be back an hour ago!" Alex's dad yelled as Alex walked into the station.

"I got caught up in something."

"Look, just because you are my son doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you here."

"You've never in your life taken anything easy on me. Why would I expect you to do that now?"

Mr. Romero sensed the attitude in Alex's voice and jerked his head back. "You watch your mouth!"

Alex slammed his paperwork down on his work desk, but said nothing. All the deputies in the station were watching the father and son. They wouldn't dare say anything.

"You have something you want to say Alexander?"

Alex stared ahead, avoiding eye contact with his dad. "No."

"Good. Go home and don't come back until you learn respect."

Alex grabbed his car keys and made his way out of the station. He sped out of the parking lot and went to his house. Everything was just going horrible ever since yesterday after his time with Norma. He felt like she was avoiding him and he didn't understand why she was even mad at him. Because he came in her? Or was it because he was trying to convince her not to move in with Rebecca? He tried to call her as he was driving home, but the phone went straight to voicemail. He gripped the steering wheel in frustration.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Rebecca asked as Norma got back inside of her car.

"I got it. I start this upcoming Wednesday."

"Congrats Norma!" Rebecca smiled widely.

"Thank you. I just need to figure out how this will all work."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... if we move to those apartments, it's like 30 minutes away. I'll have to commute back and forth for school and work. I'm gonna have to go in straight after my 1 pm class. I don't even have a car."

"Well let's go get you a car."

"What?" Norma laughed at Rebecca disbelievingly, but Rebecca was serious as a heart attack.

"Norma I'm telling you my parents don't mind getting you anything you need. I know it might feel weird to you since they're not your parents and you're not used to it being like that, but when they let you live with us, they told me that they'll treat you like their own."

"They did?" Norma started tearing up.

"Of course. Can't you tell? Whenever my mom talks on the phone to people, she refers to you and me as if we're sisters. My dad calls us his girls. I mean... you are our family. You have been for the last two years." Rebecca confessed, and held Norma's hand in her own.

"I'm so grateful for you guys. I really am."

Rebecca and Norma drove back home and was greeted by Rebecca's parents.

"Hey girls." Paul, Rebecca's dad said.

"Hey," the girls said in unison.

"I'm about to start dinner soon. Just give me a couple hours." Susan input.

They nodded their heads and went to the spacious living room to watch TV on the couch. Time had passed and Norma looked at her phone as it buzzed, telling her she got a new text. It was from Alex.

 ** _We need to talk_**

 _I'm busy_

"It's ready girls." Susan announced. Rebecca and Norma went to the dining area and sat at the table. Their meal consisted of Chicken Parmesan, garlic bread, and a salad. Norma really liked how Rebecca's family would make a full meal. It was definitely a nice change that what she was used to dealing with at her home with her parents.

"Dad, can you help get Norma a car?"

Norma felt her face turning red. She didn't really like having to ask people for things, especially something as big as this.

Paul looked up from his plate with a grin on his face. "It is time for you to get a car isn't it Norma. What kind are you interested in?"

"Umm. I really don't know. Anything really. I just need something that will help me get around. I got a job today, so I kind of need one now.

"You did? Where?"

"The city hall. I'll be an assistant."

"Well that's just great Norma. I'm very proud of you." Susan pitched in. "And of course we will be happy to help you with getting a car. We can go first thing in the morning before the movers come if you want."

After finishing their meal, Paul and Susan retreated down the hall to their bedroom while Norma and Rebecca went back to the living room to watch a movie.

"Hey your phone's been buzzing like three times." Rebecca informed while handing Norma her phone that was sitting on the coffee table next to her.

Norma grabbed her phone and read the messages her boyfriend had spammed her with.

 _ **Ur busy... or are u just ignoring me?**_

 ** _Is this about the other day? I'm so sorry Norma it was an accident... I would never purposely do that_**

 ** _I don't even know why we're fighting... I miss u_**

 ** _I'm sorry. So sorry_**

 ** _Call me please Norma_**

 ** _I love you_**

Norma got up and walked up the stairs to her bedroom and pressed the dial button that was next to Alex's contact name and waited for him to pick up.

" _Hey_ ," he greeted.

"Hi."

" _I'm glad you called me. I wouldn't have been able to sleep if I didn't hear your voice tonight..._ "

Norma smiled at that. Alex could be so sweet to her. It made her blush. "Yeah, I was eating dinner with Rebecca and her parents so I didn't have my phone on me."

" _Oh. I'm sorry for blowing up your phone then_ ," he sighed. " _I'm sorry babe. For everythin_ g. _I've been giving you a lot of shit lately and it's all my fault. I don't want this to create a wedge between us. Is it because of what happened the other day? It wasn't on purpose. I'm sorry that I did that. I know I wasn't supposed to. I'm actually embarrassed that I couldn't help it..."_

"It's not just that Alex. I just... I don't know. What you said about me moving in with Rebecca. It just made me feel like you are trying to control my decisions and I didn't like how you were trying to talk me out of it. I already feel kind of useless and extremely dependent. I didn't like how you shined light on it."

" _You're not useless babe. That wasn't my intention to make you feel that way, and I'm sorry that I did. I never want you to feel like that. I'm so sorry._ "

Norma played with her hair as she listened to what Alex was saying.

"Yeah... I mean... it's not just all you. I have been giving you attitude."

" _Oh it's nothing that I can't handle_ ," he laughed and so did she.

"Mhm sure. But um Alex, do you really feel like I don't care about you when these guys try to flirt with me? I can't control what people do. I don't give any attention to them. I don't want anyone but you."

 _"I know I know, I was just mad when I said that. I don't blame you for any of that. I know it isn't your fault. I just can't stand it when guys do that. What guy would?_ "

"Yeah, but remember that I'm always going to be for you. I mean it."

" _I know Norma_." She could hear his grin in his voice. Her heart warmed.

"I'm going to the clinic this week..."

" _What for? You don't seem sick._ "

"Well... it's umm.. so I can get on a birth control..."

" _Oh_..." Alex replied. Norma became nervous and she didn't really know why. " _Norma if that's not something you really want to get on, you don't have to. I don't want you to think you have to get on it for me. I am fine with just using the condoms all the time_."

"I know. It's just my own decision. It's fine."

" _Okay, well if you're fine with it then so am I_."

"Thank you. I will see you tomorrow."

" _Send me a picture before you go to sleep_?"

"What? Why? What kind of picture?"

" _Of your face. And because you're beautiful and I want to see your beautiful face before I go to bed_."

"I could just FaceTime you right quick." Norma suggested.

" _I'm actually at the station right now with my dad so I can't. Please?_ "

"Okay then. Good night."

" _Good night beautifu_ l."

Norma hung up and took a selfie with her smiling brightly. She sent it to him and went back to the living room to resume the movie she was watching with Rebecca.

Her phone buzzed and she read the text from Alex.

 ** _Thank you for making my night :)_**

She smiled and and sent him a kiss face emoji. She was elated that she made up with Alex. She finished the movie with Rebecca and they both went to their own rooms to get ready for bed. Norma went to sleep in a blissful state.


	5. Chp 5

Paul, Norma, and Rebecca stepped out of the car as they pulled up to the car lot.

"Paul, isn't the used car lot over there?" Norma asked as she stood around the number of new cars.

"You'll be better of getting something new."

Norma sighed. "That's not necessary. I don't think I can afford a new one anyway."

"Don't worry about it. The car will be in my name. You'll actually be co-signed on the car. Plus, since I doubt you have any credit and since you're so young, I think I can get a fair price on the car note and insurance if I just do it this way. But this car will be entirely yours. I hope this is okay."

Just when Norma was about to reject again, Rebecca cut in.

"Dad, can you go find a salesman inside? We'll be looking around."

"Okay. Just let me know when you find something then." Rebecca's dad walked inside the building and Norma turned to her friend with a look of look of disbelief.

"I don't need something brand new," Norma informs.

"You don't need something that will break down on you in a couple months with the commute that you'll be doing."

Norma smoothed her hair back with her hands and cupped her chin in thought.

"You might as well just pick something because my dad isn't taking you over to the used car lot. Let's go look at those over there."

The two girls look at the various amount of cars. Norma already got her license a couple months after moving in with Rebecca 2 years ago. A white Acura TLX caught Norma's eye. She ran her hand along the hood of the car.

"Ooo this one is so nice!" Rebecca praised.

"This is so much Becca," Norma shook her head. She wasn't used to having nice things. She wasn't used to anyone being this nice to her. It was still unreal how much Rebecca and her parents were willing to always give to her without asking for anything in return. She didn't know people like this actually existed.

"I know. But we love you. And we want to see you thrive and become something. This is just to help. It's a gift. Take it please," Rebecca rubbed Norma's shoulder in an affectionate way. She's been doing that a lot lately.

"Okay. Well, I like this one, and the price is pretty good."

"Let's go get my dad then."

They went inside the building and saw Paul chatting with the salesman. Rebecca told her dad they found a car and the salesman talked to Norma a bit and allowed her to test drive the car with Rebecca. They went around the block a few times and came back shortly after. Paul started on the paperwork and a few hours later, Norma was handed the keys.

"Thank you so much Paul. I'm really grateful for this."

"Of course. If you ever need anything, you can always ask. You understand that right?"

"Yeah." She knew that. But still, even after two years, she has never felt fully comfortable with asking from them.

"Okay, I'll see you girls back at the house. The movers will be there at 1 today. Don't be too long." Paul got into his own car they all came in and left.

Norma and Rebecca got inside Norma's new car and went to get something quick to snack on before they went back home.

"So we still going to the clinic after class tomorrow?"

"Yes," Norma answers.

"Should Alex come too?"

"No?"

"Okay. Well I'll be there with you."

"Thanks."

They grab some lattes and a breakfast sandwich at a local shop in town and finally arrive back at their home. All of their things were already packed and they were just waiting for the movers to come and load their items onto the truck. Norma wanted to call Alex to see if he wanted to help her unpack her things once they made it to her new apartment she would be sharing with Rebecca. The phone rings once before Alex picks up.

" _Hey babe_."

"Hey, what are you doing?"

" _Nothing really. You_?"

"Just getting everything in place for the movers. They'll be here in about an hour. Do you want to come over to help?"

" _Okay_ ," he answered. Norma can feel his disapproval in his voice. He still didn't want her to move. " _I'll be over. Let_ _me just shower and get ready_."

"Okay. Thank you Alex."

They hang up and Norma goes upstairs to make sure all of her boxes were sealed and to make sure she didn't miss anything from getting packed. 45 minutes had gone by when she heard the doorbell ringing. She was coming down the stairs when she sees Rebecca's mother opening the door to let Alex in. Norma smiled at him and quickly gave him a hug. He took in her scent, almost becoming dizzy from how intoxicating it was. He always seemed to be high on her smell whenever he was around her.

"Who's car is that out front?"

"Mine."

He raised his brow at her. "Yours? Since when?"

"Since today. This morning. Can you help me move my boxes downstairs?" She tried to change the subject. She didn't tell Alex about her getting a new car because she was a little worried. He liked driving her around, but after his comments about the issues she could have with commuting to school if she moved to those apartments with Rebecca made her hesitant to tell him that she'd have her own ride.

He wanted to say something, but he knew that it would probably lead into an argument, and he definitely didn't want that. Instead, he nodded his head and walked towards the stairs and up to her room.

"So... did you talk to Rebecca about me and you probably getting our own place?"

"Um... I haven't had the time."

He stared at her. "Do you not want us to live together or something?" He couldn't help himself. It honestly hurt him that she seem to rather want to live with her friend instead of him.

"Alex, I can't just change my mind so suddenly. I told you she wanted us to move together for a long time now. You can't just all of a sudden ask me to live with you after you hear that I'm gonna' be living with her. It's not really fair."

"It's not fair that you're my girlfriend and don't want to live with me. I know you'll get tired of her by the first month. You are setting yourself up."

"Didn't we already have this conversation! About you telling me what to do? Why can't you just support me? I already told you why I'm doing this!" she yelled, not caring if Rebecca or her parents could hear her downstairs. Alex was being selfish right now, and she couldn't believe he was doing this again after they had just made up.

"Norma, you are not thinking."

"Alex!"

"Norma! Just think! This will not end well. She is not responsible. She doesn't care about her actions."

"That's a lot coming from you..." she rolled her eyes and picked up a box and was about to walk past him through the door when he stepped in front of her.

"What does that mean?" He knew what it meant. She was throwing jabs at his not so effective withdrawal method.

"Nothing. Can you move please?" Her blue eyes were filled with anger, and so was his brown ones. He grabbed the box out of her hand and took it down the stairs himself. Norma sighed in frustration. She didn't even want him to come back up. Thankfully, the movers arrived, causing the two hot heads to catch a break from one another. Alex quickly volunteered to help move the items in the truck, hoping the hard work will help him blow off some steam. Norma watched him move the boxes into the truck with her arms folded across her chest.

"You okay?" Rebecca hands Norma a bottle of water.

"He's mad."

"Why?"

"Because... I'll tell you another time. He'll know we're talking about him."

"Okay." Rebecca went back in the house to double check her things.

The movers were finally done and Paul came outside to give them a tip. He also gave them the address to Norma and Rebecca's new apartment. Rebecca and Norma hugged Paul and Susan as they said goodbyes. Alex stood there a bit sheepishly. Rebecca hadn't said one word to him since he got here, so he assumed Norma told her what they've been arguing about. He watched as Rebecca and Norma talked before Rebecca got into her own car. Norma walked over to where Alex was standing and looked at him.

"So... I'll text you and let you know when we got there safely," she says.

He looked at her incredulously. "What so I can't come see your new place yet? You're that mad?"

"Alex... I really don't want to do this right now," Norma started wobbling a bit, feeling very queasy at the moment. She thought she was about to throw up, but the feeling vanished. Alex looked at her with concern and held onto her shoulders.

"Hey... Are you alright? Should you be driving?"

"I'm fine," she said, not entirely sure. She didn't know what that feeling was. It made her feel a little off. She shook the thought away though.

"Okay. Um... Maybe just call me instead of text? So I can actually hear you," he settled. He knew he made her upset once again, and he almost hated himself for it. He didn't know what was overcoming them lately. She'd been really moody and her patience was very thin now. He kissed her lips quickly and hugged her, glad when she hugged him back. They parted and he opened the car door for her and closed it once she was in. He watched Rebecca pull off first and Norma follow behind in her own car.

He already missed her.

* * *

 **A/N: Idk if it seems as if Alex and Norma are fighting a lot, but they are so stubborn! And Alex isn't a guy who's going to just always tell her what she wants to hear. Anyone catch that reference? Haha.**


	6. Chp 6

Norma's class just ended and she was waiting for Rebecca to meet her in the parking lot. After 10 minutes had passed, she called Rebecca's phone.

" _Hello_?"

"Um where are you? I've been waiting for you to come."

" _I've been trying to kiss Dr. Hanson's ass so she'd give me an extra credit opportunity._ "

"We were supposed to be going to the clinic."

" _Oh! I forgot! I don't think I will be able to go with you."_

"Seriously!? You're the one who volunteered to come."

" _Norma chill out. Things come up. I have something more important to do._ "

Norma couldn't believe this. Rebecca had started to become more unreliable since they've moved in. Norma was late to class this morning because of her so called friend. She couldn't help but notice a shift in their friendship now.

Norma hung up without saying anything else and leaned against the wall of the building. Her mind was so occupied and the stress just kept piling on. After Rebecca and Norma arrived to their apartment, Rebecca invited two girls over for drinks that Norma did not want to partake in. So, she was in her room for most of the night. Rebecca and her company were being a big distraction and Norma asked her if they can go somewhere else but Rebecca made sure to tell her that her parents are the ones who got them the apartment and she could invite anyone over that she wanted. She was a little drunk, but her words came out very harsh.

She hoped this wasn't a mistake. _I can handle this. I've been living with her for two years,_ Norma thought. Then again, Rebecca was probably acting out more since her parents weren't around to tell her what to do anymore, even though they never did in the first place. It was just something different about her behavior now.

Lost in her thoughts, a voice caught her attention.

"Dreaming of me?"

It was James. Norma glanced his way and turned her head back, unimpressed.

"I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah. Adam right?"

"His name is Alex and you know it."

James chuckled and shrugged. "Sorry about that. I'm just joking. I kind of figured he was your boyfriend."

"Uh huh." Norma scanned the area.

"So... we have another meeting this Wednesday."

"I have to work."

"Work? So you got the job? I knew you would."

"Yeah I did. Thanks for the recommendation by the way," Norma said.

"It's not a problem at all. I hope you like it."

They stood there for another minute before James broke the silence.

"You waiting on your boyfriend or something?"

"No... My friend was supposed to be going somewhere with me but she bailed," Norma scoffed and shook her head in disappointment.

"Oh, well my next class doesn't start til 4 pm. I can give you a ride if you really need to go?"

"Ummm. I don't think that's a good idea." If Alex found out about her getting a ride from James, he would flip.

"I swear I won't flirt with you or anything. I'm just trying to help out."

She did want to go to the clinic. Plus, she didn't drive herself to school today so she couldn't take herself since she thought Rebecca would be there to support her. She hesitated, but eventually gave in.

"Just drop me off at the clinic and I'll have a ride back."

James smiled in satisfaction and walked to his car with Norma. They rode in silence, much to Norma's liking. They eventually arrived and Norma thanked him and headed inside the clinic.

It was a good amount of people already there. 15 minutes later, she heard her name being called.

"Norma Bates?"

She got up from her seat and walked through the door the clinic employee was holding open. The woman walked her to a room she had to wait for the doctor in.

"Just sit in here and the doctor will see you shortly."

Norma nodded and sat on the exam bed. She sighed deeply. She didn't know if it was something she ate earlier or the feeling of being in this clinic, but it felt as if she had to vomit again. She breathed slowly to try to subside the feeling, however, she failed. She rushed off the bed and threw up in the trashcan that was inside the room.

Just then, the doctor walked in and saw Norma on the floor hovering over the trash can.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked

"Yes. I'm sorry. I think I must have ate something." Norma gained her posture and stood up from the floor. She slowly walked to the examination bed and sat back down on it.

"Okay. Need some water?"

Norma shook her head no, already embarrassed enough.

The doctor looked down at her clipboard and looked back up at Norma.

"So Norma, any chance you can be pregnant?"

Norma frowned her face and shook her head no.

"Well, would you like to take a test? I know you're here to get birth control, but we also will offer you a free test. I think you should take it sweetheart."

"Um.. okay then, but I don't think I can be."

"Well how sexually active are you?"

Although it was just the two of them in the room, she could not shake the uncomfortable feeling that had settled. She couldn't even look the doctor in the eye.

"Um... I'm... active. Like... maybe one to three times a week?"

"And do you use protection?"

"Yes... Well, my boyfriend does sometimes, but we've been careful enough. Although I did take Plan B a few days ago... So I can't be pregnant."

"Well, that isn't 100% effective. There's a very slim possibility your egg could have been fertilized and implanted already."

"But I took it like 2 hours after... we had sex. It takes time for an egg to be implanted in the uterus right?"

"Yes. You are right. It takes about 6 days. So when was your last period?"

Norma had to think. She had been so busy with school and everything, she didn't even notice she missed her period last month. Fear settled in. She felt herself start to panic.

"I honestly don't remember. I think it was like 2 months ago... Oh my God."

"That's okay Norma." The doctor walked to the cabinet and pulled out a cup. "Can you go to the bathroom across the hall and pee in this for me? We can see if you're pregnant or not right now."

Norma nodded and grabbed the cup and walked out of the room to go to the bathroom across the hall. Her whole body felt foreign now. She felt like a completely different person. She wanted to cry. How could she let this happen? She didn't take the test yet, but she knew, she just knew that it would be positive. This would explain why she'd been so short with everyone lately. And it explained her queasiness and hyper sensitive nipples.

A few minutes later, she walked back into the exam room and handed the doctor her cup. The doctor walked out and left Norma in the room. Alone. She felt herself getting angry. Angry that she was in this position and angry that Rebecca wasn't there to offer her support like she said she would.

"I can't believe this..." she said quietly to no one. 25 minutes had passed and the doctor came back into the room.

"I'm sorry. It's a busy day today. So I got your test back."


	7. Chp 7

"I'm sorry. It's a busy day today. So I got your test back. Congratulations! You are pregnant Norma. I guess instead of giving you advice on birth control, I can give you advice on pregnancy," the doctor smiled, but Norma could not see the humor in any of this. She felt like she was sinking deep into the bottom of a sea with no one to help get her out. She was more than scared now. She didn't know how she could even begin to handle all of this.

"Would you like to discuss your options?"

Norma couldn't speak. It was as if all the air had been sucked out of her body, and she wasn't breathing.

"Norma, take a deep breath honey," the doctor said. Norma let out a shaky breath as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Your chart says you're 20. Are you in college?"

Norma shook her head yes, still not able to speak. She felt a knot in her throat.

"It happens sweetheart. I think it's safe I assume that this wasn't planned, but just know that you do have options. Now, if you want to keep this pregnancy, I can give you a list of OB/GYNs that you can see. They will do a series of test and sonograms, and will give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and all of those good things. If you don't want that, we do offer abortions at this clinic. Or, you could always go with an adoption if abortion isn't something you can do. You have time to make your decision. Well, just don't wait until your baby is full term to decide you want an abortion because I'm afraid that won't be possible," the doctor chuckled. "In the meantime, I want you to take these pamphlets home and read over them. Do a little research too. And then I want you to come back this Friday to see what we're going to do. Sounds good?"

Norma could only nod, and the doctor smiled at her and touched her shoulder and was soon gone. She burst into tears as sadness and disappointment had started to consume her. She let herself get it all out. After about 5 minutes, she finally got herself together and walked out of the room, exiting the clinic. Norma pulled her phone out of her back pocket and was about to call Alex, but her hand wouldn't allow her to. She should tell him, and soon, but she was too scared. She thought this would ruin their lives. They were already fighting over something stupid, she didn't want to add more stress to their relationship. She couldn't.

But, what else would she do? She started thinking about the options she had. Abortion? Could she go through with that? Could she rid herself of this baby just because she didn't want to deal with her and Alex's actions? Adoption? At least she could make sure the baby would have financial stability and unconditional love, something she hardly had while growing up. Keeping the baby? She was graduating in a month. She was going to start a career. She just got a job at the city hall. How would she do all of this pregnant? Then she remembered. She was strong and brave. She had to be that way her whole life. She couldn't let this make her helpless and brittle.

She put her phone back in her pocket and started walking down the street and went inside a ice cream shop where she requested an Uber. She didn't know if she would be able to tell Alex of their baby right now. She ordered an ice cream cone and waited for her ride. Her mind was processing so many things. Soon enough, she got a notification on her phone that her ride had arrived and she walked out the shop and got into the Uber.

* * *

Norma walked into the apartment she shared with Rebecca to see an unfamiliar girl in the refrigerator. She also saw another girl walking out of her bedroom.

"Rebecca!?" Norma called out.

Rebecca came out of the bathroom and strutted towards Norma with a pair of high heels on and a short dress.

"Hey girl." Rebecca greeted.

"Why was she in my room?" Norma pointed to the brunette girl who was now sitting on the couch with the other girl looking at Norma with a snarky glare.

"Oh, she needed to borrow some eye liner and I ran out so I told her to grab yours."

Norma stared at the redhead. "So... you let some stranger in my room to take my things?"

"I mean... It's not like you buy your own things anyway..." The two girls chuckled lightly and Norma quickly glanced at them.

"What?"

"My parents buy everything for you... So if I need to borrow something then it's fine right? Since it's not like you bought it yourself. Relax. It's just a stupid cheap eyeliner bottle." Rebecca walked away from her and went into her bedroom. Norma followed and closed the door once she stepped in.

"Okay, what the hell Rebecca? What's your deal? Ever since we moved here, you've been acting completely different. You didn't even ask me how it went at the clinic today after you stood me up. I had to call you and ask where you were at. And now you're letting random girls in my room to take my things. And you're talking shit even though you claimed so many times that you don't mind your parents helping me out. That's bull-"

"Oh my God Norma! I'm stressed too okay? I have so many things going on too. I'm sorry that I can't listen to your problems 24/7."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"I just want to have fun..." Rebecca faced her and crossed her arms across her chest. Norma couldn't even say anything. She was 2 seconds away from blowing up at Rebecca. She had to calm herself as she remembered she was carrying a life inside of her now. Any amount of stress wouldn't be good for her baby. She just shook her head and turned around to open the door and walked out of Rebecca's room and retreated to her own. They hadn't even been living together for a week, and she was already regretting this. Maybe Alex was right.

She heard Rebecca and the other two girls leaving and she laid down on her bed. She realized she hadn't spoken to Alex all day. It was 7 pm and he should be off of work. She decided to call him since she missed his voice. The phone rang, but he didn't answer. She let out a deep sigh and sent him a text.

 _Call me_

She sat her phone on her lamp stand and pulled her school books out of her bag. She finished her assignments that were due next week for her classes so she wouldn't have to worry about them later. After she was done with that, she picked up her phone again too see if she had a text from Alex, surprised that she didn't. He must still be upset with her, so she would give him space. She was too nervous to talk to him anyway. She went to the bathroom to take a shower, the warmth and steam of the water relaxing her. After she was done, she climbed into bed and went to sleep.

It was 1 am when she woke up the sound of Rebecca stumbling in. She turned on her bedside lamp and crept out of her bedroom. Norma watched as Rebecca plopped face down on the couch. She walked over to her and shook her lightly. She mumbled something that Norma couldn't quite comprehend. Norma helped her friend off the couch and took her into her room. She removed her heels and pulled her hair into a bun. This was something Norma did for her from time to time.

Rebecca eyes opened slightly as Norma was pulling the covers over her body.

"Norma... I'm sorry. I think I said something fucked up to you earlier. I didn't meant it."

Norma could only look at her. Rebecca was well and sober when she said what she said to her earlier. Something about that didn't sit right with her. She nodded her head and told Rebecca to go to sleep. Then, she walked out of Rebecca's room and went back into her own to finish her sleep.

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Alex can you bring Deputy Leonard these forms to sign?" Mr. Romero asked.

Alex grabbed the forms from his dad and took them to said deputy. He came back to his desk to see his father still standing there and waited for him to say something.

"How's college?"

Alex furrowed his eyebrows. His father never asked him about school or about anything in his life really. They still didn't have the best relationship.

"It's good."

"And how are things with Norma? You've been a little agitated lately _si_?"

Alex didn't want to talk about his girlfriend with his dad. Yes, Norma and him have been fighting a little bit, but what was happening between them was their business.

"She's fine. We're fine."

Mr. Romero nodded. "You know I'm proud of you right?"

"Yeah."

"Sheriff there's been a shooting at the... farm." The office glanced at Alex, trying to be subtle. Alex already knew about the weed farms that his father was basically managing. This made him more eager to take his position as Sheriff as soon as he could.

"Alright. I'm on it."

"Can I go?" Alex questioned.

"You can't son. You're not a trained officer. It's too dangerous."

"Fine," Alex started to walk away when he felt his dad's hand on his shoulder.

"You stay in the car the whole time."

"Yeah yeah." A small grin placed itself upon Alex's face as he walked out of the station with his dad. This would be his first time going out on a call and he was excited.

Alex, his dad, and three other deputies arrive at the scene and exited their vehicles with their weapons drawn. Alex stayed in the car watching the whole thing. He could feel his heart racing with anticipation. He heard the officers yelling for the assailants to drop their weapons. At some point, three men were being arrested and were placed in the back of police cars. Alex watched his dad talk to the other deputies and afterwards, he got back into the car.

"So what happened?" Alex asked as he and his father drove down the rode back to the station.

"Some idiot was trying to steal from the farm. The owner shot at him."

Alex knew his dad wasn't giving him specifics, so he digged for more information. "So why were three guys arrested?"

"Because they were doing something illegal _mijo_."

Alex shook his head. "I know that's a weed farm and I know you've been trying to hide it from the DEA. If you're going to lie, at least try harder."

His father glared at him with shock. "I wasn't lying to you."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Son, I can't tell you everything because it's my job to protect you. If you don't like that, then there's nothing I can do because I will protect you whether you want me to or not."

Alex said nothing and just stared out the window. He couldn't stand the crooked cop his father had become. This whole drug fiasco caused a storm to invade their relationship. The son and father arrived back at the station and Alex grabbed his own car keys so that he could go on lunch. He was going to call Norma, but realized she would be in class now. Luckily for him, he didn't go to class Monday through Thursday like she did. He only had class on Monday and Wednesday, so he worked at the station Tuesday and Thursday through Sunday. Sometimes he would work after class if he felt like it. He worked a lot of hours in hopes of finding an affordable apartment for him and Norma.

He hoped she would change her mind and see that Rebecca wouldn't be a good roommate. He noticed how wild Rebecca had become during college and he still didn't trust the girl. He actually found a pretty decent apartment last night that was closer to their campus and her job. He was going to pick her up later today to talk to her about it.

He didn't see her missed call and text message she had sent him until this morning. He was up studying with his phone on Do Not Disturb and hadn't spoken to her since Sunday. He never went more than a day without talking to her, so he hoped she would want to see him later. He got off work in a few more hours, around the time her last class ended. He wanted to do something for her, so he decided he would leave work early today. They hadn't been anywhere in a while and usually just hung out at each other's houses. He wanted to take her to their spot at the lake for a late evening picnic. She'd like that.

So he sent her a text.

 _Sorry I missed ur call last night. Had to study. Let's go somewhere after you get out of class_

He headed to the local diner in town to get something quick to eat and drink. While he eating his lunch, Norma texted him back.

 _ **I'll be done by 4:45**_

He smiled to himself and left out the diner to go to the grocery story that was a few blocks down the street. He picked out some of Norma's favorite snacks. He got white fudge covered pretzels, fresh strawberries and sliced apples, a jar of baby dill pickles, a container of croissants and a pack of lunch meat and cheese so they could make sandwiches.

He had 3 hours til he could see her. He got back to the station and placed his items in the fridge they have in the break room. He couldn't fight off the buoyant feeling he had. He missed Norma a lot, and hoped they could hash out their troubles later today. For the rest of his shift, he did what was asked of him with no issue. He didn't even give his dad any back talk when he asked him to do something. Alex was supposed to be off at 6 pm, but he told his dad he was going to leave early. His dad said it was fine. It was finally 4:30 and Alex clocked out and went to the college to go meet up with Norma.

* * *

Norma was walking out of her classroom when she felt that bilious feeling again. She rushed to the bathroom and expelled the contents out of her stomach. She would have to get used to this for the next few weeks, as annoying as it was. She rinsed out her mouth and washed her hands and left the bathroom and walked outside of the building. Alex was standing a few feet away from the building in the parking lot waiting for her. She smiled as she walked up to him.

Alex saw her walking towards him with a smile on her face and took her into his arms once she was in his reach. He breathed in her scent like he always did, taking in her sweet smelling hair. He pulled back a little to kiss her gently on her lips.

"I missed you. I didn't hear from you at all yesterday. I thought you were still mad at me." Norma confessed.

"I could never stay mad at you."

He opened his passenger door for her and she stepped in. They arrived at the lake they established as their spot when they first started dating. Alex parked his car and him and Norma walked to an empty spot in the grass right on the edge of the lake. He laid out the blanket on the grass that he grabbed from his truck. He also bought the small head pillow he kept in his truck for her and laid it on the blanket. Norma sat down on the blanket and Alex did the same.

Alex pulled out the contents from the bag he bought from the store earlier. He watched as Norma's eyes lit up at the sight of the snacks he bought for her. He noticed she had been eating a little more than usual lately, but he never made a comment about it. Alex made them a sandwich and they watched the sun start to set as they sat close to one another in front of the lake.

"So how's the apartment?" he asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked out at the lake. "Honestly... I don't know."

"What don't you know?"

She sighed. "Don't say 'I told you so'," Alex shook his head and waited for her to continue. "Rebecca has been getting under my skin and it's only been 2 days!"

"What'd she do?"

"She let some random girl in my room using my eye liner. She invited people over and they drank til like 2 am while being loud on a Sunday. Then she also made a comment about how her parents buy all my things so that basically makes her entitled to my stuff. As if I don't have possession over anything."

"What? Why would she even say something like that?" Alex shook his head. He knew he didn't like Rebecca for a reason. He didn't understand how Norma managed to be friends with her as long as she did.

"Yeah, I don't know. I can't stop thinking about how she just blatantly said that. It was in front of people too. She apologized about it when she was drunk, but when she said it, she was sober, so I don't know how to feel about it..."

"I found an apartment that's closer than the one you're at now. I still want you to think about us living together. I'm sorry if it seems clingy, but I really do think this would be a better situation for both of us. I can finally get out of my dad's place and you wouldn't have to worry about your friendship going downhill with Rebecca."

He waited for her to give him another reason to deny his offer, but she didn't. She just nodded her head and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"So... other than Rebecca, how's everything else been? Did you ever go to the clinic?"

Norma felt her stomach drop. She almost forgot that she had Alex's child inside of her right now. She looked at him. He was a beautiful person, inside and out.

"Yes. I have some news actually."

"What is it?" He waited for her to answer. Her stomach was doing back flips or something because she could not keep herself calm. Her face and ears felt hot with nervousness. This was a big deal for the two of them. They were so young, and this wasn't something that was planned. However, they would have to take responsibility for their actions. She grabbed his hands and looked deep into his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad there are some people who are enjoying this as much as I am lol. I am not sure how many chapters there will be. I don't even have an ending in mind. It could be up to like 20 chapters** **_(ツ)/ And thanks to those who said I'm not bad at smut lmfao. Also, I wanted Norma to have a good friend in Teenage Fever and in this story, so I just chose Rebecca, even though in the actual show, they are far from friends. We will see how Rebecca and Norma's friendship play out in this though.**


	8. Chp 8

"Well... you know I went there to get birth control... but I found out something." She stopped speaking and continued to stare into his eyes.

"Okay... You're making me nervous Norma."

"So... when I was waiting in the room, I started to feel sick and I actually threw up in the trash can..." She hoped that would be enough to make him know what she was going to tell him, but Alex was still oblivious.

"Okay, so you are sick? Is that why you were about to fall over when I last saw you on Sunday?"

"Yeah... But I'm not sick from like bad food or a stomach bug or anything."

He squinted his eyes while hers went wide.

"I can't get the birth control because it won't work."

"Why not?"

She looked down with a smile on her face. She really had to spell this out to him.

"Because birth control won't work if you're already pregnant."

She looked back up at him to see a look of shock written all over his face. He didn't say anything for a minute, so she knew he must have registered what she just told him. After a moment, he spoke.

"Are you pregnant?"

She gulped. "Yes."

He looked down at her belly, as if she would be showing. He then looked back up and met her eyes.

"You took a test?"

"Yeah. The doctor there asked me if I wanted to. I think she knew I was pregnant when she saw me throwing up in the trash. She just helped me confirm it. But I had no idea. I swear I didn't know Alex. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. I just... wow. Is this real? There's a baby inside of you? Right now?" He looked down at her stomach again and Norma saw a small smile on his face. She started to cry.

"You're not mad?" she said through her tears. He scooted closer to her and hugged her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he practically pulled her into his lap. He rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"No. I'm not mad. How could I be mad at you for this?"

She pulled her head out of his shoulder and looked at him with her wet blue eyes. "I don't know. Because this wasn't planned and this is what we were trying to avoid."

"Yeah. You're right. But hell, things happen for a reason. We will figure this out."

"So you want me to keep it?" she asked lowly. He reached up and wiped her tears from her cheeks and kissed her.

"Yes of course babe. You think I'd tell you to get rid of it? Wait, is that what you want to do?"

"No! I thought about it for like 5 seconds, but no I can't do that. But... we can always do adoption?"

"You want that?" he looked at her with slight disappointment that Norma knew he was trying to hide. It was just so visible on his face.

"They'd have stability... And a good home. And someone will be able to take good care of them. It's one of the options."

He looked away from her as if he was in thought. He shook his head and sighed.

"I don't want to give them away. I think we can make this work Norma. I know we will. We have to. We did this. We should deal with it."

She smiled at him, asking her self for the millionth time over the last two years, how'd she get so lucky to have Alex Romero love her? He wanted to figure this out with her. She knew it will change their plans, but hopefully, it wouldn't destroy it. Alex was 21, she, 20, and they already had a baby on the way. Even though a lot of guys that age wouldn't take responsibility when something like this happened, Alex was willing to. Norma was truly thankful for him.

While she was relishing in her happiness, Alex's mind was in overload. He definitely had to get that apartment now. Him and Norma needed to be together through this. It wouldn't make sense for them to live in separate apartments while she was his girlfriend. His _pregnant_ girlfriend at that. He would just have to keep convincing her so that she'd agree.

The couple stayed at the lake until the sun set and they cleaned up their belongings and headed back to Alex's truck and were soon in the road.

"You want to spend the night?" he asked her. She said okay and they made their way to his house.

The house was empty when they arrived. Alex's dad worked late at the station and probably wouldn't be home til midnight since he had to figure out what to do with those three guys he arrested today. They went up to Alex's bedroom. Alex closed the door behind them and grabbed one of his shirts out of the drawer and gave it to her. Norma stood next to his bed and removed the jean shorts she was wearing and her shirt. Alex watched her. He looked at her stomach again, seeing that there was not much change to it yet. He couldn't believe her stomach would be bigger and rounder in a few months to nourish his growing baby.

She placed his shirt over her head and sat on the bed. He removed his own clothing and put on a pair of basketball shorts to sleep in. He crawled in bed next to her and moved her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her stomach. Norma smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm going back to the clinic this Friday. I'm gonna' tell the doctor my decision and she will give me a list of OB/GYNs that I can see."

"Okay. I can go with you."

"You don't have to. I won't be there that long."

"I will anyway."

"Okay... I don't know how I'll even see one anyway. I don't have any insurance. I may just have to go to a Planned Parenthood."

"But it's better seeing a doctor that specializes in this right?" Alex asked.

"Mhm... I'm going to ask what kind of benefits I can receive with this new job when I go in tomorrow."

"What time are you going in?"

"Right after my 1 pm class and I'll be off by 5:30pm."

"Okay." He kissed the back of her neck and pulled her even closer.

"It's crazy how we have to be adults now..." she commented.

"I know, but we'll figure it out together."

Her phone dinged as she got a text from Rebecca. She hadn't spoken to her since she helped her into bed last night. She moved a bit out of Alex's hold and he groaned. She chuckled at him and read the message.

 ** _We haven't talked since yesterday..._**

 _I'm with Alex right now. I'll see you at school tomorrow._

It was weird how she was getting a similar text from her friend that she got from Alex. She placed her phone back down and turned her body to face Alex. Her leg wraps around him as she settled into a comfortable position. The breathed one another in. Good energy seemed to surround them now. She strokes his face softly and runs her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes at the contact.

"I love you," she whispered and kissed him. It was slow and sweet. Alex felt himself reacting to the soft feeling of her lips on his. He stroked her leg gently under the covers and pulled her into his chest. Ultimately, it got to the point where Alex was covering her with his body and kissing on her neck. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones, but everything felt more sensational during their intimacy now to Norma.

Alex guided his hand down to her waist to pull her panties down her legs. They were discarded somewhere on the floor. His fingers trialed along her stomach and reached his favorite destination. She gasped at his fingers circling over her wetness. He did that for a while, teasing her with his skillful hands. Norma brought her own hands to the waistband of his shorts and pushed them down his thighs. She kissed him and opened her legs more so that he could rest between them. Eventually, Alex guided himself home.

He felt Norma hugging his back with her arms as he rocked back and forth in her. She met his movements as well. They moved in unison while heady moans escaped her lips.

"Norma..." he breathed out in a lustful moan, making Norma open her eyes. She saw the fire in them, striking her like lightning. She felt him in her soul, warming it up. He was hypnotizing her. It was enough to take her overboard. She clenched her eyes shut again as he made her orgasm. Alex felt her release, and soon followed, erupting into her purposely this time. It didn't matter now since she was already pregnant, and it made him feel even more euphoric. He rolled off of her once he caught his breath and pulled her to him again.

They lay there in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

* * *

Norma walked out of her last class and into the parking lot and got into her car. Ever since Rebecca scolded her the other day, she felt weird about being in this car. She wanted to give it back. She would just work her butt off until she could buy herself a reliable car. She didn't need anyone giving her things because they took pity on her. And she definitely didn't need anyone to remind her of that like Rebecca had done.

She was going to pay Paul and Susan a visit after work to discuss it with them. She should tell Rebecca, but honestly, she felt weird around her now. Their friendship was sinking, and it hurt her to witness it. A knock on the passenger window caught her attention. It was Rebecca, so Norma unlocked the car door to let her in.

"Hey," her friend greeted.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry I couldn't go to the clinic with you. And I'm so sorry for what I said and for letting that girl take your stuff and I'm sorry for being a bitch to you and not taking your feelings into consideration. I promise I will never say anything like that to you again. It feels like you are avoiding me. I don't know what's going on with us..."

"We should talk," Norma said.

Rebecca nodded and waited for Norma.

"I'm grateful for you and your parents. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't taken me in that day when we were in high school. I know as the years go by, and especially when people get into college, they want to explore and have fun. I feel like that's how we seem to be drifting apart. We're different, and our priorities are different. I just... I've been talking to Alex and-"

"So he is talking shit about me huh? He's always had it out for me. Why won't he give me a fucking break?"

"It's not that. We've just been talking about some things. He wants me to live with him."

Rebecca looked at Norma for a while with a frown. "Sooooooo," she dragged out. "You're ditching me to live with him after we've only been living together for 3 days? I know he's your boyfriend but it's funny how he brings that up when he knows that you were going to live with me. It's like he wants you all to himself and doesn't want to share you. He seems so possessive and he's a greedy asshole!"

"Don't talk about him like that," Norma said with a look that could kill. She wasn't going to allow her to talk about Alex, no matter how close they had become as friends.

Rebecca raised her hands in frustration. "Fine. Move out then. Go live with him!" she opened the car door and slammed it shut. Norma shook her head and watched out the window as Rebecca disappeared into the parking lot. She didn't have time for this. She had to go to her new job.

* * *

"Hello Norma. I'm Gary Levinson. Let me show you around."

Norma had arrived at the city hall a few minutes ago. She was excited, but still nervous about starting this job. The pay was pretty good, and she felt it would be worth it. She never worked as an assistant before, but she's heard stories about how they could get treated like slaves. Gary seemed nice though. He was the Chief of Staff to the City Manager. He introduced her to a few people and showed her where her desk was at. After that, he took her to the woman she would be assisting, June Puckett. She was one of the Assistant City Managers that was responsible for Convention and Event Services, the Office of Cultural Affairs, White Pine Bay's Public Library, and Park and Recreation.

"Hi, Norma. Nice to see you again," June shook Norma's hand and thanked Gary for bringing her in.

"Hi, nice to see you too."

"So how was school? Learn anything?"

"Yeah, something like that." She didn't, but she would say so anyway.

"That's great. You should stay in school. Get your bachelor's. Education is important. So I have some things I need copied and filed. I'll show you how to do it."

She took Norma to the copy room and showed her how to work the scanner and printer. While they were doing that, Norma decided to pry about what kind of benefits she would get with this job.

"I hate to ask... but what kind of benefits come with this job? Are there any?"

"Yes of course. We usually give them to full time employees, but we will give some to you as well even if you're only just part time. That reminds me, we need to go over your employee paperwork. Sorry, I just have so many things I need to get done. My last assistant left for Florida a few weeks ago. Come with me."

They walked back to June's office and Norma sat at her desk while she pulled out a binder.

"This is for your direct deposit, and these are papers you have to sign. You already did a background check when you had your interview so that's taken care of. Crap, there's also some papers so you can go get a drug test. This is why I need help!" she laughed and gave Norma a pen.

"I don't have direct deposit," Norma told her. She didn't have a back account, which June was surprised to hear.

"You don't? Aren't you 20? You need an account honey. That's okay. You can get a check if you like, or just get a bank account tomorrow and I can file that in here once you give me your account and routing number."

Norma nodded her head and made a mental note to do all of that. Being an adult was something she was still getting used to.

"So do the benefits include insurance?"

"Yes. Of course. This is what all of these papers include. It's a lot, but I'll help you through it." June went over every paper that Norma needed to sign. She was a kind woman, which Norma was grateful for. After they were done with that, she took Norma back to the copy room and left her there until she was done getting the copies. The rest of the day went by fast since Norma was running around doing errands for June. She left the city hall at her scheduled time, 5:30 and went to go see Rebecca's parents.


	9. Chp 9

"Hi sweetheart. What brings you by?" Rebecca mom, Susan said as she stepped aside to let Norma in.

"Hey Susan. Is Paul here too?"

"He's at the office right now. Late night planning. What's wrong? Is Rebecca okay?"

"Yeah. She's fine."

"Good. How are you girls adjusting to the apartment?"

"Uh... It's been... We're still getting used to it." She didn't want to give more detail. "I'm here to give this back actually." Norma handed Susan the car keys. The woman took it with confusion.

"Is something wong with it?"

"It's nothing wrong with it. I just can't accept it. I should have never done so in the first place. It's a really big gesture and I just can't take it. I'm sorry for wasting yours and Paul's time with this."

"We wanted to give this to you Norma. It's yours," she tried handing the keys back to Norma but Norma wouldn't take them.

"Rebecca and I have been bumping heads lately. And... I don't know if I'll be living in the apartment any longer. I can't take this car."

Susan was bewildered. "Are you and Rebecca not friends anymore? What happened? You girls were fine just a few days ago. I don't understand."

"I know. But... it's been like this for a few weeks now actually. I'm not really sure where our friendship stands at this point. Can you ask Paul to take my name off the car and give it back to the dealership? I promise I will reimburse him as soon as I can for the trouble. I'll tell him I'm sorry too."

"Okay Norma. But are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

Susan looked at the keys in her hands and nodded. "Even if you and Rebecca are going through something, Paul and I will still be here for you. For anything. You have our numbers. And don't forget to check in once in a while. I know Rebecca will forget. It's sad how you kids can forget about your parents once you leave the nest."

Norma smiled sincerely at the woman who she grew to love over the years. She had a nice spirit and she seemed to be created of nothing but love.

"I will."

"You want to have dinner with me? I made some spaghetti and meatballs. It's enough to share."

Norma couldn't deny, so she agreed and went into the dining area with Susan. They ate their meal and conversation flowed between them easily. Once they were done, Susan offered to drop Norma back home. Norma was happy at the offer, since she was originally just going to request an Uber. It was 7 pm now, and Norma decided it was time for her to go home.

Once they arrived at the apartment, Susan parked the car.

"Can I see how you've girls settled in?" Susan asked.

"Of course."

They exited the car and walked to the apartment door. Norma inserted her key and twisted the knob open, feeling anxious since Rebecca could be home. Soon as the door was opened, they saw Rebecca in the kitchen fridge.

"Hi baby." Susan said.

Rebecca turned around at the voice and landed her eyes on Norma and her mother walking in.

"Mom. You're here," she said with a voice of irritation.

"Just dropping Norma off. We had dinner. I wish you could have came."

"You didn't even invite me to dinner?"

"I showed up while she was cooking," Norma intervened.

"Why is she dropping you off? Didn't you drive yourself today?"

"I gave the car back."

Norma saw the stunned look at Rebecca's face.

"Why? You know you can fuck up my dad's credit by giving a car back to a dealership like that?"

"Rebecca!" Susan scolded. Norma felt guilt dive into her. She didn't even think about that.

"I'm sorry. I will make sure to apologize to him personally. I just couldn't accept it."

"Because of you and me?" Rebecca had the unfriendliness look on her face that Norma had never seen directed towards her. Being who she was though, Norma wouldn't let anyone intimidate her.

"I just realized it was too much."

There was an intense silence in the room now. Susan, bless her heart, had no idea what to do. She had never seen the two girls at odds like this before.

"Honey. It's fine. Don't worry about your dad. He won't force Norma to take anything that she doesn't want." Susan tried to calm the negative energy.

Rebecca looked at her mother. Eventually, she nodded her head. She just wanted to get rid of her mother at this point.

"Ok mom. Look, I have homework and I have to study..."

Susan realized her daughter was trying to kick her out and sighed loudly. She walked up to Rebecca and gave her a quick hug. She does the same to Norma and walks towards the door, swinging it open. "Okay. Well remember to call your dad and I. You haven't talked to us since we last saw you Sunday. Stop ignoring our calls."

"Yeah." Rebecca walked up to to the door and closed it behind her mother. She then turned around to face Norma, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm surprised you even came back here."

"You didn't let me finish what I was going to say before you got out of the car," Norma replied.

"Hmm."

"I was just trying to tell you Alex wants to me to live with him. But, he doesn't even have a place yet, and even if that were to happen, that doesn't mean I'm abandoning this friendship."

"But that's what he wants. He doesn't like me and I don't like him either to be fucking honest. He hasn't even thought about getting an apartment until you and I were moving out of my parents house. He thinks you only belong to him. As if you can't have friends or even talk to other people. You saw how jealous he got when we were eating at the diner that day? What's his deal? He acts like you're going to cheat on him or something."

Norma had enough of her talking about Alex the way she does. "Look, Alex is _MY_ boyfriend. You can't talk about him the way that you do. He never talks about you, so have the same courtesy."

"Really!?" Rebecca laughed. "Bob tells me he talks so much shit about me. So why are you lying?"

"He doesn't! He's just worried that-"

"Yeah he does! I know he does. You know he does!"

Norma ran her hands through her hair. "Fine. He just thinks that you're too wild now but is he lying? You come home any hour of the night drunk. You don't take your classes serious. You've been rude and-"

"My God. I told you I'm sorry for what I've said!"

Norma took a deep breath. She didn't need this added on stress. Plus, she didn't need to fight with this girl since they were still roommates. "Okay Rebecca."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and went inside her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Norma does he same, but closes her door softly. It was all too much. She just found out she was pregnant. Her friend and her was at odds. She was adjusting to a new job. Graduation was soon. There was just a lot going on right now.

* * *

 _Friday ..._

Alex hurriedly walked over to the passenger side of his truck to open the door. Norma stepped out graciously and they walked inside the clinic together. It was extremely busy, even though they were there at 9 am. They found empty seats and waited to be seen. 20 minutes had passed and they were finally being escorted to an exam room. The nice doctor that Norma saw earlier this week greeted them as she walked in.

"Nice to see you again Norma. Is this your boyfriend?"

"Yes. Alex," he shook the doctor's hand.

"Nice to see you here. So have you decided what you want to do Norma?" the woman asked.

"Alex and I want to keep it."

"I'm really glad to hear that. Have you looked over the pamphlets I gave you last time you were here?"

"Yes. I know this is going to be hard. Alex and I being in college and all, but we're going to be responsible and do our best with this."

"Good, good. Now I put together a list of OB/GYNs that you can see throughout your pregnancy." She opened a drawer and handed the list to Norma. "Dad, you can be there too. They encourage it, so the mom will feel more comfortable during her visits. In the meantime, make sure you are taking good care of yourself. Your body is your baby's home. So that means you have to start watching what you intake if you haven't already. And watch your stress especially."

Norma and Alex nodded their heads as they listened to the doctor. This was going to take some getting used to. The doctor talked to them a bit more before she had to go see other patients. Norma and Alex walk out of the clinic and were back in the parking lot standing outside his truck.

"What do you think it is?" she asked Alex.

"I don't know really. I still can't believe I got you pregnant. I mean.. it really should be no surprise since we didn't use protection 100% of the time. It's just that we've been doing this for almost three years and our method has decided to fail us this time. But... it's not the end of the world. I'm ready to take this on with you."

"I know what you mean."

"Mhm. Well, I actually have to get to the station. My dad's been giving me a lot of shit about coming in late."

"Okay then. I don't have to work til 12 today. I guess I'll go back home. Rebecca's not there. She's been avoiding me I guess."

"Why?"

"We had a fight yesterday. I gave the car back to her parents and she was mad about that. Then she got mad when I told her you wanted me to move into a place with you. She went on and on about how you don't like her."

"I don't," he scoffed.

"Alex... she's really not that bad a person."

"I don't think she's good for you. I know you feel like you owe a lot to her and her parents because of what they did for you these past two years, but Rebecca is a completely different person than who she used to be. You know Bob told me she's been experimenting with drugs and shit? She let these college girls get to her head. Bob said she cheated on him, that's why he broke up with her."

"I didn't know that. I didn't even know they were actually like together... I thought they were just hooking up or... I don't know what I thought."

"Nah, you're right. They were just hooking up, but Bob was invested in her. He wanted something more, but she wants to be wild and let loose. That's why I was worried about you living with her because I don't want you in that type of environment. Especially not now since you're pregnant."

Norma's eyebrows stayed raised as she listened to Alex. She had no idea about the troubles Rebecca and Bob were going through. Maybe that was why she was taking jabs at her and Alex's relationship. Maybe that's why she was acting out and changing. She was hurting. Norma didn't understand why she didn't just talk to her about it.

"I hear you."

Alex pulled her close to him by her waist and kissed her. "I'll drop you off home."

They got into his truck and drove to Norma's apartment. Once they arrived, they sat in the car to say goodbye.

"Call me when you get off," he told her.

"Okay. I'm gonna call these doctor's offices to see which one will accept my insurance."

"Alright. I love you," he leaned to her and kissed her lips again. She kissed him back with intensity. She sucked his bottom lip gently as he groaned. She broke away from him, leaving him flushed.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Hi. Alex Romero?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you," Alex shook the woman's hand as he walked into the apartment.

"Likewise. Let me show you around. So this is the living area that we're standing in. Let's go in the kitchen." Alex followed the woman.

"So of course the apartment comes with a refrigerator and it also has a dish washer. This area right here,"

The leasing agent opened a door that was also connected to the kitchen. "This is where the washer and dryer is. This also comes with the apartment."

They walked out of the kitchen and into a hallway. "This door to the left leads to the bathroom." The woman opened the bathroom door and turned the light on. There was a stand in shower and a separated bathtub along with a sink and counter.

"Nice size right?"

"Yeah. It's nice," Alex commented. They exited and walked further down the hall.

"This here is the bedroom." The room was a pretty good size as well. The windows allowed to room to be bright as the sun shone in.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think it's great. So the security deposit is $650?"

"Yes. That and first month's rent is due at the time you sign the leasing contract. After that, you'll be able to move in here in a week, depending on how you pay. If you pay by check, it may take a little bit longer. We try to get our tenants in here as soon as possible. We also have a recreation center that holds the gym and an indoor pool that you can use at anytime. It's under 24/7 camera surveillance."

"Okay. I'm ready to sign."

"Great! Let's go back to the office."

After Alex dropped Norma off this morning, he went straight to the apartments he found online to meet with this leasing agent. He told Norma he had to work, and while he hated lying to her and never did, he wanted to do this to surprise her. This was for them after all. She was the love of his life and he'd do anything for her. Alex signed the contract, paid, and left.

* * *

"Good afternoon Norma. I'm glad you're here. I need your help with this event that I have to coordinate."

Norma just arrived to work and was immediately bombarded by the woman she was an assistant for. Norma sat her tote bag down by June's desk and followed her.

"What's the event for?"

"It's Women's Foundation Leadership Forum and Awards Dinner. We're going to be honoring women who have positively impacted the community and have helped advance social and economic change. I need you to print out some fliers for me and to organize this seating chart. I basically have everything else done."

"Okay. No problem." This was all exciting. Norma liked event planning. For the rest of the day, she helped June plan the event until they were done. They were sitting in June's office eating takeout.

"Did you get a bank account yet so I can finish filing your information or do you just want to receive checks?"

"Yes. The bank printed this off for me to give to you." She pulled out the paper out of her bag and handed it to the woman. "I also took the drug test and you should be getting the results by Monday."

"Great. You're doing a great job Norma." June sat her fork and plate down and looked at Norma with curious eyes. "Tell me more about yourself. What's your family like? You have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?"

Norma chuckled lightly and sat her plate down as well. "I do have a boyfriend. His name is Alex. We've been together for two years, almost three. Um... I live with my friend Rebecca. We all go to the same college." She didn't want to discuss her family, so she purposely left that part out.

"That's nice. So you've been with him since high school?"

Norma nodded her head yes

"I met my husband in high school too. We've been married 10 years. 2 wonderful, beautiful kids. One's a Golden Retriever, and the other one is a Doberman. Oh, I also have actual kids too," June joked, causing Norma to laugh.

"Jason and Henry. They're twins. 8 years old."

"Twin boys? Must be a handful."

"They are. They have so much energy it's crazy. They wear me out everyday."

They continued their conversation while they finished their meal. June had to send out a few emails so Norma went to her own personal desk that was outside of June's office. She called Alex to let him know that he could come to get her since she would be off in 10 minutes.

" _Hey_ ," he greeted.

"Hi. I'm about to be off. You're picking me up right?"

" _Of course. I'm on my way_." They hung up and Norma found something to keep her busy until it was time for her to go.

She got a text from Alex letting her know he was outside. Norma told June goodbye and that she would see her Monday after her class. She walked out of the city hall building and saw Alex waiting for her outside of his truck. She walked up to her with a smile and he opened the door for her like he always did. He was the perfect gentleman to her.


	10. Chp 10

Alex was at the station helping file some more paperwork. This was all his job consisted of mostly since he wasn't an actual deputy yet. He couldn't wait to graduate college and go to the academy. However, he was worried about how it would work. He would have to attend an academy on the outskirts of White Pine Bay. It wasn't too far, and he would be able to come home in the evening after being in classes and training all day from 8am to 5pm. Still, it would consume most of his time.

Speaking of his beautiful Norma, he started thinking about her. She had her first doctor's appointment later today at 3 pm. He would have to leave work early again in order to take her, which he didn't mind at all. Their anniversary was coming up too. Going on three years, and Alex still couldn't believe it.

"Son, I just want to let you know that your _tia_ says your mother is doing better." Mr. Romero came up to Alex's desk suddenly. Alex nodded his head, already knowing that since he kept tabs on his mother more now.

"Glad to hear that. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

His dad nodded and they walked to the hallway for a little privacy.

"So I'll be moving out the house in a week."

"Where are you going?" His father was surprised.

"I got an apartment close by here. I already paid for it. I just thought I'd let you know."

"I didn't know you were planning on moving out..."

"Yeah. It's time."

"You're still young and you haven't finished college just yet. You can wait."

"No I can't wait."

"I don't underst-"

"Norma's pregnant," Alex interrupted.

His dad stood there with a look of horror. His mouth was agape and his eyes were wide like he was a deer in headlights.

"I thought I told you to use protection at ALL times. She hasn't been on birth control this whole time?"

"Yeah. Well shit happens dad."

"This shit doesn't just happen. You could have avoided this. You two don't need a baby right now. Have you lost your mind?"

"At least I told you. If you don't like it, then that's you." Alex began to walk away. He was a legal adult, and while he knew he was still young, he couldn't let that stop him from being a responsible man. It wasn't like he was going to ask his father for help anyway. He tried avoiding his dad for the rest of the day. The day seemed to be moving abnormally slow. There was no calls and the deputies were mainly just sitting around drinking coffee in the middle of the afternoon. As 3 pm neared, Alex felt himself getting nervous. Norma had sent him a text to remind him of her appointment an hour ago. He grabbed his truck keys and headed out of the station.

* * *

"Norma, we're ready for you now."

Norma got up from her seat with Alex and they walked behind the secluded area in the doctor's office. Their hearts were beating furiously, but both kept a calm demeanor.

"You can take a seat in here while you wait for Doctor Simmons to come."

"Thank you," Norma replied politely. Alex took a seat in the chair that was in the corner while Norma decided to sit on the exam bed. She looked at him as he rubbed his palms against his jeans. She thought it was cute that he seemed to be nervous too.

"You okay over there?"

He was looking at the posters in the room before her voice caught his attention. "Yeah. You?"

"I'm okay. Just nervous."

"Yeah me too," he let out a deep sigh, relieved that he wasn't the only one feeling that way.

Dr. Simmons walked into their room with the friendliest smile on her face.

"Hi. I'm Angela Simmons. You can call me Angela or Simmons or just doctor. Whichever one you prefer. I'm glad you chose me to help you out with your pregnancy." She shook Norma's hand lightly and turned to face Alex. "Are you dad?"

"Yes. I'm Alex," he took her hand in his and shook it.

"Great! I love to see dads in here with the moms too."

Norma studied the doctor. She was fairly young, early 30s. She had dark curly hair and wore a pair of hipster like glasses.

"So let's get started." The doctor flipped through Norma's chart for a minute before speaking again.

"You were at a clinic when you found out you were pregnant? A test was taken there right?"

"Yes that's right."

The doctor scribbled a few things on the chart. "I'm going to have you take another just for our personal records." She escorted Norma to the bathroom in the doctor's office building and confirmed her pregnancy. Afterwards, they went back into the room.

"When do you think your last period was? Can you give me a date?"

"It was 2 months ago. I started the first week of the month and it usually lasts 5 days."

"Okay. Good. So your menstrual cycles are regular correct?"

"Yes."

"First baby?"

"Yes," Norma blushed and glanced at Alex.

"Congratulations. It's an exciting thing to experience. So do you have any history of STDs?"

"No."

"What about you dad?" Simmons looked at Alex.

"No," Alex answered.

The doctor asked them more questions about their medical history and birth control methods. She took Norma's weight and height and told her she would have to get a pap smear and cervical exam. After that, she would be able to do an ultrasound to help determine how far along she was. Then, the doctor told her she would have to take some blood tests so they could make sure everything would be okay during Norma's pregnancy.

"Are you staying in the room while she's getting checked?" The doctor directed towards Alex. He looked at Norma, asking her what she wanted him to do with his eyes.

"He's fine."

"Okay. Well I need you to remove your shorts and underwear and you can sit on the exam bed. Cover yourself with this sheet. I'll be back in about 5 minutes!" She handed Norma a large sheet and walked out of the room.

Norma got up from the exam bed and unbuttoned her shorts while Alex watched her. He looked away for a second before landing his eyes on her again. She was looking at him with a playful smirk on her face, finding so much entertainment in watching him try to avoid gazing at her. She slowly wiggled her hips out of her shorts and Alex shook his head at her.

"Stop Norma."

"What? I'm just doing what the doctor said," she said as innocently as she could. She loved to tease him.

"It doesn't take all of that to remove your shorts."

"You would know huh," she giggled. Alex turned red in the face while biting his lip to hide his smile. She sat back on the exam bed and covered herself before taking off her panties. "I'll be nice and not strip completely in front of you since you can't handle it," she smiled.

"Thank you for your consideration," he chuckled at her and shook his head again. The doctor walked back in and went to put on a pair of gloves that where in a box inside the room. She instructed Norma to lie on her back while she examined her. Norma winced in discomfort. Once the doctor was done, she told Norma she could sit back up.

"So the pap smear will take a few days to come back. But overall, everything looks good. I'm going to go get the ultrasound tech and we can see how far along you are. Or at least have an estimate. You can go ahead and put your shorts back on."

"Okay thank you."

Norma couldn't hide the joyful feeling she had. A smile plastered itself on her face the whole time. Alex watched her with content. He loved seeing her happy and he was glad that she was the one he was building his life with. The ultrasound technician and doctor walked back into the room. She asked Norma to lie back again and told Alex he could come closer so he could see the screen.

"This'll be a little cold." The ultrasound tech squeezed the gel on Norma's stomach before she placed the machine on her. After a few moments, they found the baby.

"Ohhhh. Look at them Alex!" Norma placed her hands over her chest in awe. Alex saw the little peanut like thing on the screen and smiled. He reached for Norma's hand and held it in his.

"So there's your baby. Looks like they're moving just a bit. You see? They're waving at you," the tech joked. She clicked a button on the machine and they heard the heartbeat. Norma gasped as her eyes started to fill with tears of joy.

"Heartbeat is at 176 bpm, so that's good!"

"Now I'm just going to size their head and body." She moved the machine around for a minute as she documented everything she needed.

"So it looks like you're about 8 weeks pregnant, based on the information you told me and the look of your baby." Dr. Simmons said as she looked at the screen. The tech nodded in agreement. She told Norma she was taking pictures and then cleaned the gel off of her stomach. The tech went to the counter to cut some pictures she had taken of the embryo and handed them to Norma.

"Ohhh look how tiny they are. I can't believe it," she beamed at Alex. He kissed her head and took the pictures from her hand as she handed them to him.

The doctor talked to Norma about how the next visits would go and gave her a list of things she should and shouldn't do during her pregnancy. She shook hands with Norma and Alex before leaving. The two walked out of the clinic and were inside Alex's truck. Norma kept looking at the pictures with the tiniest smile on her face while Alex drove.

"8 weeks huh," he said out of the blue. She turned to look at his profile.

"I guess we should've been more careful," she commented and started to reflect on when this pregnancy most likely happened. She must have forgot how fertile she would be a week or two after her period ended.

"I told my dad."

"What'd he say?" she let out nervously.

"He wasn't too fond of the news, but that wasn't unexpected. Have you told anyone?"

"No. I don't want to tell June yet, even though I'm sure she would be nice about it. I just keep feeling scared she'll try to replace me. I haven't said anything to Rebecca because she's still mad apparently. Paul and Susan, it's just awkward to bring up to them you know?"

"Yeah," he touched her knee with one of his hands and rubbed his thumb along her skin tenderly. They drove to Norma's place. Alex had been inside only once, despite having to drop Norma off there multiple times during the last week. Norma had told him that Rebecca would probably be home and it wasn't a good idea for him to come in. He argued with her about it first, but eventually gave in to her wishes.

They pull up outside the complex and Norma leaned to him and gave him a chaste kiss. He watched her get out his truck and head inside.

* * *

 _The next week..._

Alex opened the door to his new apartment. He could tell the place had been cleaned some more which he was thankful for. His dad walked in after him along with Bob. Alex's dad finally came to the realization that Alex was a man now, and he would have to leave the nest sooner or later. He told Alex that he would help him get settled into his new place, if he wanted his help of course.

Alex let Bob and his dad help him move his things in. He didn't realize how hard it was moving your own things into a new place with only 2 other people. A small part of him wished his friend Kieth was here to help, but Kieth had moved halfway across the country with his parents and sister. They still talked on the phone occasionally. The trio moved all of Alex's boxes inside the place, grateful he didn't have that many things.

He had a lot to do with the place. He still didn't have a bed or any furniture for that matter. Bob had to leave, so Alex and his dad headed to the furniture store to see what they could find.

"Have you told your _madre_ she's going to be an _abuela_?" his father asked suddenly while they were browsing the furniture.

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "No. I'll tell her the next time I talk to her."

His father nodded, not saying much after that. Alex picked out a couch and a new bed set, something he was actually happy about. It was a king size bed, just enough room for him and Norma to share. The cashier rung up his purchase and promised him that it would be delivered in 5 days. He got his receipt and left with his dad.

They decided to get something to eat to energize themselves. Once they find a table in the diner, the waitress comes up to them to take their order. Alex orders a toasted sandwich while his dad settles for a cheeseburger. Alex kept noticing his dad staring at him, which he found a little irritating.

"What is it?"

"Nothing son. I'm still trying to wrap my head around you being a dad soon," his dad admitted.

"Yeah..."

"You know. Babies are a big responsibility. In 9 months, won't you already be off to the police academy? How will you help Norma? She can't handle it all by herself."

Alex's irritation grew as his father kept speaking. He didn't need anyone telling him how hard this would be. He knew it already.

"The academy I'm going to will let me take the classes and training in the day and I'll get to go home in the evening. So I'll still be there for her. And it's not like I'll be asking you for help," Alex said with grim. His father's face fell a little before composing himself again.

"Well... your mother wouldn't like if I just abandon you during this."

"Now you take her feelings into consideration." he mumbled, but still certain that his words was heard.

"Alex. I thought we were pass this."

Alex sighed deeply and stirred his straw around in his drink. He thought they were moving forward, but that didn't seem to be the case. Alex still felt a lot of resentment towards his father for what's been happening to his mother.

The food arrived, and they ate in complete, awkward silence. Once they were finished, they got back into the Sheriff's SUV that they came in and Alex was dropped off at his apartment. He said a quick goodbye to his dad before closing the passenger door shut.

* * *

Norma was laying in her bed looking at her sonogram pictures again. It was 10 pm and she had a long day. She felt herself feeling more fatigued and less energized now, assuming it was because of the baby. She heard a knock on her door and placed the pictures face down on her mattress.

"Come in," she called out. Rebecca walked in with her pajamas on. Norma looked at her, somewhat uncomfortable with her presence now.

"You're still here?"

Rebecca scoffed in offense. "I live here," she said with attitude. Norma shook her head.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just surprised you're not out right now."

"Hmm. Well I had some homework to do so I just stayed in."

"Oh."

They stare at one another in silence for what seemed like forever. Neither one knew the right thing to say. Norma wasn't even sure why Rebecca was in her room. Did she come to stare at her?

"You need something?" Norma decided to ask, hoping it didn't come off rude, but she knew Rebecca was easy to take offense on things.

And she did just that.

"Why are you being so damn weird now? Look, I'm not going to apologize for the same thing every fucking time I see you. You need to accept my apology and move on. We can't avoid one another here."

"I've already accepted your apology," Norma said with an intese glare in her eyes.

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Well..." Norma said, not really wanting to fight with her again. "I do. So I don't know what else to tell you Becca. I think there's something more going on with you than just you and I. Are you... okay? Is there something you need to vent about?" Being the concerning and loving friend she is, Norma wanted to see if Rebecca would accept her help.

"What do you mean..."

"It just seems like you're going through something. On a more personal level."

"No," Rebecca refused to acknowledge that.

"You sure? Look, I know about Bob... and other things."

"Bob?" she jerked her head back. "And what other things? Who's telling you this? Alex again? For fuck's sake!"

"You're irrational now. And I know you've been hanging with those girls a lot. Ya'll are trying new things... drugs... and the thing with you and Bob? He cut off contact with you. I want to help you and I'll be here for you. But I can't help if you don't let me in."

"I don't need any help. I've never in my life done any type of drug. So Alex can stop fucking gossiping about me and mind his own damn business. Norma I'm tired of him getting in the way of our friendship. How come you don't realize that!?"

"Alex said Bob told him you cheated on him and that you were doing drugs..." Norma said with confusion.

"Yeah? Well Bob's lying. He's just mad because I said I didn't want anything serious with him. I can't cheat on him because we weren't together. And I'm guessing he was just mad and told Alex that I'm doing drugs because he knew that Alex will tell you and that you would believe Alex and potentially stop being friends with me. You two fell right into the trap of that manipulative asshole."

Norma could see Rebecca's eyes welling up with tears and she felt the guilt immediately.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he would lie about something as serious as that."

"Well... he did. I'm going to my friend's apartment tonight." She turned to walk out of Norma's room and soon enough, she was out of the apartment. Norma let out a deep sigh and called Alex.

" _Hey beautiful._ "

"Hi," she said lowly.

" _What's wrong?_ " He asked, always able to read her emotions.

"Rebecca and I."

 _"I'm sorry. You want me to bring you something to make you feel better? Ice cream?_ "

"It's late and we have class in the morning. It's Monday tomorrow. Remember? Which reminds me, will you be able to pick me up in the morning? I'll put gas in your truck."

" _Gas_?" Alex let out a laugh. He would never take any gas money from Norma and he didn't really let her buy him anything neither. He always felt like he was supposed to take care of her, though he knows how strong and independent she really was. He just liked being able to do things for her. It was one of his favorite parts about their relationship.

Norma rolled her eyes and chuckled through the phone. "So is that a yes or no?"

" _Of course I will come_."

"Okay." The hormones were getting to her again. She didn't know why, but she started to feel aroused by Alex's deep voice in her ear on the phone. "I miss you a lot."

" _I miss you too_."

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get herself together. "Are you laying down right now?"

" _Mhm_ ," he hummed.

"Yeah, me too," her fingers grazed along her stomach. "You thinking of me? I'm thinking of you."

" _Always thinking of you babe._ "

"Come over."

 _"I thought it was getting late_ ," he playfully mimicked her.

"Alex, these hormones are driving me crazy."

" _So I'm a booty call_?"

She laughed loudly into the phone at him. She loved their antics. "Stop."

" _Is Rebecca still there_?"

"No, she just left actually."

" _Good, I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't fall asleep and leave me stranded outside the door_."

"Just hurry up. Oh and since you offered earlier, bring me a hot fudge sunday please!"

Alex shook his head and grinned before hanging up with her. He couldn't wait for their lives to thrive together.


	11. Chp 11

Alex was at his apartment waiting for his furniture to arrive. The store called him yesterday to remind him that his items would be there by 2 pm today. He sat in a folding chair in the middle of the room watching the TV he bought from the house he lived in with his dad. There was no need for a dining table since the kitchen area had a bar and chairs that came with the apartment.

He felt very proud of himself. Being able to provide for Norma and their little baby meant everything to him right now. He heard a truck pulling up outside his apartment complex and got up to meet the delivery drivers outside. He showed them where to put his things and thanked them as they left. Taking a deep sigh, he rearranges the living room area to his liking. Then, he goes into his bedroom to put his bed together. It was hard work, doing it alone, but he got it done. His apartment was now furnished and ready to move Norma in. This Saturday would be their third year anniversary. He needed to do something special for her because she deserved nothing but the best.

* * *

"Norma I need some copies of this paper. About 150. Then, I would love it if you could go to this meeting that I had to attend later today. I have to go right now and won't be able to make it because Jason got sick in class. I have to go take him home. I need you to take some notes for me and make sure to report anything that has to do with events and what not."

"Okay. It's not problem. I hope your son feels better."

"Thank you so much."

June told her goodbye and Norma went to go make the copies that she wanted. The copies took longer than accepted since the printer jammed and Norma had to figure out how to get it working again. It was finally lunch time, so she went to the breakroom to get the sandwich that she brought from home. She realized how hungry she was when she felt her stomach rumble. Softly, she rubs her belly and smiles to herself. It still didn't feel real.

After she was done, she headed to the meeting June wanted her to go to and took the notes like she asked. It took up the rest of her shift. It was 5:35 PM, and the sun was starting to set. Norma walked outside to see Alex waiting for her outside his truck. She greeted him with a quick kiss and he opened the passenger door for her.

"How was your day beautiful?"

"It was kinda' of long. I'm glad to see you though," she smiled at the side of his face and strokes his knee softly. He placed his hand over hers that was on his knee.

"Hey, let's catch a movie tonight."

"You gonna' get me a large bucket of popcorn?"

Alex groaned but had a smile on his face. He tried so hard to avoid spending his money on the overpriced snacks at the theater, but Norma always insisted they get something to have the full movie experience, and he would give her anything she wanted.

"I will."

"Ok then."

The movie ended and Alex and Norma walk outside holding hands to his truck in the parking lot. He opened the door for her like usual and hopped in on the driver side once she was in.

As he was driving, he noticed Norma leaning her head on the window, falling asleep. He smiled at her, knowing how tired she had become due to the life growing inside of her. He drove them to his house and sighed loudly as his dad's Sheriff SUV was outside the house.

"Babe," he nudged Norma awake. She stirred and glanced around.

"You can spend the night here and we'll go to class in the morning together," he told her. She nodded in agreement and they both exited the truck and Alex unlocked the door to his house. His father was sitting on his lounge chair asleep. Alex was surprised he was even there before 11 pm. He guided Norma to his bedroom and locked the door behind him. She took the big t-shirt that he was handing her and changed into it.

They laid down in Alex's bed and Norma was about to fall asleep again. Alex watched her face. She looked so peaceful and serene. It was amazing that someone as beautiful as her even existed. He pushed a blonde lock of her out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She opened her eyes to look back into his. Nothing but love could be seen in them. Leaning forward, he kissed her nose and then her lips.

"Good night Alex," Norma reached up to rub his cheek and closed her eyes again.

* * *

They were up bright and early to get ready for class. Once they were ready to head out, they walked downstairs for a quick bowl of cereal and met Alex's dad in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Norma greeted awkwardly. She had spent many nights here, and while she was sure Alex dad knew, she still felt a little odd about it.

"Morning Norma. Morning son."

"Morning," Alex grabbed two bowls out the cabinet and sat them at the table that Norma was sitting at. She thanked him and he brought the cereal and milk to the table. Mr. Romero watched the two young adults. Norma could feel his gaze, but kept all her focus on her bowl of cereal. Alex noticed how tense she was, and turned around to meet his dad's eyes.

"What?" Alex questioned.

His dad sauntered to the table and stood next to them. "It's just... How far along are you Norma?"

"Not that far," Alex answered before she could.

His dad shot a look at him. "I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. I just wish you two could have waited a little longer. Been a little more careful."

Norma shifted in her seat, not knowing how to respond. She agreed with his dad. She wished they would have been more careful too. But, what could she do about it now?

"We're going to be fine." Alex breathed out angrily.

"Norma, how will you-"

"C'mon. We're going to be late," Alex cut his dad off before he could finish his question to Norma. He grabbed their bowls and placed them in the sink, making a mental note to wash dishes later tonight.

"Bye," Norma said to the man who Alex still despised. Together, Norma and Alex walked out of the door.

The drive to school was quiet. Norma kept looking at Alex, reading him like he does her. They arrive at the campus and he grabs their backpacks from the backseat of his truck before exiting. He walks around to the passenger side and walks with her into the school building.

"Why are you so upset?" she decided to ask.

Alex lets out a deep breath while they continue to walk to her first class. "You know why."

"Not really? Of course he's going to say something about this. I would be surprised if he didn't."

"I don't need him to ask you anything. This doesn't concern him. Nothing about you should concern him. I'll make this work. We're going to be fine."

"I know we will Alex."

"Okay," he stopped walking as they reached the outside of her classroom's door. "I'll text you after my 12:30 class so we can get lunch later."

Norma nodded her head and Alex quickly leaned in to kiss her cheek. She blushed at the affection. Alex walked to his own class when he spotted Rebecca about to pass him in the hallway. He groaned and pulled out his phone to make it seem as if he wouldn't see her when they passed one another. Just as he thought he was about to get away, the redhead stopped directly in front of him, making him look up from his phone.

She had her hand on her hip and looked annoyed. Alex didn't give two shits about the girl, and he wouldn't let her try to terrorize him.

"So what's your problem Romero?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," he tried to walk past her but she blocked his path. He sighed deeply.

"You're talking about me to Norma every day. You're trying to make her turn against me. Why all of a sudden? What's the problem?"

"Look, Norma makes her own decisions. I don't control what she wants to do. If something is going on wih you two, it has nothing to do with me."

Rebecca closed her eyes and let out a small laugh. "I really don't want to cause a scene in the middle of the hallway in front of all of these people."

"Yeah? Well get out of my way," he tried walking past her again, but still, she blocked him. This caused him to grow more annoyed.

"Someone should really tell you about yourself. You're a rebound. In high school, Norma was into Shelby and since he didn't work, she chose you because you were desperate and she needed someone. She probably wouldn't have looked twice your way You got lucky. If she really knew how much of a piece of shit you were, she wouldn't be head over heels for your now. I mean it's really pathetic how you try to control who she's friends with and you're trying to move her in with you because you can't stand the fact that she has other people she talks to. I thought it was cute at first how you seem to only breathe for her, but it's just really... sad now. Don't know how she doesn't see that you will control her every move if you're not doing so already. I wish she'd open her eyes. Hey, maybe I could introduce her to one of my guy friends. She'd see what a _real_ man is supposed to be like"

His whole body was filled with heat. He would never hit a woman, but she was making it hard to resist. He could only clench his jaw. She wanted a reaction out of him, but he wouldn't satisfy her. However, he just had to say this one thing.

"Fuck you Rebecca," he was finally able to walk past her. Anger. It was all he felt at the moment. The fact that this was a girl that Norma called her friend. Her best friend at that. He couldn't even calm his nerves. She made him late to class with her bullshit and he knew he wouldn't be able to walk in his class. None of his work would be done. He hated how she made him feel out of control. He walked back out of the school building and sat outside on this bench to clear his head.

 _Rebound?_ No. He wasn't. Norma chose him. She wanted him. She told him so. Alex skipped his next two classes, sitting on that bench in deep thought. He had forgotten to text Norma where to meet him for lunch. Luckily, she saw him sitting on the bench and made her way towards him.

"Alex."

He looked up at the sound of her beautiful voice. He stood up in front of her.

"You didn't text me. So I texted you and I called you twice." She looked a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry."

She took in his emotionless expression. "What's wrong? You look more tired than usual."

"I'm fine. I guess it's just the stress of trying to make sure I'm good in all of my classes."

She knew he was lying. He was passing all his classes, and said numerous times how easy they had been all semester.

"Is that the truth?"

He looked at her, hating in the moment how she could read him so well. He didn't want to worry her or stress her out. As much as he hated Rebecca and didn't want her anywhere near his girlfriend, he had to think about how stressful it would be for her to continue living with the girl if she heard about their conversation.

"I- I'm just... I'm okay babe."

"Alex..."

"Let's go get something to eat. Do you work later today?"

She hesitated for a moment, but complied in his request and started walking to the cafe with him. "No. June gave me off today. I think she knows about the baby. What if she just keeps giving me days off until eventually I won't be back there. I think she's already looking for a replacement."

"How would she know about it?"

"I was bringing in her lunch the other day and the smell of it made me queasy and I had to run to the bathroom and she followed after me and heard me. She knows. She has kids." Norma let out a disappointing sigh.

Alex looked at her. "Well. She can't just fire you for being pregnant. You're great at your job. If it wasn't for you, she'd be a mess."

"I don't know..."

He wanted to say more to comfort her, but he spotted Rebecca and all the blood rushed through his body at once. She was sitting at a table with some girls who were known to have bad reputations. Norma saw her as well, and felt stuck at the moment. They weren't on the best of terms, but it would be rude for her to walk by and not speak.

"Hey Becca."

"Hey," she gave a light smile and glanced at Alex.

Alex didn't look her way and focused his gaze somewhere else. Anywhere else.

"Well, see you at home." Norma and Alex walk away and stand in line to get a sandwich. Once they got their plates, they sat down in a booth far away from Rebecca and her friends. Alex barely touched his plate, and Norma noticed.

"Alex, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing baby." He also noticed he hadn't touched his plate and picked up his sandwich and ate it.

"You can tell me anything. You know that."

"I know. Of course I know. It's nothing. Leave it alone." He didn't mean to come out harsh, but he really didn't want her worrying about this.

"Wow. You know how I am. If something's bothering you then I want to know!"

"Norma. Don't."

She looked back at the table that Rebecca was sitting at and caught her eye. The girls she was with laughed between themselves while all staring at her and Alex. Norma frowned and turned back to Alex.

"She said something to you today? What'd she say?"

Alex sighed. Why'd she have to be such a detective? "Nothing."

"Alex. Why are you lying to me?"

His heart almost split in two. He looked at the love of his life with defeat. "Norma... It's nothing important. You shouldn't stress about it."

"If she said something to you, then I want to know. I will need to address her about it." She was getting riled up, and Alex didn't want to be the cause of that. He reached over the table and touched her hand lightly.

"If you feel you need to, just do it later. We don't need to do this now. I will talk to you about it later." He felt a little like a child. He could defend himself and didn't really want Norma to have to do it for him.

She eventually nodded her head and ate her food. After they were done, they walked out of the cafe and Alex walked Norma to her class. He was done for the day, and told her he would head over to work. She kissed him quickly outside her classroom and disappeared inside.

* * *

Alex and his dad were cruising around the town. This was something the deputies usually did when it was slow and nothing to report. Maybe they'd be lucky and catch something illegal going on to get out of their boredom. The father and son rode mostly in silence.

"I've been meaning to ask. Your apartment has your furniture and everything in it. Why'd you and Norma spend the night at the house last night? Not that I don't mind. Does she not know you have an apartment?"

Alex really hoped their ride would be in complete silence, but of course his dad had to be in his business.

"Nah. I haven't told her yet."

"Why?"

"I will."

His dad let out a deep sigh and shook his head. He wished his son wanted to mend their relationship. A call came through on the radio about a disturbance. Alex and his dad made their way to the place where the call came from. An older lady reported a burglary. She came home to find her house in a mess and all her jewelry missing. Alex's dad took the report and shortly after, they left. They went back to the station and Alex did so more filing and paperwork before it was time for him to clock out and go home.

He went to his apartment and cut the light on as he walked in. He entered the bathroom and cut the shower on. After his shower, he walked back into the room and called his beautiful girlfriend.

" _Hi._ "

"Hey. What're you doing?"

" _Writing an essay. So are we going to talk about what happened earlier now?_ "

She was always one to get straight to the point.

"Norma..."

" _If you don't tell me. I'll just walk into her room right now and ask her."_

"It's nothing to worry about."

" _Alex! If she can ruin your mood, then it is something to talk about. I'm going to go talk her her right now. I'll call you tomorrow."_

She hung up the phone before he could respond and went to Rebecca's room. She knocked on the door and waited for Rebecca to allow her entrance.

"Hey what's up?"

"Did you say something to Alex today?"

Rebecca squinted her eyes at Norma. "Just told him what someone needed to say."

"And what was that?"

"He didn't tell you?" She chuckled a bit. Norma's irritation grew rapidly.

"I'm asking you."

"I just told him that he's a little too controlling. That's all."

"Why would you even say that? That's not true at all."

"Yeah, to you. You're too blind to see it. Soon enough, he'll be telling you what you can't wear and will want you home by a certain time. I'm just telling the truth."

Norma stood there, contemplating on what to say next. She was so over Rebecca and her drama. How did their friendship get this way, she still did not know. It was like a storm was invading their friendship and would not pass.

"For now on, how about you just keep all your negative thoughts about him to yourself. I don't want to hear you talking about him. And I don't want you to confront him or whatever it is that you're trying to do. You have no reason to talk to Alex."

"Please, I don't have any reason to talk to him anymore. I hope you'll see what he really is before it's too late."

"What are you even talking about? I know who he is! I've been with him or almost three years. I'm not blind. I'm going to marry him one day. And we're going to have a family and we'll be happy. I love him. And you know that. So, stop talking about him. I don't need you to tell me anything about him. I don't even know why you think he's getting in between us. I've never blew you off for him. I've always been there for you. Alex and I are perfectly fine for one another. Take your own advice and mind your business!"

Why was it this way? Norma had been asking herself that question lately. Rebecca was the only person she had a long friendship with. Now, it was fading away. She figured it was because they were going on different paths and sometimes, people just grow apart. They move on with their lives. People change. Rebecca and Norma weren't the same girls they were in high school. Still, it hurt to have a friendship vanishing like this.

Rebecca didn't say anything after Norma's rant. She instead just looked at her with a hint of sadness and anger until Norma walked out of the room. She closed her door and slipped into her bed.


	12. Chp 12

Today was their three year anniversary. On this day, Alex asked Norma to be his girlfriend during their prom night. It was definitely the best day of his life and one of his most memorable ones. Today had to be special. He took off from work today, but Norma had to go to the City Hall because June was behind on a lot of things.

It was 9 am and he was waking up in his new bed in his apartment. He would surprise her with it tonight. After his run in with Rebecca, he was nearly desperate to get her out of living with the redhead. The apartment was clean spotless. The fridge was stocked and everything was in place. Alex got out of bed and got ready for the day. He skipped breakfast and headed straight to the store. He decided he would cook her dinner tonight in their new apartment. He loved taking her out, but today, he wanted it just to be the two of them with no one else around.

He picked up everything they would need for tonight and headed back to the apartment. By that time, it was 11 am and he didn't have nothing left to do until he had to pick Norma up when she got off. He texted his friend Bob and asked if he wanted to hang out with him. After getting an agreement to his request, he headed out the apartment and went to Bob's house.

His house was like a mansion. Their was a pool in the backyard and a tennis court. He walked up the the door and was greeted by Bob. They walked to the backyard where they sat in the pool house to hang out.

"So what's up man. Surprised you're not with your girl right now."

Alex rolled his eyes and took a sip of the beer he was drinking.

"Whatever."

They sat in silence for a while before Alex spoke again.

"Did you lie about what you said about Rebecca?"

"When?"

"You said she was doing drugs."

"Oh... well I wasn't sure, but it just seemed like she was."

"Bob, don't use me and Norma to get back at her. I want nothing to do with Rebecca."

"What? How did I-"

"You knew I would warn Norma about Rebecca and you knew Norma would say something to her. You used Norma as a way to get under Rebecca's skin. We don't need to be wrapped up in your bullshit."

"It's not even like that man."

"Yeah okay." Alex shook his head. Bob knew what Alex meant, so he decided not to say anything further. They watched TV for most of the day before it was time for Alex to pick Norma up.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted her with a kiss as she hopped into his truck.

"Hi," she was beaming at him. "So... you know what today is?"

"Uh... is this a certain day I should know about?" he played.

"Alex!" she swatted his arm.

"I'm just playing. Of course I know Norma. How could I forget the best day of my life."

She blushed, her cheeks now pink and warm. "Do you want to do anything? I don't really mind. I can just hang out with you and still have a good time."

"I have a surprise for you actually."

"Really?" her blue eyes sparkling.

He smiled at her and drove to their destination As they neared the place, Alex told Norma to put on a blindfold that he had in his glove compartment.

"A blindfold? Really Alex."

"Put it on Norma."

She giggled and obliged him. Less than 5 minutes later, he was putting the car in park. He got out of the truck and hurried to Norma's side to help her out.

"Don't run me into a wall."

"I got you babe. Don't worry," he assured. He walked them a few feet until he reached the door to their new apartment. After unlocking the door, he carefully guided her inside. She had a smile on her face the whole time and nothing but excitement flowed throughout her body. He sat her down in the stool that was at the kitchen bar.

"Ooo, something smells good," she commented.

He stood behind her while she was sitting and kissed her temple and ran his hands down her bare arms. She felt goosebumps spread across her skin from his soft touch and finally, he removed the blindfold.

Norma took in the scene. She was in an apartment that she'd never been in before. It was fully furnitured and in front of her was two plates that were covered like in a restaurant and two empty glasses. There was also electronic, flameless candles in random spots in the apartment. She smiled and looked at Alex.

"Where are we?"

"Our apartment."

"Ours?"

He nodded and uncovered their plates. "I cooked. It should still be pretty warm. I made it right before I went to go pick you up."

Alex made lasagna. He went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of non alcoholic sparkling cocktail. He poured the liquid into their glasses and took a seat next to her at the kitchen bar.

"When did you do this?" she asked, her eyes wandering around the apartment before landing back on him.

"When I found out you were pregnant."

"This is really nice Alex." She held his hand and looked at him with love and adoration. Never did she think she would find a love like this. She was truly lucky to have him.

"So... Will you move in here?"

She didn't hesitate. "Of course."

Alex was relieved and happy all at once. This was all he ever wanted. He reached into his pocket and gave her a key that he had made for her. She took it happily. Once the sappiness subsided, Norma took a bite of her food and she nearly moaned.

"Oh my God. I've been hungry all day and this is so good!"

"I'm glad you like it."

She ate her plate fairly quickly and Alex put their plates in the sink.

"Well, would you like a tour babe?"

She laughed at him and nodded yes. It wasn't a large apartment, so there wasn't that much to show. He showed her their bathroom and finally the bedroom. When the door opened, the room was dimly lit with a lamp. Norma noticed the large bed against the back of the wall and how neat and clean the sheets were. She bit her lip and looked around the room. The bed was soft and comfortable as she sat down on it.

"I love it."

Alex could feel his heart bursting with satisfaction. He walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too."

Alex knew, that one day he would marry her. He wanted her to be his completely. His _wife_. There was no one else for him. Norma was his match. She was the only one that could handle him and match his intensity. It felt a little crazy and unreal how love had found its way into his life.

He leaned to her and kissed her soundly. She laid down on her back as he fell on top of her, their lips never parting. She ran her hand through his hair as he snaked one hand up her thigh and underneath her dress. He moved his lips from hers and began assaulting her neck with his lips. Her skin was soft and flushed. Alex ran his tongue down the side of her neck, granting him a few pleasurable moans from Norma.

Norma played with the bottom of his shirt now, running her hands underneath it to touch his hard chest and stomach. Alex eventually leaned away from her to remove his shirt and leaned back down to kiss her. He touched her everywhere. From her neck, to her breasts, down to her stomach, and across her legs. Her arousal was almost too much for her. She felt her panties sticking. Alex removed his hands from her.

"Can I undress you?"

She let out a soft moan and nodded her head yes. He didn't even have to ask, but it made her more hot between her legs that he did.

Alex pushed her further up the bed, causing her to gasp suddenly. He watched her, like he was a predator and she was his prey. She knew he was going to consume her, and the anticipation of it all is what made her want him even more. She didn't even know if she was breathing. He had her so transfixed. Alex was definitely her favorite drug. He pushed her dress up and over her head, pleased that she was braless.

"Kiss me," she said.

He leaned down to kiss her, coaxing his tongue in her mouth. It was as if they were painting a story with their lips. A wave of pleasure washed over her as he moved his tongue down to the middle of her neck. He squeezed her breast in his hand somewhat roughly, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. Continuing, his lips found their way to delicate stomach, still amazed that she was carrying their baby there. He kissed her stomach and licked her navel and she giggled at the ticklish feeling. He got lower until he was right above her bikini line.

Alex ran his tongue along her incredibly soft skin as she breathed heavily. Her eyes was closed and she had her head thrown back against the pillow. He slid her damp panties from her. Leaning back up, he placed his mouth on one nipple, then the other, sucking on them for a minute.

"Hmm," she whispered.

He removed his tongue from her nipples and kissed her body all the way down until he got to her moist lower lips. She could feel his hot breath against her and it caused her to shudder. He spread her legs and immediately latched his mouth to her. She started to squirm underneath him. He tongued all around her center as if he was licking a melting ice cream cone. She was melting in a sense, with her own juices dripping out of her.

Norma began fondling her breasts, squeezing them in her own hands with pleasure. Alex looked up at her closed eyes and parted lips. The sight of her made him ache. Gently and ever so slow, he pushed two of his fingers inside of her. He moved them in and out while his tongue still worked on her clit. He continued this for a few more minutes before she pushed him away.

She had that look in her eyes that made him throb with excitement. She pulled him closer to her so that he was laying on top of her. He took a moment to pull his pants off so that they were now both fully unclothed. He kissed her and reached his hand down to guide himself into her beautiful, amazing paradise. She gasped loudly and held onto his forearms. He continued to kiss her as he moved within her slowly, lovingly. Her toes curled as she focused on how he was making her feel. Alex buried his face into her shoulder as he softly bit the skin there.

He loved hearing and feeling her breathy moans in his ear as he plunged deeper into her. Norma moved her hands to his hold his face so that she could kiss him. She moved her hips against his thrusts for more friction. He craved her even more. He licked down her neck again and she let out a loud moan. It was becoming too much for him.

"I'm gonna' cum," he barely got the sentence out before he spilled inside of her. He then watched her unfold. Her legs clamped around his waist as she clenched around him. He stayed inside until his hips ceased its jerking. She was smiling at him and he finally removed himself.

He held her in his arms, hugging her body as close to his as possible. After a few minutes had passed, he broke the silence.

"When do you want to get your stuff moved in?"

"Eager are we?"

"I mean... yeah. You said you would move in."

"I know. I will. It's just... I still feel bad because I literally have only been living with Rebecca for 3 weeks."

Alex sighed and rolled his eyes at hearing her name. Norma turned around to face him.

"You rolled your eyes didn't you? They'll fall out your head one day."

He smirked and rubbed her back.

* * *

The next morning, Norma walked into the apartment she shared with Rebecca, thankful that the girl wasn't there at the moment. Alex followed behind her.

"I'm gonna' shower. You can wait for me in my room just in case Rebecca comes back." She had her back turned to him as she was gathering her items for her shower.

"I'm not invited?"

She quickly turned to him, a hint of a smile on her face. "Haven't you had enough?"

"Never of you Norma," his face turned serious as he said that. She smirked at him and walked past him to go to the hall bathroom.

"Next time love." She saw him pout and laughed. Alex walked into Norma's room and laid on his bed to watch YouTube videos until she was done. 15 minutes later, she walked into the room with a towel wrapped around her and her hair wet. His eyes were immediately drawn to her. She looked at him and made her way to her dresser to pull out her clothes. Alex got up from her bed and stood behind her, placing his hands on her waist. He deeply inhaled her scent and that put goosebumps on Norma's skin. She was starting to sink in his affection.

"You smell good," he kissed the back of her neck.

"Stop," she giggled.

"Why?" he tried to remove the towel from her but she tightened her grip on it.

"Don't you want to at least eat something?"

"If it's you then yeah babe."

She smiled. "Wait for me in the living room."

He grabbed her chin and kissed her before walking out of her bedroom. Not much later, she came out of the room and walked into the kitchen to see Alex starting on a pan of eggs.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making you something to eat."

She moved closer to him to look at the pan, thoroughly impressed. "You know you're the sweetest person ever right?"

"Mhm," he grinned.

Alex made her some toast to go with the eggs and took her plate to the table that was in the apartment. She made sure to tell him to eat something as well.

"So when do you plan on moving in our place?" he knew he already asked this question in a similar way last night, but he really wanted to know.

"Well, I really want to talk to Rebecca about it first."

Alex scoffed. "For what again?"

Norma stared at her plate a few minutes in thought. "I just feel like I have to say something. It's not right for me to just pack up all my stuff and leave without giving her an explanation. I'll do it today. She's most likely gonna' be at her parent's house later. They invited us for dinner."

Alex wanted to say something else, but he wouldn't. He had to let her handle things the way that she wanted.

"Are you coming back to our place tonight?"

"Yes. After dinner. I'll bring leftovers."

"Alright."

Alex had to work today so Norma decided she would spend her day at Rebecca's parent's house and would have them drop her off at their new apartment afterwards. They finished breakfast and he dropped her off and made his way to Sheriff's station. As he walked in, he was greeted by a couple of the deputies. Sitting down at his work desk, he started to work on the paperwork that the other employees were too lazy to do.

His father was out on a call, much to Alex's pleasure. It was always a better work day when his father wasn't breathing down his neck with his questions and pretending. He knew the man was only trying to mend their relationship out of guilt, which Alex quite honestly had no interest in. He stopped caring for their relationship a long time ago, as sad as it is. Who knows. Maybe when Alex grew out of his stubbornness and something might change. But Alex knew that probably would never be the case.

Norma was in the attic with Susan looking at an old sewing kit. When she arrived, Susan immediately invited her in with open arms as she always did. She informed Norma that her husband Paul was working at the moment, but would surely be home for dinner tonight. Norma was told that Rebecca would be there later as well and so they decided to do some late spring cleaning to pass the time, something Norma never minded.

"I never use the old thing anymore. I think I last used it when I made Rebecca a sweater when she was 10."

"Yeah. It's been a while for me too. Since high school."

"Oh!," Susan replied delightfully. "Well, if you want, you can take this one. It'll most likely stay up here forever with no one to use it. It's old, but it gets the job done."

"Are you sure?" Norma really did miss sewing, as it was something she truly enjoyed. Her last sewing machine was at her parent's house, and she has no contact with them now.

"I'll take it downstairs for you so you won't forget it."

The woman smiled and walked out of the attic with Norma close behind. Some time had passed and Rebecca was walking through the front door. Norma was sitting on the couch watching a movie while Susan was in the kitchen getting dinner together.

It was awkward as hell, but Norma spoke first.

"Hey,"

"Hey. How long have you been here?"

"A few hours. I didn't have anything to do today."

Rebecca nodded and went into the kitchen to greet her mother. Just then, Paul walked through the door. Norma stood up with a smile on her face as he hugged her.

"Norma. How've you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm good. How's work?"

"Good as can be," he gave her a friendly smile and the two of them went to the dining area as Susan was placing the food on the table. Rebecca watched Norma and her father smiling to one another. Everyone took a seat at the table and started to eat.

"How are you girls doing so far? This semester is almost finished right?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, we take the rest of our finals next week," Norma answered.

"Great! So honey what do you plan to do once you finish?" He directed the question to Rebecca. She glanced up and saw all eyes on here. Norma could only watch as the girl internally cringed, knowing how much she hated questions about college. She was also aware that Rebecca had no idea what her next course of actions was regarding school. She was failing some classes and would most likely have to retake them in the summer.

"I don't really know dad." Rebecca started on her plate again as both her parents looked at her with concern.

"Well... are you okay in your classes? You never really tell us much about them."

"I don't like talking about it and you know that," she glared at her dad.

"Rebecca," her mother said in a hard voice. Rebecca ignored her and her face started burning with irritation.

Rebecca got up from the table and walked up the stairs to her room. Her parents shook their heads as Norma looked towards the stairs that Rebecca just walked up.

"Will you excuse me?" Norma said politely. Susan nodded and Paul did the same. Norma walked upstairs to Rebecca's room and knocked on her door. She didn't answer, so Norma knocked again.

"It's me, Norma."

After a few seconds, Rebecca told her to come in. She closed the door behind her and saw the girl laying on her back in her bed with her fingers laced together, resting on her stomach. Norma took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"You okay?"

Rebecca sighed and closed her eyes momentarily. "Peachy."

Norma studied her, she looked overwhelmed and exhausted. "You'll be fine. If you fail your classes, you can retake them in the summer and just graduate a little late. It doesn't matter when you finish, just know that you will finish."

"Norma I don't want to talk about my classes alright? I don't want to be reminded that I was being a fucking idiot and didn't take my classes serious this semester. I have nothing but Fs and I'm pretty sure my GPA is complete shit by now."

Rebecca was planning on getting her associates and would go to a university out of state for her bachelor's. She wanted to go into the banking business and in order to do that, she needed a bachelor's degree. Norma felt for her, but what good would it do to pity yourself?

"So work harder until you get to where you need to be. You don't need to throw a tantrum. And stop being so rude to your parents. They'll do anything for you, the least you could do is show them respect," Norma scolded the girl, not caring how she would take it. She felt really grateful for Paul and Susan and it annoyed her that their daughter could be the opposite.

Rebecca sat up on her bed and looked at Norma. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came. She knew Norma was right, so she looked away and shook her head.

"You'll be fine," Norma reassured.

Rebecca couldn't help but cry. It was a sucky feeling being behind on things and feeling stuck in one spot. Norma gently rubbed her back and let her cry on her shoulder. After Rebecca calmed down, Norma took it was an opportunity to talk to her about their living arrangements.

"I need to talk to you," she began. Rebecca gave Norma her full attention.

"I hate to bring this up now, but I want to let you know. Alex found a place for us to live together. I'm going to be moving out. I know it sucks because me and you just got a place together and I'm sorry but... I just think it's better this way. I'm not saying that I hate living with you, it has nothing to do with you and I, not really." Although Norma had been complaining about Rebecca, she didn't want to make it seem as if her friend drove her out of their apartment.

Rebecca was silent for a moment. Norma couldn't read her. She had a blank expression on her face and she knew the direction of the conversation could go two different ways; acceptance or rejection. Unfortunately, it was the latter.

"This is fucking bullshit Norma. Why did you even bother to move in with me only to leave three weeks later? It's because of Alex. Of course it is. And yes, he is your boyfriend. I know that! But I'm your friend. I was your friend before he even became your shitty ass boyfriend. So you're just going to leave me alone huh? You're not seeing this from my perspective. I told you a hundred times how I wanted us to get a place together. And yeah, I knew eventually you would probably go live with Alex, but I didn't think it'd be three weeks after living with me. I know this is all him."

 _Here we go again_. Norma had already told Rebecca to watch how she talks about Alex. The girl would probably never learn. Yes, it sucked that she was leaving this soon, but this was her decision now.

"Rebec-"

"And just when will you stop following after him like a lost puppy? You're so damaged and fucked up that you think him being controlling is the equivalent of love. You are being manipulated by him. He's too jealous and he's insecure. I can't believe you."

Norma felt her heart pounding through her chest as rage filled her. She couldn't believe what her "friend" had just said. Norma had a hard life growing up, and it took so much for her to open up about it to Rebecca. And now, she was throwing her history back in her face by calling her damaged. That was the final straw.

"You're delusional. Nothing you say matters when it comes to Alex. I was trying to be an adult and let you know the situation, but you're like a child, always whining and complaining about the smallest things. I'm not going to sit here and tell you about yourself like how you try to do with everyone in your life. The real person that's insecure is you. But like I said, I won't sit here and judge you about it," she let a deep exhale.

"I'm pregnant. I have my own shit I need to get together and I'm doing that with him. Not because I'm being _controlled_ , but because I want to. I love him and he loves me and that is it and you have to deal with it. Or don't. I don't care anymore at this point."

Norma stood up, opened the door, and walked out. She went downstairs and told Susan and Paul goodbye, aware that they probably heard everything she was talking to Rebecca about.

Paul offered to give her a ride to anyplace she wanted to go to, but Norma declined. She walked out of the house and began making her way down the sidewalk, tears filled her eyes as she tried so hard not to have a breakdown right then and there.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I love reading them! :) So Rebecca huh? I just feel like sometimes, friendships change once people grow up and their priorities become different. It's unfortunate, but it's life. Feel free to share your thoughts, anything at all.**


	13. Chp 13

Norma used the key that Alex gave her last night and walked into the apartment. Alex was sitting on the couch watching TV when he saw her. He smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey babe. Did you bring some leftovers?"

"Sorry, I forgot."

He immediately sensed something was wrong and stood up and glided over to her. He grabbed her shoulders and looked in her face, his eyes wandering all over her.

"Why were you crying?" Her red eyes was the first thing he noticed. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. He guided her to the couch so that she could sit down. "Talk to me. Please," Alex nearly begged.

"Everything was going fine until I talked to Rebecca."

Alex felt his ears heating up and he was sure his face was about to turn red. He couldn't stand the girl, and he'd never seen Norma so upset before over her. It made him furious.

"What'd she do now?"

"She just said something... I don't really want to talk about it. Anyway, I guess I'll be moving in here soon. Guess you get your wish after all," she looked at him and looked away, then stood up. Alex noticed she had a tone in her voice that he didn't understand. She was giving him an attitude. He stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

"Why'd you say it like that? I wanted this for the both of us. I did all of this for you Norma. I'm not responsible for what happened between you and Rebecca. Let's be honest, that friendship was bound to dissolve sooner or later."

She slammed the fridge door shut but didn't turn around. "Why do you keep saying things like that? You're part of the reason why me and her were fighting for so long anyway."

He frowned and grabbed her arm to turn her around to face her. "How do I have anything to do with that?"

"She warned me about you."

Alex stood there shocked, but angry. _Warned_? "What the hell does she have to warn you about Norma?"

"You're trying to control me. Is that why you got me pregnant? So that you can think of me and this baby as your possessions?" Something about what Rebecca said to her reminded her of her brother. He would try to claim her as his only and would make it seem as if she didn't have any personal rights.

"Control you? Norma I would never control you. And I didn't get you pregnant on purpose. I don't want to possess you. I love you. You know that more than anybody," he sighed and ran his hand over his face. He stared at her and bit the inside of his cheek, fully and completely pissed. He had to tread the water carefully now when it came to Norma. He knew she was being overemotional and super sensitive now. Still, he couldn't believe she would even say something like that. All because of that redheaded girl.

"Well stop telling me who I need to be friends with!"

"I never did. I just know that SHE isn't a good friend for you anymore. Yeah, she was great in high school. But, she's changed. Don't let her get in your head and in between us."

"Like how you got in between me and her? Way to contradict yourself," she countered.

"Damn it Norma," he started to pace around the kitchen. She could be so difficult at times. "What she says doesn't matter."

She remembered telling Rebecca exactly that a few hours ago. She knew Rebecca's words and thoughts didn't matter. Norma was just upset about what had happened during dinner tonight and taking it out on Alex. He didn't deserve it and she knew it. She burst into tears and covered her face with her hands. Alex slowly walked to her and held her in an embrace. She gave into him and held him tighter.

"You're right. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I just said. I'm sorry Alex," she apologized profusely.

"Shh... Let's just go to bed," he placed a hand on her back and led her into their bedroom. She sat on the bed, looking defeated and completely done. Alex felt a pain form in him. He hated to see her like this. Rebecca must have said something horrible to cause her to act out in this manner. That made him all the more angry, that someone caused his Norma to hurt like this. He bent down to remove her shoes and helped her out of her pants and t-shirt she was wearing. He gave her one of his shirts like he always did and she put it on. He changed into his own pajamas and helped her underneath the covers. He kissed her head and turned off the bedside lamp.

* * *

The ride to campus the next day was silent. Norma felt a lot of guilt about starting a fight with Alex. She occasionally glanced at him as he was driving and he had yet to look her way. Her heart felt heavy at the way things were right now. They arrived at the campus and they both got out.

Alex walked her to her class and they stopped once they were outside of the door.

"Text me after your last class so I can take you to work."

"Alex, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean any of it."

"I know Norma," he gave her a sad smile and walked away. She watched him disappear around the corner and walked into her class. She couldn't focus on anything. She sat there staring mindlessly at the projector screen, not hearing a word her professor was lecturing. Her class ended and she made her way to her second class.

She sat in a seat when James sat right next to her.

"Hey Norma. How's it going."

"Good," she said, not even bothering to look his way.

"Nice. So our last meeting for the club is this Wednesday. Think you might be able to make it? Adam should come too."

She turned to him slowly. "His name is Alex. A-L-E-X. And no I can't go to your damn meeting. I have things to do. Leave me alone."

He sat there dumbfounded at her rudeness. He didn't even know she was capable of being that way. He looked around, hoping none of their peers noticed what had just happened.

"Hey, chill out. What's got your panties in a bunch?"

She squinted her eyes at his nerve. She couldn't deal with foolery right now, so she grabbed her belongings and walked out the class. She went to the campus library and sat outside on one of the benches. She thought about Alex, wondering if he truly knew that she didn't mean anything she said to him last night. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Rebecca walking up to her.

"Hey Norma."

Nora looked up and saw the girl standing in front of her.

"Hey," she cleared her throat.

"You okay?"

"Yup," Norma answered quickly. Rebecca nodded her head and adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"Okay. Listen... yesterday. I'm sorry for what I said to you. I don't know why I would say anything like that."

Norma just shrugged and avoided eye contact with her. She didn't really have much to say to her now.

"If you need help moving out... I don't mind."

"Okay."

"So... how did you find out about the pregnancy? At the clinic?"

Norma sighed and finally looked at Rebecca. "Yeah."

She didn't say anything for a minute and stood there awkwardly. "That's just crazy," she chuckled lightly but Norma kept a straight face. "You think we can fix this?"

"I don't know Rebecca."

"I guess I'll just have to accept that. See you later then." The girl walked away and Norma leaned her back against the bench. She couldn't think about fixing her relationship with Rebecca. Her first priority was Alex. She needed to make sure they were okay.

Norma was sitting at her work desk in a daze when she heard June's voice. Alex still didn't say much to her when he took her to the City Hall. He didn't even kiss her goodbye.

"Norma?"

"Huh? Sorry."

"You okay?"

"Yes," she lied. June looked at her for a moment and Norma started to feel uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Come to my office please."

Norma got up nervously and followed the woman into her office. June closed the door while Norma sat in a chair in front of her desk. June sat on her desk and looked at Norma.

"What do you need to get off your mind sweetie?"

"Nothing," Norma said timidly.

"You can talk to me about anything. I know I'm your boss, but we won't have that kind of relationship. I want you to feel comfortable enough to talk to me, even if it's personal. Maybe I can help."

Norma hesitated. She really liked June and looked up to her a lot. She gulped and stared at her shoes.

"I'm just going through something right now. It won't affect my job though. I can do this job and I can get things done. Whatever you need Mrs. Puckett."

"I know you can get things done Norma. I'm not worried about that. How's your classes?"

"They're good. I'm graduating in 2 weeks. My finals are next week."

"I'm happy for you," the woman smiled at Norma and Norma relaxed. "So what's got you staring into space at your desk?"

"I'm sorry about that. It won't happen again."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," she assured.

"Well... I just had a fight with my boyfriend recently about something stupid. And I think I just lost a friend. The girl I was roommates with. There's just... life is kind of crazy right now."

"Yeah. I can imagine. All this stress isn't good for you Norma."

Norma looked into the woman's brown eyes. She could tell June knew about her pregnancy. She sighed and pushed her hair back.

"How do you know?"

"I remember gettings sick easily off smells when I was in my first trimester. Why didn't you tell me? Not that you're obligated to. I'm just wondering."

"I was scared," Norma confessed.

"Why? You shouldn't feel scared to talk to me."

"I just thought you would replace me if you knew."

"That would be unethical of me Norma. I'm actually happy for you and your boyfriend. We can work with this. You're an amazing assistant and I would like to keep you around as long as I can," she smiled and Norma returned the gesture.

"Thank you for being understanding."

"Of course. If you ever need anything, I'm here," she offered.

Norma nodded and walked out of the office. She felt better now about this situation. However, Alex still consumed her thoughts like the plague.


	14. Chp 14

Norma had just finished her last final. She was finally done and she couldn't be more proud of herself. She had already paid her fees for graduation and couldn't wait to be handed her degree. It was a Thursday and Alex didn't have class today, so she texted him asking her if he was able to pick her up to take her to work. She felt bad about it because he would sometimes have to leave work for her, knowing his dad would throw a fit about it.

Ever since their fight last week, she noticed something different between her and Alex. She knew she had said something extremely hurtful to him and felt he needed some time to completely forgive her, which she understood. She hated how she could be sometimes. She knew exactly who Alex was and knew his love for her was insurmountable. He texted her back a few minutes later telling her he would be there in 15 minutes.

Norma sat outside the building across the street from the student parking lot and smiled when she saw his truck pull up. She rushed over and got in.

"Thanks for picking me up."

"Mhm," he quickly smiled and drove out of the campus grounds. She kept stealing glances at him while he was driving. He was silent, still, and Norma let out a sigh.

"Alex, how's work going today? Did your dad get on you for leaving early? I can talk to him, maybe he will take it easier on you."

"He wasn't at the station when I left. And you don't need to talk to him. I can handle whatever shit he gives me," he said with a little irritation. Norma nodded and gazed out the window.

Alex turned his head to look at her before focusing back on the road. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that," he apologized. It just annoyed him having to talk about his dad.

"It's fine," she made sure to give him a warm smile. They arrived at the City Hall and Norma told him goodbye. She was expecting one of their usual departing kisses, but it never came. A sharp pain hit her heart. He hasn't expressed much affection to her ever since last week. She would always have to initiate it, whether it was a hug or just a gentle touch to his arm.

She greeted the other employees as she walked through the building to report to June. The woman was in her office with another man looking at some papers. Norma knocked on the door, gaining both of their attentions.

"Glad you're here. I need your help," June immediately started. She asked Norma to go through a bunch of files that was supposed to be tracking the public library's inventory and financials.

By the time she was done, it was also time for the City Hall to close. June was somewhere else in the building so Norma just decided to leave instead of spending more time searching for her, as she was already exhausted.

Alex was sitting in his truck outside of City Hall waiting for Norma to exit. He missed her all the time whenever she wasn't near him. He was aware that he was being a little distant towards her, and the guilt of it was eating him alive. She was pregnant and emotional to anything. He had to remember that.

He saw her walk out of the building gracefully, telling one of the security guards bye. Soon enough, she was in his proximity. He touched her leg to greet her and she instantly looked his way.

"How was your day?" he asked her.

"Good."

He squeezed her knee before starting the truck and driving them to their apartment. They walked inside and Norma goes to the kitchen to wash her hands. She opened the fridge to find something for her and Alex to eat, but is stopped once she feels his hands on her waist.

"I have to get back to the station. My shift isn't over yet," he told her.

"You've been there all day. How isn't your shift over yet?" she closed the fridge and turned to face him. He never worked a double shift, not that she has ever known. "Well what time will you be back?" Her voice sounded more sad than she would have preferred.

"Around 9 pm."

"Okay. Well see you then." She figured it was best not to question him so that it wouldn't lead into a fight. Maybe he picked up more shifts in order to prepare for their baby. _Maybe to avoid me,_ she couldn't help but think. She hoped that wasn't the reason.

Alex looked at her before pulling her closer to him. His lips soon found hers in a gentle exchange. Norma wrapped her arms around his neck as she let him kiss her. She missed this. He hasn't kissed her like this since before their fight last week. He pulled away and Norma had to stop herself from leaning towards him for more.

"See you soon." He stroked her soft blonde hair before walking out of the door. Norma touched her lips and smiled to herself.

* * *

"Alex, can you get your dad to sign these forms please? They're from the DEA and I've been telling him about them for the past 2 weeks but he never listens to me," one of the deputies asked.

Alex knew his father was avoiding the DEA. He wasn't too sure if any of the other employees knew about the crooked business the Sheriff of their town was a part of. Alex nodded to the deputy and took the papers from him.

He knocked on his father's office door and was allowed entrance.

"Some DEA papers need to be signed."

His father glanced at the papers in his hand and groaned loudly.

"Thanks _mijo_." He didn't reach for the papers, so Alex just sat them down on his desk. He was about to walk out when his father called out his name.

"Yeah?" Alex faced the man.

"Uh, look. If you ever get stopped by any DEA agents, don't say anything to them. About anything. They might come down here soon. And, be careful with what you talk to people about...work related. I cant- We can't afford any misunderstandings when it comes to the DEA. Understand?"

Alex scoffed. His father's "business" caused Alex to despise him and his father knew that. Still, his dad cared more about the drug business than his own family. Alex couldn't stand him for that reason. This man was the reason his mother wasn't in her right mind anymore.

"Whatever."

"Hey! Alex, I'm serious. I don't need the attitude."

"How can you live with yourself? These people elected you. They thought you'd keep the peace in this town, instead you made it fuel on drugs."

"I don't expect you to understand now, but you will if you want to become Sheriff. You'll know then."

"I'm nothing like you. You're nothing but a dirty, crooked cop," Alex felt like the blood coursing through his body was lava now.

"Oh, and you're Prince Charming?"

Alex said nothing. It was like another job in itself to deal with his father. Some part of him secretly wished his dad would get caught by the DEA, but he also knew if that were to happen, they would send another replacement who probably knew nothing about the town and wouldn't do much to keep peace and order. Alex still had a while to go before he would even be qualified to be Sheriff. He would have to complete the academy, work as a deputy or officer for a period of time, and he would actually have to get elected for Sheriff.

" _Mira_ ," his father continued. "I know you don't like what I have to do in order to keep this town going, but it's necessary. This business kept food on the table and gave you and your mother a warm bed. So be grateful, for once in your life Alexander."

Alex couldn't take anymore of his father's excuses, so he walked out of his office. He didn't think he'd even be able to last working at this station if his father was still the Sheriff. He wanted to work at some other station. Maybe the county jail. However, he knew he'd probably get treated like a grunt in a place like that. At least here, he had some sort of independence.

* * *

Norma was standing in the bathroom mirror in her bra and shorts brushing her hair. She had been bringing clothes and some items from her apartment with Rebecca over to the new apartment with Alex, but she wasn't completely moved in yet. It was 9:30pm and Alex wasn't home yet. She planned on staying up for him, but fighting off her sleep became so difficult now. The baby inside of her wanted her to rest. She decided it was best to take advantage of that, since when the baby did come, she would have to be up randomly throughout the night tending to them.

She had been researching a lot on pregnancy and motherhood. A few weeks had past since her first doctor's visit, and the app on her phone told her she was estimated to be 11 weeks. Her belly wasn't big at all, but she could see the changes her body was making to adjust for her baby. Her stomach wasn't completely flat as it was before. She rubbed over her stomach just as she heard the front door being opened.

"Alex?"

He met her in the bathroom and smiled at the sight of her getting ready for bed.

"Hey."

She sighed audibly and smiled back at him. "Hey. I was starting to think you weren't coming back tonight."

He frowned and jerked his head back. "What? I'll always come home to you Norma. You know that don't you?"

"Yes I know. I know," she said.

"Good," he kissed her forehead and walked into their bedroom. Norma finished brushing her hair and brushed her teeth. She then removed her bra and put on a black tank top that she had sitting on the shelf in the bathroom. After she was done, she walked into the room to find Alex shirtless and putting on a pair of pajamas pants.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked him before he laid down on the bed. He gazed at her and nodded his head. They went into the living room and sat down on their couch.

"Okay, so the other night, Alex I was so upset after dinner with Rebecca and her parents and I took it out on you. You didn't deserve what I said to you. And I promise you I don't think what I said at all. I know you're not controlling and I know me getting pregnant wasn't intentional on your part. I don't blame you for it. Also, I know how much you love me and I never want you to think that I doubt your love."

He gave her his full attention and nodded as she finished.

"I know Norma. I'm sorry for my reaction. I knew you were just upset and I know how you are."

"You shouldn't apologize. I'm know how difficult I can be and I'm so sorry."

"Yeah," he started. She honestly was difficult, but he gave her a pass. She had a horrible childhood and now she was dealing with an unplanned pregnancy and the lost of a friendship. He never judged her for it. He was aware though, but her difficulty was never seen as a flaw by him. Her love, kindness, and appreciation was more visible than anything about her.

"But, it doesn't matter because you're still perfect," he made sure to tell her.

Norma's heart felt swollen with adoration. Alex was just too good for her sometimes. All the time actually.

"I love you so much Alex."

"I love you too."

She smiled at him until her cheeks hurt.

"So... I think most of this happened between us because of Rebecca. Can you tell me what she said to you that day? When we were in the cafe eating and her and her friends were looking at us snickering? God, it felt like middle school with the way she was acting."

"Oh," Alex began. He didn't really want to talk about Rebecca. At all. They were better off without her in their lives. Well, that's what he always thought.

"Norma..."

"Please Alex."

He sighed in defeat. "She just said how I was manipulating you and controlling you and how you basically deserve someone better than me and shit. Said I was a rebound from Zack. It was stupid really, but I guess it affected my mood because.. well, I've always felt like I don't deserve you. And...I don't know."

"She said that? She actually said that to you?"

"Yeah, but like I said, nothing she says matters. We both know that. Right?"

"Yeah. Wow, I'm so, so sorry for that night. She got into my head. I didn't mean to use the same words she said to you. If I had known..." Norma rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"What happened at the dinner Norma?" He was fine, but he wasn't too sure if Norma was, not completely.

"She called me damaged and said how fucked up I am. I told her about my childhood a long time ago, and she threw it back in my face by saying that to me. All because she's jealous of you and I. And I don't really get why. I never treated her differently because of you. I was always there for her. For anything. I think she's maybe just upset about her and Bob. Plus, her classes aren't going too good for her either. She has a lot she's dealing with actually."

Alex squinted at her. If seemed as if Norma was about to start making excuses for Rebecca's behavior.

"Norma, she's an adult now. She can't keep acting like a child. Nothing she has done is justifiable. She's going through a breakup... So what? Matter of fact, her and Bob weren't even together, so I don't know why that would even affect her. She always blew Bob off for other people. That girl just doesn't want to grow up."

Norma nodded as she listened to her boyfriend. There really was no excuses for Rebecca.

"Yeah... you're right." Norma exhaled and closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't know what to do about her..."

"Well, maybe for now, just focus on yourself and let everything else fall into place. Okay?" he suggested. Norma looked at him and nodded. She then smiled at him and held his hand in hers.

"I missed you today," she laced her fingers with his. Alex grinned at her. She was so alluring. Her face was clean and natural, as she had on no makeup at the moment.

"Yeah?"

She leaned to him and sure enough, her lips found his. Alex gripped her thigh and squeezed her flesh lightly. He heard her moan into his mouth and he swiftly picked her up and placed her in his lap so that she was straddling him. Norma pulled away to look at him. She ran her hands on both sides of his face, softly grazing his cheeks with her fingers. She knew that as long as she had him, everything would be alright.


	15. Chp 15

**A/N: Pretty long chapter. Thnx for sticking with me :)**

* * *

The commencement was today. Norma was graduating with her Associate's degree and so was Alex. It was an even better accomplishment than getting her high school diploma. She never thought it'd be possible for her. Their graduation was at 12pm later today, so she had a few more hours until then.

She walked out of the bathroom and entered the kitchen to start on breakfast for her and Alex. It was 9am and he was still in bed sleeping. She settled on french toast, eggs, and bacon. By the time she was done, Alex had still not come out of the room. She poured a glass of orange juice and brought that and the plate she made to their room. Alex was sleeping on his back and Norma rounded the bed to look at him.

"Alex," she sang out. When he didn't move, she placed the plate and glass down on the lamp stand and put her hands on her hips. He looked so calm and staring at him was like admiring a masterpiece. Alex was art. She pulled the covers off his body and climbed atop of him.

His eyes fluttered open as he felt her weight in his lap.

"Good morning," he greeted.

Norma didn't reply, instead she just kissed him. Alex hands instinctively went up her back before resting on her hips. Norma moved her lips to his jaw and down to his bare chest. She kissed each one of his nipples, making Alex moan softly. She moved lower and trialed her lips along his stomach, stopping once she reached the top of his boxers.

Alex watched her. She was like honey whiskey, and he was feeling a bit woozy from her now. She always had that affect on him. He licked his lips as he felt her grope his erection through his boxer briefs. Her fingers grabbed the edge of his briefs, and she pulled them down leisurely.

Norma looked at him hungrily before grabbing a hold of him. Her hands were soft and warm around his length. She rubbed him up and down in a rhythm that he liked. Alex closed his eyes as her hand worked on him, only to have them open again once he felt her warm and wet mouth around him.

"Oh baby," he let out. Alex hands went to her hair and he ran his fingers through it.

Norma continued to move her mouth over Alex. She liked when it was him at her mercy. She took him out of her mouth to stroke him a few times, occasionally licking up and down his thick shaft. Alex was losing his mind. She was so sexy when she did this and it made him want her more than ever. Her hand movements sped up and she took him into her mouth again. Those beautiful pink lips wrapped securely around him like a glove.

"Mmm. Yeah, just like that." He moved her head up and down with both of his hands, thrusting his hips into her just a little. Alex felt that familiar tingling of his forthcoming release and grabbed her hair with a little more force. Norma read him and focused her movements more at the tip to create a vacuum like suction over him. Alex was done for.

"Shit!" He erupted into her mouth and panted out of her name. He released his hold from her hair and waited for his labored breathing to get back to normal. Norma pulled his briefs back up to cover him and moved out of the bed.

"Good morning," she said with a grin.

Alex smiled back at her and sat up in the bed.

"Come here," he grabbed her hand and tried to get her back into the bed. She deserved a treat for herself. Instead, Norma simply sat next to him and grabbed the plate off the lamp stand.

"I made you breakfast."

He looked at the plate and took it from her. "Oh thanks. Looks good."

"I can go warm it up if it got a little cold," she reached for the plate but he shook his head at her.

"No it's fine," he said and grabbed the fork to eat what she had cooked for him. She smiled and watched him eat. After he was done, he moved out the bed to go take his plate and glass to the kitchen.

When he came back to the room, Norma was bent over picking out some clothes out of a duffel bag she had sitting on the floor. She planned on moving in entirely very soon when she found the time. Alex came up behind her and grabbed her, causing Norma to giggle and face him.

"We should get ready. We have to be at the campus in 2 hours for the seating arrangement."

"Alright." After she picked out her clothes, he grabbed something to wear and they both got ready.

* * *

"Congratulations babe," Alex said. Him and Norma had just graduated and couldn't be more proud of themselves.

"Congratulations to you too. I'm so happy we're finally finished," Norma replied. Alex nodded and wrapped his arm around the back of her neck and started to walk her to the parking lot.

They got inside of Alex's truck. It was only 3 pm now, so they decided to go to their favorite diner in town to get something to eat. It was packed with other graduates, but they managed to find a seat. The waiter came to their table and greeted them.

"Hi, I'm Jake. I'll be-" the young man looked up to see Alex and Norma and stopped speaking. Norma looked at Alex awkwardly. Jake was the waiter that they had that day when Norma had her interview for the city hall and Alex got mad at Jake for giving her extra sweet lemonade.

"Uh... Um... Can I get you two started with something to drink?" Jake avoided eye contact with Alex.

"Yes, I'll take some water," Norma replied in a polite voice. She looked at Alex to answer.

"Water's fine for me too," he said.

"Cool, let me just go grab that right quick and I'll be back to take your order," he scurried off and disappeared to another part of the diner.

"Oh God," Norma commented. "He definitely remembers us!"

"I can tell. I'm sorry about that day."

"No, it's okay."

Jake came back to the table with their water and placed it in front of them.

"So... what will you be having today," he asked, still not looking at Alex, nor Norma for that matter. Norma felt bad because she could see how uncomfortable he was.

"Look, about the last time we were here. We're sorry," Norma apologized. Jake finally looked at them and nodded.

"Well, thanks. So what did you want to order?" he quickly changed the subject.

Norma ordered a grilled chicken caesar salad while Alex settled for a bacon cheeseburger with fries. Jake left after writing down their orders.

Alex looked at Norma as she sat across from him in the booth. His mind took him back to this morning. It was a nice surprise and it was all he could think about at the moment.

"So... this morning."

Norma locked eyes with him and smirked.

"What about this morning?" she asked.

"It was great. You didn't let me return the favor though."

"Don't worry. I won't knock your next opportunity," she smiled at him. Talking about this in public was making him hot with need. Just then, Jake comes back with their orders.

"Thank you Jake," Norma offered. He gave her very faint smile before glancing at Alex. Alex looked at him with no emotion.

"Well, if you need anything else, just holler. I'll come back to check on you," he walked away and went to wait on another table.

Norma and Alex ate their food and Norma finished her salad fairly quickly. She reached across the table and grabbed a couple of Alex's fries from his plate.

"Hey, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you get to eat my plate too," he joked.

"That's exactly what it means. Your baby wants your fries," she laughed. Alex smiled at her words. He had noticed her stomach was growing slightly, still not as visible as it would be in a few more months.

"When is the next appointment?"

"Oh, it's in 2 more weeks. I have a 10am appointment. I should be 13 weeks by then."

"Alright," he made a mental note to tell his dad that he would probably take off that day or come in later than usual.

"Have you been thinking of names?" she asked.

"Nah, not really. You?" he answered honestly.

She shook her head no. "Maybe when I can actually see a bigger belly, names will start coming to me. We still have so much time. You know?"

"Yeah," he agreed.

Jake came back to their tables to check on them. They were about done, so Alex asked for the check. He made sure to leave Jake a $10 tip and they left. They finally made their way to their apartment and Norma sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. It wasn't that late yet, only about to hit 5pm, so they figured they'd just watch Netflix movies for the rest of the night.

They decided on a film called _The Lovely Bones_ , but Norma fell asleep within the first 30 minutes. She was leaning on Alex's shoulder with her feet tucked underneath her and it didn't take long for Alex to fall asleep as well.

* * *

 _Two weeks later..._

Norma was folding her clothes and packing them in a suitcase. She was moving out of her apartment with Rebecca and moving in officially with Alex. She mainly just had a bunch of clothes to pack and that was really it. As Norma was taking the last box to the door, Rebecca had walked in.

"Hey," she said as she took in the scene before her.

"Hey," Norma responded. Rebecca watched Norma as she went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water out the fridge. When she turned around, Rebecca's eyes landed on her stomach. After Norma put the bottle of water down, she found Rebecca staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

The redhead shrugged her shoulders and put her hands in the back pocket of her jeans. "Nothing, I just.. I can see now," she nodded her chin to Norma's stomach.

She was 13 weeks now and her belly was slightly showing. Norma had on a fitted light blue t-shirt with a pair of white jeans.

"Oh, yeah." Norma replied. She went to the living room and tried to reorganize the box that was sitting by the door. She didn't need to, but she didn't know what else to do.

"Congratulations by the way. On the graduation," Rebecca went into the living room with Norma.

Norma turned to acknowledge her, quite surprised at the friendliness in her voice. "Thanks."

Why did it feel so awkward? It's like she didn't know Rebecca at all now. She didn't even know how to have a conversation with her now.

"Yeah, I already enrolled in summer classes. If I pass them, I'll still be on the right track. I can apply to a University after I complete them."

"That's good Rebecca," Norma smiled. She really was glad that the girl was getting her shit together. It did no good wasting money to go to school if you didn't even bother to attend. Just then, Alex walked in from outside. He glanced at Rebecca but looked away just as quick. He saw her outside before she came into the apartment and they didn't bother to speak to one another.

"Is this the last of it?" he asked Norma.

"Yeah,"

Rebecca was watching Alex like she was annoyed by his presence, which caused Norma to shoot daggers at her with her eyes. When Rebecca caught Norma's eyes, she looked away and shook her head.

"Alright. Let me go take it down," Alex grabbed her suitcase and the last of her box and walked back out the door.

"Well, I guess I should go now. Since that's the last of everything," Norma announced.

"Yeah," Rebecca nodded. Just as Norma opened the door again, she heard Rebecca's voice.

"I'll see you around," she told her sincerely. Norma nodded. Shortly after, she met Alex outside by his truck. The weather was nice today and the sun kissed Alex's skin blessedly. Norma admired him as she was walking up to him. He saw her out the corner of his eye and closed the bed of his truck.

"We ready?" he looked back at the apartment complex and then directed his gaze to her.

"Mhm," she walked to the passenger door and Alex opened it for her. They started driving to their new place together.

* * *

 _The next day ..._

When they got to the doctor's office, they were called back quickly since there wasn't that many patients there at the time. They waited in the exam room for about 5 minutes before Norma's doctor came in.

"Hi. How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm good," Norma smiled. She liked her doctor. She was friendly and Norma thought she was very pretty as well.

"Glad to hear it! Nice seeing you here today Dad," she winked at Alex.

Simmons, the doctor, took Norma's blood pressure and checked her breathing. Afterwards, she checked Norma's weight and took measurements of her belly.

"Congratulations, you're officially in your second trimester," Simmons smiled and so did Norma and Alex.

"So what did you eat today?" she asked.

"When I woke up, I had a sasuage and egg biscuit."

Simmons looked up from her clipboard to look at Norma.

"How big was it?"

"Not that big."

"Okay, well did it fill you up?"

"Mhm," Norma replied in a nervous tone. She didn't know why.

"Alright. Well since you're eating for two now, you need to make sure you're eating adequately. You will have to be intaking more calories in the second trimester. Your belly is a little small, so make sure you eat full meals, even if you don't have an appetite. It's for the baby."

"Okay," Norma said as she took in the information.

"How are you sleeping?"

"Good,"

"No pain?"

Norma shook her head no as Simmons documented her answers.

"Okay Norma. You're doing good so far. I'm gonna check on their heartbeat." She pulled the machine closer to Norma's bed and had her lay on her back. Once she placed the device on her belly, they heard it. Norma looked over at Alex who was smiling at her.

"It's good and strong. 130 bpm," she put the device away and Norma sat up.

"So do we get to see them today?" Alex spoke.

The doctor smiled at Alex and faced him. "Not this time. We don't typically do ultrasounds every single appointment."

"Why not?" he asked.

"There's not really a need to unless I suspect anything wrong. Plus, they're expensive and most insurance companies don't cover it for every appointment. Don't worry, the baby is perfectly fine," she assured him with a bright smile. "I'll do one one when she's 22 weeks, so that's not the next appointment, but the one after that. That way, you can know the gender if you like."

"Okay," Alex accepted the answer. He was a little disappointed that they wouldn't see the baby today, but he understood.

"So we're all done here today. Norma make sure you eat more. I wrote you another prescription for your vitamins. You can pick it up at the front desk and they'll also help you set up your next appointment. I want you to come back when you're 18 weeks. Sound good?"

Norma told her yes and her and Alex walked out with Dr. Simmons following. She told them goodbye and walked into another room. Norma and Alex walk out of the building and decided to go to the store.

Norma picks out a few groceries that would last them for the next two weeks. She got to the infant part of the store and smiled as she looked at little baby onesies and shoes. She didn't really care what gender the baby was, as long as they were healthy, that was all that mattered to her. Alex was next to her looking at some diapers and bottles. She saw him put some in the basket and met his eyes.

"It's never too early. We'll need em," he commented. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and they continued their shopping until they got everything they needed. Alex was loading the items while Norma rested in the passenger seat of the car; she was exhausted.

They arrived back at the apartment and Norma helped Alex put the groceries away. It felt a little crazy really, that she was finally living her life with Alex. They lived together now, and soon would have a family. She was nervous about it all, but felt immense happiness nonetheless.

"I have to get to work," Alex told her.

"Okay. When are you off?"

"Six. You want me to pick us up something for dinner?"

"I'll cook," she smiled and walked him out the door. They gave a quick goodbye kiss before Alex got into his truck and drove to work.

* * *

"Hey _mijo_. Sorry I missed your graduation. Had some business to take care of here," his father said as soon as Alex walked in the station.

Alex didn't really care if his father was there to be honest.

"It's whatever," he replied.

His father stood by Alex's desk and Alex had to fight the urge to roll his eyes and groan.

"Need something?" he said meeting the man's eyes. His father scoffed and shook his head at him. Alex didn't bother to say anything else. He continued on with his work with no other distractions.

The station was pretty quiet and calm for most of the day. Alex spent his time checking his email to see if he was accepted into the police academy that he applied for. He had to take an entrance exam and he didn't do as well as he hoped. He passed it, but it wasn't a perfect score. Unfortunately, the academy had a very limiting selection. The classes started in the fall, but they usually sent out the acceptance or reject letters within two weeks.

He hadn't told Norma yet, but if he wasn't accepted into the Academy, he planned on joining the Marines. He knew she would throw a fit about it. He also knew it was a really risky and bold decision. A recruiter he talked to before had informed him that the minimum active duty requirement was 4 years, meaning he would be away from Norma and their baby for a long period of time. The recruiter assured him that he could go home during certain times, but he wouldn't be with his family 24/7. He didn't want that, but he didn't know what else to do if he couldn't become a cop. He was still indecisive about it, but he needed to introduce her to the idea and it made him scared as hell.

Alex got up and went to the break room to grab a granola bar. When he walked in, he noticed a few of the other employees gathered in a huddle talking among themselves. Alex paid no mind to it and was about to walk out when he heard someone call his name.

"Romero," Deputy Leonard called out.

Alex walked up to the group.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"You're the Sheriff's son, you must know something. We heard the DEA is about to come down to make a bust. Should we be worried?"

"What are you talking about?" Alex did remember when his father warned him about the DEA, but he didn't pay it that much mind.

"The DEA. You know? We've been sweeping a lot of shit under the rug because of the good ol' Mr. Sheriff," one of the other deputies, Robert, said sarcastically.

"I don't know anything about that," Alex answered.

The man scoffed and shook his head. "Yeah, whatever. I need to get the hell out of this town. This could ruin our lives."

"What if we just turn in the Sheriff?" Deputy Leonard suggested.

"Shhh! His son's right there idiot!" Gina,the female deputy said.

"Oh hell, he could care less about what happens to his dad. Right Romero? You're with us?" Robert asked.

Alex wasn't sure how to answer. He did hope his father would get caught up in his drug and money laundering business by the DEA, but he didn't know that the other deputies felt the same. Still, it felt wrong to be plotting against the man with other people. He didn't answer at all and instead just walked out of the room.

The rest of his shift went by slower than he liked. Eventually, it was finally time for him to clock out and make his way home to Norma. He entered the apartment and was instantly hit with the smell of whatever she was cooking. He saw her in the kitchen and came up behind her.

"Hey, smells good."

"It's almost ready. Go clean up."

He chuckled at her demand and went to go do as he was told. When he came back, she was still standing over the stove.

"You need some help?"

"Just grab us a plate please," she asked sweetly. Alex grabbed two plates out the cupboard and sat them on the kitchen bar. He took a seat and pulled out his phone to check his email again. Still no news. He put his phone away and Norma turned off the stove. She put their dinner on the plates and then came around to sit at the bar beside him.

"How was work?" she asked in between bites of her food.

"Strange really."

"How come?" she looked at him and waited for an answer.

"The other deputies want to get rid of my dad. They want to turn him in to the DEA."

"Really?" her eyes almost popped out of her head in surprise. "I thought they were all apart of whatever business was going on."

"Apparently not. He'll go to prison if he's caught."

Norma didn't say anything for a while and just looked at Alex. "Well, how would you feel about that?" she wonders.

"I don't know... I want him to get caught. But... I'm just more worried about who would come here to replace him if that happens."

She nodded. "Well, hopefully someone good." Norma knew a little about what Alex's dad participated in, but she never spoke ill of the man out of respect.

"Anyway, how was your day?" he asked.

"Fine, just hung out here. Rested."

They finished their dinner and Alex took the courtesy to wash the dishes while Norma went to get ready for bed. Alex noticed she had been getting to bed earlier now, but he didn't really mind since he understood why. After he was done tidying things up in the kitchen, he went to go brush his teeth in the bathroom and then retreated to his and Norma's bedroom. She was laying in bed on her phone. Alex slipped in and laid close to her. He kisses her shoulder and draped his arm across her, his hand resting on her belly. She smiled and put her phone down on the bedside lamp stand. Her hand sat comfortably on top of his. He rubbed her stomach until she fell asleep.


	16. Chp 16

_Fast forward two weeks..._

"Good morning Norma. What a nice change it is to have you here in the morning. I'm so used to you coming in after your classes. Congratulations on your graduation by the way," June greeted Norma as she walked into her office.

"Thank you," Norma blushed. She would be working full time shifts now until she figured out what to do with her degree. June was happy at the fact since she initially preferred a full time assistant, but she liked Norma so much that she went ahead and hired her for part time.

"You should celebrate!" June tapped on her chin. "Come to dinner with my husband and I. You can bring your boyfriend. We'll treat you guys," the woman urged.

"Um..." Norma started.

"What're you doing Saturday? Not working I know," she chuckled and Norma did the same. "Will your boyfriend be available?"

"I guess I can make him," Norma joked.

"Good. I know a place that's on the outskirts of the town that we can go to. It'll be nice," she smiled.

Norma accepted her invitation and the two of them got to work. June had a group meeting that day which Norma attended as well. Once her meeting was done, June made a trip to the public library to take care of a few things while Norma stayed at the City Hall to help organize June's schedule for the following week.

It was lunch time and Norma made plans to meet with Alex. He picked her up and the two of them went to the lake they went to from time to time. Alex had already-made sandwiches for them that he got from the store before picking her up. They sat on a park bench with a direct view of the lake while they ate.

"You okay love?" Norma asked when she noticed that Alex was daydreaming. He turned to look at her.

"Yeah," he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Is it work?"

"I'm fine baby."

Norma studied him like she always does, but eventually just accepted his answer. For now. They sat at the bench until it was almost time for Norma to go back to work. Alex dropped her off and promised he'd pick her up once she was off. They kissed good bye and went back to their jobs.

* * *

They were at home now and Norma was changing out of her clothes and into her PJs. He walked into their bedroom where she was at and changed his clothes as well. Norma was sitting on the bed brushing her hair as Alex stood up watching her. He loved seeing her in her natural state; no makeup and just her pure beauty. She was stunning all the time. He got into his side of the bed and pulled her too him. She giggled and Alex showered her with kisses.

"Thanks for not letting me finish brushing my hair," she teased. She didn't mind at all.

"Sorry, you want me to finish it for you?" he asked in all seriousness. This was why she loved him so much. He always thought about her needs and wanted to please at any cost.

"You'd brush my hair?"

"Yeah. Give me the brush," he held his hand out, waiting for her to hand it over.

She laughed at him and handed him her brush. She turned her back to him and he brushed her hair out. A smiled was etched across Norma's face as she relished in Alex's kindness.

"Thank you," she turned around, causing him to stop his brushing.

"You're welcome," he handed her back the brush and she got up from the bed to place it on the dresser across the room.

He wanted to tell her about his idea in joining the Marines if the academy didn't work, but he couldn't cough up the courage. She looked so happy and at peace right now. He couldn't ruin that.

"My boss invited you and I to dinner Saturday with her husband to congratulate us on the graduation." She got under the covers and faced him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you want to go? It'll be after you get off work."

"That's fine," he said and laid down completely under the covers with her. Norma kissed him and smiled.

"Night," she said.

"Good night."

* * *

Norma held Alex's hand as they walked into the restaurant together. They walked up to the hostess and Norma told the young girl that she was here meeting with someone. The hostess escorted them to where June and her husband was seated.

"Norma," she smiled.

Norma and Alex took a seat across June and her husband. "Hi. This is Alex," Norma introduced and Alex shook both of their hands.

"Alex, nice to meet you finally. Such a handsome young man," June complimented and Alex thanked her.

"Well this is my husband Jerry."

Norma gave the man a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well. June bug here talks about you a lot,"

"Really?" Norma chuckled.

"She's always saying something like 'I'm so happy I have Norma at the City Hall to save my life!' So I'm honored to meet the young lady that saves my wife's life at work," the man laughed at his joke and everyone else joined in.

A waiter came to their table to take their orders. The restaurant was a nice one. It reminded Norma of the restaurant that Alex took her too after their high school graduation. It was a little fancy and the menu prices almost made Norma scoff out loud. To pass time before their meals came back, June and her husband asked a lot of questions regarding Norma and Alex's plans now that they had a college degree.

"What'd you two major in?" Jerry asked.

"Business," Norma replied.

"Criminal Justice," Alex added.

"Very interesting and great things to major in. What do you want to do with that Norma?" the man continued.

"Um, I've been leaning towards owning and managing my own business. Wedding planning seems fun. Or, like maybe I'll manage a motel or something. I just want to do something that's completely my own."

"That's wonderful," June joined in. "I love you as my assistant Norma, but you really have a lot of potential. I think the City Hall can find something that will get you experience in business and management. If you ever want to go that route, let me know. I'd be more than happy to help you with that. Although, it'll put me out of having an assistant. But you thriving is way better. Right?"

"Thank you so much June," Norma's cheeks grew warm. She was grateful that there was still kind people in the world. People that cared about her.

"Congratulations on the pregnancy by the way," Jerry said kindly, yet with awkwardness. Norma looked at him a little surprised. "Not that June told me. It's just- I saw...when you walked in here," he nodded his head to her stomach.

"Oh, yes thank you," Norma smiled. It was still weird that people congratulated her on a pregnancy that was unplanned and initially, unwanted.

"How far along are you? If you don't mind me asking. Sorry," he continued.

"It's not a problem. 3 months, almost 4."

" _Awww,"_ June said.

After talking a bit about Norma's pregnancy, June turned her attention to Alex.

"Alex, are you planning on going into law enforcement?" June asked.

"Yeah. For now, I want to work as a deputy right here in White Pine Bay. Maybe become Sheriff one day."

"That's great! The Sheriff now... well, I think you'd do a better job. Anyone could really," June commented innocently. She wasn't aware that Alex was the son of the current Sheriff, as she didn't know Alex's last name. And, although she worked at the City Hall, she didn't know that much about the town's Sheriff besides the fact that he was crooked. Everyone knew that.

Norma glanced over at Alex who was sitting there awkwardly. She felt for him and placed her hand on his leg to ease him.

"Yeah, well, I'm just hoping to get into the academy."

"Good. That's really great. I hope you get in. I know they can be very selective and there's limited space getting into one around here." June said.

"Thanks. I'd rather go to the academy than to have to join the Marines." Alex blurted out the words before he realized what he had said. This caused Norma to whip her head to him. He didn't even want to look at her now. He knew she was burning her eyes into him. His face grew red and his hands became clammy.

"Marines? That's good too. Jerry's father was a former Marine. Is that what you plan to do if the academy doesn't work out?"

 _Shit,_ Alex thought. He dug his own grave and he wanted nothing more than to hide from Norma right now. He finally turned to look at her and he could see her confusion and what looked like anger. How could he be so stupid to tell Norma's boss his plans before telling Norma herself?

"Uh..." he cleared his throat as he grew uncomfortable from Norma's stare. "Y-yeah. Maybe. I'm still indecisive about it."

June and Jerry nodded their heads and luckily for Alex, the waiter came with their food. Everyone ate their meals and kept small talk about things happening in town. Norma had been quiet now for most of it, and Alex knew it was because of what he said about the Marines. He couldn't even fully enjoy the meal, which was quite delicious. He was too busy preparing himself for Norma's wrath, for when they would talk about his idea about joining the Marines later. Dinner was over and June, Jerry, Alex, and Norma walk out of the restaurant and back to the respective cars after bidding each other good night.

It was 5 minutes into the drive and Norma had yet to say something. She was looking straight out the windshield. She had her hands in her lap, and while she looked calm to anyone who didn't know any better, Alex knew she was pissed.

"I was going to talk to you about it. It's not set yet. It's just an idea I had."

She exhaled and closed her eyes. She didn't say anything immediately. "We'll talk at home," Norma finally replied.

He nodded and listened to her request. When they got to the apartment building, Alex shut off the engine and darted out the truck to go to Norma's side, very disappointed that she had already exited the truck before he could help her out. She looked visibly pregnant now, as she had just become 15 weeks. Her belly was poking out in the dress she was wearing. They entered the apartment and Norma kicked off her shoes instantly. Alex watched her as she sat down on the couch. Once she was comfortable enough, she looked directly at Alex.

"Marines? When did you decide on that?" she began.

"Norma, It's not a final decision. It's just... an option. I'm not even entirely sure on it."

"How can you go to the Marines when we're about to have a baby Alex? It's hard enough that you'll be off at the academy most of the day. But now you're thinking about joining the military and getting deployed around the country while I'll be here pregnant and taking care of your baby. Why wouldn't you mention that to me!?" She was fuming.

Alex pinched the bridge of his nose. Did she even hear him? It wasn't a set decision, but he knew that didn't matter to her. She most likely didn't want it to be an option at all. He didn't want her getting riled up over this and that's why he was so scared to tell her about it in the first place.

"I won't be deployed everywhere around the country. I'll just be moved from different bases, but they won't be around the globe. I've thought about it. It's the last resort. I have to provide for you some way or another. If I don't get into the academy, the Marines offers good benefits and I can take care of you and the baby by doing that. Norma it's just an option I'm-"

"You can't leave me here to take care of a baby by myself Alex! We are fine. We both have jobs and we have our own place and we are doing better than most people that have babies at this age," She cut him off and got up as quickly as her body allowed her and got into his face, her arms now folded across her chest.

"Norma, please calm down," he pleaded. She had tears in her eyes and it pained Alex's heart.

"You get me pregnant and then you try to leave..." she said in almost a whisper, but Alex managed to hear her crystal clear. It angered him that she would say that because that was far from the truth and she knew that.

"Stop saying stuff like that Norma. You know that's not true. I don't want to leave you," he tried to control his own anger. They could never get through to one another when they were both being hot headed. Remaining calm was essential at this point.

She couldn't help it. Her tears ran down her face and she couldn't get herself together. Alex reached out to her but she backed away from him. He looked at her with bewilderment.

"I'm still here. I'm not even enlisted. This is just an option Norma. It's not final," he tried to explain. He hoped she would understand. He couldn't have her upset with him over this. Yeah, it was unlikable for him to enlist into the Marines while he had a pregnant girlfriend. It was unlikable that he would probably miss the birth of his baby if he joined. It was unlikable for him to be apart from Norma. But, he wanted to make sure her and the baby were taken care of. That was his main priority.

After some time, she calmed herself down and finally looked at him again. She had trouble finding what words to say. Eventually, she just retreated to their bedroom. Alex's head hung low as he stood their aimlessly in the middle of the living room, now alone.

* * *

Alex's day at work was going terribly. His mind was so occupied with Norma and their fight the other night. She was still extremely upset and hadn't spoken that much to him since then. Alex was tired of it. He just wished she'd see it from his perspective. Joining the Marines was beneficial for him, her, and their baby.

It's not like it was his primary decision. He was still waiting to hear back from the academy. If he was accepted, there was no need to go to the Marines. She didn't seem to understand that part. In her mind, it only seemed as if Alex was leaving her with a baby to raise on her own.

"Alex!" his father's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he answered with irritation.

"This is DEA agent Tom Callahan. He'd like to ask you a few questions," he father informed him. Alex studied his dad. He seemed nervous and Alex could tell he was trying to communicate with him through his eyes. He was certain his dad didn't want him to tell the DEA about the illegal business he was partaking in.

"I have to finish these papers," Alex tried to make up an excuse. "Can't you talk to someone else?" he directed to the agent.

"I'd like to speak to you personally. Since you're here right now," Callahan told him with no emotion on his face at all. If people thought Alex was stoic, this man was the definition of it.

"Fine," Alex agreed.

They walked to one of the interrogation rooms in the station and took a seat across from one another. Alex was a bit uncomfortable being in this setting. The atmosphere felt as if he was a suspect and was trying to get convicted of a crime.

"So what's this about?" Alex pondered.

"The Sheriff, your father. His son, you."

"Me?" Alex said with confusion.

Callahan opened the folder that had been sitting on the table in between him and Alex.

"You've lived here your whole life. Graduated from the local high school. Worked here at this station under your father for about a year. Recently graduated from the local college. Criminal Justice?" he looked up at Alex.

"Why are you investigating me?"

"We know about the drugs. The money laundering. Now look, you're the son of the Sheriff. You must know something. And if you do, you should just come on out with it."

Was this really happening? How did Alex even become mixed up in this? Yeah, he was the Sheriff's son, but he didn't know any explicit detail about his father's business.

"I don't know anything. Not really..." Alex said.

"So tell me what you _do_ know," Callahan insisted and leaned back in his chair.

Alex felt conflicted. All this time, he wanted his father to be caught with his business because he blamed him for his mother's mental issues. Alex wanted nothing more than to clean this town from the drug business, and it was one of his goals for when he became the Sheriff because he knew his father would never do that. At this moment, he was stuck on whether to rat his father out or not.

"Whatever my dad does, he doesn't talk to me about it. I just... I guess there's this man, Gil Turner. He's apart of it. That's all I know. I have no idea whatever else the Sheriff does and I'm not a part of it. I-"

"So you're telling me that for years, you have no idea what your father was doing and the people he was connected to?" Callahan cut it.

Alex squinted at the man. Didn't he just give him a name? "You think I'm a part of all this?"

"Never said that."

"Not specifically, but you're implying it. Or else, why would you dig into my background?"

"Just protocol..."

 _Bullshit._ Alex said nothing else and the two men just stared at one another before Callahan broke the silence.

"We're going to catch everyone who's apart of the business. Everyone," he reiterated the last word and gave Alex a cold stare. Alex still did not reply and returned the man's gaze.

"That's all. For now. Don't get too comfortable. I'll be talking to you again soon."

Alex got up from his seat and walked out of the room. When he came back to the main office of the station, all the employees was staring at him with curiosity and some, with worry. He didn't see his father in the office anymore. Alex walked over to his desk and tried to finish the paperwork he had to do. It was a difficult task because he could constantly hear the other deputies whispering about him and his dad.

 _You think he's in on it too? He has to be right? He's the Sheriff's son._

 _No. He's a good kid. I don't think he knows much._

 _He's probably just covering for him_

 _There's no way he could be apart of that..._

Alex had enough. It was like he was in high school again where everyone endlessly gossiped and glanced at one another with the corner of their eyes.

He grabbed his keys and clocked out.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Norma just doesn't want Alex to go anywhere. Hopefully he'll get into the academy so he won't have to join the Marines. :D Also, I have no idea what Alex's dad's name is. If you've noticed, I've made up other character's names, but I just can't come up with a name for Alex's dad. They've never mentioned it in the show. Or did they? Well, I hope it's okay to just go by Mr. Romero, Alex's dad/father, or the Sheriff.**


	17. Chp 17

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Monday and Norma was currently at the City Hall helping organize this event that June was in charge of. It was an Art Exhibition that would be held in the local community center to showcase the work of local artists that resided in White Pine Bay. June was excited about it since she had a thing or two for art herself. She hoped the event would help people discover something new and hoped it would also provide the featured artists with new opportunities.

Norma walked into June's office to hand her the event's schedule that she made. The woman was at her desk looking intently at her computer screen. Her gaze found Norma when she noticed her walking in.

"Here you are," Norma spoke and handed the schedule to June.

June looked it over while Norma stood there waiting for her approval of it.

"Oh, have a seat Norma. I need some more help with the stands and booths."

Norma nodded and sat down in front of June. She eyed June's office and her gaze landed on the picture on her desk. It was a photo of June, her husband, and her two kids who Norma remembered as Henry and Jason. They looked like the picture perfect family. She wondered if that could be her and Alex.

"You okay?"

Norma looked away from the photo and into June's brown eyes.

"I'm great." She knew that wasn't true, and so did June.

"It's just, you've been a little quiet lately..." June commented.

"I have? I didn't notice. I'm fine." Norma gave a small chuckle and June smiled at her.

"Is something worrying you?" June wouldn't budge and Norma let out a deep sigh at the woman's inquiries.

"Not really?"

"You remember how I told you that I want to be a person you can talk to? That we won't have a strictly boss, employee relationship? I know some things are private and you don't want to share your whole life story to just anyone, but if you ever need anyone to talk to at all, I am here," June stated in all seriousness.

Norma did want someone to talk to. To confide in. Since she wasn't on the best of terms with Rebecca anymore, she had no one to vent to or get advice from. Usually Alex would be enough, but she was mad at him too. She knew she had no reason to be, as he was only trying to do what's best for her and their baby.

"Okay..." Norma replied, but still not sure whether to share her troubled mind with the woman.

June closed the folder she had spread on the desk and rested her chin on both her hands to give Norma her full attention.

"What's got your mind all jumbled?"

"I don't know," Norma let out a nervous chuckle. "Umm, it's just that my boyfriend and I are not seeing things clearly... again." She remembered the last time she told June her and Alex was having issues and she felt a little embarrassed. She didn't want June to think she had a dysfunctional relationship. But, June was married, so Norma figured she would understand that no relationship is perfect 100% of the time.

" _Ohhh_ ," June dragged out. "Well, you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help. 10 years of marriage, I'm pretty keen on these things."

Norma nodded as she contemplated on receiving advice from June. Eventually, she gave in.

"I didn't know Alex was thinking about joining the Marines until he told you. And I was-" she paused. "How would you feel if your husband was going off the the military and you were pregnant with your kids?"

"That's really tough. Initially, I would imagine I would feel scared. Probably upset too. But, I think I would just have to be supportive you know? Especially if he's joining in order to help our family. I can't just condescend him and make him feel bad about his decision. I just have to be there for him. And since we really love each other, I'd just have to accept it."

Norma knew June was saying the right thing. She should be supportive and not give Alex a hard time since he didn't want to join just to be joining. He was doing it for their family. She just feared how she would handle it especially when they were about to have a baby.

"Right..." Norma replied.

"You should really talk to him sweetie. Communication is key and you both need to figure out how you're going to handle all of this. If I remember correctly, he said he is only thinking about joining if he doesn't get into the academy. So, if he gets in, then there's no worries right? Just hope for the best, but be prepared for a different outcome just in case. And Norma, don't let yourself stress about it too much."

* * *

When Alex got to the station, he was immediately bombarded with questions from the employees.

"Did the Sheriff get arrested?" Deputy Leonard asked.

"Heard the DEA burned down all the fields. You tell them where it was at?" another deputy inquired.

"Are they done with the investigation?" another one chimed in.

Alex was so sick of it. Truth was, he didn't know anything about what the DEA was going to do and he had not seen his father since that day he introduced him to agent Callahan. He didn't know if the man was currently in prison or just hiding. Callahan did not contact him after their little talk that day at the station.

Just then, the Chief Deputy, Danny Phillips walked into the main office and everyone looked at him.

"Listen up everyone. The Sheriff is taking a leave of absence for a while, therefore, since I'm the second in command, I'll be taking over until the county can figure out what the next course of actions will be. I don't know anymore than you do and neither does Mr. Alex Romero over there. So please, get back to work."

Mostly everyone nodded their heads while a few still continued to whisper and gossip. Alex retreated to his desk and checked his email. There was still nothing from the academy. It had been weeks now since he applied, and he was getting worried. He started to wonder if they even received his application or not. A lot had been going on with him and he just hoped it would all go back to normal soon.

"Alex, I need to talk to you for a second," Phillips said.

Alex got up from his desk and followed him to his office.

"So, I don't know if you've heard, but the Sheriff, your dad, he's still under investigation with the DEA. He's not in their custody, but they're still keeping tabs on him until they figure out who all was involved. He turned in someone, Gil Turner. Said Turner and the Morgan family was the top people involved in the business. Your dad never used his name in any of the money laundering schemes, so that's why they haven't arrested him for it. Just thought I'd let you know the situation."

Alex nodded and looked down to the floor. "Well, I appreciate it. Thanks for letting me know."

Alex really didn't give a shit, but he wouldn't blatantly say that. He felt he still needed to be respectful even if he couldn't stand the business his father was a part of. And the fact that he wouldn't admit his involvement made Alex want nothing else to do with him. The man was a coward and a liar.

He got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked towards the door when Phillips said his name again. Alex turned to acknowledge the man.

"Be careful."

Alex didn't know if he was just saying that to be saying it or if it was a warning. He decided not the dwell on it and just left Phillips' office. As he walked through the station, he still received stares and whispers.

* * *

Norma was dropped off at home by June. When she walked in, she was surprised to see Alex laying down on the couch staring at the wall. He didn't turn to acknowledge her as she walked in, which let her know that something was wrong.

"Alex," she said.

"Hey," he turned his head to her.

"You're here early. I thought you got off at 7 today?" she looked at her phone to see it was only 5:15.

"I left early," he stated.

"Oh. Did something happen?" she was genuinely concerned. He was acting like the Alex who didn't want to let anyone in.

"It's nothing."

Norma frowned. She didn't know why he would always say that when clearly it _was_ something. She put her bag down on the table by the door and walked to the couch where he was laying down. He moved from his position so that she could sit down.

She took a seat next to him and stared at him. She could see the stress and worry written all over his face. It made her heart sore. She knew she should've been nicer and understanding towards him. He was clearly having trouble at work.

"Okay, well just listen to me," she let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry for not being more supportive when you told me your idea about joining the Marines. It's just scary to think that I'd have to be apart from you for a long time. Truthfully, I don't think it's ideal, but like you said, you're doing it for me and the baby. And I understand that. So... even though I don't like it, I will still stick with you because I love you and I don't want to lose you. Not after all this time and not ever."

Alex smiled at her then held her small hand in his. "I love you too Norma."

She returned his smile and kissed him gently. "What's going on at work?"

He shrugged and looked away from her. "My dad's under investigation and now I don't know where he's at. The chief deputy told me he wasn't in the DEA's custody, but he's probably somewhere hiding. Knowing him, he can't admit his faults. They've been burning down the weed fields and arresting everyone who was involved. One agent even dug into my background."

"What?" she said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, but it's fine. I think he realized I don't have anything to do with it. He hasn't contacted me since then. They even got rid of 3 deputies who they figured out was involved. Now everyone's acting all... weird around me. Whispering. Gossiping. It's just annoying that's all."

"Jesus. You've been going through all of that and I've been here whining. I'm sorry."

"It's alright babe. I'm sorry for not talking to you about the Marines first."

Norma pulled him in for a hug and they held each other in their arms.

* * *

The next day at work was better for Alex. The gossip started to die down and everything was seemingly back to normal at the station. Deputy Leonard even asked Alex if he wanted to accompany him on a disturbance call. The chief deputy was doing a good job filling in for the Sheriff. Everything was going good.

When Alex got back from the call with Deputy Leonard, he checked his email and finally, he saw the email from Oregon Sheriff's Police Training Academy. He became nervous as he read the email's subject.

 _Dear Police Academy Candidate_

He felt his stomach drop as uncertainty hit him. There was a chance that he had gotten into the academy, but there was also a possibility that he didn't. Reluctantly, he clicked on the email.

 _Dear Police Academy Candidate_

 _Congratulations on being selected to attend the Oregon Sheriff's Police Training Academy. This 18 week program will require your maximum physical and mental strength. You will be expected to attend all classes and training, as they are mandatory for your completion of the course. Listed in the link below are the following items that you will need to bring on the first day of class that will begin on the 18th of August._

 _Again, congratulations on your acceptance and be prepared to devote your time and strength to this program. After you complete the 18 week program and graduate, you will finally be able to call yourself an officer of the department that you choose and will join the ranks of other officers._

Alex felt all his worries flow out of his body. This was the best email that he could have ever read. He clicked on the link attached to the email and read it thoroughly with a smile on his face. He was just one step closer to becoming Sheriff, and he couldn't be more happy.

He completed his shift with ease and was happy to clock out so that he could get home to Norma. She already informed him earlier that she hitched a ride from one of the other young girls that also worked at the City Hall. Her name was Jasmine and Norma had started to build a friendship with her.

When he got out his truck, the happiness was still melted into him. He opened the door to his and Norma's apartment and didn't see her immediately.

"Babe?"

"In here," she called out from the bedroom. Alex followed her voice and saw her in their closet. He walked up behind her and hugged her to him. She smiled at the affection and touched his arms that was wrapped around her.

"Missed me?" she asked.

"I got in."

She released herself from his grasp and turned around to see the grin on his face. "The academy?"

Alex nodded and Norma let out a sigh of relief. She then hugged him and squealed a little in delight.

"I'm so happy for you!" She let him go a little so that she could give him a kiss.

"Let's go out."

"Well, okay. But I already cooked. Didn't you see it in the kitchen?"

"I didn't. I came straight in here to you. But I promise I'll eat it. I just want to go out tonight."

"Okay. Whatever you want. Deputy," she smiled at him and Alex kissed her again. They both changed clothes and got ready to go out to dinner.

Alex took her to one of the nice restaurants in town that they go to occasionally. He was still feeling really good about the acceptance to the academy and Norma fed off his energy. She felt good too. She was happy for him and was also immensely relieved because now he didn't have to join the Marines.

"I'm really proud of you Alex," she stated before biting into a piece of the grilled chicken she was eating.

"Thanks baby. I'm just... happy. It took them long enough to send out the emails," Alex chuckled and Norma did the same.

"How long is the training?"

"18 weeks. Classes and training from eight to five Monday through Friday. But the email also said I might have to stay til 8pm depending on what kind of training we're doing that day."

"Hmm. So you'll be done before the baby comes. That's good."

He reached across the table and held her hand. "You don't have to worry. I'll still be here for you doing your pregnancy as much as I can."

"I know."

They finished their dinner and went back to their apartment. Alex opened the door for Norma and let her enter before he closed the door and locked it behind them. He watched her as she went to the turn on the light. Alex strolled to her and gently grabbed her face. His hands went into her blonde hair as he looked into her eyes. _So beautiful_.

He closed his eyes and gave her a kiss full of heat and passion. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she pulled at his shirt. Alex guided her down onto the couch and covered her body with his. His hand gripped her waist as he pushed himself against her, their bodies so close that it almost felt hard to breathe.

Norma tried to catch her breath as Alex kept kissing her, hardly letting her come up from air. She felt him hard against her thigh. Alex grabbed one of breast and squeezed, making her moan quietly in pleasure. He finally removed his lips from hers and attached them to her neck. She balled his shirt up in her fist as she felt him rocking against her slowly. She wanted him so bad, but not on their couch. She needed more space.

"Let's go in the room," she whispered in his ear as he continued to kiss and lick her neck.

Alex fought hard to remove his body from hers, but he was able to eventually. He got up and helped her off the couch by taking her hand in his. He kissed her again and his hands lowered down until he grabbed her ass. The mood was set.

Norma parted from him and seductively walked to their bedroom while Alex quickly followed behind her. Once they were in the room, Norma turned on the lamp that was on the nightstand. She then faced Alex.

"Unzip my dress," she commanded and Alex bit his lip. He did what she wanted and the dress dropped from her body. She stood before him in her bra and panties and Alex looked her like she was the sexiest woman in the world. It made Norma blush and she placed a hand over her stomach as she saw his gaze move down to it. She didn't feel insecure about her rounding belly. She loved it actually. The very thought of her baby growing there made her merry.

Alex came up to her, towering her, but in a way she liked this time. She reached for the hem of his shirt and helped him remove the article of clothing. Alex kissed her again and Norma held onto his shoulders. He moved lower and dropped to his knees in front of her. He gripped her waist and placed soft kisses to her abdomen.

"I love you. Both of you," he said. Norma smiled at his words. He was so sweet.

Alex stood back up and lightly pushed Norma on the bed. She laid down flat on her back while Alex took the time to finally remove his jeans. In nothing but his briefs, he covered Norma again with his body and kissed her deeply. Norma grabbed his face and gave her all into their kiss. Alex slid his arm under her and moved her further up the bed. He then reached behind her to unclasp her bra while she helped him. Once her bra was removed, she laid back down on her back and Alex moved down her body.

Her breath hitched as she felt his fingers graze the outside of her panties. Alex could feel how moist they were and he grew even harder. He wanted to rip her panties from her, but decided to take this slow, wanting to give her his loving. Ultimately, he moved her panties down her legs. His briefs were then removed.

His lips roamed over her thighs and up to her stomach until he kissed her mouth. Norma spread her legs as Alex grounded himself between her. She felt his hardness right at her center and rocked her hips against him. Alex kept kissing her like his life depended on it. Norma let her hands travel down his abs until she grabbed his length.

Alex read her and reached down to grab himself, slowly guiding him into her. Their heads felt cloudy as they relished in the feeling of their bodies being connected in such an intimate way. Alex moved in her slowly, almost unbearably. His slow strokes were driving Norma wild with pleasure. His lips latched onto her neck and he sucked her flesh hard as he continued to move in and out of her.

She gripped his waist and held onto him, spreading her legs further apart to feel as much of him as she could. Their moans filled the silence of their room. Her hips continued to move against his and she reached for his face to kiss him. He pulled his lips away and slid out of her. Alex then laid on his back and swiftly pulled Norma on top of him.

"You want me on top?" Norma teased. She heard him curse under his breath and watched as he sucked in his lip.

He connected himself to her again and helped her move on top of him. Norma moved at a slow pace, steadily sliding up and down his shaft. Alex watched as her breasts moved on their own accord. He noticed that they were growing in order to prepare for their baby. He grabbed both of them with his hands and thumbed her nipples.

"Mmmm," she murmured.

Alex loved watching her enjoy him. The faces she made and the way she closed her eyes and bit her lip was almost enough to take him over. He let his hands roam all over her body. Her skin was warm and delicate, smooth and beautiful. When he was ready to pick up the pace, he stopped Norma and lifted her off of him.

"Alex," she said with annoyance in her voice from him interrupting her. He smiled at her and turned her over so that she was lying carefully on her stomach now. He rested on his knees behind her and traced his fingers on her skin before pulling her hips up to be even to his. He brought her body closer to his and grazed his hardness against her backside.

Norma used her arms to hold herself up on the bed and pushed back against him, urging him to get inside her. He was testing all her patience and she was beyond turned on. She felt him grasping her skin and spreading her cheeks with his hands. She felt so exposed, yet it felt right with him. He gripped her tighter and lead himself into her again.

She let out a loud and long moan as Alex moved within her. All control was gone as she let him take over. He ran his hands up her back, touching all over her body. He then leaned down closer to her to kiss her neck before leaning back up, grabbing her hips again. Norma gripped the sheet beneath her as she let her body flow in excitement and gratification.

"Yes," she whimpered, causing Alex to dig his fingers into the flesh on her hips.

"Go faster," she persisted.

Alex relentlessly pounded into her, slamming his hips against her. She felt unbelievably wet, and Alex felt like he was in another dimension. It was like she had a universe inside of her and he was lost.

"Doesn't it feel good baby?" Alex asked her, already knowing the answer based on her moans.

"Mhm," Norma responded in a lust filled voice. Her arms became weak and she stretched down to the bed with only her hips in the air. Alex was about to remove himself so that she could turn on her back for more comfort.

"God, don't stop Alex."

Alex gripped the flesh of her hips even harder. He stroked in her continuously as she kept moaning. His movement sped up as he felt his release coming. Luckily for him, he felt Norma's release before his came. Alex grunted as he spurted his seed inside of her. Norma fought to catch her breath as she pulsated around his length. He pulled himself out of her and laid down beside her.

Once they both calmed down from their high, they looked at each other, a laugh echoing across the room.

"I love you," Alex said.

"And I love you."


	18. Chp 18

Norma and Alex were in the exam room with Dr. Simmons for Norma's checkup. She was now 18 weeks and looked more pregnant that ever. They both found themselves becoming more and more excited and ready for the baby since they could visibly see the change to Norma's stomach.

Norma went through the usual check up with her weight and belly size. The doctor also checked her uterus and took her blood.

"Okay, so this is a short appointment. Everything is still looking good. Is there anything you want to ask me about or do you have any concerns?" Simmons looked at both Norma and Alex.

"So we will know the gender in the next appointment?" Norma asked.

"That's right. The baby's anatomy should be developed so that our ultrasound tech can get a clearer reading on the baby's genitalia. We could do it now, but it's better to wait so we can make no mistake."

Norma smiled and nodded her head. She couldn't wait to find out what she and Alex were about to have. Previously, she didn't care what the gender was, but now she secretly wished for a boy. A girl would be nice too. Either way, she wished they would have Alex's eyes, but she wouldn't mind if they had her blue ones. It was a win-win.

"Have you felt any movements?"

"Not yet. Should I feel any by now? And how will I know if it's actually the baby moving?"

"Well, everyone's different. If you don't feel any now, you'll feel them soon. Since it's your first baby, you may not feel the movements so early. But you'll know when it happens. You'll be able to tell," Simmons smiled and closed her binder. Norma exhaled deeply and returned the smile.

"Okay, so I will see you next month and we'll be able to see if you're having a boy or a girl."

After checking out at the front desk, Norma and Alex had the rest of the day to hang out. Alex was off today and so was Norma. They went back to Alex's truck and sat in it.

"Let's go into the city today," Alex suggested before starting the ignition to his truck.

"Okay. Yeah," Norma agreed.

It was the middle of July and while it wasn't blazing hot outside, the air was still quite warm. It took them about an hour and a half before they arrived to the city. It was the same one that Alex took Norma to after their high school graduation as a celebration. It brought back so many memories like the nice dinner. The hotel. The beautiful necklace Alex gave her as a gift. She still had it.

They arrived at this outdoor shopping center. It was similar to the shops that White Pine Bay had, but these stores were more modern. When they got out the truck, Alex walked Norma to this bagel shop so she could get something to eat.

The aroma in the air of the shop was enticing, almost addicting. Norma's sense of smell was at an all time high now. It seemed like she could smell every ingredient. Alex ordered a jalapeño cheddar bagel while Norma settled for an apple cinnamon sugar bagel. They then sat at a table by the window.

"That looks kind of good," Norma commented.

Alex glanced at her as she was damn near drooling at his bagel. He chuckled and cut her a piece of his bagel with a plastic knife.

"Here," he pushed his plate to her and she smiled. She took the piece he cut off and popped it in her mouth.

"Mmmm. It is good. You should try it," she laughed since she took a bite of his food before he even got the chance.

"Yeah. Thanks," he laughed along with her and took a bite. She started to eat her own bagel.

"So it's almost August. Time is going by so fast," Norma said. Time was flying by. She couldn't believe she was already four months. She rested one of her hands on her abdomen.

"Yeah. It feels like it's only been a few weeks since you told me you were pregnant," he grinned at her. He loved seeing her belly grow and was already so in love with the little guy or girl that was in her right now.

"So... that also means you'll be going to the academy in a few weeks," she exhaled.

"It's gonna' be fine babe."

"I know. I know. It's still just... I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but you know I'll be back home in the evening. It's going to be the same as me being at work. Plus, you'll be at work all day too."

"Yes, you're right," she rested her head on her hand now.

"Have you talked to that girl about catching rides with her?"

"Mhm, she is so nice. But yeah, she doesn't live far from us so she can take me to and from the city hall." Jasmine was the same age as Norma and started at the City Hall a month ago as an assistant to one of the city architects. She attended Portland State University majoring in Architecture. She planned to work at the City Hall for the summer before she would have to go back to school next month. Norma liked her a lot. She was sweet and almost too genuine, but she gave Norma a good and positive vibe.

"Okay, I'm sorry I probably won't be able to do it when I start the academy. I have to get on the road by 6:30 AM to make sure I'm there on time and sometimes the classes and training might end late. I don't want you to be stranded out there."

"I know Alex. Don't worry, I'm fine. I have it covered," she tried to assure him, but she could still see the hesitation on his face.

"Are you sure this girl is reliable? I mean... I don't want her to be another Rebecca."

"She isn't Rebecca. And Rebecca wasn't all that bad. She was reliable... sometimes."

Alex scoffed lightly. He didn't want to ruin the mood by talking about Rebecca, so he changed the subject.

"Have you thought about June's offer to help you find some experience in business and management?"

"Yeah, Maybe when the baby is born I'll look more into it. I'm fine for right now."

"Okay, Well... if that's what you want. Just don't ever give up on your dream."

Norma titled her head and smiled at him. "When did you get so sentimental? I'm started to think you're losing that stoicism."

Alex chuckled. "I just want you to have the best and do what you want to do."

"Thank you Alex."

They finished up and Norma went to the counter to order a few more bagels to go. When they walked outside, Norma took Alex's hand in hers and they went to clothing store. It was fairly large, and Norma had never been in a clothing store this big before. They had every section. Men's, Women's, Children, and Infants. Norma was drawn to the infant section and Alex followed after her. She looked at all the little baby outfits and blankets like she did when her and Alex went to the store together the other week. It made her stomach twirl with happiness and excitement.

She picked out a few items like receiving blankets, bath towels, and unisex onesies. After Norma was done with that, she went with Alex so that he could get some new shirts and workout shorts and joggers for when he would start the academy. They then went to women's sections where Norma just picked out a couple of comfortable night gowns and they stopped in a few more stores before heading back to Alex's truck.

"Babe," Alex said while his eyes were kept on the road.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Do you mind if we go visit my mom before going back home? She lives about 40 minutes away from this city with my aunt. You remember right? I've been meaning to see her... but I just haven't found the time. And since we're out right now, I just figured we can go up there to see her. So I can tell her some good news and see how she's doing. If you're too tired, that's okay. I can go on my next day off."

"Of course we can Alex," she reached out and rubbed his knee for comfort. She knew deep down that he was avoiding going to visit his mom because he feared seeing her in such a bad state. His aunt called him earlier this week to tell him his mother was acting irrational and kept asking to see "her son." He hadn't went to visit her in a couple of months, and he felt an insurmountable amount of shame because of it. Maybe with Norma there, it would be easier for him.

* * *

"Alex, what a surprise. And you brought your pretty girlfriend with you. Wait, is that what I think it is!" Alex's aunt greeted them as soon as she opened the door. She pointed to Norma's belly and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh! I don't believe it. You have to be at least three months, _si_?"

"Four," Norma replied.

Alex's aunt grabbed both Alex and Norma and brought them in for a hug. "Oh you kids are just growing up so fast. I'm glad you're here. I haven't seen you two in a while."

They entered the house and sat down on the couch. Alex's mother wasn't in sight, so he assumed she was probably in the back room of the house where she always seemed to be. It made him feel horrible that his aunt had placed a lock on the door for when she left the house. It was supposed to keep his mother safe, but it just felt like she was a caged deranged animal.

He hated that this happened to her. That she wasn't the happy and bubbly person she was years ago. She was pleasant during his high school graduation and she was herself then, but now she was losing herself completely. It pained him to see her like that.

"So how have you both been? What else has been going on? I can't believe you're about to have a baby. _Dios mio._ "

When Alex didn't immediately answer, Norma replied for the both of them. "Yes. I still can't believe it either," she chuckled lightly and continued. "We're doing good. We have our own apartment together and we actually just graduated. Got our associate's now."

"I wish I could have been there, but I had to be here with Theresa. It's been hard on her lately. I think she misses you a lot Alex. She'll be happy to hear how well you've been doing."

Alex glanced at his aunt, but couldn't form words yet. He just nodded his head instead. There was silence for a moment before Alex's aunt went to the kitchen to get them something to drink.

"Alex, you okay?" Norma asked him quietly while his aunt was in the kitchen.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?"

"See her. I can't see her. I-"

"Alex, she's your mom. I know it hurts. But she wants to see you. And I know you want to see her too. That's why we're here right?"

His aunt entered the room again and handed them a glass of tea. Norma thanked her and took a sip. His aunt sat down in the sofa chair across from them and smiled.

"She's in the back if you want to go see her now. She's been okay all day. But... she's really quiet now. Alex, I don't know how to say it, but I've been trying to tell your dad that I think she needs more help than I can give her. I mean she's my sister. _Mi amor_. But, she needs medication and doctors. Therapy or something. I'm sorry nephew."

Alex told his aunt he understood and would try to talk to his dad more about it. That is if he can even figure out where the man was. He was probably still in hiding until the DEA mess died all the way down. He got up from the sofa and so did Norma and his aunt. The walk to the back room of the house seemed like a long hike that he was struggling to get through. He reached the door to the room his mother was in and slowly turned the knob.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed watching the TV. It was an old Spanish movie that he had seen plenty of times when he was a kid. It was her favorite film.

"Mom?"

He saw her perk up a little and knew it was because she heard his voice. She turned her body to look at him and stared at him in disbelief. Alex walked up to her slowly and sat down on the bed next to her. She smelled like fresh detergent. He figured his aunt had been doing her job on keeping her clean and neat. His hand found hers and he rubbed her skin gently.

"Hey. Uh, It's me. Alex." It felt so weird to introduce himself to her like she wasn't the one who gave him life 21 years ago. His mother searched his face. Their identical eyes looking right at each other. Alex looked away as he felt his eyes tearing up.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while. I've missed you. How have you been doing?"

It took a while, but his mother finally spoke. "Alex..."

"Y-yeah," he cleared his throat. It felt like a large lump was caught and he could hardly speak.

She touched his face with her small and cold hands and Alex caught a glimpse of a smile. She finally looked passed him and saw Norma standing in the doorway with his aunt. Norma waved at her with a smile of her own. She saw his mother glance down to her stomach and she grew a little self conscious at how the woman's eyes stayed trained on her for what seemed like a long time. His mother looked at Alex again.

" _Abuela?_ "

"Yeah, mom. Norma's giving you a grandchild. You're an _abuela,_ " a tear ran down Alex's cheek and he couldn't stop it in time. His mother smiled at him and gave him a hug. Norma's own tears started falling down her face along with Alex's aunt. This was the most that his mother had spoken in months.

Alex's mom let go of her son and motioned for Norma to come over to her. Norma obliged and stood in front of his mother, surprised to feel the woman's hand on her stomach. She was the first person to touch her belly besides Alex, the doctor and the ultra sound tech of course. It made Norma feel happy. Her mother started saying something in Spanish that Norma couldn't quite comprehend but she was sure it was something good.

Alex told his mom about his acceptance to the academy and about his and Norma's graduation. He also informed her that they have an apartment together, and he made sure to leave out details about his father. He knew that would turn her mood all the around.

"I'll come visit you more. I promise. I'm sorry it took so long for me to visit again," Alex told her. He and Norma said their goodbyes and his aunt walked them outside.

"She seems fine. So she's getting better right?" Alex asked his aunt.

She let out a deep sigh and shook her head. "She has good days, and I'm glad you came to see her on a good day. But, I wasn't kidding when I said she needs real help," she looked at Alex and then at Norma.

"I'll go wait in the car. My feet are kinda' hurting. Nice seeing you again,"Norma announced. Her feet were fine, but she knew Alex's aunt wanted to talk to him in private. She walked back to Alex's truck and watched him and his aunt from the window.

"I had to hide all the knives and sharp objects. I keep three locks on all the doors and windows at night. She has tried to hurt herself three times in the last 2 months Alex. I can't watch her all day. I have to work and I have a life too."

"You're her sister."

"And you're her son," his aunt squinted at him. "Look, I'm not trying to make her sound like a burden, but-"

"She should get better since I'll come see her more often. She just wants to see me,"

"Alex..."

"She's fine now. So what if she's a little quiet?"

"You know deep down that she isn't who she used to be and she probably won't come back from whatever's wrong with her if we don't get her help. You know that. Don't be blind about this like your dad."

Alex looked at her in defeat. He knew his aunt was right and couldn't turn the other way. This was his mother they were talking about. He would take care of her and help her. He had to before it was too late. Alex told his aunt he would take proper precaution regarding his mother and said his goodbyes to her. He got in the truck where Norma was waiting and started driving back to White Pine Bay.

So much was consuming his mind that he didn't even hear Norma speaking until she yelled out his name.

"Alex!"

"What Norma?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Yeah. How many times are you gonna' ask?" he snapped.

He hated that question because he would always have to lie and say that he was even if it wasn't. Even though he had been with Norma for a while now, he still did not like to worry her with her troubles and issues.

"Until it becomes the truth."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm fine. Or I will be."

"Should I drive?" She didn't want them getting hurt in an accident since he was clearly not paying that much attention and obviously had a lot on his mind.

"It's alright. We'll be home soon. You can take a nap or something," he urged.

She stayed wide awake and focused until they got safely home. They exited Alex's truck and he unlocked he door to their apartment. It was late in the evening and they were exhausted from their day out. Norma entered the bathroom and started the shower while Alex went to the kitchen to find them something to eat. He really didn't feel like eating, but he needed to feed them, Norma and their baby.

He cooked chicken quesadillas while she was taking a shower. Once she was done, Norma went to their bedroom to change into her pjs. She walked out the room and saw Alex in the kitchen cooking. She stood beside him and saw the food in the pan.

"There's some sitting the microwave that's already done," he said.

She went to the microwave to get out two quesadillas that were already warm and ready. She took a plate around to the kitchen bar and took a seat, waiting for Alex to get finished with the last two.

He finished up and took his own plate and sat next to her. There was a silence that Norma found uncomfortable. She could feel his tension feeding into her and she couldn't help but be bothered by it. They both ate their dinner and Alex got up and took their plates to the sink. He took the time to take care of all the dishes as well.

Norma watched him and waited until he got done with the task. Once he was finished, he turned around to see her looking at him.

"You wanna' go to bed?" he asked her when she didn't say anything.

"I will. What do you want to do about your mom? Your aunt said she seems to be getting a lot worse. I can help."

"Norma, I can handle it. I'll just have to find my dad and tell him to put her back in Pineview."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will."

"Well, how are you going to find him? You said you didn't know where he was at. Have you tried calling him? Or going to the house to see if he's there?"

"Don't you think I would have done that already?"

She glared at him. She didn't know why he was getting so annoyed when she was only trying to be helpful.

"Don't get mad at me. I'm just trying to help," she got up from the kitchen bar stool and went into the kitchen where he was still standing.

"You'll figure this out. We'll figure this out. I don't want you to fight with me for being concerned. I care about your mom too."

He nodded and stroked his fingers through her hair. He then grabbed her chin and brought her lips to his and kissed her. They parted and Alex pulled her in for a hug.


	19. Chp 19

**A/N: Two new chapters in one day :)**

* * *

Alex was sleeping in his bed when he heard weird noises. He thought he was dreaming, but he kept hearing it. He shifts a little from his sleep and the noise stops. A few minutes later, the noise returns. He turns to his side to face Norma, but couldn't see her in the dark.

"Norma?"

He doesn't hear her reply and assumed she was sleeping, but then he heard her voice.

"Sorry. Go back to sleep," she whispers.

"What are you doing? What's that noise?"

"Nothing."

He groans and turns on his other side to turn on his bedside lamp. He then glances over at her to see a rice krispies treat wrapper in her hand and a look of guilt on her face. A smile forms on his face as he realizes that noise was her eating a snack in the bed. He checks his phone to see that it's a little after 11PM.

"Are those strawberries?" he looks at the bowl of fruit on her night stand.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't notice how loud it was. I didn't mean to wake you," she chuckles a bit to hide her embarrassment. She had been eating rice krispies treats with strawberries a lot lately and figured it was one of the weird food cravings pregnant women get. She didn't even like the sugary snack before, but now she ate it any chance she could get.

He laughs at her heartily and shakes his head. "Well are you done smacking in my ear now? I do have to work in the morning."

"I don't smack!" she slaps his bare chest lightly. He kisses her cheek and turns his lamp back off.

"Alex," she whispers again.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I should find my parents? Should on check on them? Is it the right thing to do? Although, I don't really want to, nor do I really care. They don't care about me and they didn't take care of me so why do I feel guilty about not caring about them?"

He reaches for the lamp and turns it back on. She was looking right at him when he turned to face her. Questions and uncertainty was written all over her face.

"Where's all this coming from?" He had an inkling of where. Most likely from them going to visit his mother the other week.

"I don't know," she replied.

Alex sighed and placed a hand on her belly. He rubbed circles on her while she relaxed her head more into her pillow.

"It's okay to feel that way. You can't really force yourself to care about someone," he offered.

"Hm. Sometimes, I just wonder where they're at. If they're alive..."

"You want me to find out? I'm pretty sure there's someone at the station that can help me with it."

She was silent for a moment before responding. "Won't you get in trouble? Using resources for personal use?"

"Nah, we do each other favors all the time up there."

"Oh," she said. She wasn't completely sure if she wanted to know. It hurt her a little that her parents just picked up their things and left, obviously not caring if she knew or not. She remembers the day she discovered they were gone. She had Rebecca drive her to the house because she left one of her many scrapbooks that she used for designing her clothes and when they got there, the house was empty and clearly, abandoned.

"Yeah... I think I want to know."

"It'll be the first thing I'll do when I clock in tomorrow," he gave her a smile. She gave a smile of her own and placed her hand on his.

"Thank you," she said and Alex turned off the lamp so they could continue their sleep.

* * *

Alex spotted Deputy Leonard looking at the board in the office and walked up to him.

"Leonard," Alex spoke. The man turned towards him.

"Alex. How's it going?"

"Good, uh. Can I ask you something? Well, I guess I need a favor."

"Okay... what is it?" the deputy squinted his eyes.

"I want to find someone. A man and his wife. They lived here two years ago but they seemed to have vanished. I want to know if there's a way you can help me find out what happened to them."

"Who are you trying to find?"

"Just some people I used to know back then. I just always wonder what happen to them that's all," Alex lied, but he didn't need to tell someone the whole story and his reasons for wanting to find Norma's parents.

"Well, I guess I can try kid. Give me their old address and names and I'll see what I can find before the end of the day. It'll be pretty slow today so I have time on my hands."

"Thanks Leonard," Alex grabbed a sticky note and pen off the nearest desk and gave him the information.

Alex went back to his own desk and browsed his computer. There was nothing else for him to do. Plus, it was extremely slow and boring. All of the other employees were lounging around while a few took the opportunity to finish up on their own paperwork. The chief deputy was out on a call and everyone else was just waiting for something to happen.

He decided to do a little research on his own about Norma's parents. The police database would most likely provide more info, which is why he went to deputy Leonard for help, but a quick google search wouldn't hurt. He wasn't able to find anything, which wasn't unexpected. He wondered if Norma seeing his mother in such a state was some kind of trigger for her. Norma had mentioned how her mother was always sedated.

The rest of Alex's shift went by and Deputy Leonard walked up to him at his desk.

"Hey, think I got something," he said.

Alex nodded and got up from his desk to follow the deputy in the hallway where no one was currently at.

"So this couple. Ray and Francine. Wasn't much to find about them. They were pretty quiet around here. Looks like they only lived here for two years. There was a forwarding address left at the post office though. Apparently, they moved to Ohio. Uh... the address was also used for their daughter at the local high school. You're girlfriend right? These are her parents?"

Alex swallowed and said nothing besides stare at the man. He didn't really want to confirm the man's curiosity.

"Well, here," Leonard handed Alex's a piece of paper with Norma's parent's current address on it. "One more thing, I did a little more digging than asked, but I was bored as hell and had nothing else to do. Anyway, I found out Ray was let go from his job at the lumber and transport factory just outside of town due to misconduct and behavioral issues. Most likely was showing up to work high, but his former boss didn't give me explicit details on that when I called him."

"Thanks," Alex replied and parted ways with the man. Hopefully this was enough information for Norma. He looked at the clock on the wall as it read 6 PM. He grabbed his wallet and keys from his locker and headed out the station after he clocked out.

* * *

When Alex arrived home, he was surprised to see that Norma wasn't there. She worked today and her shifts always ended at 5 when the city hall closed. He pulled out his phone to see if maybe she texted him, and sure enough, she did. She told him she was grabbing dinner with Jasmine. He texted back an okay and told her he would wait up for her. She should be home soon since she sent that text an hour ago, but he just now had the chance to read it.

Alex took a shower and exited the bedroom after changing into a pair of sweats on and a tank top. He decided to clean up the apartment a little. It was nearly spotless since Norma always made sure to keep it that way. He only had to wipe down the counters a little and sweep the floor and take out the trash.

He opened the door to exit the apartment with the trash in his hand and walked to the large dumpster that was a few building units away. When he got done with that, he walked back to his apartment and saw a young girl that was probably the same age as him coming out of her apartment with a small dog. She smiled at Alex as they made eye contact.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey," he returned and was about to walk past her to get into his apartment when she subtly blocked his way.

"You must be my new neighbor. I'm Amy," she smiled.

"Alex."

"Cool. So how do you like it here so far?"

"I guess it's okay. Calm. Quiet. Ya'know?"

"Yeah. It is," she agreed. Her little dog starts sniffing Alex's shoes and he tries not to shoo the dog away in front of it's owner.

"Oh, this is my puppy, Prince."

"Oh," he chuckled a little. "Nice."

"Yeah... well I'm about to go take him for a walk. Maybe I can catch up with you another time. Bye," she walked off before he could reply and Alex shrugged and went back to his apartment. She was the first neighbor he had met since living here and she seemed friendly enough.

Alex went into the fridge and made him a sandwhich to eat and played some video games on his game console until Norma came home. A half hour had passed and he heard the front door unlocking and in walked Norma. A smile stretched across his face as he watched her place her bag on the table by the door.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi. Playing video games?"

"Mhm. Come here," he waved his hand towards him, suggesting for her to sit. She walked to him and sat next to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and touched her belly.

"How was your dinner?"

"Good. I ordered you something to go. Let me go get it. It's in my bag," she tried to get up but Alex held onto her. She smiled and looked at him.

"I'll get it later," he told her and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, well how was your day?"

"Good. I uh... I got some information about your parents actually."

"You did?"

"Yeah. They went back to Ohio. Your dad got fired from his job. I have their new address. Not sure if they're still there since it's been about 3 years since they've moved."

"Oh... They went back to our home town most likely."

"You okay?"

She nodded yes, but wasn't entirely conviced herself. Whenever she thought about her hometown, it brought back the bad memories that seemed to be embedded in her head. Her abusive dad and strung out mother. Her horrible brother. There was so much hurt that happened during her childhood growing up in Ohio. She was grateful she got away from it and found Alex. He would never hurt her.

"So... did you want to like...visit them or something?"

"No, I don't think so." she said simply. Alex accepted and released his hold from her. He went to grab the food she brought home for him that was in her bag and heated it in the microwave. He was happy she was thoughtful enough to bring him something back since that sandwich he had earlier did little to help his appetite.

Norma flipped the channel to find a movie that was playing while Alex settled back on the couch next to her. She tucked her feet underneath her and leaned on his shoulder while he ate his food. It didn't take long before Norma fell asleep next to him. Alex glanced over at her after hearing her silently snoring and nudged her awake so that she could sleep in their bed for more comfort.

* * *

Norma woke up the next morning staring at Alex's face. She seemed to be lost in admiring his facial features. The sun shone through the blinds and provided their bedroom with a bright light. The white sheets on their bed seemed to illuminate the room even more. She smiled to herself as she savored in how in love she was with him. She would have never imagined this would be her life at some point in time.

Falling for Alex was one of the best things she had ever done.

She slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom in the hall. It was around 7 am, and she needed to get ready to go to work. Alex needed to get ready as well, but his shift didn't start til' 9, so she would let him get as much sleep in as he could. Her friend from the city hall would pick her up so Alex didn't have to take her.

After relieving herself, brushing her teeth, and washing her face, she reentered her and Alex's bedroom and went to the closet to pull out an outfit. She was going to wear her favorite flowery patterned dress with a pair of flats. She made a mental note to find more comfortable shoes since her feet started to ache more now. Hopefully June would understand her change in attire, which Norma was sure she would. She heard Alex moving around in the bed and turned around to see him awakening.

"Good morning," she granted him.

Alex yawned and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "Good morning. You getting ready already? What time is it?" he started moving out the bed.

"7:30."

"Why'd you let me sleep so late? Don't you have to be there at 8? I needed a little time to get ready as well so I can drop you off," he walked up to the closet where she was standing and pulled out his work shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Relax. I have a ride. So get back in bed. You have a time to continue your sleep before you have to be at the station," she assured him, but Alex frowned a little.

"You have a ride?"

"Yes."

He didn't know why that bothered him so much. He didn't mind dropping her off or picking her up. It was actually one of his favorite things to do. He watched her walk to the dresser mirror and apply some light makeup.

"Who's giving you a ride?"

"Jasmine."

"Norma. I haven't started the academy yet. I can still take you to work and pick you up. It's not a problem."

"It's fine. I like riding with her," she said without thought. She looked at Alex and saw what looked like disappointment on his face. She stopped her task and closed the distant between them.

"What's the big deal? It gives you more time to sleep."

"I don't want to wake up and you're not there. I don't need more sleep. I at least want to tell you goodbye. Don't let me sleep in."

"Okay," she nodded and rubbed his chest. She understood. She would feel the same way if she was in his shoes.

"You've been spending a lot of time with her..." he noted.

"Well, she's nice. And I like her. She's funny and we like the same things."

"Oh." Was he really... jealous? He didn't know why. Why was he jealous about his girlfriend having a companion? He hoped she didn't notice. Rebecca's words filled his head.

 _It's really pathetic how you try to control who she's friends with..._

Norma's voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"I said I'll see you later. She just texted me to tell me she's outside."

"Alright."

Norma waited for him to lean to her, but when he didn't she leaned to him, initiating a good bye kiss. It was quick and she didn't think to much about it and exited their apartment. Meanwhile, Alex stood in their bedroom anxious and a little disturbed.

* * *

"Hey, do you want to go grab lunch?"

"Sure," Norma replied. It was the middle of the afternoon and Jasmine had found her sitting at her desk working on some planning for June. She grabbed her bag and walked with Jasmine out the city hall and to her car. They went to a sandwich shop and sat outside on a bench next to one another.

"Your belly is so cute! May I?"

"May you what?" Norma questioned.

"Touch your stomach?" she stated as if it was obvious.

"Oh. Yeah. Okay."

Jasmine reached over and rubbed Norma's stomach gently with a smile on her face. Norma felt a little weird about the physical contact, but she allowed it nonetheless.

"It's amazing how a life grows in there," she commented. Norma agreed and placed her own hand over her belly. Jasmine removed her hand and looked in Norma's eyes.

"How has the pregnancy been going?"

"It's good actually. It's just that sometimes my feet and back start to hurt. Other than that, everything's been smooth."

"That's great. You know what you should try? A yoga class for expecting mothers. I hear they help with physical pain and it relaxes the hell out of you."

"Oh that sounds interesting I guess. Maybe I can force my boyfriend to go with me," Norma laughed.

"Yeah! That'd be great," Jasmine said and pulled out her phone to give Norma more information on the yoga class. They finished their lunch and headed back to City Hall.

"Are you catching a ride with me after work?"

"My boyfriend is picking me up but thanks," Norma replied.

"Okay. See you later then."

Norma completed the rest of her shift and when it reached 5PM, she was gathering her items and preparing to leave for the day. She went inside June's office to tell her goodbye and that she would see her tomorrow morning. Norma exited the building and saw Alex's pickup waiting for her at the bottom of the steps in front of the building.

When he saw her coming out the building, he got out his truck and walked over to the passenger side to help her in. She thanked him and he went back to the driver's side to get back in. The sun was going to set soon, so Alex decided to take her somewhere so they could watch the sunset together.

Norma didn't question him when he didn't take the usual route home. She instead just looked out the window and listened to the song that was playing on the radio. Alex parked the car at the secluded edge of the lake and got out the truck along with Norma.

He grabbed her hand and walked her carefully through the trees until they reached their destination. There was a isolated bench on a hill that overlooked the whole town. The lake was below and the sun glistened against the water. They could see the bridge that connected their town to the next town over as well. Norma's breath was taken away at the sight.

"Wow, how have we've never been up here before? How'd you find this?" she asked him.

"I didn't know about it til' I was out with a deputy on a call. We were looking for someone and stumbled upon this."

She nodded. "It's beautiful. This might have to be our new spot."

They sat on the bench and Norma closed her eyes as the wind breezed through her blonde hair. The air seemed so fresh and pure up here. They had a full view of the sun setting and Alex noticed it made her blue eyes sparkle even more. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they relaxed against one another. Norma held one of his hands while her other hand rested on her protruding belly.

"It's really calm," she pointed out.

"Yeah, it is."

"It's like... incomprehensibly beautiful. Don't you think? It seems like magic. You just never really realize how breathtaking the world can be until you see something like this."

Alex watched her as he listened. He was swimming in everything she said.

"You're breathtaking," he complimented.

She looked in his direction and smiled at him. They stayed at the hill until the sun had almost nearly set. They would have to leave soon before it got pitch black since there was no lights on this side of the lake. They didn't want to risk a trip and fall with Norma being pregnant. Alex held onto her as he basked their love.


	20. Chp 20

"Okay, let's jump right in. Sweetie, can you raise up your shirt please?"

It was Norma's 22 week appointment with her OB/GYN. Her and Alex were about to find out the gender of their baby. She couldn't fight off the smile that was on her face. She raised her shirt like the tech asked and waited for the woman to place the gel and machine on her belly. She felt and looked so big now, and it made her so excited. They were getting closer to meeting their little baby. She couldn't believe she was halfway done now.

The ultrasound tech used the wand on the machine to find Norma's baby.

"Okay, I found them. You ready to know what you're going to have?" she asked both Alex and Norma. They said yes in unison and laughed at each other.

"Alright. Look's like you're having," she paused for dramatic effect. "...a little guy! You see that right there?" the tech pointed towards the screen.

"Yes," Norma replied while Alex still had a hard time figuring out what he was looking at.

"That's how you know." She took pictures of the baby and put the machine away. Norma's belly was cleaned up of the gel and she fixed her shirt back in place. The tech gave them copies of the ultrasound pictures and went to go get Dr. Simmons.

"It's a boy Alex. A little you," Norma beamed at Alex who was standing next to her on the exam bed.

He was ecstatic. He secretly hoped that they would have a boy. He didn't know if he would be able to handle a mini Norma right now. Maybe a few years from now. He squeezed her hand in his and kissed her. Just then, Simmons walked in with a folder.

"So congratulations! Did you think you'd be having a boy?" Simmons asked.

"I knew it was a strong possibility," Norma replied.

Simmons smiled at the young couple and documented a few things on the chart she had in her hands. She asked Norma to pee in a cup to check her urine and then measured her belly, checked her weight, and asked her a few questions regarding her pregnancy.

"Well, everything's going good. We're all done here. I will see you again next month. Make sure you're eating an adequate diet. Getting enough rest. You know the drill."

Norma set up an appointment at the front desk for when she would be 26 weeks and her and Alex walked out of the doctor's office building. They got inside Alex's truck and went to the local ice cream parlor that was in town. There were a bunch of young people there who would be deemed as "hip." Norma ordered a tripled scoop ice cream cone while Alex settled for a simple cup of ice cream.

It was the second week of August now and Alex started the Academy this upcoming week. He tried spending as much time with Norma as he could. The station took up most of his day since he was there 40 or more hours a week. The academy training would pay him, but Norma would probably still have to pitch in on their bills and expenses, which wasn't a problem for her, but Alex always felt this overwhelming need to take care of her and handle all of their bills on his own. He wanted her money to be hers for whatever she wanted to do with it. It was hard being an adult.

She was looking at her sonogram pictures of their little boy and smiling to herself. Alex watched her and smiled as well. Since the academy was an 18 week program, he would be done right around her due date. He hoped that she wouldn't go into labor while he was in a class or training when he wouldn't have access to his phone. He couldn't even bear the thought of not being with Norma during the labor and delivery.

"Are you gonna' be okay while I'm doing this training program Norma?"

She looked up from her sonogram pictures to lock eyes with him. "Yeah, you'll still be coming home at the end of the day. It'll be like you going to work. I think it's fine. It's great really. I'm glad you found this program instead of one where you have to live in a dorm or something."

"Yeah... but, when you reach the third trimester, you might experience braxton hicks or something scary like that. I'm not going to be with you 24/7, as much as I wish I could be. I just... I want you to be okay."

"You've been doing your research babe?" she teased him.

He shrugged and ate a spoonful of his ice cream.

"I know about all of that. I've been mentally preparing myself for it. I don't want you to worry about me," she said.

"Well, I can't help but worry. This is your first baby..."

"Yes, but this is a smooth pregnancy. I have no complications and it's not high risk. I'm fine and healthy and so is our baby," she assured him with a sweet smile.

"And I'm thankful for that, but-"

"Alex. I will be fine," she interrupted.

He accepted her reply and they finished their ice creams before walking out of the parlor and back to Alex's truck. They decided to go back home and relax together.

Alex opened the apartment door for her and she entered first while he followed behind her. They kicked off their shoes and Norma went to change into something more comfortable. She came out of the bedroom with one the night gowns she bought when they went to the outlet shopping center a few weeks ago. He hadn't paid that much attention to it when she bought it, but with her wearing it now, it almost took all the air out of his lungs. It was a white, silky short night gown with thin straps. It was quite provocative, and he knew he would have to try hard to control himself.

She sat on the couch next to him and ignored his gaze at her, even though she could clearly see what her nightgown was doing to him. She had subtly glanced down at his lap and saw his physical reaction. She giggled to herself and flipped through the channels.

"Why are you wearing that? It's not even 3 pm yet." He looked at the watch on his wrist and saw it was only 2:15.

"Because I'm settled in for the day. And it's comfortable. You don't like it?" she didn't look at him and kept her eyes on the TV in front of them.

"Oh I like it..." he said low.

She shifted and let out a deep breath. Alex's eyes went to her cleavage that seemed to be showcased proudly in the silky nightgown.

"What do you want to watch? You want to start a new show?" she asked.

He didn't know what she was doing. He couldn't even hear her. All he could do was drink her in with his eyes. He felt himself physically reacting more every second that he was sitting next to her. Norma continued to look through the TV's guide while Alex continued to stare at her.

Norma lost focus as she felt Alex's lips on the corner of her mouth. She moved her head a little and their lips immediately found each other. Alex inhaled and kissed her deeply as she grabbed his face with her hands. He guided her down on her back in the couch cushions and proceeded to pull her nightgown up her thighs, both of them anticipating what was to come.

* * *

 _The next week ..._

It was 6 AM and Alex was getting ready to start his first day at the police training academy. He felt nervous, as he wasn't really sure what was to be expected. Norma was sleeping silently in their bed. He didn't want to wake her, even though she asked him to the night before so she could tell him good bye and good luck. The dress code for orientation today was slacks and a nice dress shirt. Alex hoped that meant they wouldn't be doing any rigorous exercise or training today. He entered the kitchen where he made himself a quick breakfast that consisted of eggs, toast, and a bottle of water.

"Hey," Norma said in a groggy voice.

He turned around to see her in her favorite robe. "Good morning babe," he replied.

"You look good today Alex."

She sat at the kitchen bar and watched as he placed a plate in front of her and placed some of the eggs that he was cooking on her plate. He then made her some toast and poured her a glass of orange juice as well.

"Thank you."

He nodded and watched her eat. He loved doing things for her, even if it was as small as making her breakfast. When she was done, he took the plate from in front of her and started to wash the dishes.

"Don't worry about it. I'll do it later," she told him as she came into the kitchen to stand next to him. She turned the water off, causing Alex to stop his task.

"I think it's time for you to get going anyway. Don't want to be late on your first day right?"

"Right," he grabbed her shoulders and ran his hands down her arms. She looked so graceful. So unreal. Alex absolutely loved looking at her when she first woke up in the morning. He really had a beautiful girlfriend.

"Good luck. I hope they don't wear you out too much," she said.

He chuckled lightly and nodded his head in agreement. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay," she replied. Alex cupped her face and kissed her. It took a different turn as his hands found her waist and pulled her into him while she ran her fingers through his hair. They released one another and Alex gave her one more small peck before walking to the door and pulling it open. Norma smiled at him as he walked to his pick up and got in.

* * *

Alex walked into the building and saw a long line of people checking in. He stood in the line and looked at his surroundings. Most of these people were around his age, but there were a good amount that were older than he was. Some of the employees looked hardened, hardcore even. He had a feeling that they would try to give all the recruits a hard time just for the sake of it. He also realized that a number of these people wouldn't complete the program. Either they would drop out because of the intensity, or they would lack the determination to go through with it. Alex knew for sure that he would do this and do it right. It was the only thing that he had ever wanted in his life, besides Norma of course.

"Alex?"

Alex turned behind him where the voice came from and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You're in this program?" Alex asked.

"Hell yeah. I should've known you would be in it too. I'm glad I at least know one person here," Zack patted Alex's back.

Alex hadn't seen or heard from Zack since he was at the double dinner date with Norma, Rebecca, and Bob and Zack was their waiter. That was about 3 years ago. Zack still looked the same. Young. Handsome.

"When did you get back?"

"Well, I went to Portland after we graduated high school for college, but uh... I didn't finish. So... I was just working. Finding jobs to fill in my time. I applied for this academy and _voila_! Here I am," he grinned. Fortunately for most of the candidates, this program didn't require any other education besides graduating high school, so anyone who met that requirement could apply.

"Oh. Alright. So... are you driving back and forth between Portland and here? That's a long drive isn't it?"

"Yeah, you're right. But I live here now. I got a couple of buddies who I'm rooming with. I don't live to far from here actually, which is good because I can't risk getting kicked out due to being tardy. What about you? Still in White Pine Bay?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Cool. How is everyone? Kieth? Bob? Norma?"

Alex squinted at him asking about Norma. Surely he had gotten over his crush on her since it had been a few years since he had seen her.

"Kieth moved out of state. Bob's still Bob."

"And Norma?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering man. You two must still be together," Zack said in a accusatory tone.

"Yeah we are together. You got a problem with that?" Alex became offended.

Zack put his hands up in defense and laughed. "Chill. No problem at all. Why would I? You're still the same. Look," he placed a hand on Alex's shoulder and Alex had to fight the urge to move it off of him.

"I know we've been through some crazy shit. A fight and all of that. But that's the past. We were young. Teenagers. There's no hard feelings. So just... relax dude. There's no need for us to have any issues here. Right?"

Alex only nodded and exhaled. The line was moving along now and Alex pulled out all his information and gave it to the worker at the check in desk. The man directed him to a room where orientation would be. He took a seat with other people and they were all placed in alphabetical order. Zack was just two rows behind Alex and Alex didn't know how to feel about being reacquainted with Zack.

They had a couple of books and pamphlets in front of them on the desk and an instructor came in to talk to them during their orientation. After the man, who Alex learned was the chief instructor of the academy, was done, a group of 6 drill sergeants came into the room and introduced themselves.

After they told the room their names, Alex was surprised to see the drill sergeants scatter across the room and yell for everyone to get out of their seats.

"What the hell?" Alex said lowly under his breath as his seat was pulled from him. Luckily, he got up quick enough not to fall on the floor. The drill sergeants were yelling commands at everyone and while some recruits looked afraid, a lot looked determined and ready.

"Hey! Get up and do 20 jumping jacks!" one female sergeant yelled to Alex. Alex kept a straight face as he listened to the small, yet tough woman.

"Count! I want to hear it!"

Alex counted out his jumping jacks and continued to take the yells from the sergeant. It was pretty chaotic. Crazy even, but he felt the thrill of it all. Everyone was then ordered to march out of the room and ushered outside of the building where they had to stand in line again. They were then commanded to do more exercise and training.

Everyone was worn out by the time it was lunch. They were served a cheap bologna sandwich, water, and a packet of cookies.

"Fuck, I hate bologna!" Zack said as he took a seat next to Alex. Alex had to agree. He hated bologna and he desperately wished he had some of Norma's cooking right now.

"Man, they are kicking our asses out there," Zack spoke again.

"Yeah. I already seen 2 people crying."

"I know right?" Zack laughed. "But hey, some of these chicks are tough as nails. You saw how that girl did 50 push ups without stopping? I couldn't even do 20 and Sergeant Ruiz humiliated me!"

Alex snorted as he remembered what the sergeant had said to Zack. "I guess this all should've been expected."

"Geez. I mean it's the first day though. But, hey, guess you gotta' be tough and keep up if you want to be in the force."

Lunch was over and everyone received uniforms that had their names on the back of their shirts with the academy's logo on the front. They went into a gymnasium where they learned basic maneuvers on how to sustain a suspect or dodge someone's attack. Everyone had a partner who they had to practice with and Alex was partnered with someone older, and much bigger than him. He could tell the man tried to intimidate him and show off, but Alex wasn't fretted.

What was supposed to just be practice turned into something more realistic, as the man elbowed Alex in his lip. Alex became furious when he saw the smirk on the man's face when his lip began to bleed. He pushed the man and he stumbled backwards.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Alex yelled.

"Hey! You two! Get over here now!" Sergeant Fitz yelled at them.

Alex sucked in his bleeding lip and walked over to the sergeant. Alex's partner stood beside him and they looked in the direction of the sergeant without giving the man eye contact.

"What the hell is going on out there? I don't have time to babysit two shitheads who can't keep their tempers in check. This isn't the place for that. I don't want to see any of that again. You two got it!?"

"Yes sir," they both said in unison, and Alex could not be more pissed. He didn't need a target on his back and he didn't need any of the sergeants giving him a hard time because of this incident.

Alex continued the rest of the day and he was exhausted by the time everyone was allowed to go home. Alex was in the locker room changing when Zack approached him. He couldn't seem to shake the young man.

"Shit Alex! You're crazy you know that. You can't take all this stuff personal. They don't play man."

"Yeah. Got it." Alex slammed his locker shut as he didn't need to hear any lessons from Zack. He walked out of the locker room and went to the parking lot where his truck was parked.

"See ya' tomorrow," Zack patted Alex's back and went in the other direction.

The drive back to White Pine Bay seemed extremely long, but Alex finally made it. He pulled up in his apartment complex and exited his truck when he bumped into the neighbor who introduced herself to him the other week.

"Hey again," she smiled.

"Hey, uh-" he paused as he tried to remember her name.

"Amy."

"Right. Sorry."

"You're fine," she gave Alex a once over and nodded her head. "You look... tired. Did you just come from the gym or something?"

"Nah," he answered without explanation of his current tiredness, never really one to give into conversations with strangers.

"Well, must of had a long day?" she questioned

"Guess you can say that."

"Hmm," she fluttered her eyelashes at him and Alex didn't know whether she was doing it unknowingly, or if she was trying to flirt with him.

"I gotta' go," he said.

"Sure, guess I'll see you around. Okay?"

"Uh- yeah."

Alex walked away from her and entered his apartment. Norma was currently in the kitchen cooking Mexican rice and steak tacos.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted.

"Hi."

"It smells good. I'm actually starving," he put his backpack down by the door and walked in the kitchen to wash his hands.

"What'd you eat for lunch?" she asked.

"A soggy bologna sandwich."

"Aww, you poor baby. I know you hated that didn't you," she teased.

He rolled his eyes playfully and wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her scent in the process.

"Yeah I did actually," he replied.

Norma turned off the stove and Alex helped himself to his own plate and Norma fixed her own as well. They ate on the couch and turned on a comedic movie, but it wasn't as funny as they hoped.

"Sooooo Alex," she sang out. "How was your first day?"

"Tiring."

"Oh was it?"

"Yeah, my shoulder's killing me."

"Come here," Norma said and guided Alex to sit down on the floor while she hovered above him on the couch. She massaged his shoulders, trying to remove all the stress his body had. Alex groaned lowly as her hands worked magic on his shoulders. She leaned down and kissed his neck.

"Hopefully you'll be prepared for tomorrow."

"Yeah," he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He could only hope.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **Just kidding haha. I think I'm going to speed things along. So heads up, Norma will have her baby very soon!**


	21. Chp 21

**A/N: I really appreciate the reviews!** **Can't believe it's been so long since the end of Normero. My other story will be updated soon. I'm sorry it's taking so long to update that one.**

 **Furthermore, I hope the timeline of this story isn't difficult to follow. It has been pretty challenging to follow since I go by the weeks Norma has been pregnant. So for this chapter, 3 months has passed and Norma is currently 8 months pregnant and it is November now. Last chapter, she was 5 months (22 weeks and it was August).**

* * *

Alex was halfway done with the police training academy now. Norma was in her third term of pregnancy at a whopping 32 weeks. Everything was going good for the two of them. Norma had to visit her doctor every other week now since she was getting closer to her due date. She had a full, healthy round belly that everyone always noticed.

It was a Friday, and she was currently at work while Alex was at the academy. They planned on putting together the baby's crib this weekend and get most of everything together. Her doctor expected her to deliver at exactly 40 weeks and she couldn't believe she was this close to meeting her little boy.

Norma got up from her desk and headed to the other side of the City Hall to find Jasmine so that they could go to lunch. Jasmine was supposed to be going back to Portland State for school, but she was taking a leap year in order to save up some money so she could go back. Unfortunately, her financial aid didn't cover her tuition for this year. Luckily for Norma though, Jasmine was able to continue to give her rides to and from work.

"You ready?" Norma asked the girl once she was in her peripheral.

"Yes! I'm starving."

They had an hour to use for lunch and they planned on going to a deli shop since it was cheap and close. They opted to walk so that Norma could get in a bit of exercise, something her doctor wanted her to do. When they arrived, they ordered a club sandwich, chips, and a drink and sat down at a table in the eating establishment.

"Have you tried that expectating mother yoga class?"

"Not yet. Maybe my boyfriend and I can do it this weekend after we get done setting everything up."

"Cool. I can't wait to meet the little guy. What's his name?" Jasmine asked referring to Norma's baby.

"We haven't picked one yet. It'll come to us when we see him," Norma explained.

"Nice. I have so many things for him that I bought."

"You do?" Norma was surprised.

"Yeah. I just love babies," Jasmine giggled. "I'll drop them off whenever you want me to."

Norma told her okay and they continued to eat their lunch. The hour went by faster than they would like, so they headed back to the City Hall.

* * *

"Hey Romero."

"Hey what's going on Dani."

The girl sat down next to Alex at the lunch table. She and Alex formed a friendship, as they had a lot in common coming from the same ethnic background and same family situations.

"Nothing much. Just... enjoying a shitty sandwich."

Alex laughed at her joke and she joined in.

"They should know we need more than this. We're here sweating and working our asses off you know?"

"Yeah. You're right."

"Only 8 more weeks," she reminded.

Just then, Zack comes to the table and sits across from them. He saw Dani playfully nudge Alex and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up guys?"

They both greeted him, but didn't seem too aware of his presence. Zack ate his sandwich while Alex and Dani engaged in their own conversation. He definitely felt like the third wheel. It felt weird that Alex was so talkative to a girl. It seemed like girls were off limit for him ever since he started dating Norma. Even if it was totally innocent, Alex still didn't talk to other girls on a friendly basis.

"So... you guys going to that get together at Robinson's house?" Zack broke in

"Sure am. Romero is too. Right?" Dani asked.

"I don't know... I probably shouldn't. I-"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun. We need to relax," she smiled at him.

"Yeah, she's right Alex," Zack input.

He thought about it. He hasn't been out with anyone since forever. The last person he hung out with was Bob, and Bob was currently vacationing with his parents out of the country in Europe. And while he enjoyed Norma's company and enjoyed everything they did, he still wouldn't mind hanging out with someone else.

"Alright then," Alex finally said after some time.

Dani grabbed Alex's arm and squeezed him in satisfaction. All the recruits were then called back to their training stations.

* * *

The day was over for Alex and he met up with Dani and Zack so they could head over to Robinson's house for the small party. Alex pulled out his phone to send Norma a quick text to tell her that he would be home late tonight.

Almost all of the recruits were there. Everyone was enjoying themselves and engaging in games like beer pong and truth or dare, even though the game was a little childish. Zack was in the corner talking to some girl while Dani hung close to Alex.

He didn't seem to notice how she kept subtly touching his arm, so she continued to do it.

"This is fun," Dani yelled out over the loud music.

"Yeah," Alex replied, even though he didn't necessarily feel that it was. He hardly knew what fun was.

She laughed at his always simple answers and leaned against the wall while he stood next to her. He didn't realize, but she kept staring at him, admiring his face. Alex glanced over at her and gave her a quick smile before looking around at everyone else.

"Let's go outside. It's kinda' loud in here," Dani suggested.

Alex obliged in her request and they exited the house and found a spot against the tall brick wall at the bottom of the steps in front of the house.

"I'm glad it's the weekend," Dani said.

"Yeah. Me too."

"You have any plans? There's a lot of great places to hang out in Portland. Maybe we can take a trip there before Thanksgiving next week."

"Uh... I probably won't have time. I do have plans this weekend."

Dani wasn't aware that Alex was in a relationship, as he never told her about Norma. It was just something that never came up. They never really talked about their personal lives to each other, except for the one time they bonded over their family situations.

She had never made an obvious move on him, so he assumed that their friendship was strictly just a friendship and nothing else.

"Alright Romero. Next time then," she took a sip of her beer and pushed her hair to one side of her head.

It was a little chilly, and Alex noticed Dani shivering a bit, so he leaned in closer to her. Maybe that'll give her some warmth. He didn't want to offer her his jacket because he thought that'd be inappropriate. Norma was the only one allowed to wear his clothes. Dani noticed Alex's gesture and smiled to herself. They stayed outside until it got too chilly for the both of them.

* * *

Norma was pissed. Livid. It was 12:45 AM and she had called Alex's phone 17 times and he ignored every single one. She was pacing the living room and contemplating on who to call in order to find out where Alex was. She thought about calling the academy but they were closed already. She was about to call the police and report him as a missing person any second now.

The sound of the door unlocking caused her to gasp and rush to it, pulling it wide open. Alex looked at her in surprise and he took in her appearance. He could tell she had been crying and her face was full of worry, anger, and hurt.

"What's going on? Why are you up? Did something happen?" he threw questions at her.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she started shoving him and hitting him in his chest. Alex grabbed her hands and tried to stop her attack.

"Norma what the hell are you doing!"

She burst into tears as Alex restrained her arms and kept them down at her sides.

"Why would you just ignore my calls like that? I had no idea where you were. And then you come in here acting like everything's fine! I thought something happened to you," she yelled.

"What? I texted you and told you where I would be at. I specifically told you not to wait up for me."

"No you DID NOT!"

Alex let her go and immediately pulled out his phone. He saw the 17 missed calls and 53 text messages she had sent over the past 6 hours. He groaned to himself as he read all of her text messages. Some of them were obviously her being worried while the others were her blatantly cursing him out. He searched for the message he had sent her earlier and his mouth dropped as he saw that the message was undelivered.

"Shit. I'm sorry babe. The message didn't go through. But look, I did try to send you one," he attempted to show her his phone but she pushed his hand away.

"Norma... it's not my fault that the academy has shitty phone reception."

She crossed her arms over her chest and Alex eyes went down to her belly.

"So you didn't hear your phone ringing all night? And where were you even at?" she demanded.

"I went out with some friends."

"What friends?"

"Zack and Dani. We went to a get together at Robinson's. Tyler Robinson."

She shook her head and walked away from him. Alex swiftly grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Stop. You aren't walking away from me. I'm trying to explain. You think I would intentionally just go out for hours and not inform you of where?"

"I don't know!" she screamed.

"Yes, you do know. You know me. And I know you. And I would never just go somewhere for hours at a time without letting you know where. I know how worried you can get."

"Who is Zack and Dani?" she changed the subject. Alex hadn't told her about his friends and she didn't know Zack Shelby was in the academy with him.

"Zack. From high school. And-"

"Shelby? He's in the academy with you? You never said that."

"I mean... does it matter?"

"Yes! This is the same guy who disrespected you and I. The same guy you fought."

"That was years ago. I'm over it."

Norma laughed in disbelief. "Oh? So... so you're just over it? Just like that?"

"It's not ' _just like that_.' It was 3 years ago. Why would I hold a grudge for that long?"

"Who is Dani?" she continued.

"Just some girl that I-"

"And you were out til' past 12 AM with some girl?"

"I was with her AND Zack. We were at a party. What are you insinuating?"

Norma scoffed and removed her wrist from Alex's hold. He jumped in front of her to stop her from going anywhere else.

"Stop walking away!" Alex shouted, causing Norma to give him a look of stun.

"Just..." she sighed and rubbed her forehead with her hands. "This is too much for me. I need to lie down."

Alex let out a sigh of his own and followed behind Norma to their bedroom. She stopped and so did he.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked him.

"Norma, what?"

"You stay out here. Since you want to be out all night while having your pregnant girlfriend stay up waiting and worrying after you. Don't follow me!"

"Are you serious right now? It wasn't intentional Norma. You're not even listening to me."

"You should have called to check up on me."

"Because you're a little kid? I need to check up on you as if you're not 20 years old?"

Norma looked back at him in shock. His words made her all the more angry. "No! I'm not a damn kid. I-"

"You sure?" Alex was pissed too and he just couldn't help himself.

Norma didn't say anything else and walked away from him, slamming their bedroom door shut hard as she entered. Alex groaned and ran his hands over his face and in his hair in frustration. He paced the living room with heavy, annoyed breaths. This was so stupid, ridiculous even.

He did text her. He even had proof that he did. It wasn't his fault the text never went through. He didn't know why she had a problem with him going out since he hadn't hung out with anyone in a while. What's the big deal? Maybe it was her pregnancy hormones, and he completely forgot how "crazy" she could get sometimes.

Why'd they have to be so hotheaded and stubborn? Those were the worst qualities to have when it came to times like this where they were having a disagreement. Alex thought about going into their bedroom anyway, despite Norma's wishes. Eventually, he decided it was best to leave her alone. Although it pained him that she was most likely going to cry herself to sleep. He grabbed a sheet from the hall closet and started to settle down on the couch.

Meanwhile, Norma was in the bed rubbing her belly and crying into her pillow. Her baby was kicking like crazy, and she was sure it was because he could sense how stressed out she was right now.

"I'm sorry little one. I didn't mean to get you all worried too," she said quietly.

Norma closed her eyes as she laid in complete darkness, silence filling the room. Suddenly, she heard the bedroom door opening. She should've known Alex wouldn't just leave her alone like that, even if he tried. He climbed into bed next to her, making sure to leave a little distance.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I should have made sure the text with through. No... I should have called you instead of sending a lame ass text that didn't even go through. And I'm sorry for what I was saying and for yelling at you."

Norma stayed silent and continued to lay on her side. Alex touched her arm and kissed the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry Norma. I really am," he touched her stomach and left his hand right there as he held her close to him for the rest of the night.

* * *

Alex woke up cold and feeling awful. He reached over and didn't feel Norma laying next to him. His phone read 10:13 AM when he checked it. The lack of energy caused him to be exhausted and sleep in later that he usually did.

Alex got out of bed and looked for Norma. She wasn't in the apartment, and he assumed she was still upset with him from last night. His phone didn't have a text from her, and he felt a little irritated that she would throw a fit about him not letting her know where he was last night (although he did). Now, she was doing the same thing. He took a quick shower to get ready for the day. It was Saturday and the only thing he had planned was to hang out with Norma and put together their baby's things.

As he exited the bathroom in a towel wrapped around his waist, he saw a glimpse of Norma moving in the kitchen. He immediately walked into the room and saw her rinsing something off in the sink.

"Where were you?" he asked.

She looked up at him with a solemn expression. "I went to check the mailbox."

"Oh," he replied.

She continued to look at him and turned the kitchen sink off. "If I was going somewhere else, you would have known. I'm not like you," she said coldly.

Alex gripped his towel in his fist. "Norma..."

"Yeah, yeah. You sent a text. I know," she remembered. She knew he couldn't really be the one to blame. Unsent text messages happened all the time.

"Okay," Alex started. "About last night... it was just some small party one of the recruits were throwing. I went with Zack and Dani. We stayed there longer than I would like, but I tried making it home as soon as I could. I didn't call you because... I don't know why. I should have. And I'm sorry that I didn't."

Norma nodded and folded her arms across her chest. "Okay Alex. I understand. You shouldn't have to apologize for getting out and letting loose. I was just scared something happened to you. And... it's just scary to know that you risk not coming home..."

"What do you mean?"

She exhaled. "When you graduate the academy and become a deputy and start putting your life on the line, it's a possibility that you might not come home. And I know that isn't the case right now, but I literally won't know what to do if that ever happened. I panicked last night and I was angry because I just didn't know what to do."

Alex walked up to her and pulled her into a one arm hug since his other hand was still holding onto the towel across his waist.

"I don't want you to ever worry about that. I promise I will come home to you and little Alex everyday."

Norma formed a smile and looked deep into his eyes. "Little Alex?"

"Well, we don't know what to name him yet, so..." he grinned.

"Hmm..." she replied.

Alex kissed her forehead and Norma breathed him in. His scent was putting her in a daze. She loved the smell of his body wash. He released her and went to go change into some clothes.

"Okay, so I guess we'll put together the crib today and organize his stuff and then we can do whatever else you want," Alex announced when Norma entered the bedroom.

Norma helped Alex with their baby's crib as much as she could and it took them quite some time to put the whole thing together. When they were done, they were both pleased with the end result. Norma placed a small blue dinosaur pillow in the crib and straightened out the crib bed sheets and blankets.

It was a little after noon when they were done and they decided to go to the store to pick up some groceries as well as some more items for the baby.

"Alex, Rebecca's parents invited us over for a Thanksgiving dinner," Norma said as they walked down the grocery aisle.

"You talk to Rebecca again?"

"Here and there. But you know how close I got with her parents. Especially Susan."

"Yeah," Alex said. He couldn't think of anything less desirable than sitting at a dinner table with Rebecca, even if Norma and Rebecca's parents were going to be there as well.

"Can you please come?"

"Anything you want," he told her. Norma smiled at him and they finished up their errand and headed back home together.

* * *

"Norma. Alex. So nice for you to come!" Susan greeted as the two young adults entered the large house.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Norma said and handed her a cake she had made.

"Oh! Thank you sweetheart. This is so nice of you. Go have a seat in the living area please."

Norma and Alex went into the living room and saw Rebecca sitting on the couch. Rebecca sat upright in position once she saw them.

Over the past few months, Rebecca had been texting Norma a little, but they haven't seen one another ever since Norma moved out of their apartment.

"Wow you're so... pregnant," Rebecca chuckled.

"Yeap. Only have 8 weeks left."

"Has it really been that long?"

"Mhm," Norma confirmed. Rebecca didn't greet Alex yet and Alex tried not to look in her direction, but it was impossible to avoid her in her own house.

Norma took a seat on the end of the long sectional couch and Alex sat next to her. A football game was in, luckily for Alex, so he left the awkwardness to Rebecca and Norma.

"So..." Rebecca said.

Norma waited for her to say something and let out a nervous chuckle when she didn't say anything.

"Uh- Thanks for coming. My parents was worried you wouldn't."

"Sure, sure."

"What've you been up to?"

"Nothing. Just... being pregnant. Working."

"You're still working? With that belly?" Rebecca laughed lightly.

"Yeah. I'll stop once I reach 38 weeks. Or until my doctor tells me otherwise."

"Oh... okay then."

No one knew what else to say so they just all gazed at the football game on the big screen TV. Fortunately, Susan entered the living room to tell them dinner was ready.

* * *

"Norma, what's the baby's name?" Susan asked. Everyone was seated at the dinner table enjoying their meals. They had any dish you could think of, along with a number of deserts.

"We haven't thought of one yet."

"Oh? Nothing at all in mind?"

"Not really... For now, we've been calling him little Alex."

Rebecca scoffed and while everyone else ignored it, Alex clenched his jaw and directed his gaze toward her. He really couldn't stand this girl.

Norma cleared her throat and continued. "We'll think of one once we meet him."

"Well congratulations and good luck. I'm very happy for you two," Susan smiled.

"So Alex, how's that academy been treating you?" Paul spoke.

"It's been wearing me out, but I'm almost done, so I think that's what's making it better."

"Good, good. It's great of you to join law enforcement. We need more good people in those areas."

Alex nodded and resumed eating his plate. They continued to engage in small talk until everyone was stuffed and full.

"Rebecca honey, why don't you go show Norma the things we got for her, Alex and the baby?"

The redhead stood up from the table and Norma followed after her while Alex stayed at the table with Paul where they discussed football. Susan took the time gather the plates and clean up. Norma and Rebecca walked to her bedroom and went inside her large walk in closet. She pulled out a three big baskets full of diapers, wipes, clothes, blankets, bottles, and anything any baby could need.

"Wow," Norma said.

"My mom bought a lot of this stuff once I told her you were pregnant. I got you some things too."

"Thank you, I mean really... this is so nice."

"Yeah. Don't mention it."

Norma sat on the floor and looked through the baskets with a smile on her face while Rebecca sat down by her.

"Norma?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we still... cool?"

"Uh, sure," Norma knitted her brows.

"But we're not friends? At least we're not how we used to be," she continued.

Norma stopped looking through the baskets and turned her face towards Rebecca.

"Well... until you can learn to respect my relationship with Alex, then... I guess we won't be how we used to be in high school. Plus, you've changed a lot too. All the drinking and partying... I'm not passing judgment on you by the way. I'm just saying that-"

"So you picked a boy over me? Someone you knew before him? Someone who took you in and who you lived with since senior year of high school until college?" Rebecca cut in.

"Oh my God," Norma huffed.

"No. Listen. That's what you did Norma. I didn't always have a problem with Romero. At some point, he and I were actually cool before we ever met you. And..." Rebecca rolled her eyes in embarrassment. "I did like him at one time. But that's besides the point. Do you realize you don't really have any friends because of him? Because he wants you to he his only!?"

"I didn't come up here for this..." Norma tried to get up, but struggled. She gave up and continued to sit on the floor until she gained enough energy to try again. She was extremely exhausted now that she was in the third trimester and nearing her due date.

"I just hate how our friendship ended up. It's a bunch of bullshit because you and I were inseparable at one point. You were my best friend."

Tears glistened Norma's eyes as she felt the hurt in Rebecca's words. Norma didn't have any close friends besides this girl. Sure, she was well liked in high school, but she never grew close to anyone else.

"I'm not saying you have to like Alex, because I can't make you like someone. But... he is a big part of my life and he will continue to be. So that means you have to accept that. You can't ' _call him out_ ' or disrespect him or tell him lies about how he was a rebound from Shelby. You can't tell him you'll set me up with some other guy. How could you even say something like that to him?"

Rebecca shook her head. "I was just saying that to make him mad... If he believed it, then maybe he is as insecure as I thought..."

"See? Things like that? What makes you think you can just talk about him like that to me? I'm his girlfriend. You have no ounce of respect for him, and clearly none for me since you don't care how your words will affect me."

"That's not what I was trying to do..."

"Yeah. Maybe. But you don't realize it because all you care about is yourself."

"That's not true! Why do you think I helped when you went through all of that shit with your parents in high school. I even helped you with the shit you and Alex were going through. And now I don't care about anyone besides myself!?" Rebecca yelled.

"Well maybe you should-"

"No! Don't tell me what I need to fucking do. I've done so much for you. You're here today because of me. Today's Thanksgiving. You should be expressing how grateful you are to me right now."

Norma could tell this wasn't going anywhere. Rebecca still had a grudge and she would never get over whatever issue she had with Alex. Although months had passed since they last saw each other, Rebecca still hasn't accepted that fact that Norma was building a life of her own. It's not like she wanted to exclude Rebecca. Norma always thought Rebecca would be a long term friend in her life. She even thought that maybe Rebecca could be her baby's godmother. But Rebecca was a person that only thought of herself at the end of the day. She would never stop reminding Norma of the things she has done for her. She was always one to brag. And, she would always make sure people remembered the things she did for them.

Norma was disappointed that she didn't realize it before.

"Thank you for the gifts. I'll make sure to tell your parents thank you as well." Norma was finally able to get up on her feet and exited Rebecca's bedroom. She went down the stairs and saw Alex and Paul still sitting at the dinner table conversing while Susan was putting away the food.

Norma went into the kitchen where Susan was and tried to put on a happy face, as if she wasn't arguing with Rebecca a few seconds ago.

"Susan, thank you so much for the gifts. I really needed them. Um, Alex and I are going to get going."

"Aww, so soon?"

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. I'm sorry."

"Oh don't apologize! It's fine. I'm glad you and Alex came sweetheart," she pulled Norma in for a hug. Norma wrapped her arms around the woman, the embrace already making her feel a little better.

They walked into the dining room where Alex and Paul were. Alex looked at Norma and saw the upset expression on her face. He tried to hide his frown. He knew it had to have been Rebecca to make her that way and he almost rushed up the stairs to give the girl a piece of his mind.

"Paul, can you help carry the things we got for Norma, Alex, and the baby to their car please? They're in Rebecca's room."

"Of course." Paul got up from the table and went up the stairs to his daughter's bedroom.

"If you two need anything else, just let us know. We'll be more than happy to help you," Susan said.

"Thank you Miss Susan," Alex replied.

Susan went back into the kitchen to pack up some food for Norma and Alex to take back with them, leaving the young couple in the dining room by themselves.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Not now."

Paul came down with each basket one by one and Alex, Norma, and Susan all went outside to help load the baskets full of gifts in Alex's truck. Susan then handed Norma the leftovers and embraced her and Alex before sending them off.

* * *

"Norma, what'd she say to you while you were upstairs with her?" Alex questioned immediately when they both entered their apartment.

"Something stupid. Don't worry, I'm over it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That girl..."

"It's okay Alex. Come here," she reached her hand out and he grabbed it as he closed the distant between them. She then guided his hand towards her belly.

"Do you feel it?"

"Yeah," Alex smiled and kept his hand on Norma's belly as he felt his baby kicking.

"Been doing that for the past 10 minutes," Norma chuckled.

"I love you so much," Alex confessed.

"I love you too," she returned.

* * *

The academy only allowed the recruits to be home for Thanksgiving and then they were back the very next day. When Alex walked into the classroom, he could tell a lot of his peers were hungover while some where completely drained of energy. He took a seat in his assigned chair and waited for one of the instructors to come in.

They went over mostly state/county laws and a lot of procedures on patrolling, self defense, traffic control, and how investigations work. Because Alex had a 2 year degree in criminal justice and had already worked at a Sheriff's station, most of the information was something he could grasp onto easily. He was appreciative of the work experience he had attained.

After class was over, the recruits were escorted to a part of the facility where they would learn defensive driving. Alex was walking outside the building where the patrol cars where parked when Dani appeared next to him without warning.

"What's up Romero?" she greeted with a smile.

"Hey Dani," he replied.

"How was your Thanksgiving?"

"It was good. You?"

"Well, it was nice. Just me, my mom, and my 2 little sisters. It was our first Thanksgiving without my dad and it went really well. Guess him walking out on us wasn't all that bad," she shared.

"Oh? Well I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah," she chuckled. "What are you doing tonight?"

Alex looked at her and tried to read her. He noticed how close she was walking next to him and how expressive her eyes were while talking. Still, he really wasn't sure if it was just her being friendly or if she was into him. She hadn't made a move yet, and Alex hoped it would stay that way.

"Uh, nothing really. I'll be at home with-"

"Good. You want to hang out?" she cut in.

"Well-"

"Oh come on! It won't be like that party we went to with Shelby."

"Nah. I actually-"

"You live in White Pine Bay right? My friend lives down there. I'm gonna' be spending the weekend with her. Maybe we might bump into each other. And if you change your mind, then just text me. What's your number?"

Alex didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he should deny giving her his number, but he knew that would cause her to feel embarrassed. Eventually, he just gave in. She wrote his number on the palm of her hand with an ink pen she was carrying on her shirt pocket. They weren't allowed to have their phones with them while they were in class or in training.

The rest of Alex's day went by quickly. It was the weekend now and he was happy to be spending his time with Norma. Alex arrived home at his apartment and went to find Norma. She was in the bedroom taking a nap. Alex walked to her side of the bed and smiled at her when he heard her little snores. He just took a minute to think about lucky he was to have her.


	22. Chp 22

_A week later..._

Alex walked out of the apartment with a thick jacket and a pair of grey sweats. It was 7 pm and Norma was currently hanging out with Jasmine doing some baby shopping. He decided he would work out at the gym in their apartments to fill in his free time.

Once he entered the gym facility, he was glad that it wasn't crowded. There was only one other person in there and he looked like he was getting ready to leave. Alex put his earphones in and set up on one of the equipment and began his workout.

An hour had passed and he was now lifting weights on a barbell. He did a lot of exercising at the police academy, but he also enjoyed just doing it for recreation. He had tried to convince Norma to join him in the past, but that was a failed attempt. Maybe he'd try to convince her to work out with him once the baby was here, but then again, neither of them would probably have the time to.

So for now, he took the opportunity to enjoy having free time. He was so into his workout that he didn't notice anyone else walk into the gym. He felt someone grabbed onto his shoulders, causing him to lose his focus and balance and the barbells with the weights on them became unimaginably heavier, causing his wrist to bend further than desired.

"Damn it!" he yelled out in pain. The barbell fell hard to the floor and he immediately turned around to see who distracted him.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry! Are you okay? Is it-"

"Dani?"

She looked away from the wrist he was holding with his other hand and looked into his eyes, a sorry smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Is it broken?"

"Uh," Alex tried to flex it wrist. Although it hurt, he could tell it wasn't broken. "Nah. It's probably just sprained now."

"I'm sorry. I was trying to surprise you I guess. I didn't think you'd bend your wrist and drop the barbell like that," she said with guilt.

"What are you doing here?" He was surprised to see her, as he never told her where he lived.

"Oh. My friend that I told you about that lives in White Pine Bay? Yeah, she lives in these apartments. Her name's Amy. We were outside in my car having just come back from visiting her grandma. Then I saw you come out of your apartment across the hall from her apartments and watched you come here to the gym. So I changed into some workout gear and came here to surprise you. Wasn't such a good idea huh?"

"Your friend lives across the hall from me?"

"Yeah. Amy? I'm pretty sure you've met her. She's very friendly and talks to anyone."

"Yeah, yeah. I have. I didn't know she was your friend. I don't talk to her that much."

"Yeah well... I'm sorry about scaring you."

"You didn't scare me," he defended.

She laughed at him and gave him a look that said "really?" Alex shifted on his feet and continued to look at her.

"Sure. You should put some ice on that. Amy has some bandages in her apartment. I can help you fix it up. Or at least help you make it heal faster."

"It's alright. I'm pretty sure I have some things in my place for it."

"Romero. I'm offering. I'm being nice. It's my fault anyways. Let me help you."

Alex held onto his wrist trying to soothe the pain while contemplating on accepting Dani's help. She looked really sorry and guilty, so he would just let her help him. "Okay."

Dani led Alex out of the gym and back to her friend Amy's apartment that was just across the hall from Alex's.

"Where's your friend?" Alex asked when he didn't see or hear the other girl in the apartment.

"She went out to the store to get some food for us to eat. Come sit."

Alex sat down on the couch while Dani went to the freezer and put a couple of ice cubes that were in there in a plastic baggie and towel. She then grabbed some bandage wrap out of the bathroom before coming back to the living room where Alex was still sitting down.

"Let me see," she told him and he held out his swollen wrist to her. She winced as she saw just how bad it looked.

"Damn. Did I tell you how sorry I am? I mean... this looks really bad. I hope it heals up a bit before we have to go back to the academy on Monday."

"It'll be fine," he assured her.

She smiled a little and began to wrap the bandage around his wrist. She then placed the ice on the swollen area gently.

"You should take some anti inflammatory medicine. Amy doesn't have any here."

"Thanks," Alex replied. He felt weird, as he didn't know what to do now. He could have did all of this on his own, and he couldn't help but feel like he was doing something wrong. Norma would be home anytime now, so he wanted to make sure he was back at their apartment before she came.

"Uh, I should head on back."

Dani looked up at him with slight disappointment. She knew she couldn't force him to stay, so she just nodded her head and handed him the ice cubes so he could hold it onto his wrist himself. They both stood up and walked to the door. Alex turned around to face her again so he could thank her for her kindness.

"Thanks for all of this. I'm just gonna go ice it and get some rest," he said.

"Okay. You don't want to stay? Amy's a good cook. We can watch movies until she gets back and then eat dinner together."

"I can't. Sorry."

She nodded her head and decided not to convince him any further. Before Alex could turn around to open the door, she grabbed his arm and stepped into his personal space. Alex frowned at her gesture and before he knew it, Dani's lips were on his. He quickly pulled away and looked at her with a shock of horror. Her smile faded once she saw his face.

"What are you doing?" he said with slight anger.

"Wh- I don't know. I thought-"

"Dani I have a girlfriend."

She furrowed her brows at the information. "Why did you never mention her to me then?"

"We never mentioned a lot of things to each other. It's not like we were anything more than friends you know."

"Okay. But... So is this a new thing or something?"

"My girlfriend? I've been with her for 3 years."

Dani frowned even more as Alex's words hit her like on oncoming semi truck. "How have I known you for almost 4 months and never knew you had a girlfriend who you've been with for 3 years. What the hell Romero?"

"I don't know Dani. It was just something that never came up I guess."

"Well no shit." She let out a deep exhale and shook her head. "I think you should just leave now."

"Yeah. Uh..." Alex didn't know what to say. He knew it would be awkward between them now and he cringed at the thought of having her avoid him and vice versa. He finally just exited the apartment and walked a few feet across the hall, unlocking the door to his own apartment and entering

Norma was home now and he saw her and her friend Jasmine looking through all the things they bought for the baby.

"Hey babe," Norma said once she noticed him standing by the front door.

"Hey. How was your day?"

"Good. We didn't spend that much time at the baby store like I thought, which is a good thing since I was ready to get home to you," Norma smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll head home now. See you Monday Norma. Bye Alex," Jasmine then left the apartment.

Alex tried his best to hide his shame. He could see how happy Norma was at the moment and he hated to destroy that with the news he would have to tell her. Keeping secrets was something that they never did, so he knew he would have to tell her that his recruit friend from the academy had kissed him. He was scared shitless of how she would take it, remembering how freaked out she was when he went out to that party for a couple of hours.

"Norma," he started.

"Yeah?" she was still taking out all the things she and Jasmine bought out of the bags.

"Uh..." when he didn't finish his sentence, Norma glanced at him and saw the bandage wrapped on his wrist. She hurried to him and examined it.

"What happened to you? You have a sprain?"

"Yeah. It's fine. Just an incident at the gym, but I have something I need to tell you. And... Norma please don't get too mad about it. It's not my fault and I didn't want it."

Her eyes examined his face. He looked so tired and a little upset. She quickly grew worried.

"Okay? What is it?"

He let out a sigh and looked into her eyes. "Um... well I was at the gym. And Dani popped up. I hurt myself and she helped me wrapped my wrist across the hall. I was about to leave and she..." he froze mid sentence.

"She what?" Norma urged.

"I have never led her on. I never made her think that there'd be anything between us. I didn't even know she liked me or was into me. Not really."

"So... did she kiss you or something?"

"Yeah. She did."

Silence. It was a deathly one too. Norma seemed to be frozen in time; she wasn't even blinking. Alex felt his face turning red and could feel the sweat accumulating on his forehead.

"It caught me off guard. I didn't know she was gonna' do that. I don't even know why she would think I would even be interested in her," Alex tried to explain. Still, no feedback from Norma.

Alex daringly walked up closer to her. She kept her eyes trained on him and he didn't know what the hell to do. He stopped once he was about 2 feet apart from her.

"Say something," he said.

Norma looked away from him and stood up straighter, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Some girl kissed you? Just now? Before you came in here?"

"Yeah. Norma I don't know why she would do that."

"Why were you even at the gym with her? Did you invite her here?"

"No I didn't invite her. Her friend lives across the hall from us and she saw me going to the gym. She never knew I live here. I never told her. She was only helping me with my wrist back at her friend's apartment."

"You two were alone in her friend's apartment? Where was her friend?"

"She was out at the store or something."

"Okay."

"Huh?" Alex didn't think he heard her right. He was expecting a different outcome.

"I said okay," she resumed her task of looking through her bags.

"Really?"

"What do you want from me?" she frowned.

"Nothing, I uh-" Alex cleared his throat and put his hands in his pockets. "I was just... I thought you'd be more upset."

"You want me to be upset? Is that why you told me this?"

"No of course not. I don't want you upset. But, I can't just keep it a secret from you. Right?"

"Whatever Alex. No girl just kisses a guy that she considers herself friends with unless the guy reciprocated some kind of feelings. Or you must have made her think she had a chance with you," she blamed.

"I didn't know that girl liked me."

"Yes you did! You had to have known! You probably led her on and that made her kiss you. There's always something with you. The marines, you going out to that party all night, now you have girls kissing you?"

"I wouldn't lead anyone on. Do you even hear yourself? It's not my fault-"

"Yeah! Nothing's ever your fault is it!?"

"Because it isn't Norma. You can't blame me for this. You do have an attractive boyfriend so..." he tried to joke, although it was terrible. It only made her more furious.

"So I should just get used to having random girls kissing you?" she scoffed and walked into their bedroom. Alex quickly followed after her before she could slam the door shut on him.

"Alex go away!"

"You need to calm down Norma," he put his hand up. She stopped and stood there for a moment before speaking again.

"Is she still over there? Across the hall right?" Norma brushed past him, bumping his shoulder and headed towards the front door. Alex eyes widened in surprise as he realized she was most likely about to confront Dani.

"Norma stop. Just... Let's just talk. You don't need to go over there," Alex pleaded. Still, she opened the door to their apartment and went across the hall. She knocked about 20 times continuously before Dani opened the door.

Dani had a look of irritation on her face as she looked at Alex standing behind some girl she never met before.

"Can I help you?" Dani crossed her arms.

"Are you Dani?" Norma asked.

"Who's asking?"

"Norma."

Dani stared at her before letting out a laugh. She shook her head and looked at Alex again who seemed to be stuck in not knowing what to do.

"Is that supposed to be a familiar name to me?" Dani continued.

"Well... yeah? You do know that I'm Alex's girlfriend. So why would you lure him into here and make a move on him? I just want to understand. You see this?" Norma pointed towards her belly.

Dani did see it when she opened the door and it genuinely shocked her. She literally just learned Alex had a girlfriend of three years, yet, he still failed to mention she was pregnant. So he had a pregnant girlfriend of three years who he never mentioned at the academy. Dani thought it just didn't make sense.

"Yeah. I see it. But look, I didn't know about you. I know you probably came here to set me straight, but looks like you're failing because... well your boyfriend here never mentioned he had a girlfriend. A pregnant one at that. So is there anything else I can help you with?"

Norma looked at Dani, trying to figure out if she was lying or not. Then she looked behind her at Alex who looked like he was full of guilt. She turned back to Dani who was still attempting to dismiss her, and she felt a wind full of embarrassment hit her. This girl didn't know about her. Alex didn't tell anyone about her. So most likely, Dani assumed Alex was single and that's why she made a move. It hurt Norma to the core.

Norma didn't say anything else, she just walked across the hall to enter their apartment again.

Alex watched Norma walk into their apartment and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why the hell would you do this Dani?"

"Excuse me _idiota_ , but I didn't do anything. I didn't know you had a pregnant ass girlfriend."

"I didn't even know you felt some way about me," Alex continued.

"Yeah? Well you purposely chose to ignore it."

"You never said anything. You never made a move until now. I'm supposed to be a mind reader? If I had known, I would have told you I wasn't single."

"Whatever Romero," she rolled her eyes and closed the door in his face.

Alex shook his head. "Fuck," he murmured and walked across the hall to his own apartment.

Norma was leaning one hand against the kitchen bar and the other one holding her belly. She was breathing in and out, trying to keep herself calm. She was feeling really dizzy and light headed. It felt as if she was about to pass out, so she took a seat on one of the stools and continued to breathe.

She still had 6 weeks left of her pregnancy. She didn't feel as if she was having contractions, so that was a good thing. However, she knew something was wrong. Her breathing became more labored until she was soon hyperventilating. She rested her head against the counter's surface and tried to keep herself from blacking out.

Alex walked in the door to see her sitting at the kitchen bar with her head down.

"Norma?" he rushed over to her with concern. She didn't lift her head and he heard her labored breaths and tried to get her to put her head up. He rubbed circles in her back to get her to respond to him.

"Hey. You okay? Norma what's wrong? Is something wrong?" Besides her being upset with him, he knew something else was wrong with her. Something more serious. She groaned out loud and Alex helped her to her feet.

"I'm gonna' get you to the hospital," Alex said and helped her stand up. He walked her out of the apartment and guided her to his truck. Norma was still struggling to stay conscious and Alex was scared to death. He hoped this didn't mean she was going into labor. They still had a few weeks left before the baby was due. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

* * *

When they arrived, Alex escorted Norma through the front entrance of the Labor Delivery. He saw a woman at the front check in window talking to a couple of her coworkers. Alex immediately sought their attention.

"Excuse me. Something's wrong with my girlfriend. She's 8 months pregnant."

The Labor and Delivery nurses quickly hurried to Norma's side and grabbed a wheelchair for her. They asked Norma a lot of questions while Alex followed them to the room they took her in. He saw the staff pull out a machine where they checked on the baby. They also hooked Norma up to a few things and checked her cervix.

"You're not in labor sweetie so don't worry. But your blood pressure is through the roof! 158 over 100. Who's your doctor?" the woman asked Norma.

Norma could feel herself on the midst of passing out, so she didn't speak and tried to keep all of her focus on staying awake.

"Angela Simmons," Alex answered and grabbed Norma's hand.

"Ohhh, Dr. Simmons. Okay. I'll have to call her here and she can see what else we need to do."

"You don't know what's wrong with her? How do you know this isn't labor?"

"Because this machine would have shown if she was in labor. Plus, I check her cervix and she isn't dilated at all. What's your name?" the older nurse asked.

"Alex."

"Okay Alex. I want you to keep calm. We don't need your blood pressure rising as well. I'm just gonna' page Dr. Simmons down here and she will help us with your girlfriend. For now, I'm going to start her on some tests."

Alex nodded and directed his gaze back to Norma who was laying in the hospital looking so exhausted. His heart felt as if it broke in half at the sight of her. He knew he was the cause of her blood pressure spike and couldn't be more pissed at himself.

The hospital staff started the test on Norma and it didn't take long for Dr. Simmons to show up. She greeted Alex and checked Norma's vitals that were displayed on the machine in the hospital room.

"Oh my Norma. Your BP spiked a lot. What happened?" she asked as she used the wand to start an ultrasound to check on the baby again.

"I... I don't know," Norma said, barely audible. Her mouth felt dry and she had a terrible headache now.

"Well, I'll be honest. This has me a little worried. You've never showed any history of high blood pressure," she looked at the screen to find the baby.

"His vitals have changed as well. I'll administer you some medication and if that doesn't work, we might meet the little guy a little earlier than intended."

"You're going to deliver the baby?" Alex asked.

"Only if the medication doesn't bring her blood pressure back to normal. We'll wait 24 hours to see if there are any changes. She'll have to stay overnight."

Alex looked at Norma who was looking at the machine in the room that monitored her baby's vital. His world felt like it was tumbling down. He didn't understand why everything seemed to be spiraling out of control.

Dr. Simmons left the room, leaving Alex and Norma alone. Alex eyes wandered around the hospital room until he looked at Norma again. She was resting both hands on her belly and staring into space. Alex proceeded her with caution.

He took a deep breath, not even knowing what to say. "I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for all of this. I feel like this is my fault. You being in here and laying in this bed. Norma... I'm so so sorry." Tears escaped his eyes.

"I don't know why all this shit is happening to us," he continued. "I'm the one who's been stressing you out..." he said lowly.

She finally looked at him. He had his head down in shame and her own heart became sore.

"If anything happens to him. If he comes too early... he's not ready to come yet Norma. He still has like a month left."

"Alex..."

"I'm sorry."

Norma started to cry. She was so hurt about what Alex told her earlier with Dani. It caused her blood pressure to rise and now here she was laying in a hospital bed. The risk of delivering her baby prematurely scared her.

"I need to rest," she said.

He quickly got himself together and walked to her bedside and placed a hand on her belly. She didn't move his hand away or reject his touch, which made him feel a little better. He rubbed her belly for a while before removing his hand and taking a seat on the couch in her hospital room. He would let Norma get the rest she needed. He would always be there for her.

* * *

The next morning, Dr. Simmons walked in the room, waking Norma and Alex up.

"Good morning Mom and Dad. Sorry to wake you up, but I need to talk to you about a few things."

Norma sat up in her bed while Alex got up from the couch he was sleeping on and stood next to Norma's bed.

"The tests that you took yesterday came back normal. And it looks like your blood pressure has normalized now. So, whatever caused your pressure to spike yesterday, you need to be careful and make sure it doesn't happen again. If it were to stay that high, I would of had to induce you. Everything's fine now. Your baby is okay. But I'm ordering you on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy. It should help out a lot and I know you'll probably find yourself bored, but just remember this is what's best for you and your baby," Simmons smiled at Norma who nodded her head in understanding.

"Thank you," Alex said to the doctor and looked at Norma.

"Alright. Well I'll send the nurse in to give you your discharge papers and then you can go home. I'll see you in 2 weeks for our next appointment at the office okay?"

"Yes. See you then," Norma replied and Simmons left the room.

"I'm glad everything's okay. With the baby and you," Alex said to Norma who was resting in the bed.

"Can you give me my clothes out that bag?" she asked him.

Alex got the plastic bag that the hospital put her clothing in and handed it to her. Just then, one of the nurses came in to hand her the discharge papers and also unhooked her from all the machines and IV. The nurse left and Norma started to put her clothes back on. Alex wanted to help her, but he feared rejection.

After dressing herself, she started to fil out the necessary paperwork. Alex could tell she was subtly ignoring his presence and it made him a little frustrated that he would be dealing with the silent treatment. They didn't say anything else until Norma got out of the bed and removed the sheets. She folded them neatly and placed them on the end of the bed for the cleaning staff.

She walked to the door while Alex followed behind her and headed to the nurses station where she handed them the papers and they made her copies. Norma and Alex exited the Labor and Delivery ward and walked out to the parking lot where Alex's truck was still parked from the night before. He hadn't left. He stayed with her all throughout the time she was admitted.

They got in his truck and Alex didn't start the engine yet. He sat there and stared the side of her face.

"Have you ever had a reason not to trust me Norma?" he asked her. She quickly looked at him and squinted.

"No."

"And do you think I would ever be disloyal to you? Be completely honest."

She sighed. "No."

"Good, because I wouldn't. I love you more than anything. And you need to fully believe that."

"I do believe that. I know that," she defended.

Alex shook his head. "If you did, you wouldn't have let what I told you about Dani get to you so much that your blood pressure got so high..."

"So it's my fault right. And how else was I supposed to react? I said okay at first and you didn't accept that," she blew out a huff of air and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not saying that. Maybe it's no one's fault. But, I didn't tell you about Dani just because I didn't think it'd be that much of a big deal. I knew it would be. Because I know how you are and I know that for some reason... you still think that it's possible that I would be disloyal to you. That I have the potential to cheat on you or lie to you. I don't know why. I really wish I did..."

"That's not true..."

"Well, I don't know. When I first told you about Dani kissing me and you just said 'okay', I couldn't accept it because I knew it wasn't just okay to you. That's why I questioned you more about it because I didn't want you to start acting differently later on. When we have issues, we need to get it out of the way right then and there. You shouldn't cover up how you really feel."

Norma shrugged her shoulders and looked out of the windshield. She had always been scared to lose Alex. She's lost everyone that has ever been close to her. Her parents. Rebecca. She had no family. No friends. Although she had been with Alex for a few years now, there was still a feeling deep inside her that she would lose him too, eventually.

"I understand," she said after a while.

Alex decided not to push her any further and started the truck. He drove them to the donuts shop close by their apartments and ordered a dozen donuts and two breakfast sandwiches to go, then they finally arrived at their apartment.

He hoped Norma got the message he was trying to deliver. He wanted no one else but her. She has no reason to worry about him and other girls because the only girl that he saw, that he had eyes for, was her.

Only her.

* * *

 **A/N: Ugh, it's a bit difficult to write Norma being upset with Alex because all I want for them is happiness. My poor babies. And LOL, Alex would never cheat on the love of his life you guys. In this story, Alex is a handsome, attractive young guy, so he easily draws female attention, however, he's made himself unavailable to any female interactions/ friendships since he started a serious relationship with Norma. Dani is the first girl he's ever been casual with, but he doesn't like her like she likes him. So don't worry.**

 **I'm so happy this story finally reached 100 reviews :)**


	23. Chp 23

_5 weeks later..._

Alex was sitting at a table eating his lunch with Zack and Tyler Robinson. Next week was the last week at the academy and Alex would be finally done with the police training academy.

He already had plans on going back to work at the White Pine Bay Sheriff's Department, only this time, he would be an officer and would be allowed to do actual real police work. It had him excited. The other thing he was excited about was the birth of his son next week as well.

"Hey anyone seen Dani around here?" Tyler asked.

"She was in the locker room this morning. But she's been avoiding us. Well avoiding us whenever we're around Romero," Zack answered.

Alex cut his eyes to Zack who still had the capability to annoy the shit out of him. Tyler then looked at Zack with his eyebrows raised.

"For what?"

Zack shrugged and looked at Alex. "Well, Dani said Romero lied about having a pregnant girlfriend and-"

"Shut up Zack," Alex muttered.

"Hey, he asked," Zack pointed at Tyler.

"I didn't even lie to her. I just never mentioned it."

"Man, I can't believe you didn't tell me. I mean... you really got Norma pregnant? You're about to be a dad?" Zack laughed and Tyler chuckled while Alex stared at the two of them, not seeing what was so damn funny.

"You're an asshole you know that?" Alex said to Zack.

"Maybe. But cmon', you gotta' admit it's kind of crazy that you're only 21 and about to have a baby. You know when we graduate the academy, you won't have as much time to be there for the baby and Norma."

"I'll make time. And I don't need you to tell me anything."

"You two are always at each other's throats. Jesus," Tyler added.

"Oh, Alex and I have history, my friend," Zack patted Alex's shoulder while looking at Tyler.

"As I was saying, Dani's just been avoiding Romero that's all. Chicks have a hard time accepting rejection. Especially hot ones like Dani. She's crazy though..."

"Yeah. I heard she went off and your girl," Tyler directed to Alex.

"She didn't. Why don't you two stop gossiping like a bunch of girls already? How old are we?"

"Seriously Romero, how come you never mentioned you had a pregnant girlfriend?" Tyler continued.

"It's no one's business. My life doesn't need to be a topic of discussion."

"Yeah but-"

"There is no but," Alex grabbed his lunch bag and gotup from the table. He didn't like the feeling of being interrogated by Tyler and Zack, so he went back to the training field outside to get some fresh air. That's when he saw Dani leaning against the building of the wall.

He tried to pretend like he didn't see her, but she had already caught his eyes. He nodded to her and she flipped him off. Alex rolled his eyes and walked up to her.

"What's your problem?" he asked once he was close enough to her.

"I don't have a problem. I'm just minding my own business."

"Look Dani, cut the shit alright? It's been more than a month and you're still acting... funny. I don't really care about it anymore, but I don't need you talking crap about me or giving me the finger every time you see me. It's childish."

"Awww, are your feelings hurt?"

Alex placed his hands on his hips and gave her a dissapointed look. Her smirk faded once she noticed. She let out a deep sigh and looked away from him.

"Fine," she said.

"You gonna' stop now?"

"Whatever," she dismissed him with a wave of her hand and Alex walked away. He went to the running track where a few other recruits were at and started to walk. He wondered what Norma was doing. Everything has been perfectly fine with the baby ever since Norma's hospital visit. She was seeing Dr. Simmons every week now and she told them that the baby was fully developed and could come out at anytime.

The day was soon over and Alex headed to the parking lot where his truck was parked. Zack came up next to him and patted his back. Alex removed his hand and stopped to look at him.

"Think you could hitch me a ride?" Zack inquired.

"Don't you get rides with Jackson?"

"Yeah, but his ass left already. Said I was taking too long."

"You live out of my way..."

"Well, just take me back to your place and I can get one of my buddies that's still in White Pine Bay to bring me home. Or I might just stay over at their place," Zack tried to reason.

"Hell no. I'm not bringing you to my place while Norma's home."

"Dude, you think I'm still caught up on her? She's having a baby with you man! I don't want her."

"I'm not worried about you wanting her. I just know she doesn't want you there."

"She still hates me?" Zack asked with genuine concern.

Alex shook his head. "I just think she doesn't trust you..."

"Really? If I remember correctly, she seemed fine with me that day I was her waiter when you two were on that double date with Rebecca and Bob. By the way, are they still together?"

"Nah."

"Bummer," Zack shrugged. "Alex I won't stay there long."

"No Zack," Alex put firmly. He wasn't about to be another cause of Norma's stress. That was a risk he wouldn't take anymore.

Zack frowned. "Fine. You know you're gonna' have get used to me. When I graduate this academy, I'm gonna come back to White Pine Bay."

"What happened to you staying in Portland?"

"White Pine Bay is my home," Zack smiled and walked away.

Alex continued to walk to his truck and hopped in. He phoned Norma and asked her if she needed anything before he got back to the apartment. She asked him to pick her up a couple of snacks for her from a convenience store.

He arrived home shortly after with his sack from the convenience store and saw her sitting on the floor stretching.

"What are you doing?"

"My back hurts," she explained and leaned forward to touch her toes as far as she could get, which wasn't very far. Alex walked to her and handed her the black bag with some snacks in it for her.

"Oh thank you so much. You're the best," she smiled and pursed her lips for him to kiss. He kissed her and gave her a smile back. He then sat on the couch behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"I think he's coming really soon. Probably before next week," she spoke.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's weird, but I can practically feel him on my vagina or something. It's like... a lot of pressure down there you know?"

Alex chuckled at her and continued to massage her shoulders. But then he stopped and looked at the back of her head.

"Are you having contractions? Did your water break?"

"Of course not. Why?"

"You shouldn't feel pressure down there this soon unless you're in labor. Right?"

"I don't know. I think he's just dropped more in my uterus and that's why it feels like that."

"Oh, okay then."

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. I am. Are you?"

"I hope so. I would have never imagined having my first baby this way."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I just thought we'd be married and you'd be a deputy and we'd be in a decent sized house before we ever had kids."

Alex nodded as he listened to her.

"But this way is fine too."

* * *

The next day, Norma was at home bored out of her mind. She hated bed rest. She had nothing to do, and she couldn't do a lot of chores since her belly seemed to always be in her way. Plus, she was always tired now.

She got up from the couch and went into the kithen to fix her something to eat for lunch. Suddenly, a splash of water hits the floor and her eyes widened in shock and realization.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed to herself. She looked down at the puddle of water on the floor beneath her and pulled up her dress to avoid ruining it. She immediately grabbed her phone and tried to call Alex but he didn't answer. She forgot he wasn't allowed to have his phone on him all the time while in class and training.

Her next call was to her friend Jasmine. They agreed beforehand that if she went into labor, Jasmine would be the next one to contact. The phone rung twice before Norma heard Jasmine's voice.

" _Hey Norma,_ " she greeted.

"Jasmine. Hi. My water just broke. Can you come over?"

" _Ahhhh! Oh my God! He's coming! He's really coming. Okay I'll be there in 15 minutes! Keep him in there long enough for me to get there._ "

Norma chuckled. "He won't come that fast. I don't even feel the contractions yet."

" _I know. But still!_ "

They hung up and Norma went into the bathroom to clean herself up and also changed her clothes. She then cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and went to recheck the hospital bag her and Alex packed the other week. It contained all of her baby's things. She also had a duffel bag with clothes in it for her and Alex for when they would stay at the hospital.

After that was done, she went to go sit on the couch and turned on the TV to wait for Jasmine to come. 20 minutes had passed, and she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey mama!" Jasmine said with a smile once Norma opened the door.

"Hey," Norma let her in.

"So do you want to go to the hospital right now?"

"Well, my doctor said I don't have to go in until my contractions are about 5 or less minutes apart. I was just going to stay here until then. I hope you don't mind that I called you so early. I was just shocked and a little excited. I need someone to share the excitement with."

"No worries! We can sit here then. I wasn't doing anything anyway. Did you call Alex?"

"I tried but he doesn't have his phone on him right now."

"Well, how are you gonna contact him?"

"I won't really need to until I go to the hospital. I think he might be home by that time."

"Alright. Well, what can we do to speed up the process? I'm so excited."

"Hmm. I guess we can go for a walk?"

"Let's go."

The two girls exited the apartment and went on a walk just outside of the apartment buildings. Norma hoped this would help speed up the labor as well. It was 3 pm now, and Alex's class ended at 5pm. He would be home around 6.

"Do you feel any contractions yet?"

"Not yet," Norma rested her hands on her hips as she continued walking. She felt so huge.

"Well... you know what else can help?"

"What's that?"

"An orgasm," Jasmine said in a matter of fact tone.

Norma darted her eyes to her and laughed. "Well, I don't think I'd even be able to do that. I've been too tired lately to do anything."

"Really? Does Alex complain?"

"No. He would never complain. I do feel bad because after the baby is born, we can't... um, do anything for about 6 weeks."

"Well... when's the last time you gave him any?"

"Hmm. Sometime last month. I don't really remember."

"Last month!?"

"Yeah and... I fell asleep during it. It was so embarrassing. I didn't even believe that it could actually happen to people, but it's true."

"Wow. I'll pray for him. And you too," Jasmine chuckled.

"I can't believe we're even talking about this," Norma said and covered her mouth.

Jasmine laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "We're friends."

Norma smiled at the fact. After all, one good friend is better than none. "Yeah. Well, I guess we can walk around the buildings once more and then we can go back to my apartment."

"Cool."

They walked some more before Norma was ready to go back inside. Her and Jasmine were eating popcorn and watching a TV series. Norma held onto her belly when she felt a sharp pain. It lasted a couple of seconds before going away.

"I think I had a contraction," Norma told Jasmine.

"Oh good! You just let me know if the pain becomes too much."

Norma checked the time on her phone as it read 4:27 PM. She really hoped Alex would be home before her contractions got stronger and closer together.

* * *

Alex was just now leaving his training and headed home. Today was so long and tiring for him, and he was more than ready to get home to his beautiful Norma. He checked his phone once he was in his truck and saw a missed call from Norma along with a text.

He opened the text from her and saw that she was telling him her water broke. His heart raced as he dialed her number.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hey, your water broke?"

" _Yeah, about 2 hours ago._ "

"Really? You aren't due til next week."

" _Well, I guess he is ready to come now_ ," she said and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay where are you? Has the contractions started?"

" _I'm still at home. Jasmine is here. And yeah I've had a few but they're not that strong and they don't last that long. This might be a long labor_."

"Well, I'll be home as soon as I can."

" _Okay. Don't speed and get yourself hurt_."

He promised her he wouldn't and they hung up. Alex quickly hurried out of the parking lot and made his way back to White Pine Bay. He felt an immense amount of excitement during the drive. This day came so fast. He could still remember the exact day when Norma told him she was pregnant. Seeing her belly grow all these months had been his greatest joy. Knowing she was the one bringing his baby life made him ecstatic.

As soon as he arrived at his apartments, he rushed out of his pick up and entered the apartment. Norma and Jasmine were on the couch eating popcorn and watching a movie.

"Hey," Alex greeted them.

"Hi," Norma replied, a smile on her face.

"Hey," Jasmine put in.

"So... this is what labor looks like?" Alex joked.

"Oh trust me, soon, she'll be making you want to pull your hair out when she goes into active labor. It's no joke," Jasmine laughed. "When my cousin had her baby, she was acting so crazy towards her boyfriend. Yelling and throwing her pillows at him. I felt bad because he didn't know what to do and all he could say was 'I'm sorry.' Be prepared is all I'm saying."

"Yeah, thanks for the advice," Alex chuckled and then turned his attention to Norma. "So uh, how long do you think before you get to that point where you'll be throwing pillows at me and cursing me out?"

"I don't know. Some women's labor last up to 30 hours."

"Well, have you tried walking? I read somewhere that it can help," he suggested.

"Yeah. We went walking an hour ago."

"There are other ways. I told Norma one," Jasmine said.

"And what's that?" Alex wondered.

"Oh, I'll let her tell you," the girl smiled. "I think I'm gonna' go since you're here now. That way you can try the other option to speed up her labor."

"What?" Alex squinted his eyes and looked at Norma who seemed to be blushing.

"Call me whenever you want. I'll see you guys and the baby soon!" Jasmine got up from the couch, grabbed her purse, and left out the front door. Alex looked from the door to Norma who was still sitting on the couch.

"What's she talking about?" he walked up to her and sat down on the couch as well.

"She's silly."

"Hmm. What's the other way?"

"Apparently, orgasms."

Alex laughed out loud and Norma shook her head.

"I told you, she's silly."

"Well, do you want to test it out?" he smirked.

"Ah... I don't think it will work. I'm not in the mood right now and-"

"Norma, I can put you in the mood," he said in all seriousness.

"I just feel so big and fat. My back and feet hurt. And last time... I fell asleep. And it's been a while since we did anything."

"It has been a while huh," he agreed. "But, that just means you have built up tension. I can take care of that," he kissed her gently while touching her leg.

Norma giggled and held his shoulders. Alex then kissed and sucked on her neck and his hand moved up to grab her now fuller breast. She let out a small moan and closed her eyes, allowing Alex to push her onto her back in the couch cushions. He then pulled down the black leggings she was wearing, along with her beige panties. Alex laughed as he looked at them.

"What's so funny?"

"I didn't realize these are the panties you wear now," he said. They were high waist underwear that looked very similar to granny panties. "They're kind of cute."

"Shut up. They're comfortable. Plus, they fit around the bottom of my belly," she laughed.

Alex kissed her lips and then raised her shirt up to uncover her round stomach. Then, he kissed her belly and moved lower to kiss her between her thighs. His mouth covered her wet center and he mumbled against her. Norma ran her fingers through his dark hair and closed her eyes as she felt Alex's tongue all around her most precious area.

He could tell it wouldn't take long for her to release, but he wanted so badly to feel her around his dick. He removed his tongue, but replaced it with his hand in order to rub her. She opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"As much as I love to taste you, I would rather be inside you right now. Can I?"

"Yes please," she nodded.

Alex quickly rid himself of his jeans and boxers and aligned himself with Norma. He pushed into her, hard, causing her to yelp out.

"I'm sorry baby. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Mhm. Keep going."

Not needing anymore assurance, Alex thrusted into her while holding onto her hips. His movements were harder than they both expected. He let out grunts as he tried his best to be more gentle.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a while... and you feel so good," he told her as he gripped the flesh on her hips.

"Don't worry about it. I like it," Norma whispered between her moans.

"Mmm. You do? How does it feel?"

"It feels good Alex," she rocked her hips against his in the most pleasurable way. Alex used his right hand to rub her clit while continuing to pound into her.

"Does that feel good too?"

"Y-yeah. I'm almost there!" she felt herself building up to release and pleaded for him to go faster. He obliged her request and hammered into her like no tomorrow.

Norma held onto his arms and let herself go. She closed her eyes shut as she let the waves of pleasure overtake her. It was no surprise to her that she came within 5 minutes of him inside of her. They hadn't been intimate with each other in about a month. Norma was always too tired when Alex got home from his training. The last time they made love, it was late in the night and she was exhausted, so she ended up falling asleep in the middle of Alex's thrust.

He never complained about any of it though, which is what made her love him so much. He would never just take her without making sure she wanted it. Neither would he only just use her for his own pleasure. He always asked her how it felt with him or if she liked it. And while it was meant to be sexy, she knew he was genuinely asking too.

After her orgasm resided, Alex stopped his movements inside of her. She was about to sit up, but she felt his fingers move towards her swollen, moist lower lips. He grazed two of his fingers against her clit before pushing them inside of her. She arched her back and grabbed his wirst as his hand worked her.

"Alex..." she murmured and parted her lips.

"You said orgasms. With an s," he smirked and pushed his fingers in and out of her.

Her breathing was ragged and unlabored. Alex used his thumb to rub her while his fingers continued to move within the depths of her walls. Norma's head felt heavy when her second orgasm arrived and she came all over his wonderful fingers.

When he thought she was done with her release, he removed his fingers and licked them clean. She watched him and could feel her nipples become even harder than they were and the throbbing sensation between her legs became more intense. Alex had the ability to make her breathe him in. Whenever he talked to her during their tryst, she could somehow taste his words in a sense. He had such a unique power over her that she happily accepted during their intimacy. He was always able to blow her mind away.

After some time, Alex helped her to reposition herself so that she was sitting in his lap now.

"We're not done. That baby's gonna' come out one way or another."

* * *

4 more hours had passed and Norma and Alex were finally on their way to the hospital. Norma's contractions were stronger and the pain was becoming unbearable. She would dig her fingernails into Alex's arm each time a contraction passed, and Alex was sure she would draw blood from him soon. He took in the pain as he understood that her pain was far more greater than his.

"We're here babe," he told her.

"Took you long enough. Since when did you start driving like a grandma!?"

Alex hid his chuckle and got out of the driver's side to go to her side of the truck and helped her out. They entered the Labor and Delivery ward of the hospital and checked in. The nurses helped Norma to a room and immediately checked her cervix once she was hooked up to the machines and settled in. Some time had passed, and a nurse entered the room again to check Norma.

"You're about 7 cm dilated. I already paged your doctor and she's on her way right now."

"Oh good. Thank you," Norma said politely and the nurse walked out her room. Alex took a seat in front of Norma on the sofa and watched her. They had given her an epidural a while ago and she was feeling much better.

"How are you feeling?"

"Really good now. Contractions really suck. I can't believe women do this naturally."

"Yeah. Feel bad for their husband's too," Alex commented.

"Oh I'm so sorry love. I was so mean to you," Norma pouted her lips and held her hand over her heart.

"It's okay. I just want you to feel better."

"I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too Norma."

Now, it was just a waiting game. The baby would be here soon enough and his parents couldn't wait to meet him. Alex thought about how much this was going to change his life. After he graduates the academy next week, he planned to apply to work as a deputy in the White Pine Bay Sheriff's department.

Since Dr. Simmons ordered Norma on bed rest a few weeks ago, she had took her leave from the City Hall early and would have 4 months off to tend to her baby. It worried her what she would do when she had to return back to work. Alex told her she wouldn't need to, but she liked the feeling of having her own job with her own paycheck. She liked being an independent woman and not have to have someone taking care of her completely like Rebecca once pointed out.

Norma stared at Alex as he was sitting on the couch browsing through his phone. Nothing made her more proud than knowing he would be the father of her first baby and all the other children to come. She knew he would be her husband one day and they would grow old, stubborn, but happy together.

She wanted to be with him in every way. To sleep where he sleeps. Go wherever he goes. It felt like her soul was connected to his and she wouldn't have it any other way.

A few hours had passed and it was almost 4 AM. Norma woke up from her nap to a lot of pressure on her cervix. She groaned aloud, waking Alex from his slumber.

"You okay baby?" he asked her. Just then, her nurse walked into the room.

"Hey. Are you having contractions? I saw it from my monitor at the nurse's station."

 _Obviously if you saw it_ , Norma wanted to say. Instead, she just nodded her head yes. The nurse asked her to lay back and she checked her cervix. She was fully dilated now and 100% effaced.

"Okay! This baby is coming right now. I'm going to page Dr. Simmons. She'll be here really soon."

"Page her from where? Is she in the hospital? Will she make it on time? I feel a lot of pressure down there, like I need to push or something. Are you qualified to deliver a baby just in case?" Norma rambled.

"Calm down sweetie. She's in the doctor's lounge. It'll take her about 3 minutes to get here. Don't push just yet. Hold on," the nurse exited the room and Alex jumped to his feet. He grabbed Norma's hand and tried to help her keep calm. A kiss to her head and a stroke of her blonde hair seemed to be doing the trick.

Dr. Simmons walked into the room and looked at the monitor. Three other nurses walked in after her and they all brought in their equipment. Simmons put on a scrub gown as well as a pair of gloves. She turned to smile at Norma and clasped her hands together.

"Okay. Who's ready to have a baby?"


	24. Chp 24

**A/N: Thanks so much for the kind reviews! Especially the guest that always leave a detailed and long review. I love it :) And good news, I have 5 chapters written after this one, so the updates might be back to back! Also, I'm contemplating on whether or not I will continue writing Normero fics after this one and my other one is finished. Do you guys have any prompts you want written? Maybe you all can give me some ideas.**

* * *

He had her blue eyes. This tiny little creation of Alex and Norma, Dylan Romero was a perfect baby. After a two night hospital stay, Alex, Norma, and their baby entered their apartment with happiness surrounding them.

Alex sat down the car seat on the coffee table and admired his little son. He was a small baby, only 7 pounds, 2 ounces. Dr. Simmons assured them that he was perfectly healthy and he would pick up weight soon enough. Norma sat down on the couch as exhaustion fleeted over her. Pushing him out was a lot harder than she expected. Although she had an epidural and couldn't feel any pain, she still wasn't sure if she would even be able to push him out on her own. But Alex was there with her and helped her through the process.

"I'm going to go shower," Norma announced and got up slowly from the sofa.

"Do you need help? I uh- Well," Alex contemplated on a suggestion. He wanted to help Norma, but he also needed to watch Dylan. Norma smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"I'm okay. You just stay here with him."

Alex nodded and took his son out of the carseat. He made a little noise which made Alex grin. Norma watched him whispering and talking to her baby and let out a sigh of admiration. She then walked to the bathroom and started a shower for herself.

While Norma was in the shower, Alex was pacing the living room talking to Dylan.

"Your mom did a real good job of getting you out into the world," he kissed Dylan's tiny head. "She was a pain in the butt when she was in labor, and overall, she's a little cuckoo, but she has a big heart and she's gonna show you every day how loved you are. We both will."

Alex took the baby into the kitchen. "This is where we live. It's not much, but it'll have to do. Maybe before you turn one, I can get us a house. I'm gonna' marry your mom. I'm not sure when. We're still young, her and I, but I know she's the only girl I will ever love."

Dylan opened his blue eyes and looked at Alex with amazement. Babies seemed to make you feel like you were art when they were looking at you. Alex kissed Dylan's head again and went to go sit on the couch with him. He put on a movie and cradled Dylan in his arms who kept peering at him with his blue eyes.

Soon enough, Norma reentered the living room again and sat next to them in the couch. She brought in a large blanket along with a baby blanket for Dylan and placed it over them. Her head rested on Alex's shoulder and she touched her baby's little sock covered feet.

"You know... he looks like you," Alex commented as Dylan started making sucking noises with his lips.

"Does he?"

"Yeah. And I think he's hungry."

"Okay," she said with a sigh and started to get up.

"Here," Alex handed Dylan over to Norma and stood up. "I'll go warm him up a bottle. You can sit here and rest with him."

"I'm not disabled Alex. I could have done it," she smiled.

"I know... but I also know you're tired. Just rest," he walked away and went into the kitchen where he pulled out a can of baby formula. He read the directions on the can and made Dylan a warm bottle.

Dylan was fussy now and Norma was trying to shush him.

"Let me," he held out his hands and Norma gave him their son. He calmed the crying baby down when he placed the bottle to his mouth.

"You're so good at this. Better than me," Norma noted. She had been having a tough time soothing Dylan without the help of Alex. Dylan had definitely already picked a favorite parent, and it wasn't her. She knew raising a baby would be hard, but no one can be 100% prepared for this.

"You're good at it too babe."

"Thanks," she replied, not yet fully believing his words.

After Dylan was done eating, Alex burped him and put him to sleep on his chest. Norma watched her baby and Alex with awe. She always knew Alex would make the best father. Once Dylan was fully asleep, Alex carefully walked him into their bedroom and placed him in his crib. He stirred a little, but continued to stay in his slumber. Alex then went back to the living room to sit on the couch by Norma.

"We can watch him on the baby monitor," he pointed to the monitor sitting on the coffee table that Jasmine had got them.

"Good."

"Are you gonna' be okay here with him tomorrow while I'm at the academy?"

"Yes," she replied.

"I really wish they would make an exception for me to have my phone on me at all times, but I know they won't budge."

"We'll be fine."

"Okay," he leaned to her and placed a kiss on her temple and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

* * *

"What's up Daddy Romero," Zack teased.

"Shut up," Alex responded.

They were currently in the gym doing some workouts. This was everyone's last week at the academy. Alex knew he completed all his classes and training with flying colors and he was more than ready to take the final test in order to graduate and become an officer of the law.

"Man you're lucky they gave you two days off to be with Norma and the baby. I'm surprised they even did that."

"I guess."

Earlier in the week, Alex told one of the commanding officers of the academy that his girlfriend was due to have a baby any time now, and they allowed him only two days off to be with her. Since his 18 week training was almost complete, they wouldn't allow him any more time off than that.

"You're a brave man Romero. I sure as hell couldn't take care of a baby at this age," Zack shook his head and chuckled. Alex was unimpressed and started to ignore his presence. Zack could be so annoying.

"Oh, heads up, Dani's coming."

Alex groaned and didn't bother to turn around in the direction of Dani.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hey, what's up?" Zack said. Dani waited for Alex to reply and when he didn't, she stood in front of him. Alex looked up at her.

"I said hey."

"Hey," he mumbled.

"I thought you told me to cut the bullshit and to stop acting funny. Now you're doing the same shit."

"I'm not acting fun-"

"Yeah, you are. Can we just forget about the past few weeks. The kiss and everything that happened with us. Let's just forget it," she suggested. Alex nodded and turned his gaze to something, anything else.

"So... did your girl pop out that baby yet?" she questioned.

"Why do you care?" Alex directed to Dani with a scowl on his face.

"I'm just wondering. Get your man panties out of a bunch," Dani laughed and so did Zack.

"Yeah, she had the baby almost a few days ago," Zack answered.

"Oh? Congrats then Romero," Dani smiled.

"Yeah," Alex shrugged and tried to continue his workout.

He didn't respond to her any further and tried to ignore both Dani's and Zack's presence now. They eventually sensed Alex's mood and went to talk to some other person in the gym.

Alex couldn't wait to get out of this academy.

* * *

"Uh... okay do you need a diaper change? No? Well I just fed you so you shouldn't be hungry. I don't know why you keep crying Dylan," Norma was frantically running about the apartment with a wailing Dylan in her arms. He was crying non stop and she couldn't seem to calm him down. She almost started to cry with him from frustration.

Alex entered the apartment and saw a disheveled Norma standing in the middle of the living room with their crying baby.

"Babe?" he called out and she turned at the sound of his voice.

"Oh! Alex, thank God," she rushed to him and handed him Dylan.

"Wait, let me wash my hands."

"Please. I've had to pee for the last hour but I couldn't because he keeps crying every single minute and I was afraid to leave him alone. He doesn't want his bottle. His diaper is dry, so he doesn't need a changing. So I don't know what the hell is wrong with him," she cried out and went to the bathroom.

Alex looked down at Dylan who was crying loudly and started to rock him in his arms. He shushed the crying infant and continued to rock him until he settled down.

"Give your mom a break. She's new at this. So am I, but I know you're good to me," he smiled at the baby and continued to ease his cries away.

Norma walked in at the sight of a calm Dylan and grinning Alex. She cautiously approached them and looked and Dylan who seemed to be falling asleep now.

"How did you do that?" she whispered.

"He's just sleepy. He needed to be rocked,"

"That's what I've been trying to do! He's a stubborn baby!"

"He must get it from you then," Alex joked. Norma rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"My own baby hates me," she said as she rejoined Alex and Dylan.

"He doesn't Norma."

She let out a sigh and stroked Dylan's head. Her day with Dylan wasn't going so good. He would always cry for something every hour, and it was a little hard to figure out what he wanted since he couldn't use actual words yet. She was happy Alex was home now. Motherhood was definitely getting the best of her.

When Dylan was asleep, Alex put him in his crib. Norma took the opportunity to go shower since she hadn't been able to all day. When she went back inside of their bedroom, she saw Alex laying on the bed with his shirt off and a pair of pajamas bottoms. She went to her drawer and pulled out her own pjs and changed into them. She then slipped into the bed next to Alex and pulled the covers over them. Her hand spread across his waist and she laid her head on his chest. It was a little early for them to be going to bed so soon, but exhaustion overcame them both.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"It was fine. The same as any other day."

"Hmm. Well, I hope Dylan finally decides to give me a break tomorrow when you're gone."

Alex chuckled lowly. "I told him to."

She smiled. "Thank you then. Maybe he'll listen to you."

Alex maneuvered his arm so that it was wrapped around her, his hand resting on her backside. He bent his head down to smell her hair that smelt of her peach scented shampoo.

"You smell so good," he said and took a big, dramatic whiff of her hair.

She laughed at him and kissed his bare chest. "Five weeks left Alex."

"Yeah, I know," he pouted his lips like a child.

"Also, we absolutely have to be careful now, you know?"

"Yeah I understand," he nodded. He didn't want to accidentally get her pregnant again so soon.

Sleep soon fell upon them, as it was much needed. Dylan had been waking them up randomly in the night ever since he was born for feeding. Norma usually was the one to get him so that Alex could try to get more rest since he had to drive to the academy early in the morning. It was a lot to handle, that Dylan, but she couldn't be more happy to have him and Alex in her life.

* * *

"Awww, look at his tiny hands!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Norma giggled and watched Jasmine holding Dylan.

"And he looks like you! Look at his eyes. Oh my God, he is the cutest baby ever."

"Thank you," Norma smiled.

"How's mommy life?" Jasmine tickled Dylan's small belly and he waved his arms around in response, causing Jasmine to giggle.

"Eh, hard honestly."

"I can imagine. But hey, you'll get the hang of it in no time."

"Yeah," Norma stroked Dylan's thin, sandy blonde patch of hair.

"He's really cute Norma. I just want to eat him up," Jasmine made noises at Dylan in order to entertain him.

Norma chuckled and continued to watch Jasmine interact with her son. She was glad she had company today while Alex was currently at the academy. It seemed as if Dylan liked new faces. The girls continued to talk all while giving much needed attention to Dylan. He was being good today, much to Norma's pleasure.

"This totally makes me want to have one. I have serious baby fever now. See what you did to me Dylan?" Jasmine said while rocking a sleepy Dylan in her arms.

"How are things going at the City Hall? Have you seen June's new assistant?" Norma inquired.

"Things are great actually. I've been learning a lot from the city's architecture and he's actually making me excited to finish school. June's new assistant is okay. She's a quiet girl, but she's nice once you start talking to her."

"Oh."

"Don't worry Norma. I'm pretty sure you'll have a spot to go back to whenever you're ready. Are you still planning on doing just 4 months off?"

"I'm not sure. There are so many things to consider. I don't want to leave Dylan with a random babysitter when he'd be only 4 months old. Alex and I don't really have much family to depend on. I'm just scared to leave him if I go back to work."

"Well, you have time. For now, you should just enjoy being surrounded by this cutie. Right Dyl?" Dylan had his eyes closed and appeared to be asleep now. "Oh, he's sleeping," Jasmine laughed.

Norma took him from Jasmine and gently placed him against her chest so he could continue to sleep.

"Aww, let me get a picture of you two," Jasmine pulled out her phone and snapped a quick photo of Norma and Dylan. She then showed Norma the photo and Norma requested for her to send it to her phone so she could show Alex.

* * *

Alex was currently in the locker room changing out of his clothes. The drill sergeants just made them do rigorous exercises and he was completely drained. It was only 2 PM, and he knew the sergeants would work everyone until 5, when classes and training was over.

"Romero."

Alex turned his head to see Dani walking in.

"Dani," he replied.

She went to her locker which was a few spaces next to his. She then proceeded to pull her shirt over her head, causing Alex to avert his eyes elsewhere. She glanced back over at him, standing there in her lime green sports bra.

"You know they don't have separate locker rooms for the women right?"

"What?" he looked at her feet, not raising his head to look up at her.

"Nothing," she changed her shirt and stood next to him. "Just so you know, you, Zack, Tyler and I are all in the same group for the tactical training later."

"Alright?" He wasn't sure why she had to bring that up.

"I'm just telling you now so you won't be all awkward and shit just because you'll have to be around me," she explained.

"It's not a problem."

"Mhm," Dani stared at him with her arms folded across her chest. Alex tried to ignore it, but she wouldn't look away.

"What?"

"I've been trying to figure it out. You and your girl. Norma right?"

"Excuse me?"

"She seemed so... I don't know how to put it. I mean, blondes can be so ditzy. And... she just doesn't seem like your type. What pregnant girl confronts some random girl like that? I could have been one of these crazy chicks who would've socked her in her face for coming at me like she did. You wouldn't see me fighting over any guy," Dani scoffed.

"She's dumb for putting herself in harms way, especially while pregnant. And she-"

"You have a lot of fucking nerve Dani," he cut her off. "You don't know anything about me, so how would you know my _type_? Don't speak about my girl again."

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Dani laughed.

"Don't speak about her again," he repeated and left the locker room.

Alex knew Dani was still going through the embarrassment of being rejected by him, but it's been a couple of weeks now so he was over it. And, for her to speak ill about his love, he wouldn't tolerate it. He vowed to stay as far away from the girl as possible. There was nothing left to say to her.

* * *

"Yo Alex," Zack waved for him to come over to where he was standing next to Tyler Robinson, which Alex did.

"What's going on man? You look... red." Zack squinted.

"Nothing," Alex shook his head and tried to calm himself down.

"Okay then. So uh, I was wondering... When I go back to White Pine Bay once we graduate from here, maybe you can pitch in a good word for me to your dad so he'll hire me as a deputy down at the station?"

"You have to apply like everyone else," Alex said.

"Yeah, I know. But... a good recommendation never hurt."

"He's taking a leave of absence for now anyway. And the Chief Deputy only hires those who he thinks are best qualified."

"Oh? What's up with your dad?"

"Nothing. He just had to take some time off."

Alex's dad finally came out of hiding when it was confirmed that he was no longer a suspect in the DEA's radar. However, it was only a matter of time before the DEA caught him. Whether it was a few months or years from now, Alex knew his dad would be arrested for all the wrong he had done as Sheriff.

But for now, his dad was taking a leave of absence temporarily, which was ordered by the state county. He would probably return as Sheriff in the new year.

"It was worth a shot," Zack shrugged.

The drill sergeants suddenly came out of nowhere and ordered for everyone to stand against the wall. Everyone then had to get into their assigned groups so they could complete another session of the tactical training. Their group of four was then put into pairs.

"Romero and Rodriguez, you two stand over on that line. Shelby and Robinson, you two on the other line," Sergeant Ruiz ordered.

Alex groaned in defeat as he had to be paired with Dani. She had a smug look on her face and he wanted nothing more than to walk away, but he knew the drill sergeants wouldn't allow that.

The two pairs went hand in hand in basic combat and police suspect tactics. When they were done, they were put into their original group of four and told to run on the field for a mile, no stopping.

Alex was enjoying his run, as it helped clear his head. He thought about Norma and Dylan. His beautiful family. He smiled to himself as he remembered their similar blue eyes and how soft Dylan's patch of sandy blonde hair was. He couldn't wait to get home tonight.

* * *

"Dylan, sweetheart you're making mommy tired," Norma said as she rocked a fussy Dylan in her arms. He had just woken up from his nap a few minutes ago.

"Okay let's change your diaper."

After Norma changed her baby's diaper, she put him down in his swing that Rebecca's parents gifted to them and went to go fix him a bottle of formula. He was calming down a little as the swing rocked him and she was almost scared to pick him up, fearing he would start wailing.

She sucked in her ridiculous fear and picked him up, put him in her arms and fed him. He happily accepted the bottle and looked into her eyes as he ate.

"There you go Dylan."

After feeding time, Dylan was burped and then put back into his swing set while Norma turned on a Netflix movie. A few hours later, Alex entered the apartment.

"Hey!" Norma said excitedly.

"Hey babe," he walked up to her and tried to kiss the top of her head, but she lifted her head up and met his lips with her own. He smiled.

"You missed me or something?" he asked.

"Always."

Alex put his backpack down on the floor and looked at Dylan sleeping in his swing set. He then went into the kitchen to wash his hands.

"How was he today?" he said when he was done with the task.

"Just being a baby that's all."

"He didn't give you trouble did he? I had a man to man talk with him this morning about being difficult with you," Alex joked.

Norma giggled. "He was fine."

"Good," Alex plopped down on the couch next to her and placed an arm across the back of the couch where she was sitting.

Norma rubbed his biceps and chest with her hands as she got comfortable next to him.

"That training has done you good," she complimented as she continued to rub her hand from his chest down to his harder and more visible abs. She snuck her hand underneath his shirt to touch him directly.

Alex raised a brow and placed his hand on her thigh. "What happens if we don't wait the whole six weeks?"

"Alex, stop," Norma chuckled.

"You're the one rubbing my chest and stomach Norma," he smirked.

"Simmons said I have to wait six weeks, but, maybe I can still..."

She trailed off as her hand inched lower until it was slipping inside of his pants. She grabbed at him over his boxers and he groaned as he looked down at her hand in his pants. Norma stroked him through his boxers and was about to put her hands in them when Dylan started to cry.

She removed her hand and went into the kitchen to wash them. Alex picked up his son and shushed him.

"Hey little guy," Alex smiled and Dylan stopped his crying.

Norma returned to them and watched as Alex calmed Dylan down.

Norma fell in love with the sight of her boyfriend and baby. She loved seeing Alex feed, hold, rock, and talk to Dylan. He was so sweet and almost too soft when it came to their son.

"I want to get Dylan an outfit for your graduation ceremony next week. But he's only almost a week old and I don't want to take him out yet."

"Well, since tomorrow is Saturday, you can go with Jasmine to get him one tomorrow. I'll stay home with him."

"Oh good. I can't believe I haven't been out of this apartment in almost a week."

"Yeah. Well tomorrow, you can take all the time you want," Alex gave her an assuring smile. "You deserve a good break."


	25. Chp 25

**A/N: Just want to thank everyone for supporting and reading this story. The reviews really put a smile on my face. I'm not for certain, but this story may only have 5 chapters left. I will probably end it at 30 chapters. But like I said, I'm not for certain, as I really do enjoy writing this. Thanks for all your positivity!**

* * *

Today was Alex's graduation ceremony from the Police Academy. He didn't know why he was feeling so nervous, as this was the day he was waiting his whole life for. For as long as he could remember, he wanted this to be his career. Life was good.

He finished college. He got into a police academy and was about to graduate that and jump start his career. He found love. And they had a baby. Although Dylan wasn't planned, they were still very grateful that they had him. Nothing could get better than this.

Currently, Alex was in his police uniform that the academy provided everyone with, waiting in an auditorium with the rest of the recruits. They were all scattered around in groups chatting amongst themseleves waiting to enter the gymnasium where the ceremony took place.

A drill sergeant entered the room and told everyone to get into their lines so that they go out into the gym. Alex stood in his line behind Tyler and in front of Dani. Zack was a few people behind them.

They heard bagpipes and the yelling of the other drill sergeants before they began to march out into the gym. When Alex entered the room full of family and friends, he didn't immediately see Norma, but he could feel her presence. All recruits walked up on the stage where they faced the crowd. And that's when he saw her.

She wore a blue and white sun dress and Dylan was sitting in her lap wearing a tiny little blue and dark grey suit which made Alex grin widely. She waved at him and he gave her a small nod, trying to stay professional like the sergeants had warned them to do beforehand.

After the speeches were done with, the recruits were split into a group of three and then called to a lower platform in front of the stage where they would get their shields pinned on them by their family members. Alex waited patiently for his name to be called.

"Tyler Robinson will have his shield pinned on him by his mother and father. Daniella Rodriguez will have her shield pinned on by her mother and two sisters. And Alexander Romero will have his shield pinned by his girlfriend and son.

When Norma walked on the stage with Dylan in his tiny suit, Alex could hear a number of " _Awwws,_ " spread throughout the room. He smiled at the two of them when they stood in front of him.

"Hey," he greeted.

"I'm so proud of you Alex," Norma said. Alex grabbed Dylan from her and she then put on his police shield. He quickly kissed Norma's cheek and handed her their son. The photographer took pictures of everyone and the families walked off the platform.

Dani eyes followed Norma as she walked off. She then looked at Alex who was watching Norma as well. She wanted to tell him how cute she thought Dylan was, but she knew it'd be pointless since she had offended Alex last week and he wouldn't speak to her at all. She couldn't blame him. Clearly, he was in love with Norma, and he would probably never forgive her for talking down on his girlfriend.

Everyone's shield was pinned to them and after the final speech was made, they all were allowed to go back home to their families. Alex met up with Norma and stood in front of her.

"I didn't know you picked him out a suit to wear. It's nice," Alex told her and grabbed Dylan's feet and wiggled it.

"Yeah. It was so cute when I seen it at the store, and I knew it would be even cuter on him."

Dylan was sleeping in Norma's arms while she gently swayed him. Just then, Tyler and Zack approached the two of them.

"What's his name?" Tyler asked.

"Dylan," Alex answered.

Tyler nodded and Zack stood there sheepishly.

"He's... cute," Zack finally said. Norma nodded but didn't say anything. The awkward tension could be cut with a knife.

"So uh, I was gonna' invite you to a dinner party at this restaurant I know of so that we can celebrate, but you might be busy being a dad and all," Tyler said.

"Yeah, I might have to pass."

"That's okay. Well, it was nice going through this training with you man. And I wish you the best of luck. Hope to see you again some time," Tyler bought Alex into a one arm hug and patted his back, doing the same to Zack.

The two walked off and Norma and Alex went to the parking lot. They got inside Alex's truck and headed home together.

* * *

Norma woke up to hearing Dylan crying. She reached for her phone on the nightstand and checked the time.

1:15 AM.

She yawned and got out of the bed and walked to Dylan's crib where she picked him up and exited the bedroom with him. He was still crying while she went into the kitchen to warm him up a bottle.

"Here fussy," she put the bottle to his mouth and he stopped crying. She wiped the tears from his cheeks and look into his wet blue eyes, smiling at the beautiful creation her and Alex made. However, this tiny little human made her so exhausted.

After Dylan was well and fed, Norma patted his back and tried to put him back to sleep, but he just seemed to be wide awake. He kept turning his head on her chest and when she looked at him, his eyes were wide open.

"Great, you're not sleepy anymore?" Norma whispered and sat in the living room with him in her arms. Maybe if she kept rocking him, he would fall back to sleep eventually. Therefore, she would be able to get back into bed and sleep as well.

25 minutes later, Dylan was finally asleep in her arms so she went back into the bedroom and put him in his crib. She crawled in bed next to Alex and snuggled against him, closing her eyes in the process.

A few hours had passed, and Alex heard Dylan crying in his crib for the second time that night. It was 4 AM now, and he could feel Norma start to stir.

"I'll get him," Alex said before she could get out of their bed. He was on his feet and walked towards Dylan's crib where the small baby was moving around. He picked him up and changed his diaper before going into the kitchen where he grabbed an already made bottle of formula from the fridge, the one that Norma had made a few hours earlier from his first nightly feeding.

He warmed the bottle up and fed Dylan. Just then, Norma came out the room and walked into the kitchen where Alex and Dylan were.

"Hey," she said, making Alex turn around to look at her. She was wearing one of his black t-shirts and a pair of spandex shorts. Her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head and she was barefoot with her toes painted light pink.

"What?" she asked after rubbing her eyes and catching him staring at her.

"You look so beautiful."

"Even at 4 AM?"

"Even at 4 am," he repeated. She smiled and rubbed his back and looked at Dylan in his arms.

"He's so greedy," she commented.

"He needs the muscle."

"Muscle? He's gonna' be chunky in a few weeks, just wait," Norma giggled. "You should go back to bed. You have to get up early tomorrow."

Tomorrow was Alex's first day working as a deputy at the Sheriff's Station. He kind of knew what to expect, but he was still a bit nervous.

"I can stay up with him until he goes back to sleep. You can go back to bed though," he told her. Norma hugged him from behind and went back into their bedroom. Dylan was dozing off finally while still sucking on his bottle. Alex then retreated back to the room with Dylan where Norma was already in bed lightly snoring.

* * *

"Welcome back Romero. Good to see you here as a deputy now," Chief Deputy Phillips said as Alex walked into his office.

"Thanks,"

"I don't know if you already met him, but I also hired another deputy, Zack Shelby."

"Oh," was all Alex could say. He didn't really hold a grudge against Zack anymore, but he still felt it would be awkward to be around his ex best friend.

"Yeah, I have him coming in at 9 later today. Give him a taste of working the night shift. For now, I approved your hours of working only 7 AM - 3 PM since you have a newborn and all," the chief deputy nodded.

"Thank you, I appreciate it, and so will my girlfriend," Alex chuckled lightly.

"Also, your dad's coming back next month in January as Sheriff."

Alex shook his head in disbelief. He didn't understand how he was even allowed to come back and even kept his title as Sheriff, but without evidence, the DEA couldn't convict him for the criminal that he is.

Alex had his own desk by Deputy Leonard that he kept clean and neat. He felt like a new man with this new career. He was an actual officer of law enforcement, as his gun and badge proved it.

Alex went on his first patrol call as a deputy with Leonard. The two men drove through the roads of White Pine Bay and stopped to go to the diner to get lunch. As they were eating, Leonard pointed out the young waitress girl that was staring at Alex.

Alex scoffed and paid the girl no mind. Leonard laughed at him and shook his head.

"You're gonna' get a lot of that. Girls love a man in uniform. Am I right?"

Alex shrugged and ate a bite of his sandwich.

"You know... I never said it, but I'm proud of you Romero. For completing the training and starting a career. You'll make a fine Sheriff one day."

"Thanks. I hope so," Alex said.

After their lunch was over, they continued their patrol and headed back to the station around 2 pm where they did the usual, boring paperwork that Alex was already quite used to. When Alex was at his desk, he got a call to his cell and looked to see it was his aunt calling.

Concerned, he answered it with nervousness coursing through his body.

" _Alex, it's your mother..._ "

Alex felt his whole stomach drop and couldn't even respond after his aunt had told him what happened. He sat there mindlessly at his desk until Chief Deputy Phillips asked him why he wasn't completing his paperwork. He told the man the news he received and Alex was sent home.

* * *

Norma was in the kitchen making herself a snack when she heard the door unlocking. She smiled and went into the living room where Dylan was in his swing.

"I think daddy's home Dylan."

Norma swung the door open and in walked Alex. She kissed his lips and frowned when he obviously didn't reciprocate it. She then took in his appearance. Something clearly had happened to him.

"Alex?"

He threw himself down on the couch and didn't even bother to look at Dylan, which made Norma a little angry. She walked up to the couch and stood over him.

"You're just going to walk in and ignore me and your son?"

He sighed aloud and it only offended her more.

"Oh, I'm sorry... am I bothering you? Is Dylan bothering you?"

"Norma... stop talking. Please..."

She could sense the sadness in his voice and folded her arms across her chest. Ignoring his request, she spoke anyway.

"Did something happen at work?"

He was silent for a moment and Norma stood there waiting for him to explain the cause of his rudeness.

"My mom's dead."

She gasped in surprise, not ever expecting that to be the reason he came home upset. She thought maybe one of the deputies were giving him a hard time. Or maybe he was stuck doing desk work all day. But, something far more worse happened to him.

"What? How? When?" Norma questioned.

"This morning. She committed suicide."

Norma covered her mouth with her hand as tears welled in her eyes. "Oh Alex... I'm so sorry."

Just then, Dylan started wailing and Norma immediately went to him. She tried to soothe the baby, but of course Dylan probably wanted Alex.

"Can you take him right quick? I'll go fix him a bottle," Norma put Dylan in Alex's hands and hurried off to the kitchen. While her back was turned, she heard the front door opening and immediately whipped her head around to see Alex walking out of their apartment. She then saw Dylan in his swing, still crying.

"Alex!" she yelled, but he just closed the door.

She ran out the kitchen and opened the door to see him getting inside of his truck.

"Alex!" she yelled again and followed after him barefoot. He ignored her and quickly sped off before she could reach the door to his truck.

Norma watched his truck as he drove down the street and disappeared from her sight. Her mommy instincts kicked back in and she ran back to the apartment where Dylan was in his swing, bawling.

"Oh, Dylan. I'm sorry I left you!" She picked her baby up and tried to rock him, but he didn't seem to want to settle down. She tried not to cry, as she didn't want Dylan to pick up on her mood, but she couldn't help it. Tears ran down her face and she and Dylan were crying together.

* * *

It was 10 PM and Alex was sitting in his truck nursing the last can of the six pack of beer he bought from the liquor store earlier. He had a headache so bad, he felt his head would explode any minute now. He didn't even know what the hell he was doing. Guilt bled into him as he sat on the side of the road, parked in his truck crookedly.

He knew Norma was worried, as she called his phone 20 times before he turned it off. He knew it was selfish, but he couldn't deal with her pity for him when he told her about his mother. And God forgive him, but he couldn't deal with his 2 week old baby neither. Alex just wanted to get away. However, he remembered that he was a man and he had responsibilities. He couldn't walk out on his family like that. He wouldn't become his father.

As he put his truck in drive, flashing red and blue lights startled him. He cursed to himself and tried to hide the beer cans that was in his passenger seat.

"Good evening sir- Alex?"

Alex shielded his eyes from the flashlight that was in his face and saw Zack Shelby. He groaned and leaned back in his seat.

"Holy shit Alex, what the hell are you doing?"

"Who's with you?" Alex asked.

"Deputy Scott's in the patrol vehicle. He let me do this stop by myself. Says it's so I can learn, but he's a lazy piece of shit and didn't feel like getting out the car. What are you doing? Are you drunk?"

"No," he lied.

"Alex... if you're drunk, I can't let you drive home."

"I'm not drunk," he said firmly.

"Do I need to get the breathalyzer?"

"Zack I'm not fucking drunk. Just go tell Deputy Scott that I had a headache and was taking a break from driving but I'm about to leave. So fuck off!"

"Alex, come on man. If you get hurt... and I let you go, it'll be the end for both of our asses."

"I'm fine!" Alex growled.

Although Zack didn't believe him, he simply nodded and walked away. He knew if he were to pull out a breathalyzer on Alex, it would get him in an endless amount of trouble. He just hoped Alex made it to wherever he was going safely.

Alex drove off before the patrol car left and tried his best to keep his eyes opened and focused, but the blurriness and the headache was making that extremely difficult. After some time of driving, he pulled into this motel and checked into a room for the night.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Norma was having a hard time settling Dylan down. He cried non stop since Alex left and she only got about 30 minutes of sleep that night. Whenever she dialed his phone, it went straight to voice mail so she knew he had turned it off. She was beyond hurt at how Alex was treating her and their baby. She knew it was due to the news he received about his mother, but this was ridiculous. She never reckoned Alex for the kind of guy to walk out on his family like this.

"Oh my God Dylan. Please! Must you be such a colic baby?" Norma pleaded as she bounced Dylan up and down on her shoulder. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Norma rushed to it to answer it.

"Hey Nor- Oh my goodness. What is going on?" Jasmine entered the apartment and looked at Dylan and Norma.

"Please take him," Norma handed Dylan over to a confused Jasmine. Her arms were finally able to rest and she went into the bathroom to relieve herself. When she came back into the living room, Jasmine had Dylan on the couch and was changing his diaper, which made Dylan stop crying.

"He just needed a diaper change. It was pretty full and heavy," Jasmine explained.

"Oh God! How could I forget to change him? I'm a terrible mother," Norma started to cry.

"Hey, its okay Norma. You're new at this. You're not gonna' be perfect. There's a lot to learn and it's totally fine! He's okay now, see?" Jasmine held Dylan up who was calm now. Still, that didn't stop Norma from crying.

"I don't know where Alex is."

"Is he not at work?"

"I don't know. Yesterday, he just walked out on me and Dylan and he hasn't been home all night. He won't answer my calls."

"What? That doesn't sound like Alex at all! Did you two fight or something?" Jasmine asked.

"No. He received bad news about his mother yesterday and I guess he doesn't know how to deal with it. But I can't believe he would just leave like that. I've never been this upset with him in our 3 years together. It makes me even more upset that he so easily left Dylan..."

"Norma... he isn't that kind of guy. I'm pretty sure he'll come back soon."

"I don't even know if I want him to come back after what he did..."

"Oh? Well, I hope you two can talk it out. The news must have been pretty bad if he reacted like that. Just... think in his perspective?"

Jasmine stayed over for a few more hours with Dylan and Norma. She told Norma she could spend the night there, but Norma insisted she'd be fine now. She was truly thankful that the girl was there for her though. A few hours after Jasmine had left, Norma decided to settle in for the night. It was 11 PM, and she assumed Alex wasn't coming home for the second night in a row. She gave Dylan a wash off in hopes of keeping him asleep longer in the night. After putting him to sleep, she slipped into her bed where she knew she wouldn't get any sleep of her own.

* * *

It was 3 AM when Alex decided to come back home. His guilt made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe he even reacted the way that he did towards Norma and Dylan. They were his whole world, and he had treated them like he didn't care about them. He hated himself.

He treaded lightly through the apartment and was too afraid to enter the bedroom. He wondered if Norma was awake, but he couldn't face her yet. The station had given him a few weeks off in order to cope with the loss of his mother, so he knew his job was intact, unless Zack ratted him out for drinking and driving last night, but he knew the young man probably didn't.

Alex hadn't ate since yesterday morning, and he didn't even really have an appetite besides alcohol. He didn't think he deserved to eat. Norma must have been fuming this whole time.

So, for the rest of the night he stayed in the living room on the couch. Hopefully in the morning, Norma would want to speak to him about what happened.


	26. Chp 26

**A/N: Here you go guys.**

 **Warning; mention of suicide.**

* * *

She heard him come home last night. It was 7 AM now and Dylan had just woken up. She knew Alex was still home, but she didn't want to see him. Not yet. However, she had a baby to feed.

Norma threw her legs off the bed and picked up a fussy Dylan from his crib. She opened the door slowly and made her way to the kitchen. Alex was on the couch sleep, but he immediately popped up when he heard movement from the kitchen.

He got up from his position and went to the kitchen where Norma was holding their son. He reached out for them, but put his hand back at his side. She hadn't looked at him yet and he didn't even know how to begin. It seemed as if he was apologizing to her a lot in the past few months, which made him hate himself a little more.

He watched her warm up Dylan a bottle and put it towards his mouth. Alex still said nothing; he just watched her feed their baby.

"I... I thought she was better. I was planning on letting her meet Dylan in a few days..." he finally spoke. "She was supposed the be better. Why would she do that to herself?" Alex broke down in tears.

It surprised Norma. She had never seen him so down before. She knew he was hurting and she understood. His mother just committed suicide and it was a lot for any son to deal with.

"I'm sorry for what I did. That wasn't me. I don't know how I could even leave you and Dylan like that. It was... I don't know Norma. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I need you..." he whispered.

"I need you and Dylan more than ever right now," Alex tried his best to keep his tears at bay, but they came out like a waterfall.

Norma didn't know how to respond. Alex was standing there with his face in his hands, hurting, but she didn't know what to do. She wanted nothing more than to comfort him, and maybe she should. But, the anger in her refused to let her do that.

"You left us," she said.

"I'm here n-"

"You didn't come home for two nights. You turned off your phone. I gave you Dylan and you put him in his swing and left out the door while I was in the kitchen, unaware."

"I needed to clear my head. I couldn't deal with... I just needed some space."

"You couldn't deal with us? You couldn't deal with our 2 week old son? He's a baby! It's not his fault what happened to your mother and you can't just up and leave him like that. We are parents now, and everything we do, we do for him. We're supposed to be giving him a life we wished we could've had. You have no right to leave him," she stated.

"I know Norma. I know. And I wish I didn't do what I did. I wish I could take that back. But I promise you, I will never leave him or you like that again."

Dylan was peacefully feeding from his bottle, not picking up on the tension between his parents. Norma was looking at Alex with an angry glare that made him feel a thousand times worse.

"How do I know you're being true to your word?" Norma asked.

Alex groaned and shook his head. "Do you honestly think I'm the type of guy to abandon you and my baby? Yeah, I know I left for two nights, but I came back. Of course I would come back."

"So that makes it alright? Because you came back, that makes you a responsible man?"

"I'm not saying it makes it alright. Norma, my mom killed herself. There are a lot of ways to react, and I know my reaction was fucked up, but you know I would never just abandon you forever."

"I don't know that," she said coldly.

Alex looked at her incredulously and frowned. He closed the distant between them and was hovering over her and Dylan, something that made Norma become defensive.

"How could you even say that?" he demanded.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Alex. But I don't like it..."

"I just told you my mom died!" he yelled and slammed his hand down on the counter, making Dylan jump and start to cry. Alex gave a look of regret and tried to take Dylan to apologize, but Norma pushed him away.

"Don't you touch him!"

Her words suprised him, but mostly, it hurt. She didn't want him to touch their son. She was looking at him disgustingly and it felt like his heart broke in half.

"What?" he said after some time. Norma didn't repeat herself and continued to glare at him. It made Alex hot with anger.

"You know what Norma... you've been blaming me for every little thing that's been happening between us, but you never take any fault. You're not completely innocent in any of the shit that we've been going through."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The fights we've been having the past few months haven't been all my fault. You're acting like you've been perfect this whole time, like you never do anything wrong," he explained harshly.

"Like what?" She really wanted to know what Alex meant, because in her mind, all their fights had been his fault. She knew she wasn't perfect, but she wasn't the guilty party in this.

"You're mood has been really off. And I knew it was because of your pregnancy, but some things you didn't even try to control. It's like you let your mood overtake you and you didn't give a damn how it would affect me."

"That doesn't even make sense because we would always make up, if not the same day. So it must haven't bothered you that much. And I was pregnant, of course I was moody," she rolled her eyes and tried to keep Dylan settled down.

"It bothered me a lot, but I never said anything because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. And I was trying to be an understand boyfriend to you, but are you ever understanding? You're giving me shit right now after knowing that my mom killed herself. You still haven't said much about it. And you're yelling at me and not letting me touch Dylan? You can't even keep him calm for more than 2 minutes without me helping you," he ridiculed.

"That's not fair Alex. He is my first baby so yeah, I might not be that great at this. You don't have to rub it in. And I haven't said much about your mom because you left!" she cried.

Alex's breathing grew heavier and his eyes grew angrier. He had never been so pissed at Norma like he was now. In his mind, she was being selfish and wasn't taking his feelings into consideration. He felt as though she should cut him some slack about him leaving for two nights since his mom literally just died. He didn't even know the next steps in dealing with grief.

"This is ridiculous," Alex exclaimed and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm going to go see my aunt and make funeral arrangements for my mom." He walked out of the kitchen, grabbed his car keys from the table, and slammed the door shut as he exited the apartment.

Norma closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to calm herself down. Dylan was making noises, but he wasn't crying, so she rocked him up and down to let him know that she was okay. That they were both okay.

* * *

"I found her in her room. I had just came back from work and when I unlocked her door, she was laying there... spread out on the bed like an eagle. I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear all of that."

"It's fine. I want to know what happened," Alex replied. He was at his aunt's house now and they were sitting in her living room talking about his mother. After months of no contact with his dad, Alex was miraculously able to get in touch with him and told him the news. His father didn't say much through the phone conversation, and it made Alex a little suspicious. He knew his parent's marriage was practically over, but they did love one another at one point in their lives.

"Okay, well... she must have been hiding all her meds, pretending like she was taking them, but she was just stashing them away for... this day. She took them all at once until she overdosed. It was too late to save her by the time I got home. I'm so sorry Alex."

Alex shook his head and clasped his hands together. "We were supposed to be getting her back into Pineview."

"I know," his aunt started. "But... your dad never sent the papers in to Pineview and never signed off on the insurance coverage or whatever the institution needed."

"I tried to get him to do it, but I couldn't find him. He was hiding."

"It's not your fault nephew," she assured him and sighed. "So that means you probably don't know what happened between him and your mom last week."

"No. What do you mean?" he wondered.

"Well... Last week, I had called him to tell him your mom needs professional help because she was getting worse. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you were doing so well and I didn't need you to worry because you and Norma were about to have a baby. I didn't want you to have to deal with your mom. I should've kept you updated though."

"It's... fine..." was all he could say although he didn't think it was fine. He would've liked to known more about his mother's condition. He felt guilty that he didn't make a bigger effort to be kept in the loop with her.

"So... your dad yelled at me through the phone about how I was bugging him and that he had other crap to deal with. So I told him Theresa was talking about hurting herself again, and he made a visit."

"He came here?"

"Yeah. I didn't really want them to have contact, but I figured maybe if he saw her, he would understand how badly she needed to be back in Pineview. So he came over and saw her. The look on her face when she saw him... I would never forget it. She was scared of him. I never knew how abusive their relationship was until I seen her reaction. Anyway, he said some pretty mean things to her. Placed a lot of blame about how she should just "get over" whatever it is she's going through. He didn't believe she had a mental illness. He thought it was all in her head. I think... I think that's why she did it. He made her hate herself until she didn't have a will to live anymore..."

Alex fought back his tears as he listened to his aunt. He wished he would have visited her more like he said he would do the last time he saw her, but he just never found the time. The regret of this was killing him softly.

"She loved you so much Alex, please don't blame yourself for this. Sometimes, nothing you do can help a person if they're already lost and gone."

His aunt hugged him and they held onto one another while letting their tears and remorse flow out. He was grateful his aunt was there for him at the moment, since he felt like he lost his main source of comfort and support. They grieved together and talked funeral arrangements for most of the evening.

"By the way, when am I gonna' meet that little baby of yours?" his aunt asked as they were sitting at the table eating rice and empanadas for dinner.

"I was actually planning on bringing him here in the next few weeks. Hoping my mom would be able to see him," he said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry then. Norma didn't want to come today?"

"Norma's... resting." Alex lied, but he didn't really want to talk about his fight with Norma to his aunt.

"Really? She didn't come here with you, knowing you'd need the support?" his aunt squinted.

"It's no big deal."

"Alex-"

"She didn't need to come _tia_." Alex said firmly, causing his aunt to subside her mild accusations.

They continued to eat silently until Alex decided to leave. His aunt wished him a safe travel back to White Pine Bay, and they promised to keep in contact more with one another.

* * *

It was 10 PM and Norma was settled into bed for the night. She couldn't sleep and kept tossing and turning, and she knew why. She missed Alex. He hadn't slept in their bed for the past 3 nights and the empty spot next to her made her feel uneasy. Their fight today was the worst that it had ever been. They blamed each other for a lot of things and there was no resolve. She had been crying everyday for the past three days and she hoped it would stop soon.

The sound of the front door opening caused her to sit up in bed. She looked over at Dylan in his crib who was still sound asleep. Tiptoeing out of bed, she placed her head on the bedroom door and listened through it. She couldn't hear much, and she felt stupid for trying to listen for Alex like that.

She heard his feet shuffling towards the bedroom door and immediately hopped back in bed where she threw the covers over her and pretended to be sleep. Alex opened their bedroom door and since the room was dark, Norma kept her eyes peeped open. She saw him walk to Dylan's crib and she figured he was rubbing his head.

"I love you," he said low and soft to Dylan, which Norma found endearing. He then walked up to the side of the bed she was laying on and she closed her eyes just in case he could make out that she was awake.

She felt him touch her hair in the same way that he touched Dylan's head. He leaned down to place a gently kiss to her head, whispering the same words he said to Dylan.

"I love you."

The next morning, Norma woke up and didn't hear the usual noises from Dylan, which startled her. She jumped out of bed and didn't see him in his crib. Fear settled into the pit of her stomach and she rushed out the bedroom. Dylan was laying in Alex's arm and the two of them was on the couch watching the TV on mute. Dylan was mostly staring into Alex's brown eyes.

Norma crossed her arms and locked eyes with Alex.

"I just wanted to hold him," he said, and Norma felt surmounted with guilt for what she said to him yesterday.

She didn't speak. Instead, she entered the kitchen and fixed herself a bowl of cereal. The apartment was completely silence, and it felt extremely awkward for the two of them. Just then, Alex got up and put Dylan in his swing that they kept in the living room.

"I'm heading out," he announced. She wanted to ask him where, but didn't want to badger him with questions. She simply nodded and soon, Alex was out of the apartment.

* * *

"Romero, what are you doing here?" Chief Deputy Phillips asked as he neared Alex at his desk.

"I'm just putting in my hours."

"You're supposed to be on leave."

"I don't need it. I'm fine."

"It was an order. Go home."

Alex looked around and saw all the deputies looking at him. They most likely heard the news, and he felt a little embarrassed. Without another word, Alex grabbed his belongings and headed out of the station.

He was sitting in his truck in the parking lot when a knock on the glass brings him back to reality.

"Romero, unlock the door," Zack said through the glass.

Alex unlocked the door to his truck and Zack hopped in.

"I heard about your mom. I'm sorry man. She was such a nice lady when we were little kids."

Alex didn't respond and continued to stare out of the windshield. Zack looked around the truck awkwardly and continued to talk.

"You're gonna be fine Alex. You'll get through this."

Alex chuckled a bit which caused Zack to tilt his head in confusion.

"What's funny?" Zack questioned.

"You're showing me more support and comfort than my so called girlfriend..." Alex admitted relentlessly.

"Norma? You two having issues?"

Alex contemplated on opening up to Zack. He still didn't completely trust him, but he also longed for someone to talk to. Eventually, he gave in and vented to the young man.

"That night you pulled up behind me with Deputy Scott, I had left her and Dylan because I had just heard about my mom. But I came back. She wasn't having it and was yelling at me about how I left her and Dylan."

"Well, can you blame her?"

"She didn't even take into consideration that maybe I did that because I was trying to figure out how to process that my mom died."

"Yeah... but... well I have no right to speak on behalf of Norma, but she's a new mom, so she was probably scared as hell that you up and left her with a newborn baby."

"Who's side are you on?" Alex growled.

"C'mon man, you're smarter than this. You got an amazing girl. Don't ruin what you two have over this. Like I said, you'll get through this. You know... my mom died last year."

"Did she?" Alex asked, as he didn't know that. But, he hadn't talked to Zack in about 3 years.

"Yeah. It was a car accident and it was hard. I mean... we weren't super close, but she was still my mom you know? But yeah, I closed off everyone and was taking my anger and guilt out on everyone. I felt like shit for the longest. But I got through it, and so will you. It takes time, but your hurt will pass," Zack patted Alex on the shoulder sincerely.

"Thanks... I appreciate it Zack," Alex confessed.

"No problem. Now you should probably go home like Phillips said. Talk to your girl."

And with that, Zack got out of Alex's truck and Alex made his way back to the home he shared with Norma.

* * *

He could hear Dylan wailing through the door before he even opened it. When he entered, he saw a overwhelmed Norma with an upset Dylan in her arms. He could tell she had been crying because her light blue eyes were darker and redder.

She faced him but didn't say anything. Alex sighed and walked to her, gently taking Dylan out her arms. She breathed a sigh of relief and headed towards the bathroom. Alex watched her disappear into the bathroom and turned his attention to Dylan.

"You giving your mom a hard time? Well... we have to cut her some slack. Both of us."

After Alex settled Dylan down, he placed him in his swing and went to the bathroom that Norma was in. He knocked on the door softly before entering. She had both hands on the counter staring at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes puffy and cheeks tear-stained. Alex hated to see her in such a state.

"I've been here all day..." Norma started, which surprised Alex, as he wasn't expecting her to speak first.

"I've been here all day and I realized that I can't handle Dylan all on my own. I don't want to do this alone. I want you there to help me. And if you leave us-"

"I'm never leaving you or him Norma," he cut in.

She exhaled and closed her eyes. "This is so hard Alex. Being a mom. And... I really am sorry about what happened to your mom. I'm so sorry. I know how much you wanted to help her."

Alex nodded and hugged her from behind, relishing in the comfort of her warm body. She held onto his arms.

"Thank you and just so you know, I love you and Dylan and I will never just leave you two like that again."

Alex turned her around to face him and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He kissed her forehead and hugged her to him.

"You two are all I need."


	27. Chp 27

**A/N: Okay, this is a long chapter because I wasn't sure how to split it so here it is.**

 _4 months later ..._

Dylan was at his check up appointment with Norma and Alex. He was a chunky little 4 month old baby now, and was probably the giggliest baby on the planet. Everything made him laugh and smile, which was a nice change for his parents since his first few weeks of life, he cried almost all the time.

"Oh he's such a good baby!" Dylan's pediatrician exclaimed. Dylan had just received 4 vaccines and only cried for a couple of seconds before smiling again.

"Okay, well I'm done with this cutie. All is well and he is a perfectly healthy baby. Great job Mom and Dad. I will see you all in two months."

Alex and Norma exited the pediatric clinic and walked outside. The weather was starting to warm up since it was April, so they decided to go to the park to take a walk with Dylan. When they arrived at their favorite park, Dylan was placed in his stroller and Norma put a tiny cap on his head and they started their walk. Alex held one of Norma's hand while he pushed Dylan in the stroller with the other. The flowers were blooming and the sun was shining brightly in the sky.

"He did so good today," Norma chuckled and reached into the stroller to pinch Dylan's chubby cheeks, causing him to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah he did."

They decided to take a break from their stroll and sat on one of the park benches that was in front of the lake. Alex held Norma's hand as they enjoyed the fresh outdoor air. Norma took Dylan out of his stroller and placed him in his lap where he played with his fingers.

"I can't believe he's already four months," Norma said.

"Right. He's growing so fast," Alex replied.

"You think we can have another one?"

"Uh, another what?" Alex raised a brow.

"Another baby."

"Um, don't you think we should wait like a couple more years?"

"Sure, I'm just wondering if we can actually plan for one this time instead of accidentally making one. It doesn't have to be next week."

"Oh," he let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah then," he smiled at her and squeezed her hand in his. She smiled back and leaned towards him, planting a kiss right on his lips. She was happy to learn that Alex wanted to grow their family a few years down the line. For now, Dylan was enough, as he was already a big handful.

A few people had passed by them to comment how cute Dylan was. They stayed at the park for another hour before heading back home together.

* * *

Norma entered their room with a towel wrapped around her, having just come out of the shower. She walked over to Dylan's crib and looked at him sleeping peacefully. She stroked his soft hair and went to the dresser mirror to apply her face cream while Alex watched. She glanced at him in the mirror and smiled.

"You staring at me?" she accused lightheartedly.

"Maybe."

She put on her underwear while still having the towel wrapped around her and placed a thin tank top over her head. The towel was then removed from her and she hung it on a rack in the corner of their room. She went to her side of their bed and slipped in, getting comfortable under the sheets with Alex.

Alex pulled her closer to him until she was his little spoon and he was the big spoon. He inhaled her scent, loving the fruity mix of her shampoo.

"You always smell so good," he kissed her shoulder.

"So do you," she returned. Alex placed his hand on her stomach until he reached beneath her tank top and gradually moved his hand upward until he was groping her bare breast. She let out a sigh as he pinched her nipple softly between his finger.

"Dylan could wake up any second Alex," she breathed out.

"He doesn't know what I'm doing to his mom," he bit her shoulder lightly before turning her over on her back. He leaned down to kiss her passionately as she wrapped her legs around his waist on instinct.

"Fine. But be quick," she whispered.

Alex looked at her like she had two heads. "No. And since you said that, I'm going to be slow and you'll be begging for more."

She gasped at his words and let him kiss her tortuously soft until she fell under his spell.

* * *

"Alex, you and Shelby go check out that disturbance call on Bishop Avenue."

"B- by ourselves?" Zack stuttered.

"You two can't handle it? I have plenty of deputies here who can," Mr. Romero stated.

Alex's father came back as Sheriff in January, and so far, he had been keeping his illegal business quiet. Alex almost thought he might have given it up completely, but he knew the man. He was still involved with the drug business somehow.

"No problem Sheriff!" Zack said enthusiastically, making Alex inwardly cringe. The two of them headed out the station and got into a patrol vehicle that was parked on the side of the station.

"Let me drive," Zack insisted.

"Dude, you sucked at the defensive driving part of the academy," Alex waved him off.

"Man, we're not going on a high speed chase. This call is only like 10 minutes away."

"Well, I'm driving back," Alex handed Zack the keys and they both got into the car. They arrived at the location that the disturbance call came from and headed towards the front door. An erratic man immediately opened it once they knocked.

"Good afternoon sir, I'm Deputy Shelby and this is Deputy Ro-"

"My piece of shit neighbor keeps letting her tree grow over into my yard. Now one of the branches hit my cable satellite and now I can't watch TV! Go tell her to cut that giant shit down!" the man cut in.

Zack and Alex looked at each other with bewilderment. Surely this man didn't call the police to complain about his neighbor's tree.

"Is this what you called the station for?" Alex asked with annoyance.

"Isn't that why you're here?" the man folded his arms across his chest. Zack hid a chuckle while Alex glared at the older man.

"Well, have you asked her to cut the branches?" Zack asked.

"Yeah I have. Obviously. She acts like she can never remember the damn conversations we have. Now my satellite is knocked down by her big ass branches from that tree. I had to call the cable company but they can't send anyone out here to replace it for the next two days!"

"Okay sir. Well, technically, if the branches are growing over your property and causes damages, you have the right to cut the branches down."

"So I have to do all the work!?"

"We are not tree cutters," Alex barked.

"You two probably don't know what the hell you're talking about. How old are you? You look like you just hit puberty. Get me your superior."

"Sir, no one at the station is going to cut down that woman's branches for you. Now, we can go talk to your neighbor and insist that she cuts them down. That's all we can do. If she doesn't, then like Deputy Shelby said, you can cut them down yourself. Take her to court if it'll make you feel better," Alex established.

"Fucking hell," the man groaned.

Zack and Alex went next door to the woman's house to talk to her about her neighbor's complaint. When she answered the door, they were hit with the smell of fresh baked cookies.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Deputy Shelby and this is Deputy Romero. We're here because your neighbor called about a complaint," Zack rushed out, in hopes that he wouldn't get interrupted in his greeting this time.

"Slow down Mr. Talks Too Fast," the woman chuckled. Zack turned red a little and chuckled as well.

"Your neighbor said your tree branches hang over into his yard and one branch knocked over his cable satellite that was attached to the edge of his roof," Alex continued.

"That man called the Sheriff's station for that?" the woman was appalled.

"Yes ma'am. We can't really do much about it, but I just want to let you know that if he wants, he can cut down the branches that are hanging into his yard."

"Oh, I'm sorry that lazy bastard wasted you guy's time. If he wants to cut them down then it's fine. I'll make sure to tell him the next time he comes outside. That is, if he can even get off his couch. You know he has the kid across the street to take his trash to the curb every week because he doesn't feel like doing it?"

Alex and Zack laughed as the woman continued to entertain them. Shortly after, they left the house with a dozen of her fresh baked cookies and made their way back to the station.

"I talked to Dani and Tyler a couple days ago," Zack said as Alex was driving.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. They want all of us to take a trip this weekend. To catch up I guess."

"We have to work though."

"I'm pretty sure if you ask your dad, he'll give us Saturday and Sunday off. Tyler's parents have a cabin down in Portland. And you can bring Norma and the baby too. Anyone's invited. I'm bringing that girl I met last month that I told you about."

"Uh, well... I'll have to ask Norma. It'll probably be a pass though. I'm not sure she wants to be around Dani the whole weekend. I don't even wanna' be around her."

"Oh right. I almost forgot about what happened," Zack shrugged. "But it'll be fun. You don't have to talk to Dani. She might not even say anything to you nor Norma."

They arrived at the station and Alex was at his desk when his father came up to him. He didn't bother to look at or acknowledge the older man.

"Son," his father said.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't refer to me as that when we're here. We're supposed to be professional."

His dad blew out a puff of her and waited for Alex to look at him. When he did, he continued.

"Did you need me to do something?" Alex asked.

"Not now. I was just uh... you never told me the baby's name..."

"I told you his name. You must don't remember," Alex dismissed.

"Well, remind me?"

"Dylan," Alex said plainly.

"Ahhh yes, Dylan Romero," his dad chucked lightly and smiled a little.

"So... are you ever gonna' let him meet his _abuelo_?

When Alex didn't answer, his father took a seat at the end of Alex's desk.

"Look... I know you're probably still upset with me about your mother. But-"

"I don't want to talk about this with you."

"Alex. I'm not going to let you keep disrespecting me. This is MY station. You are MY deputy."

"Okay, so how about we leave personal conversations out of the workplace?" Alex scowled at him but changed his facial expression. "You know what... I'm kind of on... edge," he said, trying to make up an excuse. "I think... I need the weekend off. Shelby too. Maybe I can go with him somewhere to take my mind off things. Clear my head."

His father stared at him for a moment before nodding his head. "Hmm. Ever since your mother... your attitude's been worse," he placed his hands on his hips and continued to look at his son. "Yeah. Take the weekend off. I'll approve it for Shelby too. Matter of fact, since it's Friday, you two can leave early. And son... I mean Alex. I'm sorry about your mother. I- I wished things could be different."

Alex let out an exhale and got up from his desk chair. He found Zack and told him his father let them leave early, as well as take the weekend off. Zack grinned and soon enough, they were both leaving the station.

* * *

"Hey babe," Alex said as he walked into the apartment.

"Hi," she replied from the couch where she was holding Dylan.

Alex walked up to them and kissed Dylan's head. He then kissed Norma on her lips.

"You're home early," she noted as he went into the kitchen to wash his hands.

"Yeah. The Sheriff let us leave early," Alex confirmed.

"What for?"

"Because I missed you," he smiled and grabbed Dylan from her arms. She smiled back.

"Uh huh. So why'd you really leave?"

"I wasn't actually planning on leaving early. I just asked him to give me and Zack the weekend off and he just let us go early."

"Oh? You have plans or something with him?"

"Well, you remember the guy I told you about from the academy? Tyler Robinson?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"He invited us to go to his parent's cabin this weekend for a getaway trip kind of thing. Do you want to go?"

"What about Dylan?"

"He can come with."

"I don't know... He's just a baby. I'm not sure if he can handle the wildnerness."

"It's not like we'll be camping outside. It's a really big cabin that has about 8 rooms. There's air conditioning and everything. He'll be fine. We haven't really done anything together in months. I think you'll like it."

Norma thought about it for a minute. She did want to get out of this apartment for once. Plus, she thought the idea of being in an air conditioned cabin for the weekend sounded nice.

"Okay then," she agreed.

"Good. And uh... Dani will be there too. But we don't even have to pay her any mind."

"Hmm," Norma hummed.

"C'mon babe," Alex adjusted Dylan in his lap who was giggling at nothing and trying to touch his toes. Norma laughed at her adorable son and rubbed his hair.

"Okay," Norma said.

* * *

"Look who it is! The non-married, married couple!" Zack exclaimed as Norma and Alex walked through the fromt door of the cabin.

"Why do you talk so much?" Alex asked as he pulled in their suitcases.

"You know me. Oh, he looks just like you Norma," Zack said as he looked at Dylan who was being carried in his carseat by Norma.

She hadn't really spoken much to Zack ever since she learned that Alex was being cordial with him again. It still felt a little off, but she knew Alex was mature and would move past things, especially when he had to work so closely with someone.

"So they say," she replied dryly. Suddenly, Tyler walked up to them with a smile.

"Alex, my man! How's it going?" Tyler greeted. "And nice to see you two again," he directed towards Norma and Dylan.

"Good. How about you?" Alex grinned.

"Great actually. Wow, he's gotten so much bigger since the academy graduation." Tyler pointed out.

"This is a nice cabin. I didn't think it'd be this big," Alex said.

"Yeah. It is. You can pick any room that you want, but the upstairs bedrooms have already been claimed by me, Zack, Dani, and her friend Amy. The bottom room next to the stairs is Zack's friend's room, but the other three rooms are available."

"Alright. Thanks."

Alex and Norma, along with Dylan make their way to one of the downstairs bedrooms and picked the one with the two big windows. It was a really large room and Norma liked the style of it a lot. The whole cabin was decorated and she thought it was a beautiful vacation home.

She took Dylan out his carseat and changed his wet diaper.

"So... Dani's here?" Norma asked reluctantly.

"I suppose she is. But don't worry about it Norma. You, Dylan and I came here to relax. I promise if she says something, I'll shut it down okay?"

"Is it weird that I'm here? That Dylan's here? I can't help but feel like we're invading."

"Of course not. Tyler and Zack don't mind. Plus, I wanted you and Dylan to be here. This is for both of you too."

She let out a worried sigh, so Alex closed in on her. He looked down at his son who was staring at the wall beside them. Alex kissed her and cupped her chin with his hand.

"Don't worry babe."

Norma nodded and gave him one more chaste kiss before picking up Dylan. They then walked out of their temporary room for the weekend and joined the others in the spacious living room. Dani had just come from outside and Norma looked at her. The fit girl had on her navy police academy tank top and a pair of blue denim shorts.

A tinge of jealously coursed through Norma as she noticed how well formed Dani's body was, most likely from being in the academy. Ever since her delivery, Norma hadn't felt as confident about her body as she previously had. Dylan made her gain a lot more weight that she was still struggling to lose. Her stomach wasn't as flat as it was and she had a lot more stretch marks, but Alex always told her how much he loved what their baby did to her body. " _I love your curves,_ " he would say. He always made her feel better about herself.

Their neighbor Amy was there also, most likely tagging along with Dani. Norma had only passed by her a couple of times in the apartment corridor, but never engaged in a worthwhile conversation with her.

"Okay guys, gather around," Tyler waved with both his hands for everyone to form somewhat of a circle around him. Before he could began to speak, there was a knock on the door and he rushed to get it, in walked Norma's friend, Jasmine.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. I'm Jasmine, Norma's friend."

"Hey, you're here just in time," Tyler returned and led her to where the rest of the group was gathered. Jasmine squealed in delight once she saw Dylan, but made sure to greet everyone else.

"I'm glad you could make it," Norma said as she handed Dylan over to Jasmine.

"This sounded so fun, I couldn't miss it. Plus, I can never pass up an opportunity to be around the world's cutest baby," she made kiss noises at Dylan, causing him to giggle.

Dani was watching the exchange between Norma and Jasmine with an tainted glare. Norma caught her eye briefly and frowned a little when Dani didn't look away.

"Alright guys, so there's food in the fridge, fully stocked, but don't be greedy! Food cost money. There's a lake behind the cabin that has plenty of fish in it, and I got some fishing rods down in the basement. My dad's boat is parked on the dock and he has some jet skis back there as well. But, don't be dumb, if you can't swim, wear a life vest and go with a partner. Everyone got that?" Tyler clasped his hands together.

"Sure thing dad," Dani sarcastically replied. They all laughed saved for Norma and Alex.

Everyone dispersed; Dani and Amy went outside to view the lake. Tyler went to the basement to get the fishing rods. Zack and his guest, who went by Mel, sat on the upstairs balcony outside. Alex, Norma, Dylan, and Jasmine went into the kitchen to find something to snack on. Norma made Dylan a bottle and fed it to him.

"So, the cabin is really cool. It reminds me of the one my grandparents have, but this one is much bigger. How many rooms?" Jasmine queried.

"Eight, do you want to go pick one right quick?" Norma offered and then handed Dylan off to Alex. The two girls went through the long hallway and entered the room next to the one Alex and Norma picked.

"Oh, this is so nice!" Jasmine exclaimed, her brown eyes sparkling in awe.

"It is," Norma agreed and stood leaning against the door frame as Jasmine put her bags on the loungechair in the room.

"So these are Alex's friends?"

"Some of them."

"That one girl... I swear she was giving me a look or something. What's her deal?"

Norma knew exactly who Jasmine was referring to and shook her head in irritation.

"Yeah... that's the girl that kissed Alex a few months ago."

"Oh! Really? I didn't know she'd be here. She and Alex are... friends?"

"Not at all," Norma scoffed.

"I see," Jasmine nodded. "Well, I got your back if she decides to be bold again."

Norma smiled at her and they joined Alex and Dylan back in the kitchen.

"There's some croissant sandwiches in there if you want," Alex pointed out. Norma leaned her elbow on the counter and brushed her fingers through her son's hair who was now just resting in Alex's arm.

Later that night, everyone was gathered around outside sitting in the comfortable lounge chairs and had a fire burning in the middle of them. Zack was entertaining them by telling them wild stories that happened to him in the past few years of his life.

"Alright, alright. But, the craziest thing that's happened was when Alex and I fought back in high school. We were best friends since we were kids so it was pretty insane how we ended up not speaking for 3 years until we were in the academy together," Zack reminisced.

Alex shifted in his seat as he squinted at Zack for bringing that up. Norma tried to distract herself from the conversation by playing with a happy Dylan.

"You two fought? Like, with fists?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, and before you ask, yes. He did beat my ass. I can admit that now since we're cool again."

"What'd you fight for?"

Zack looked over at Norma and Alex. He could tell Norma wanted nothing to do with the story he was sharing and Alex looked as if he was telling him _stop._

"Good ol' jealously," he answered calmly.

"Jealousy? Jealous of what?" Tyler pursued.

Zack looked directly at Norma and locked eyes with her. She didn't back down, and Zack grew intimidated under her blue eyed stare. He was the first to look away and said nothing else.

"Of Alex's girlfriend?" Dani asked once she followed Zack's gaze. She looked back and forth between Alex, Zack, and Norma. Still, Zack didn't reply, but that was a response in itself.

"You two fought over her?" Dani snorted aloud and Alex averted his gaze to where she was sitting.

"Wow. Were you fucking them both or what?" Dani laughed and nudged Amy with her elbow to join along with her, but the blonde girl sat there quietly. Everyone felt uncomfortable with what was happening, but no one intervened yet.

"Mind your fucking business Dani," Alex finally said.

"Your _friend_ is the one who bought it up, so why don't you tell him to mind his business instead?"

"Hey woah, there's no need for that guys. Let's play some cards," Tyler suggested.

"It's dark as hell out here Tyler. We can't play cards. I want to talk about how Alex's girlfriend was playing both him and Zack, and she still ended up with Alex. Is she that good in bed?"

"Dani!" Amy scolded, embrassed that her friend was being so churlish.

"Must be, seeing how she was all pregnant and shit, which I'm certain wasn't planned." Dani looked to Norma who was turning red in the face. She was holding onto Dylan a little too tightly, and the baby squirmed in her hold.

"Hey, it wasn't like that. Me and Norma... we never... she was Alex's girl." Zack nervously explained.

"Oh please, he never even mentioned her in the academy. Me and Tyler knew him for almost 4 months and he never mentioned he had a girlfriend that was about to have a baby. Doesn't that bother you?" Dani boldly asked Norma. It was clear she was trying to gain a reaction out of her, and Norma tried her best to keep calm, as she was still holding Dylan.

"Maybe you should mind your business like Alex said," Jasmine put in.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Dani asked.

"Ja-"

"Oh, right. It doesn't matter because nobody even knows who the fuck you are," she cut off.

"Dude, you need to chill." Tyler frowned and put his hand up towards Dani.

Alex was conflicted. He really wanted to tell the girl off, but he hated the thought of Dani bringing him out of his cool and collected character. However, he wouldn't allow anyone to blatantly disrespect his love.

"That's enough. I don't have time to sit here and listen to this. And I'm not dealing with this all weekend. You want to go Norma? Jasmine?" Alex stood up and glanced at the two girls.

"Alex, you don't have to leave. C'mon. Dani is just-" Zack started.

"Shut up Zack! I'm really sick of you." Alex blurted out. Zack reared his head back in offense.

"What the hell did I even do?"

"You're always talking. Bringing up shit and always trying to make yourself the center of attention."

"Hey, don't get mad at me just cause' Dani was telling you and Norma off."

"Babe, let's go." Alex reached his hand out for Norma and she accepted. Jasmine got up as well and followed Alex and Norma with Dylan back into the cabin.

"That girl is freaking crazy!" Jasmine announced once they were inside. "Are you okay Norma? You haven't said much."

"I'm fine. Thank you," Norma replied politely and went into the temporary room she was suppose to be staying in and put Dylan in his car seat. They didn't unpack anything, so their departure would be fairly quick.

Jasmine was looking at Dylan with a smile while Norma zipped up his diaper bag. She let out a deep sigh and faced Jasmine.

"I'm sorry you drove all the way out here for no reason. I really didn't think this would happen," she apologized.

"It's okay Norma. It's not even your fault. That girl is clearly still jealous. But... I think we could still have a good time here despite her presence. That is, if you want."

"Well, Alex is mad and I don't think he wants to be anywhere near here anymore."

"We can avoid her. Well, we can try. We don't have to say another word to her. I really do think this trip can still be fun."

Norma nodded as she thought. Avoiding Dani for the rest of the weekend wouldn't be easy, but she couldn't let one person have that amount of power over her, to cause her to go home and leave. Plus, she did want to enjoy the activities this trip would provide.

Alex was in the living area pacing the room when Tyler walked in, causing Alex to stop his movements.

"Man, what was all of that?"

"Why are you asking me that? I didn't initiate any of that shit," Alex was fuming with anger. He didn't even know why he agreed coming to the trip knowing how hostile Dani's personality was.

"I'm not blaming you. I just- I really don't want you guys to leave. I was hoping we could all catch up?" Tyler explained.

Alex shook his head and kept his hands on his hips. "I'm not staying here with _her._ And I'm not gonna' force Norma to sit there and get attacked by her either. We should've never came."

"Well, let's just-"

"We're not staying!" Alex yelled. Just then, Norma and Jasmine joined the room where Tyler and Alex were in. He looked at Norma, and a sense of calmness washed over him, as she had that affect on him.

"Where's Dylan?" he wondered.

"He's napping," Norma replied.

"Okay, well, after he gets up, we can leave."

"Do you really want to?"

"What do you mean?" He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"We came all this way to enjoy this trip together with Dylan. We could stay. I'm not worried about Dani. Plus, we're all going back home tomorrow night anyways."

"You want to stay?"

"I don't mind staying."

Tyler grinned ear to ear after hearing Norma say that. He didn't want this trip to be a waste for Alex, Norma, and her guest Jasmine.

"If you guys stay, I promise I will go talk to Dani about keeping her mouth shut. And if she doesn't want to, then I'll make her go back home tonight. We don't need a Negative Nancy here."

Norma nodded and waited for Alex to reply. She could tell he was pondering the idea and she was almost sure he would say no. But to her surprise, he said...

"Okay. We'll stay."


	28. Chp 28

**A/N: Okay, here's the update, finally. Sorry for the wait! Hopefully I will be able to update my other story as well. And I appreciate all of you readers!** **#NormeroForever**

* * *

Day two of the trip was better than the first day. Dani kept her distance from Alex and Norma and nothing else was said between them.

"Jasmine, do you mind watching Dylan for a little while? I want to go take a walk with Alex before we leave," Norma asked as she entered Jasmine's cabin room with Dylan.

"Ohh! Give him here!"

She kissed Dylan's cheek and handed him over to her friend.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon."

"Oh take your time!"

Norma loved how much Jasmine cared for Dylan. It made her feel good for Dylan to have someone other than Alex and her. She wished he had more family like grandparents and cousins. Aunts and uncles. But, she would make due with what they have.

Norma found Alex sitting on the large porch attached to the cabin. She gracefully made her way to him, running her fingers through his hair once she was close enough. He bent his neck back in order to look up at her and gave her a smile.

"Hey," he said.

"Let's go for a walk."

"Where's Dylan?"

He always asked that which Norma loved.

"With Jasmine. Let's go."

She walked in front of him and pulled him up from his seat by grabbing his hands. When he was on his feet, he wrapped his arm around her and the two of them started to walk the trial that was on the side of the cabin that led down to the lake. On their way, they saw Dani sitting at the edge of the lake alone. She had her knees to her chin and her wavy brown hair was down and flowing in the wind.

The jealously Norma felt about her quickly subsided once Dani brought out her despicable personality last night when everyone was hanging out. Alex squeezed her hand once he saw Dani and stopped in his tracks.

"Uh, you want to go over on that side?" He tilted his head in the opposite direction of the lake than where they were initially headed to. Norma nodded yes and they continued their walk.

"So... this was fun," Norma started.

"Was it?" Alex said, unbelievably.

"Yeah. Overall it was. This was nice. I'm glad we stayed. Other than last night, I think we had a good time. Everyone did."

"Mm, I reckon we did," Alex replied. Norma continued holding his hand and leaned her head onto his shoulder as they continued to walk along the lake. She loved the smell of the water, as it reminded her of the lake in White Pine Bay where she and Alex shared a lot of memories.

They stopped their walk and sat down at the dock, their feet hovering just above the water as they became enamored in each other. Norma studied Alex's profile while he overlooked the water. She ran her fingers through his hair like she has a habit of doing and massaged his scalp.

"Thank you for everything Alex. For getting us an apartment. For always being there for me. For Dylan. And, for loving me."

Alex faced her and saw the tears slip down her cheek. He used his thumb to rub them away and held her hand in his.

"Thank you for being with me," he replied before leaning in to place a soft kiss to her lips. It grew a little heated, and they had to pull away from one another. Norma's pink, kiss swollen lips looked even more delicious to Alex at the moment, and it took everything in him not to lead her to a secluded part of the lake to please her.

They stayed at the lake for a little while longer before heading back to the cabin. Everyone was gathered in the living area getting ready to leave.

"There you two are. I was starting to think you both went ahead and left but then I saw Jasmine with Dylan so I knew you guys had to still be here," Tyler rambled.

Alex nodded as him and Norma entered the spacious room hand in hand.

"We just went for a walk," he explained.

"Alright. Well we're getting ready to pack up and leave."

Everyone went their own way to gather their belongings so that they could all leave at the same time.

Alex grabbed their bags and suitcases and they joined everyone else in the living area of the cabin. They all walked outside and to their respective vehicles they arrived in after telling each other goodbye and heading back to their homes.

* * *

Alex was currently patrolling the roads of White Pine Bay when he heard a call come in through the radio. There had been a car accident at the edge of the town that Alex was close by. He told dispatch he would handle it and made his way to the site.

When he got there, he saw two men screaming erratically at one another. He let out a deep sigh and got out of the vehicle and cautiously approached the two men.

"You hit me!" The dark hair man yelled.

"You tried to cut in front of me! This is a one lane road and you can't go around you idiot!" The other man returned.

"That doesn't give you the right to hit me intentionally! Look at my car!"

"You need to get rid of that piece of shit anyway!"

The man reared his head back in offense and Alex could tell things were about to escalate to a more physical matter.

"Gentlemen, I'm going to ask you two to stop your yelling and step away from each other," Alex intervened. He had been doing patrols by himself for the past two days which he really enjoyed. He wasn't one for small talk, so he was glad no other deputies had to accompany him. Things were pretty quiet lately in White Pine Bay, so it wasn't like he was in any danger doing these patrols alone.

"Great, the cops are here." The dark hair man approached Alex and tried to guide him to the side of his car that was hit. The damage was really minor and Alex frowned at the man's exaggeration.

"So what happened?" Alex asked.

"Well, he was driving so goddamn slow. Going about 25 when the sign said 40 miles per hour. So, I was trying to pass him and that's when his dumb ass wants to try to speed up. I passed him up anyway and when I was merging over to get back in the lane, he purposely hit the side end of my car!"

Alex wrote the details the man was giving him and then went to talk to the other man who had his arms folded across his chest and was leaning against the hood of his car. The man confirmed the man's accusation with no sense of regret. Alex finished up with the two men and wrote down everything he needed.

"Alright. So I'll have the report made at the station. For your auto insurance purposes, you can request to receive a copy. Though, the damage is minor, hardly even visible."

"You don't see that scratch and that dent!?" The dark hair man screamed.

Alex looked at the man annoyingly and tapped his fingers on his hip. He suspected the man was probably trying to do an insurance scam. After Alex didn't say anything else, the man threw his hands in the air in frustration and got back inside of his car. The other man was already in his vehicle and they soon left.

Alex went back to the station where his boredom would have to overtake him until his shift ended. He saw Zack in the far corner at his desk engaging in conversation with Deputy Leonard. Alex hadn't said much to Zack ever since he blew up at him at the cabin last weekend and he really didn't care that Zack hadn't said anything to him either.

The Sheriff entered the office and everyone suddenly grew quiet. It had been like that ever since he returned, and it annoyed him to no end how all of his deputies and staff acted towards him now.

"Son, a word?" He called out to Alex.

Alex groaned lowly because his father still referred to him like that in the work place, but he got up to follow his dad into his office. He closed the door behind him and waited for the older Romero to speak.

"I need you to do something for me," he started.

"And what's that?" Alex asked.

"Uh, there's this deal that's happening and I can't go because the DEA is still on my ass. So... I need you to go to Gil Turner's warehouse and pick up some supplies and have them delivered to-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alex cut in.

" _Mijo..."_

"I'm not delivering drugs for you. Have you lost your mind?" Alex turned around and headed for the door. He couldn't believe his own father just asked him to do something so illegal knowing that he just got his police shield. It angered him that the man was so careless about the consequences of his actions.

"Alexander!"

Alex ignored the man and exited the office by swinging the door open. All eyes were on him as he went into the secluded hallway of the station. His dad was hot on his heels and he stopped his movements and faced the older man.

"Do you know how much money I make for a lot of people? This _business_ put food on the table and put a roof over your head. You think the Sheriff's salary is something great? Let me tell you now, it's not. And you'll understand soon enough when you and Norma start to struggle with that baby of yours. You can make an investment in the business now and you'll be set for-"

"I'm not going to involve myself or Norma or Dylan in that business. Why don't you just quit already if the Sheriff's job isn't worth it? We were doing much better with Chief Deputy Phillips anyway," Alex backfired.

His father stared at him stoically and placed his hands on his hips.

"You know you're here because of me right? I gave you life for God's sake!"

"That doesn't mean shit," Alex turned around and walked away when he saw other deputies walking down the hallway. He didn't know how long he could take being under his father's hand at work. He really enjoyed being a deputy, and he hated that his father made him despise coming into work. If he could just avoid the man all together, it'd be worth staying there.

* * *

Alex dragged his feet in the door once he stepped inside of his apartment. He heard Norma talking to Dylan once he made his way to their bedroom. She was in the middle of changing his diaper while he was laying there playing with a handheld toy key ring.

"Okay. All done chunky," she said and picked him up, giving him a kiss to his chubby cheeks, granting her a wide toothless grin from Dylan.

"Hey," Alex spoke.

Norma turned at his voice and held Dylan up to her shoulder.

"Hey. How was work?"

Alex let out a sigh. "I'm really getting tired of the Sheriff."

"What'd he do now?"

"Asked me to make sure some drugs were delivered at Gil's warehouse."

"What?" Norma's mouth fell open in disbelief.

Alex nodded and then shook his head, running a hand over his face.

"Is he crazy?" She continued.

Alex reached for Dylan and Norma handed him their son. He ran his large hand over Dylan's soft hair and the baby smiled into his eyes.

"He is. So how was you guys' day?"

"Good. I think he's finally starting to cut me some slack. Although he did poop all up the back of his onesie earlier today. I think he did it on purpose cause' he kept laughing and giggling as I bathed him."

Alex chuckled lowly and bounced Dylan up and down in his arms while Norma watched.

"I'm thinking about going back to work," she said in almost a whisper. Alex heard her clearly and glanced at her.

"When?"

"Soon?"

"And what about Dylan?" Alex asked.

"We'll have to find him a baby sitter."

"He's only four months. I don't want him with some random person," Alex frowned.

Norma folded her arms, ready to plead her case to him.

"Well then he can go to the daycare in town."

"That's worse. They won't give him their full attention. They'll probably get frustrated with him easily because he's still so young and needs tending to more than the other kids. Probably more than the other babies."

"Alex, I didn't agree to be stay at home mom or whatever it is you're trying to make me be."

"You're his mom. You need to stay with him as much as you can."

"And you're his dad. Why don't those same rules apply to you?" She scoffed at his not so subtle sexist mindset.

"Because I'm working so you don't have to. Don't you want to be with him as much as you can?"

"Of course I do. Don't you?" She squinted.

"Yeah. I do, but like I said, I'm working so you don't have to," he repeated.

"I want to go back to work Alex," she affirmed.

It seemed like they were having a stare-down and Dylan was oblivious to the tension happening between his parents, luckily.

Norma blew out an angry huff of air. "I can't believe you're being like this. If you don't want to help me find a daycare or baby sitter for Dylan, I'll do it by myself then. I won't let you try to keep me at bay like your father did to you and your mom."

Alex stopped rocking Dylan and gave an intense glare to Norma. She closed her eyes as she immediately regretted her words. How could she say something so cold to him after he just lost his mom a couple months ago and knowing the history of his parents' marriage.

"I- I didn't mean that. That's not what I was trying to say. I just-"

"Whatever," Alex said.

"I'm sorry Alex. I didn't mean to bring up your mom and dad."

"You don't even know enough about the situation to make a comment about it," he asserted and walked out their bedroom with Dylan.

Surprised, she followed after him. "What do you mean? Although what I said was wrong, I think I know enough since I've been with you for the past 3 years and we know everything about each other. Right?"

"You think you know everything about me? And I know everything about you?"

"What the hell are you talk-" She stopped herself. She knew this was leading into a fight and Alex was probably saying this as a defense tactic. He couldn't mean that. Of course they knew everything about each other. She hated how they could get towards one another. But after all, love isn't always roses and romantic dinners.

Love is a force of nature.

"Are there some things I don't know? Because whether you say so or not, you know _everything_ about me. I've shared my deepest and darkest secrets with you. I've shared things with you that no one else knows and never will know."

Tears pricked her eyes as she thought back to when she told Alex everything there was to know about her. She told him about her abusive, drug addicted dad. Her sedated, mentally ill mother. Her horrible brother who raped her everyday since she was 13 years old until she was 16. Alex knew everything about her, and this accusation he just made about them not knowing everything about one another hurt her.

Alex continued to glare at her, not showing any remorse and Norma grew furious.

"What don't I know?" She insisted.

"It's nothing..." He finally said.

"Oh wow! Am I going to have to deal with Alex _Asshole_ Romero today?"

"I'm the asshole now?"

She grabbed Dylan from him and he frowned at her action. He couldn't stand when she did that, as if she didn't trust him enough to hold onto his own son when they were having a disagreement. Yet, it was probably better if they put the baby some place quiet, but she just held onto him instead.

"Stop taking him from me if I'm holding him," he declared firmly.

"I'm keeping him calm!"

"Then put him in the damn room then. Don't take him away like I'm gonna' hurt him or something."

"I never thought you would!"

Norma didn't expect her declaration for wanting to go back to work to turn into a heated argument. She knew their was a possibility that Alex would disagree, but this had turned into a screaming match. Well, she was the main one screaming.

They stood there silently before Alex jiggled his keys in his pockets. He was contemplating on leaving, just for a few hours so they both could calm down, but then he seen Norma's reaction to the sound of his keys. She started shifting on her feet and her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He remembered when he had left for two nights after hearing about his mom and Norma had almost took his head off. He vowed to never leave her and Dylan like that again and he wouldn't. He stopped jiggling his keys and let out a deep exhale.

Norma relaxed subtly and continued to watch Alex while holding onto Dylan, rocking him gently. Alex placed his hands on his hips and looked into her blue eyes that he loved so much. He was glad Dylan had the same eyes as her.

"You really want to go back to work?" He queried.

She was quiet for a second before nodding yes.

"And I'm not really asking for your permission. I was just letting you know so we can plan on what to do with Dylan accordingly," she made sure to put in. Alex almost chuckled at her sassiness. He was starting to feel conflicted. Initially, he was upset, but Norma was an adult and she could do as she pleased. He understood.

"Well I won't agree to it until we find one that is perfect for him. One that we both like..."

Her eyes squinted. Dylan was making his usual baby noises and pulling at her blonde hair that was a little bit past her shoulders.

"And if you don't like them?" she said.

"Then... we'll have to keep him home until we do."

"You mean I have to stay home while you get to go out to work," she scoffed.

Alex walked up to her, releasing Dylan's grip on her hair. He knew Dylan wasn't hurting Norma by pulling her hair, but he didn't want Dylan to start eating on it. He was always putting everything im his mouth now.

"Norma, please. I just want what's best for Dylan. I know you can understand that. If it means I have to stay home most days, then that's fine. It will have to be a joint effort. Is that okay?"

She nodded her head rather quickly, much to Alex's pleasure. He guessed it was fair enough.

"Good. Now, do you love me again?" Alex joked.

Norma rolled her eyes at him playfully and grinned. "I guess."

* * *

The next day, Norma made a visit to the daycare that was in town, just a few blocks from the City Hall. Alex was at work, so he couldn't tag along with her and Dylan. When she entered, she could smell the strawberry scented air fresheners with a tinge of baby lotion and powder. There were two girls at the front desk and Norma could see two hallways off to each side of the room that probably led to the classrooms and the baby nurseries.

Norma was immediately greeted by the two girls who seemed to be close to her age.

"Hi! How can we help you today? I don't think I've seen your face here before. Who's this little cutie?" The first girl greeted.

"This is Dylan," Norma smiled as she placed Dylan's car seat down on the counter. The two girls gushed over the adorable chunky Dylan and entertained him.

"So cute," the other girl said. "So, are you here about our services?"

"I am actually. I'm going back to work soon. Maybe in about 3 weeks and I just wanted to get some information on this place."

"Of course! Well I'm Lindsey first off," she then pointed to her coworker besides her. "And this is Collins. We're the secretaries here and Collins is also one of the preschool teachers. She teaches ages 2 to 5. We have caregivers here as well that help. The teacher to child ratio is 1 to 7, so the children receive more attention."

Norma nodded as she listened to Lindsey.

"And we have a head caregiver that watches over the infants. She has about three other caregivers that'll help her throughout the day as well, so there's always someone that'll tend to the infants. That's where Dylan will be placed in. How old is he by the way?"

"Four months."

"Aww! So chunky yet so little," Lindsey smiled and touched Dylan's small hand and he instantly wrapped his hand around her finger.

"So, we operate 5 days a week. 6 AM to 6 PM but on Fridays, we close at 8 PM at the latest. We have surveillance cameras in every part of the building and we follow a schedule and have routines in place in case of emergencies. The infants are kept on a routinely feeding schedule per request of their parents. May I ask, is he breastfed or does he use formula?"

"Oh, he is on formula. I've... never breastfed him," Norma said a little guiltily. She always felt a little bad about never attempting to breast feed Dylan, as she knew a lot of modern moms did so.

"That's okay. It's great for us actually. You can either pack him some formula to bring with him, or you can provide us with a list of the formula and any baby foods he eats. We typically carry all the popular brands," Lindsey smiled.

"And we make sure that there will always be with someone who will be watching them and to change their diapers, feed them and what not," Collins reiterated.

"That's great," Norma commented. She would definitely make sure to share all of this info with Alex. Lindsey handed Norma some brochures and also a registration form just in case she decided to go through with the daycare program. Norma soon left with Dylan. She was driving Alex's truck today, as he lent it to her to that she could run the errands she needed.

After buckling Dylan in securely, she decided to stop at the grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner tonight. She planned on cooking for Alex tonight while discussing the daycare option. Hopefully, she would be able to convince him completely, one way or another.

They arrived at the grocery store and Norma put Dylan's car seat in a shopping basket while he was sleeping silently in it. She was always nervous bringing Dylan out in public, as she didn't want him to start crying loudly and draw attention of other shoppers. She prayed he would stay asleep the whole trip.

Norma picked out some ingredients to cook chicken enchiladas, one of Alex's favorite meal that his mother often cooked him when he was younger. After she got what she needed, she went to the front of the store where the checkouts were.

"Hi, how are you today?" The cashier greeted. "Aww! He is so cute! And he's definitely your twin."

"Thank you," Norma chuckled and glanced over at Dylan who was still asleep. _Thank God_ , she thought.

The cashier bagged Norma's items and after Norma paid, she went back to the parking lot where she had Alex's truck parked. She then made her way to the station to go pick up Alex from work.

* * *

They entered their apartment and Norma immediately went to the kitchen where she started on their dinner. Alex entertained Dylan until the food was done, and about an hour later, Norma was setting their food on some plates.

"It's ready love," Norma said. Fortunately, Dylan was napping so Alex slowly placed him in his swing where he continued to sleep. He went to the kitchen bar where Norma was standing and he placed a kiss to her exposed neck, taking in her fruity scent.

She smiled and sat down in the stool and Alex did the same. His mouth watered as he looked at the plate. Norma was truly a chef in the kitchen. As they were eating, Norma decided to engage in conversation about the daycare.

"So, the daycare seems really good. I talked to two girls that work there. They gave me a lot of information."

"Oh yeah?" Alex replied.

"Mhm. I brought home some brochures for you to look at. If you want, we can go up there again this weekend and then you can see for yourself," Norma smiled, keeping her voice light and pleasant. It seemed to be working.

"I still don't like the idea of it," he said. Norma hid her sigh and looked back at Dylan who was still napping. She then faced Alex's profile.

"I think it's better than a babysitter honestly," Norma said.

"Really?

"Yeah, I mean. They charge a decent price. And the reviews online were really good. I think he'll be okay there. And he'll only be there four hours of the day. I'm not going to work full time right now. So when I go back, I'll work 12-5 so I'll drop him off at like 11:30? And then you can pick him up around 3:30 when you get off work."

Alex titled his head as he thought about it. Norma knew he wasn't fully convinced, so she would have to move on to Plan B.


	29. Chp 29

She picked up their plates and placed them in the sink. Dylan was still sleeping soundly so she picked him up and went to go put him in his crib. She got some sheets out of the hall closet and brought some pillows from their bedroom. She grabbed the baby monitor as well and brought them into the living area.

Alex watched Norma set a bunch of blankets down on the floor to make a pallet. He smirked as she turned on a movie.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Come here," she ordered and reached her hand out to him. Alex grabbed her hand and settle down on the pallet beside her.

"What are we watching?"

"I don't know. I just picked something," she said. She wasn't interested in the television. It was only turned on so Dylan wouldn't hear the things that would be coming out her and Alex's mouths soon.

Alex shrugged and laid down next to her comfortably, propping himself up on his elbow. Norma faced him with a small smile and rested her hand on his abdomen. Alex looked down at her and saw the smirk she wore. He smiled back.

Norma said nothing as she rolled him over onto his back and straddled him. Alex hands gripped her thighs as she grounded herself on his pelvis. She leaned down to kiss him, coaxing her tongue in his mouth, which he happily accepted. He could feel his erection growing beneath her.

She removed her lips from his and grabbed at his shirt, pulling it up and helping him take it off. She had on thin sundress and he reached up to untie the front of it. The straps fell from around her neck. Before he could pull the rest of her dress down, Norma moved off of him and placed her face at his hips. She unbuckled his jeans and pulled down his pants and boxers, allowing his member to sprang free.

Alex glanced at the baby monitor to see Dylan still sleep. He then looked down at Norma who was grabbing him by the base and using her soft warm hands to stroke his shaft up and down. He let out a deep moan and licked his lips as he watched her descend her mouth down upon him.

Norma closed her eyes as she took him all the way into her mouth. She could feel him at the very back of her throat, filling her mouth completely. She moved her head up and down and licked along his member and swirled her tongue around his tip. Alex gripped her hair and bucked his hips into her mouth. Norma cupped his sac with her hand and continued to bob her head on him.

"Norma..." He breathed raggedly.

Norma sped up and sucked him until he couldn't take it anymore. He released into her mouth and she continued to move her lips on him until his hips ceased its jerking. Alex pulled at her dress again but she grabbed his hand.

"You know... that daycare is really good. And I really want you to give it a shot," she said.

Alex looked at her perplexed. She straddled him again and he could feel her wet panties on his semi erection.

"Are you seducing me into agreeing about the daycare?"

"Is it working?" She smirked and Alex chuckled, shaking his head.

"I don't know yet." Alex grabbed at her dress a third time and this time, she let him pull it down, revealing her yellow bra with lace on the cups. Alex grind himself against her and she moaned lightly at the contact.

He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall off onto the side of their pallet. He was fully erect again and Norma could feel it underneath her dress.

"Hold on," she said and got up to go to their bedroom. He laid there flat on his back, naked and free, waiting for her to get back. She came back and sat down on top of him again. Alex looked at the condom in her hand, then looked at her.

She opened the condom and rolled it down on his length. After giving him a solid kiss on the lips, she pushed her panties to the side and slid down onto his hardness. Alex groped her now fuller breasts and then placed his hands on her hips. Her dress was still on from the waist down and he couldn't see himself disappear in her, so he moved the dress a little and watched as she took him fully.

"Fuck Norma," Alex grunted and pushed his hips up into her.

"You want me to go faster?"

"Ye-yeah," he answered and waited for her to change the pace, but she didn't.

"Are you gonna' look into the daycare?" She asked, slowly moving her hips against him.

"Norma... seriously?"

"Say yes Alex. And then I'll do whatever you want me to," she stated, her words dripping of seduction.

"Yes baby," he gripped her ass hard and urged her to move faster on him. Norma took back control and rode him like a steed, steady and with purpose.

"Alex!" She yelled when he bent his knees and thrust into her faster.

"You're gonna' wake up Dylan, baby," Alex smirked and stopped his thrust so that she could have the upper hand again. He gripped her thighs firmly and she started to slow down her movements, so Alex took the opportunity to flip them over so that he was resting on top of her between her legs and she was spread out beneath him. He took the time to rid her of her sundress and panties so that she was completely nude beneath him. He then grabbed himself, slipping his hardness back into her warmth.

He held onto her waist as he plunged himself in and out of her, leaving her moaning softly into his ear. She held him close to her and he could feel her nipples brushing against his chest. Her hands roamed all over his sculpted body. Those strong arms, hard chest, and his magnified abs. His body was a wonder now, all thanks to that academy training. She loved it before, and loved it even more now.

Her legs wrapped securely around his waist and he suckled on her neck, adding more delight to her intense pleasure. His strokes were deep and persistent. She could feel all of him inside of her and she scratched at his back with her short trimmed nails, although Alex could feel that she would leave marks on his back either way.

He continued to suck on her neck and when he released his lips, he could see the dark red bruise already start to form. For some reason, it turned him on even more that he had did that to her neck. He kissed the spot gently and then claimed her lips, thrusting vigorously into her now.

"Mmm, mmm, Aleeeeex," she moaned against his lips.

He thrust and thrust until she shook around him, chasing her release as Alex continued his strokes. Soon after she was done, he spilled his seed in the condom he was wearing while still inside of her. They were both well spent and Alex removed his body from Norma, fighting hard to catch his breath. He felt proud of himself when he saw Norma laying next to him equally exhausted. Alex took off the condom and pulled her close to him.

"So," she spoke. "You'll go to the daycare?"

Alex could only chuckle at her. "Whatever you want Norma."

* * *

"Your dad wants us to go to Gil's warehouse for some reason," Zack said to Alex.

It was the middle of the day, and Alex's shift was about to end. When he heard Zack speaking, he didn't look up. He only nodded and got up from his desk to go ask the Sheriff, his _dad_ , what exactly was the reason he wanted him to go to Gil's warehouse.

"He's not in there. He left a few minutes ago. Didn't say where though," Zack informed.

"Well you can go, I'm not going." Alex paused a moment. "Matter of fact, don't go. You shouldn't get involved in whatever it is he has going on with Gil."

"Oh, alright then. Well, so... it would uh, be okay to n-not go? I mean he's the Sheriff and I'm just a deputy?" Zack stuttered. Alex could tell he was worried about disobeying the Sheriff's order, but Alex could care less. He was almost at the point of arresting his father himself. He really had no reason to protect the man anyways. It wasn't like their relationship would be mended.

"He needs to get arrested..." Alex spoke quietly.

"What?" Zack tilted his head.

Alex pondered. If his father continued being the Sheriff, he would take advantage of deputies like Zack so that they could help him with the illegal drug business. As much as Zack annoyed him, he wouldn't let his father ruin the young man's life.

"He's involved in the business with Gil."

"Still? I knew a little bit about it when we were in high school. Just never said anything."

"Don't do anything he tells you to do when it comes to Gil and The Morgans. If you get in trouble, he won't bother to save you."

"Well, how can I just not listen to him? He'll get rid of my ass. I don't have special privileges like being his son like you do."

"I'll handle it," was all Alex said.

Alex went to the changing room in the station to change into his casual clothing so he could go home for the day. Zack was in there as well, changing into a new uniform shirt since he spilled his lunch on his shirt earlier. Alex pulled his shirt off his shoulders and was at his locker when he heard Zack's voice again.

"What the hell happened to your back?" He exclaimed.

Of course, Alex couldn't see his back, but he knew it probably looked a mess from Norma's doing last night. He felt slight pain when he moved a certain way, but it wasn't unbearable. He had almost forgot that she did that.

"It literally looks like you got mauled by a cat or some shit," Zack gritted his teeth as if he could feel the pain of the scratches on Alex's back. Then, his eyes widened in realization. "Norma did that!? Holy sh-"

"Mind your business," Alex said.

Zack laughed loudly at the thought of Norma attacking Alex's back like that. "It doesn't hurt? You can't see, but it looks really red and... you might want to put some ointment on it. Just saying. You must have been doing her really good."

Alex shot Zack an annoyed look and Zack cleared his throat, backing off from teasing Alex. He continued to chuckle to himself while Alex put on a plain black shirt. Alex closed his locker and exited the changing room, about to go home for the day.

* * *

Norma walked into the apartment with Dylan in his car seat and a box of pizza. She had spent the day hanging out with Jasmine since Jasmine was off today. When she entered, she saw Alex on the couch sleeping. She took Dylan out his car seat and sat down next to him, stirring him from his slumber.

"Hey," he said and tried to fix his hair.

"Hey," Norma replied and bounced Dylan up and down on her knee.

"Did you just get here?" Alex asked. Norma knew he must've been really tired if he didn't hear her coming in.

"Mhm, there's some pizza over there if you're hungry."

"Thanks," Alex got up from the couch and went to go grab a slice of the pizza Norma brought home. He grabbed her a slice as well and went to join her and Dylan back on the couch.

She leaned over to give him a quick kiss. He stared at her, smiling to himself.

"Did you notice what you did to my back?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"It looks like a cat attacked me."

Norma let out a small laugh and shrugged. "Well, we're even then."

"Huh?" Alex squinted.

Norma moved her hair to the side and showed Alex the hickey he left on her neck. It was dark purple and red and very visible. Alex cringed at it. It looked worse than it did when he first placed it there.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. I didn't know it'd look that bad."

"Mhm, and you know I hate these things. They look so ugly," she said, but continued to smile. "You're lucky I can hide it with my hair."

"Okay then. You know, Zack saw my back and pointed out how bad it looked."

Norma rolled her eyes. "How did he see it?"

"I was changing my shirt in the locker room."

"Oh... well it's none of his business so he shouldn't say nothing about it."

Alex snickered at her serious remark and pushed her hair to the side some more to observe the bruise on her neck.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's a good pain I guess. Still, it's ugly. If you're gonna' leave one, do it someplace where no one will see it."

"Yes ma'am."

They ate their box of pizza and played with Dylan until he was getting sleepy. They then retreated to their room where the family of three had a good night's sleep.

* * *

Norma was dropping off Dylan at his new daycare. This was his first day attending and Norma's first day back at work. She was greeted by Lindsey, the secretary that she met the last time she was here. Alex had visited the daycare last weekend, and Norma was surprised to hear his approval and liking of it. He was already at work and Norma had to be at work in another half hour.

Norma was holding Dylan as he was sleeping on her shoulder. She handed Lindsey his diaper bag that was full of the things she thought he needed. Lindsey allowed Norma to walk Dylan to the baby nursery where he would be for most of the day. She also reexplained the procedure for picking Dylan up since Norma had asked again.

"Okay chunky. Daddy's gonna' come pick you up at 3:30," Norma whispered to Dylan who was still sleeping. She kissed his head and placed him in one of the cribs he was assigned to. She almost started to cry. _Maybe this is too soon_ , she started to think. Lindsey noticed her reluctance of leaving and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's always hard the first time dropping them off. But I promise you, he's in good hands and we're going to take real good care of him," Lindsey smiled. Norma nodded and let out a sigh. She then told Lindsey Dylan's feeding schedule and told her about the toys in his diaper bag that he liked to play with. Soon after, she left and headed to the City Hall.

* * *

"Norma! Look at you. I had gotten so used to seeing that belly," June greeted. The older woman hugged Norma tight and gave her a once over. "Oh! You look amazing. You have that new mommy glow."

Norma laughed and thanked June for her compliments.

"Welcome back sweetheart."

"Thank you June," Norma replied.

"So, when we spoke on the phone earlier this week, you remember how I told you about that new position in the business development department?"

"Yes."

"They have a spot over there for you. You'll be starting off at the entry level position. But it's a good job and will be a good use for your degree."

"Okay. Sounds good."

"Great. Let me introduce you to the business department manager."

Norma followed June to the other side of City Hall and exchanged greetings with other employees along the way. She knew a lot of the people and a few stopped her to ask about her baby and welcomed her back. When June and Norma arrived at the business department, Norma saw the manager at his enclosed glass office talking on the phone.

"You know Todd right?" June asked.

"I've never been formally introduced, but I've seen him around, yes."

"Well, he'll be teaching you everything there is to know. And he's fast paced, but I know you will be able to keep up. He's a pretty cool guy."

Norma chuckled lightly as June's description of the man and nodded her head. She looked forward to this.

* * *

Norma was across the street from City Hall sitting at a bench with Jasmine. They were on their lunch break and decided to snack on some chips and a can of soda. Jasmine invited for June's new assistant, Cheri to tag along.

"So are you in college or anything?" Norma asked the girl.

"I'm a sophomore at the community college around here."

"Oh? So did you go to White Pine Bay High?"

"Yeah," she smiled but said nothing else. Norma noticed she was shy and not very talkative, but she didn't mind that much.

"Me too. I graduated there. And, I just got my associates at the community college a couple months ago," Norma continued.

"Oh yeah? That's cool then."

Norma tried to study the girl as subtly as she could. It wasn't that she was jealous that June had a new assistant. Norma just wanted to make the girl out.

"You're an art major right?" Jasmine joined in.

"Yep."

"Interesting," Jasmine smiled and glanced at Norma who was staring intently at the girl. Cheri could feel Norma's gaze, so she turned to meet her eyes. She didn't know why this blue eyed girl wouldn't quit looking at her. Norma smiled after being caught staring and started to eat a few of her chips that were still left in the bag.

"So you were June's old assistant?" Cheri finally asked some questions.

"Yes. I worked for her for almost a year. I had took a leave of absence for a few months so I could take care of my baby."

"You had a baby?" Cheri looked Norma up and down, not believing she had a child. She seemed too young to have one and didn't seem like one of the girls that would have one so early, whatever that meant.

"Mhm, he's five months now," Norma smiled as she pictured Dylan's squishy happy face.

"Wow, I wouldn't have guessed you had a baby."

Norma nodded. A lot of people were surprised to learn that Dylan was her child whenever she went out with him to the grocery store, or to the park, or wherever else she went. It didn't offend her, as people's opinions didn't matter when it came to her personal life. Plus, Dylan was her absolute pride and joy.

"He's so cute too! Looks just like Norma," Jasmine said.

"Cool," Cheri said nonchalantly, making Norma frown a bit. The three girls continued to converse, with mostly Norma and Jasmine initiating the conversation with Cheri. Once their lunch time was over, they headed back to City Hall where they went their separate ways to their own departments.

* * *

Norma and Alex took Dylan to the lake to enjoy the warm breeze and clear skies today. They pick a spot on their favorite side of the lake and set down a blanket on the grass for Dylan to lay on. Another blanket was put down for Norma and Alex to sit on. They laid Dylan down on his stomach on the blanket and he had a little frown on his face since the sun was shining.

Norma giggled at her adorable son and rubbed on his back. Dylan was now able to sit his head up on his own and Norma believed he would start crawling soon. He already began kicking his legs and was trying to move forward whenever he was lying down on his stomach.

Alex noticed Norma giggling continuously and smiled at her.

"What you laughing about?" He asked.

"Just, when he starts to crawl, we're gonna have our hands full trying to watch after him."

Alex chuckled as he visioned Dylan crawling around their apartment. They would have their work put out for them.

Norma closed her eyes as the sun beamed down on her skin. It was a beautiful day. The flowers were blooming and the grass was as green as it could be. Dylan laid happily on his belly kicking his feet wildly and Alex watched him with a smile on his face. He looked at Norma who had her eyes closed, so he leaned to her and placed his hand on hers.

She opened her eyes at the contact and smiled. Things were going so good with them lately and Norma hoped it would stay that way. It felt like they were in their own little bubble full of love and happiness.


	30. Chp 30

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been like a month! But this is it. Last chapter of this story. I want to thank you all so much for your kindness and your reviews and patience. Writing this story has been a lot of fun and I hope this sequel was enjoyable enough for you guys as it was for me. Normero will forever reign in my heart!**

 **Also, I have some drafts of stories I never completed that I might post because I'm taking a hiatus on writing. So, I'll just post my unfinished stories and maybe if I find time, I will complete them. I know, pointless to post unfinished stories but I spent time writing them so why not share lol. Anyway, love the feedback you beautiful people have given! xoxo**

* * *

8 months had passed and Dylan was a 1 year old energetic toddler. He was walking now, although he mostly stumbled, but he never let that stop him from getting from point A to point B.

Alex just entered the apartment with Dylan, having just picked him up from daycare. Norma got off in a few hours, and Alex decided that today will be the day. He was going to ask Norma to marry him.

He had been putting it off because they were so young, but then he figured, why wait? He wanted no one else but her. They already had a child together and besides that, she was the love of his life and he would do absolutely anything for her. She made him happy. He grinned to himself thinking about her reaction for when he would propose. He just knew she would say yes.

Alex put Dylan down from his arms and placed him on a pallet where his toys where at in the middle of the room. While Dylan was entertained with cartoons, Alex took the time to tidy up the apartment. He cleaned as much as he could all while keeping a close eye on Dylan.

It was 5 PM when he was done and he got a phone call, smiling when he saw Norma's picture and name pop up on his phone.

"Hey," he answered.

" _Hey, I'm gonna' be home later than usual. Jasmine and I have to stay here later to help finalize this new bed and breakfast business that's opening up._ "

Alex let out a silent sigh in disappointment. "Okay, well what time do you think you'll be here?"

" _Seven_?" she guessed.

"Alright babe, just hurry home."

" _What is Dylan doing?_ " she asked.

"I'm about to feed him some steamed carrots and tiny meatballs that you bought the other day," Alex said.

" _Okay, don't give him too much, even if he cries. You know how greedy he is._ "

"I know," Alex chuckled.

" _Okay, I miss you by the way_."

Alex smiled and leaned against the kitchen bar while he watched Dylan playing in his high chair now. "I saw you this morning."

" _I know, I still miss you and Dylan though._ "

"We miss you too."

They hung up and Alex prepared dinner for Dylan. He saved his appetite for when Norma would get home later. Alex placed Dylan's plate in front of him and helped him eat, although Dylan had gotten pretty good at doing it by himself.

When 7 PM came, Dylan was down for the night and was placed in his crib to sleep. Alex was in the kitchen cooking again, this time for him and Norma. 15 minutes later, the front door unlocked and in walked Norma.

"Hey," she called out. She immediately looked at her surroundings. There was candles lit up around the living room and kitchen bar where two plates sat at. She smiled and glanced at Alex.

"What's all this?" She wondered.

"Dinner."

She put her purse down by the table next to the door and entered the room further.

"Dylan?"

"He's sleeping," Alex told her and she went to their bedroom to check on him. After that, she went back to the living room and sat down at the kitchen bar and watched Alex pour them some sparkling water in two glasses.

"Thank you for cooking," she commented.

"It's no problem," Alex replied.

He sat down at the kitchen bar next to her and the two of them indulged in their meals. Norma was grateful that he took the time to cook dinner for them, as she would've been too tired to do so when she made it home.

Norma couldn't fight off the smile on her face. She wondered what the special occasion was for Alex to cook them a nice candle lit dinner, much like he did when he surprised her with the apartment when she was pregnant with Dylan.

"So, what made you do all of this?" She questioned once they were done eating.

Alex cleared his throat and grabbed both of her hands.

"Norma Louise, you know that I love you and that I'll do anything for you and Dylan. And I'm so thankful that you showed me what love is and I'm truly grateful that you were the one to give me my son. You're beautiful, inside and out, and you're damn near perfect. Actually, you _are_ perfect, and I ask myself everyday how am I so lucky to have you. I know this sounds like a bunch of cliches and it might even be cheesy, but... this is how I really feel about you."

"I love you too Alex. So much," she softly said, her eyes already wet from his words.

Letting go of her hands, he stepped out of his seat and got down on one knee and pulled out the little bue velvet box from his pants pocket. Norma gasped and burst into tears. Alex smiled at her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Stop crying babe," he chuckled.

"Sorry," she laughed, tears still in her eyes. He held her hand and placed a kiss to it.

"Norma, will you marry me?"

She jumped down from the stool and pulled him up, hugging him tightly.

"Yes! I would love to Alex," she released him and kissed his lips. A tear slipped Alex's eye as he held the girl he loved in his arms.

"Oh, you just made me the happiest person in the world. I can't wait to call you my husband." She kissed him with passion and love and Alex held her even tighter.

"Are you gonna' let me put your ring on now?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Oh!" She held out her left hand again and let Alex slip a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. Her mouth was agape as she saw it. Alex watched her face and smiled at her reaction.

"This is... it's beautiful Alex," she looked into his eyes with surprise.

"It was my mom, but now it's yours."

"Your mom's?" She repeated.

"Yeah. I want you to have it. You already said yes so no take backs," he joked and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'll cherish it."

Alex grabbed her face and kissed her forehead before taking her hand in his.

"I love you so much. I can't even explain to you how much I do," she said.

"I know you do. You don't need to explain it because I can feel it everytime I look at you."

Norma was so happy, she couldn't believe they were now engaged. She couldn't wait to build a life together, this time as husband and wife. Her eyes studied the beautiful ring and looked at it with awe.

She kissed Alex again and again, feathering him with small lovable kisses. Her head rested on his chest as she listened to his breathing, closing her eyes in the process as relaxation took over. She wish time would be frozen right now. For them. Nothing would be better than just living in this moment forever.

* * *

Later that night, Dylan was still in his crib sleeping peacefully while Norma and Alex lay in their bed wrapped around one another. She played with the ring on her finger, twirling it around and admiring it's beauty.

"Has your mom always worn her ring? Like even when her and your dad were separated?" She whispered softly to Alex who was holding her from behind. She then tutned her body to face him.

"She stopped wearing it years ago, probably when I was a little kid."

"Wow," she commented.

"Yeah, she told me... a few weeks after she met you that she wanted me to keep her ring for myself so that I can give it to my future wife. I think she wanted me to give to you. I just wanted to wait, but I always knew that when we started dating that you would be the one I would marry one day."

Norma smiled at his confession and kissed him sweetly. She placed her hand on his chest underneath their sheets and looked at him in the darkness.

"I love that you gave me her ring. It must mean a lot to you."

Alex leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead. Norma cupped his face and brought her lips to his, giving him a slow and deep kiss. Alex groaned into her mouth and she took the opportunity to climb on him. She glanced behind her at Dylan's crib to make sure he was still asleep and turned her attention back to Alex. She gave him a flirty smile which he returned.

* * *

Norma managed to make Alex scurry away from her this morning and get ready for work. After a passionate night of indulging in one another as an newly engaged couple, they had to get ready to complete their days. Norma fixed her and Alex breakfast after feeding Dylan diced strawberries and bananas. She was glad he was eating solid food now.

Alex left a while ago and it was 11:30 AM, time for Norma to get ready for work. She put Dylan on her hip and they soon headed out the door and into the car she got two months ago from the local used car lot. They arrived at the daycare he attended in no time and Norma unbuckled Dylan from his car seat. They entered the facility and was met with the friendly face of Collins, one of the daycare's secretary and teacher.

"Good morning," the girl said with a smile.

"Morning," Norma returned. She put Dylan down and held onto his hand so he wouldn't wonder off anywhere.

Norma proceeded to sign in and handed Collins Dylan's bag. The young girl walked around the counter to greet Dylan.

"Are you ready Dylan?" She asked, and Dylan murmured an excited "Yes." He was very smart and developed for his age, and Norma couldn't be more proud of her baby boy. She leaned down and hugged him, kissing his head sweetly and let Collins take him to the back where the classrooms were at.

Norma made her way to City Hall and met up with Jasmine who had already been there since 8 AM.

"Hey," Norma said when she saw her in the break room.

"Hey girly."

"You okay?" Norma questioned after seeing the tiredness on the girl's face.

"Tired. No one told me online classes can be just as exhausting as on campus classes," she chuckled. "I'm just glad I only have a few months left before I get my degree."

Norma smiled and grabbed a cold bottle of water out the fridge. "Well, I'm about to clock in and head over to my department, I'll see you later."

Norma soon departed the break room and made her way to see Todd, the manager of the business operations who Norma worked under. Her job was fairly easy and she was good at it. Todd was a kind to her and taught her a lot over the past months. Norma hoped one day she could open up a business of her own so she could finally put her degree to work.

She did her usual duties of charting and organizing. All day, she thought about Alex and their wedding. She didn't really want a big one. It's not like she knew a lot of people or had an abundant amount of friends. She was fine just getting married here at City Hall. However, she also pictured them getting married somewhere with a nice view like on a beach or something. She imagined Jasmine being her maid of honor and Dylan being their ring bearer. Paul and Susan would be there, and maybe even Rebecca. She wondered if Zack would be Alex's best man or if it would be Bob. She also wondered if Kieth would come back to be in attendance to support Alex.

Norma couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she thought about her future.

* * *

 _Summer of June..._

"We are gathered here today..."

Alex and Norma stood in front of the altar that was set up for them outside of this small venue that Jasmine had found for them online. Jasmine was there holding Dylan, sitting in the front row next to June who was there with her husband. Tyler Robinson was there next to Zack. Bob was on the front row and so were Paul and Susan. Rebecca made it in attendance as well. Alex's coworkers from the station was there too. It was a small gathering, but that didn't matter to Norma or Alex. All they cared about was the actual joining of matrimony.

Alex could not stop looking at Norma. She wore a beautiful short white, flowery dress, not your typical wedding dress, but it would do. Other than that, she looked ethereal. Her makeup was lightly done and her hair, which she kept grown out just past her shoulders, was pinned in a up-do on top of her head. She wore a tiara made of white flowers.

He mouthed to her, "You look beautiful," and she smiled at him.

The priest finished his words and told Alex he could now kiss his bride. He stepped closer to her and cupped her soft cheeks. Slowly, he leaned to her and placed a languid kiss to her lips. A kiss that said I will always love you no matter what. I will always be there, til death due us part. A kiss that told her that she was the love of his life and he wouldn't have it any other way. They parted and their small gathering clapped for them.

They didn't really care to have a reception afterwards, so everyone went their own ways after a good hour of conversation. Alex was packing up their wedding gifts in his truck while Norma held Dylan's hand while he stood on his tiny feet next to her. Jasmine approached her with a hug which she returned.

"This was so lovely and you look so pretty! I haven't stopped crying," Jasmine said. Norma chuckled as she saw her friend's mascara running down her face.

"Thanks again for finding this place. I love it," Norma thanked.

"Of course, of course. So, what are you guys going to do now? You need me to watch Dylan for a couple days so you can go on a honeymoon or something? I can take off work."

"No it's okay. We're just gonna' head on home."

"Home?" Jasmine said with an incredulous look.

"Yeah," Norma shrugged. "We'll have time to do something another time. But thank you so much for everything. I really appreciate you being here for me the past year and a half."

The two girls hugged and Jasmine was the last guest to leave.

* * *

It was 9 PM, dark outside when Alex and Norma, along with little Dylan in the backseat were in the truck, heading home. They had stopped at their favorite diner with Dylan after the wedding and were now ready to rest. Alex reached for Norma's hand and brought it to his lips where he kissed her knuckles ever so gently.

When they reached their apartment, Alex carried Dylan inside and placed him in his cib bed. He was growing too fast, but it made his parents more excited to see how he went from a tiny human to a bigger child with a lot of personality.

Alex and Norma decided to take some time to shower together before retreating to bed.

"So, I have a present for you," Alex spoke softly into Norma's hair as she laid against him.

"What is it?" she smiled.

Alex drew away from her and Norma turned to see what he was doing. He reached inside the nightstand and pulled something out. The object was placed in her hand and she felt that it was a key.

"A key? To what?"

"Well, you know my dad's in prison now right?"

Alex's dad was finally arrested and charged with multiple crimes a few weeks ago. It was just a matter of time before karma came for him, and Alex didn't feel an ounce of remorse for the man. He got what he finally deserved.

"Uh huh," Norma replied.

"So, before he left. He gave me something."

"A key?"

"Yeah, I mean, I already have a key. But this one is for you. It's the key to my parent's house. Well, it's ours now."

"What?" Norma whispered loudly, trying to keep her voice quiet so not to disturb their sleeping son.

"Yeah. My dad knew he was going to prison one of these days, and before he tried to make a run for it, he signed the house over to me and gave me some extra cash too. I also got a lot of money from my mom's life insurance policy... so, anyways. The house is ours," Alex explained.

"Your dad did all of that for you?"

"I know. It surprised me too. But he was talking about how he knew he wasn't always the best father to me and he made a lot of mistakes and basically, this is his way of trying to make amends."

Norma nodded before a grin crossed her face. "So we have a house?"

"Mhm. I just figure since Dylan's getting bigger, he's going to need more space and he needs his own room. Plus, he won't have to sleep in a room with us all the time so that way, I can have more fun with you, if you get what I'm saying," Alex chuckled.

Norma hit his chest and laughed at him. "Is that what you're so concerned about?"

"Yes," Alex said before laughing again. "No but really, I just feel like we should. I mean, why not? We are married. Might as well get a house together. It's already paid off so we don't have to worry about a mortgage or anything. Just the typical bills we already pay here along with some property taxes but we can handle it."

Norma flips the key back and forth in her hand before she leans to Alex's face and gives him a kiss. She sets the key on her nightstand and holds onto him.

"When do you want to move in?" She asked.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, thanks for all the support and reviews, love, and encouragement!**


End file.
